Saiyan of Equestria
by Boyzilla
Summary: A half saiyan, half human seven year old boy named Ken was subjucated to a lab for two years. When escaping he is transported to Equestria, where he is adopted, gains a new twin sister, and even goes to the local school. But the forces of evil won't stand idle, and some of them have their eyes on the twin's family. Now Ken, and Kira, train to protect their new home and family.
1. Chapter 1: Crash Landing

Disclaimer: The Following is a fan-made fiction, Dragon Ball, Dragon ball Z, and My Little Pony is owned by their respected companies and owners and I do not own anything in the following crossover except the characters that I might add.

This chapter has been redone! Better grammar for all!

'Thoughts'

**'Chris's Thoughts'**

"Talking"

**Pony Saga**

Chapter 1: Crash Landing

A blinding flash of blue light shone in the sky above the green forest called the Everfree. When the light stopped it's bright assualt a black figure could be spotted falling down at rapid speeds, it attempts to grab onto the nearby tree branches to stop it's descent, but it couldn't and it hits the ground floor with a loud explosive-like sound.

That small being is a child, a human child if you were to look at him with just a glance. However this particular child is not fully human, he is only half of said species and the other half being an alien race called the saiyans, who are a warrior race of pre-planatary pirates before their own planet was destroyed by a trannical leader and doomed their species to extinction, or so he thought.

But this isn't about the saiyans, this story is about a small half human, half saiyan hybrid child called...

Ken Altarmore.

Meanwhile

At a cottage near the Everfree forest, a small sentient pony was feeding the chickens, this pony was no pony from the world we know. She was much smaller and had human intelligence, and She had wings.

Another pony near her, a fellow pegasis, was performing her aerial stunt moves near the cottage to show off to any idols she had in the future. However when that blinding flash of blue light appeared out of nowhere, the two ponies were temporary blinded and we forced to land on the ground to avoid crashing into anything. When the light cleared the two looked at each other in confusion, but before they could say anything a explosive sound was heard and they looked toward the Forest.

The blue one, the one who was performing the aerial stunts, spoke up in a tomboyish voice and attitude.

"What was that? Do you have any idea what that explosion was about Fluttershy?"

The yellow pony, now dubbed Fluttershy, opened her mouth to give out a barely audible voice.

"I don't know...But maybe we should stay here and-"

"Let's go check it out!" The blue pony interrupted. She grabbed Fluttershy and dragged her towards the sound of the explosion.

They open their wings and proceeded to fly towards it, and when they got to it, they landed at the edge of the crater, what they saw shocked them. The trees around the crater where the sound had occured were snapped in two, and some of the trees were bent and broken at numerous angles. Also the crater itself was was couple feet deep with smoke all around, making it impossible to view what could possibly had crashed.

"Rainbow Dash, m-m-maybe we should go back" But the dubbed blue pony, Rainbow Dash, ignored her worry and flew around the crater observing the destruction it had caused.

"Whoa, through It still could be cooler." said Dash as she flew high to get a good look at the area.

"How is this des-destruction cool?" The shuttering Fluttershy was now trying to make herself smaller.

"Um...uh...oh hey look at that!" she said pointing to the middle of the crater, the smoke had cleared which revealed a sight that the nature caring Fluttershy gasped at.

Fluttershy let an "Eep!" out of her mouth as her mother animal instincts instantly took over for this strange creature, she flew down at her top speed with Dash cautiously flying behind. At the middle of the crater was a strange hairless monkey with a patch of black fur on its head and long brown fuzzy tail. It was also wearing clothes which were a purple shirt with blue jeans, and white flexable boots. The Creature was almost as long as Fluttershy but appeared young, very young.

"Rainbow it's hurt, help me bring it to my cottage." Fluttershy said to Rainbow, She got her hoof around the 'monkey' to begin carrying it airborn.

"Yeah, ok, no problem." Was blue pegasus's only reply, Rainbow picked up the 'monkey' on the opposite side of Fluttershy, and they slowly took off into the air. Flying over some of the debris as they appoached Fluttershy's cottage, Angel bunny, who is a white sentient bunny who aids in Fluttershy's caretaking work, opened the door for them as they proceeded to carry the unknown creature upstairs and lay it onto the bed. Fluttershy got her medkit and with Rainbow's help, took off most of the clothes that the creature was wearing. Folding them and placing them beneath the nightstand, Fluttershy then gasped when she saw the creature's body.

There was burn marks everywhere, along with cuts and bruises, and looking at one of the forehoo-forearms, it took alot of damage, she looked down at the tail and saw it have some cuts too. Getting the healing salve out of the kit, she rubbed the injures with her hooves, getting a few groans of pain from the poor thing.

Not knowing what to do Rainbow said. "Um, I'll go get Twilight! She know what it is no doubt!" with that Rainbow flew out of the cottage with great speed. Fluttershy in the meantime started making a sling around the creature's injured forehoof.

* * *

><p>'Ugh...' Ken, the saiyan hybrid child, stood up in his mind-scape, which was a small grassland with few trees, flowers, and imaginary animals from earth's city parks. 'Hey Chris, where are you?'<p>

**'Right here'** replied a figure, it was a tall thirty year old man who still looked in his twenties he had a brown monkey tail and is wearing a black Gi, and a white undershirt with the symbol 'turtle' on the front and 'Angel' on the back, and is also wearing weird white shoes with black markings. This person called Chris, was himself, a full-blooded saiyan who was sealed into Ken only two years ago.

'Oh there you are, Chris, can you tell me where we are?' Asked Ken, In his mind-scape, Ken wears a white Gi and black undershirt with no symbols as of yet. However his shoes were soft flexable white boots.

**'Besides your mind-scape? I told you already, I can only see what you see, sense what you sense, as well has talk to you in your head and heal your wounds even faster then normal saiyans and humans, as well as a few other things since I was sealed within you."** replied Chris as he relayed the obviously said before information.

'Someones a little grumpy, did one of my imaginary squirrels take your food?' Ken chuckled, has he knew of a saiyan appetite. Now that his physical body was changed into a half-saiyan, after an accident that forced Chris to be sealed into Ken in order to survive the changing physics and energy of Ken's world, because he was transported from his own diminsion into Ken's.

**'Meh, so anyway, we should be back in my world. Good news for you right? No more scientist to bother you day and night in order to conduct a 'physical test' on you, and you can finally have a family.'** said Chris smiling and patting Ken on the back.

'I...I guess so, but where is here then?' Ken asked with a innocent face.

Chris sighed, crossing his arms he replied **'I don't know, but just in case something bad happened during our 'trip', don't talk to anyone or anything, instead use saiyan responds.'**

A couple weeks before, Chris had taught Ken how to speak in saiyan responds, mostly out of boredom. Basically, he was to act like a domesticated pet would, with a slimmer of intelligence to show he was a bit smarter than your average monkey.

'Okay, now what do I do?' Ken said, apparently he viewed Chris as a big brother more then Chris realized.

**'You could meditate like I do, it will give your body more rest and heal a bit faster, and with your half-saiyan blood and my Ki, your get better in no time. Oh and be sure not to talk when you awake has something or someone has now patched you up with bandages.'**

'Really? Alright, I'll try to do that.' So Ken sat criss-crossed in his mind-scape and meditated like those of ancient chinese monks, through the young child didn't like meditating much.

**'I knew I shouldn't had taken over Ken's body for that instant, I did a lot of damage to his body since it's untrained due to him trapped in that lab most of the time.'** Chris whispered to himself as he procceeded to focus on healing Ken's injuries.

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours since he's arrival, Ken slowly opened his eyes, his body still ached but he shrugged it off.<p>

**'Alright ken, here's the damage. Your left arm is broken, bruises cover most of your body, but the bruises should heal over in a couple of hours. Also there used to be cuts all over but most them healed over already, except for a cut in your tail, but that should heal over too, you also suffered some burns but someone helped you with those.'** Chris explained in Ken's mind.

'Alright thanks!' Ken responded.

Using his enchanced saiyan senses, Ken could hear the sounds of talking downstairs, he then looked around. He was on a bed supported with wood, also there was one window and the surrounding house appeared made of wood as well. On a nightstand next to him lay a plate of 2 apples, some eggs, a glass of fruit punch, and...hay?

Using his good arm, he reached for the apple and took a bite out of it. His eyes burst wide open and his taste buds screamed with delight.

'This is the best tasting apple ever had!' even though Ken hadn't really tasted a apple in a year or two he never really forget what stuff taste like. However a thought suddenly appeared in his head.

'Wait a minute, what happened to the backpack?'

Downstairs...

"So I was like, showing off my super awesome cool moves to Fluttershy, then suddenly this bright light appears, and BOOM! This loud noise happened and we went to check what caused it, then there was like this big hole, like a crater. It looked cool, through I could be cooler. Anyway I saw something and pointed it out then Fluttershy flew over to this monkey thing in the crater and then we carried it here." explained Dash.

"And I assume this monkey is now upstairs?" questioned a purple pony who had a horn on it's head, clearly a unicorn.

"Yes Twilight, its asleep, it was very hurt the poor thing." Fluttershy replied.

"So...you mind if I go see it? If it's not a bother to you." the dubbed Twilight said with a sparkle in her eyes for a chance to study a new species.

"Well...I don't see why not." with that Fluttershy, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash, started heading up the stairs.

Upstairs...

Ken heard foot...no wait, thats a different sound. He quickly devoured his eggs, gulped down the juice. Then proceeded to fake his sleep has the three ponies entered the room. Twilight and Fluttershy noticed everything on the food plate was gone, with the exception of the hay had been eaten.

"Well it seems to have awoken recently...how peculiar, from what you said it should've been unconscious for it least a couple of days." Twilight said as she pulled off the bed covers with her magic and looked over the strange creature.

Like everything Fluttershy described, it appeared male, had no fur coat with the exception of the fur on its head and tail. It also seemed young, like a filly. It's back legs appeared longer then its front which gives the expression that its bipedal.

Also it has 'hands' like those of her bipedal dragon assistent Spike, but with no claws...in fact the creature had no real physical defenses, but Twilight knew better then to judge by apperence. After all, there were testaments to that.

"I've never seen anything like it. I-" Twilight froze as Ken's eyes opened and met her own.


	2. Chapter 2: Ponies

This chapter has been redone!

**Pony Saga**

Chapter 2: Ponies

6 hours before...

Ken looked around, the white walls and white ceiling were so common to him now; he had spent an entire year stuck in a lab filled with men in white coats. Ken was well aware he wasn't in the Netherlands no more, and that these men meant more harm then good. After all, they're discussing their latest new experiment for him right in front of his room! He looked up from his caged room into the window that let out only a slim amount of sunlight. In depression, he curled up into a ball.

"Why me Chris." The child said aloud. "Why did I have to become your so called vessel again?"

The male voice in his head responded with care and comfort. **'Ken, listen to me. I promise with all my power that I'll make your life the greatest it can be in a short while. Once we get back to my world, I'll tell Goku, Gohan, and all the others to treat you like family!'**

"You keep saying that, yet we're still here. I'm still stuck in this room." Ken paused and looked down to his feet, his furry saiyan tail curled around his legs.

**"It's because I mean it, look Ken. I've been saving up ki for a whole year now. And now I think I have enough, we just need to get outside to use it. When that is done I will release the energy which will conflict with this dimension, forcing it to transport us to another that can handle the energy."** Ken uncurled him self and jumped off his bed.

Now thinking, the seven year old replied 'But how?'

**'Should be easy, in about ten minutes the lunch lady should open the door, run past her and head toward the stairs, not the elevator. If you see any scientist in the way just roll under them or jump over them I don't want you getting hurt. Keep heading up the stairs then if you see any uncaged windows jump into them and I'll take care of the rest.'** Chris explained carefully.

Ken readied himself next to the door, about eight minutes later the door opened and Ken rushed past the lunch lady instantly the alarms went off a siren screaming "WARNING SPECIMAN DB01 HAS ESCAPED". Ken ran down the hallway as fast has his little legs could carry him. Suddenly, a group of three scientist appeared in view carrying 'sleep guns'.

"Open fire!" They yelled, the sleep guns shot out small needles that carried liqued within.

The needles shot at Ken, but with his small size he rolled across the floor and they missed. The hybrid ran at the scientist and pushed them out of the way, with his saiyan strength, knocking them unto the wall. Ken proceeded down the hallway turning left, then right, then left again!

**'Ken! Enter that door to your right!'** Ken did just that, and found himself within a experiments room. **'Grab what could be useful and then leave. They owe you so much.'** Ken looked around and saw a couple of things, he grabed a small black box with an apple on the back of it having a 6 and G together. He also grabbed a backpack and filled it with other gadgets inside the room most he didn't know what it did.

Then the door flew open, and in came more scientist when sleep guns. They fired upon Ken but he ducked behind a table and they hit that instead. Running to the opposite side of the room; Ken opened the back door and ran up the stairs. He then proceeded until he reached the final floor.

When the human saiyan hybrid reached said floor, he opened the door to found it was an office; and sitting on a chair back-facing him was a man in a black coat.

Smoke rose from a cigarette the black-coated man was using. "So DBO1, trying to escape? No doubt your unique enhanced reflexes helped you in that regard." The man turned around and meet eye contact with Ken. "Unfortunately I can't allow that to happen, you got nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. This building is surronded by other buildings just like this one."

Ken tensed up, the window was right behind that man. He had to get past him somehow. 'Think Ken Think! Chris you have any ideas I got nothing...Chris? Help please... Please.'

The black coat man stood up, to his side was no sleep gun, it was a pistol. "Well, I think we will be able to study you more dead than alive." he rose the pistol "I've always liked kids, they don't leave much of a mess."

You can guess, a child like Ken was scared out of his mind. But suddenly his body felt like it had the power of a thousand suns! His muscles budged, and a blue aura burst out of nowhere! The black man stood there in shock of what was happening.

**'KEN JUMP OUT THE WINDOW NOW!'** Ken started running toward the window, ignoring the pain his body was now starting to feel from the huge amount of energy, the man opened fire but each bullet couldn't seem to penetrate the blue fire that surrounded Ken, infact each round desintergated.

*CRASH*

Ken closed his eyes and hoped for the best, the power that he felt now just increased 10 fold and he felt himself floating in mid air, then suddenly he heard an explosion his body feeling like he stepped in fire, causing him to fall unconscious. To which then Chris took control of his body with his left over Ki from the event.

* * *

><p>Ken opened his eyes and saw a purple horse, no wait, looked more like a pony from books at the orphanage. Okay so he opened his eyes and saw a purple pony, she stared right back into him, it felt like she was looking into his very soul and right at Chris.<p>

**'Oh Kami! Make it stop! The eyes, they're huge!'** Chris yelled inside Ken's mind jokely. Thinking fast he thought of the only thing that most people his age would do of in this situation, he cried.

"Huh? What did I do?" She broke eye contact with him and pulled her head up toward Fluttershy.

"Twilight you scared him." Fluttershy replied, as she walks over to the crying child and puts her hoof on him "Shh, it's alright, it's alright."

"Well, this probably either tell us it's either a baby or a child." She said, has she wrote more on a piece of paper.

"*Sniff*" Ken stopped fake crying, and looked around the room once more. He was surronded by three ponies, The purple one was well purple maybe a darker kind of purple, she had even a darker purple hair, and a horn on her head. She also had a star one her flank. The really comfy one that was next to him had pink hair and yellow fur, and it was really soft! Ken also spotted wings on her side and butterflies on her flank. Looking past her, he saw a blue pony with wings also, a cloud with a thunderbolt on her side, but what really interested him was her hair and tail color. They were rainbow colored, RAINBOW COLORED! How did she get it like that?

"There, There now, all better?" Fluttershy asked, Ken made "coo" sound. "You want to eat some more?" At that sentence he drooled.

"I'll take that has a yes." while Fluttershy went downstairs, Twilight came back up to him.

"Can you understand us?" He looked at her as blankly as possible.

"Alight, species seems too only understand certain words... " she scibbled something else onto the paper.

'I don't think we're back in your world Chris.' Ken looked down onto the bed sheets in thought.

**'Yeah...I might have messed up or something, well it could be worse! These ponies seem nice.'** Chris replied with a heart warming grin in the back of Ken's mind.

'Hehe yeah! Beats white coats anyday!'

Ken looked up to see the Purple unicorn give a rolled up paper to the Rainbow one, then the Rainbow one out of the window. Then the yellow one came back upstairs with a assortment of fruits and vegatables, and a cooked fish!

"Ew, is that a fish? Why did you bring that here?" Twilight gagged out.

"Mmh?" Fluttershy set the plate of food onto the bed. "Twilight, I saw he's teeth, he's omnivorous. He has to eat plants and some sort of meat to survive." She replied calmly.

"But, How can you so calm about this? It could be dangerous if he eats meat!" Twilight yelled the last part out. But Fluttershy replied calmly.

"Twilight, I've delt with many animals before, HE is no different, I have a manticore that comes by and I feed him fish. Its not his fault he has to eat meat you know." Fluttershy replied.

Twilight stood there in thought for a moment, in all rights Fluttershy was correct. Maybe she was just over thinking about this a bit. She took a deep breath and replied.

"Your right Fluttershy, I'm sorry I was overthinking things."

"Its okay... I'm sorry for argueing."

'Wow' Ken thought, 'These ponies sure forgive each other easily, anyhow back to food!'

Ken started devouring his food. Starting with the fish, chowing it down to the bone, in which the purple pony winced at. Then he tore through the bananas and apples, finshing up with a glass of water with a huge gulp.

"Now to figure out what are going to do with you." Twilight said, before the door made a sound.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Ken watched in amazement as the purple unicorn practically jumped in excitement yelling...

"Oh, they're here!"


	3. Chapter 3: Quick Adoption?

This chapter has been redone!

**Pony Saga**

Chapter 3: Quick Adoption?

Lyra awoke from her nap, Another dream about her own imaginary world about creatures called humans and their fascinating hands. Like every dream, when Lyra learned something new about humanity, she would write it down in her dairy.

However this recent dream differed from the rest. Lyra dreamt of a young human child, and unlike the other humans, this one had a tail. And not only that, but the human was trapped in a white building running for what seemed like his life. Lyra dreamt of him meeting a evil human, it was a shame she could not tell if the young human could talk yet or not. The young human seemed to have conjured blue fire engulfing its body, then jumped out of the window. Finally Lyra heard a big explosion, then woke up.

Writing this down in the diary, she put it down so she could read her dream later.

"Lyra! Lunch is ready!" yelled a familiar voice.

"I'll be right down Bon-Bon!" Lyra closed her dairy and put it under her night stand, then proceeded to head downstairs and give her housemate a good afternoon.

"You sure are sleeping in late more." Bon-Bon said as she ate her daisy sandwich.

Bon-Bon eyes were cyan tinted, and her fur coat was light yellow with three wrapped up candy pictures on her rump. Her mane consisted of two colors, bubblegum pink, and grape purple which were curly at the ends.

"Well they say sleep is good for you." Lyra and Bon-Bon chuckled at that saying.

Taking a bit more bites out of there meals, the yellow Earth pony Bon-Bon saw Lyra in deep thought, again.

"Are you thinking about those strange dreams of yours again? Lyra, you really should get it off your mind." Bon-Bon paused in thought for a second before continuing, "Maybe a pet might help ease your mind. Pet Play Date day is coming up and you might think of a new symphony for your work."

Lyra thought about Bon-Bon's suggestion, maybe it would be good to stop thinking of her strange dream world, to stop her obsession with it. Yes, a pet could help get her mind off it and help think of more plays for work.

"Good idea Bon-Bon, maybe a pet would do me good." They shared a couple of laughs before Lyra walked out of the door toward Fluttershy's, after all who better to get a pet from then the one who takes care of animals?

Walking through Ponyville, across the bridge, and going up the hill to the the yellow Pegasus's house. Lyra came up to the Cottage and began knocking to get Fluttershy's attention.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Oh, they're here!" Wait, wasn't that Twilight?

* * *

><p>Twilight throttled down the staircase, and to the front door. She opened it and spoke with formality.<p>

"Princess Your h...Oh Lyra what are you doing here?" Twilight's voice changed to that of minor surprise.

"Bon-Bon thought It be good for me to get a pet for Pony Pet Play date, and to get my mind off other things." Lyra whispered the last part. "So where's Fluttershy?' She questioned.

"Oh um she's around here, why don't you come in? I'm sure she won't mind." Twilight, holder of the Element of Magic, welcomed Lyra within the household of her friend. Lyra walked inside, thanking Twilight for her hospitality.

Fluttershy came downstairs to see who was visiting, she took a glance at the mint-colored unicorn before memory sparked her name up.

"Oh hello Lyra, do you need anything?" Fluttershy questioned.

"Yeah, Bon-Bon said that you might have a good pet for me." Lyra replied smiling.

"Really! I got many many pets! What would you like?" Fluttershy excitingly replied, eager to get one of the animals a new home.

"Mmh... Well I was wondering..." Lyra stopped for a moment, the 'other thing' that Bon-Bon tries to get off her mind is hands. Lyra had a obsession with them as well a obsession with bipeds. But now she wonders if there are any pets that fit those specifics.

"Wondering exactly what Lyra?" said Twilight, curiosity in her voice.

"Fluttershy, do you have anything that walks on two legs? And has hands?" Lyra said, expecting denial of having such a creature. But Fluttershy and Twilight stood there in temporary shock, mouths agape. What pony wouldn't after having somepony say the exact specifics of what was just found?

"I... I might have something like that." Fluttershy said.

Twilight delved into thinking mode. Lyra had always been a strange one when not playing her lyre, always sitting upright on benches, and coming to the Library looking for books involving palms, claws, and hands and bipeds. And mythical creatures revolving around those appendages. She wondered if...no that's upsurd, how could Lyra possible know about the creature if it's never seen before? But a small voice in Twilight's mind told her to inspect further.

"Lyra, Fluttershy and I would like to show you something." She made a follow me sign to Lyra, and went upstairs.

When they got upstairs they saw the bipedal creature fully clothed in the same rugged clothes he had on beforehoof. The creature sat on the bed comfortably, his tail wiggling side to side in a slow moving motion. The mint unicorn Lyra, came up from behind Twilight, her jaw dropping the moment her eyes lay upon the creature. There, right there in front of her, sat the tailed human she dreamt of recently.

She always thought it to be a dream, a figment of her imagination gone wild. And now, because of the recent decision with Bon-Bon to move on. Lyra had come face to face, with a little human colt... Wait, boy. But back to reality, she took in every detail, and every detail was just as she dreamt it. Not only that but the human child practically screamed adorable! A young human male right inside Fluttershy's home, certainly Fluttershy would let her adopt it right?

"He's so cute! He's adorable!" Lyra yelled, the young human then looked right at her, his onyx colored eyes instantly found a place in Lyra's heart.

Fluttershy spoke quietly, "Um Lyra, you know what he is?" Causing Lyra to do a one-eighty quicker than lightning.

"He's a young human male isn't he?" She answered with a retriocole question, barely containing her excitement.

"Human?" Twilight and Fluttershy said in unison.

"Yes! Can I adopt him? Please? Pretty Please with sugar on top?" Lyra begged them, she needed this human, so many questions from her dream that he could answer, that's if he can speak like the other humans of her dreamt world.

Fluttershy and Twilight exchanged glances. Twilight didn't want the human to leave until the princesses arrived. Fluttershy wasn't one to turn away giving animals a new home, but this human was young, injured, and needed to stay here for a bit longer.

* * *

><p>Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Did Ken just hear what he thought he heard? Did this new unicorn just say she wanted to adopt him? To finally have a mother? To be able to experience family? If those other two ponies agreed to the mint colored one he could finally not be a orphan! It was too much of a opportunity to pass, and he was eager to persuade them.<p>

Ken gently got off the bed and stood up on his feet. He walked over to the mint unicorn who he guessed was named Lyra. When he stood in front of her, he realized these ponies were a bit taller than him.

Ken then sat next to Lyra, and began nudging her side with his head. Which made all the other ponies look at him in minor surprise. The saiyan hybrid smiled as he closed his eyes and felt the comfortable soft fur of Lyra's coat, his saiyan tail wiggling around in response of the furry sensation.

"Well he seems to agree with me!" Lyra boasted. It was strange, how the young human seem to be comforted with her, did it relate to her dreams? Did he know she dreamt him?

Fluttershy and Twilight turned around and started whispering to each other.

"What am I going to do Twilight?" Fluttershy whispered, "He seems to like Lyra very much and I don't wanna take him away from having a new home."

"I know, I know." Twilight thought hard for a moment. "Maybe, you should let her adopt him then when the Princesses arrive, she'll have to let them see him."

"But what if they take him away? What if they put him in old cage, in the dungeons? what if they let scientist experiment on him?" Fluttershy said with worry.

"Fluttershy, I thought you know better by now that the Princesses would do no such thing. They will probably be curious like everypony else." The purple unicorn assured.

They turned out to see Lyra petting the young human's mane, he seems to enjoy it as the child smiles and wags his monkey-like tail.

"Lyra, We have decided that the Human will stay will you." said Twilight, Lyra did a squee. "However, when the Princesses arrive to inspect them you must allow them."

"Oh yes, yes of course!" Lyra said, she then stopped petting the young human child, much to his disappointment.

Fluttershy smiled and replied "Now what are you going to name him?"

This got Lyra thinking, a name... A name, it can't be a pony name, she wanted a good Human name. But what, what! Hmm, maybe fuzz? Or cutey? No wait those are common pet names. **"Ken"** What was that? She heard something, Ken? Was...Was that his real name?

* * *

><p>"Ken, his name is Ken." She looked down at Ken to see his shocked face at the mention of his name.<p>

'How... How did she know my name?' thought Ken as he pondered over the thought.

**'Easy, I told her your name, and before you ask how, let's just say it comes with lots of training.**

The yellow Pegasus Fluttershy pulled out a brown and orange collar from a drawer. She pulled her hoof out toward Lyra to give it the the mint colored unicorn. Ken watched in astonishment as a tealish glow enwrapped the collar which then floated toward Lyra herself, her horn also lighting with the same glow.

'Is that real magic? Like real real magic?' Ken questioned Chris.

Chris laughed inside the seal, **'Sure is, there was magic where I came from**

**too you know, not just Ki. And from the look of that I say this world has enough magic for you to use Ki here.'**

"Here you are Ken." Ken looked up from his thoughts to see Lyra putting the collar on his hand's wrist with her magic.

He looked at the wrist collar, it has a brown cloth and a orange circle medal with three engraved images of a regular pony, a winged pony, and a unicorn. All three images formed into a triangle, in the middle was a line and three strange symbols on top. He assumed that was his name. Ken looked on the back to see a text of symbols, probably address and stuff.

Ken ignored the being sealed inside him dying of laughter at this sudden adoption.

"Come on Ken, follow me." Making her hoof bend forward and back at Ken. "We're going home."

'Home.' Ken thought. 'I have a home.'


	4. Chapter 4: Lyra's little Human

This chapter has been redone!

**Pony Saga**

Chapter 4: Lyra's little Human

As Ken and Lyra past by some of the Everfree forest, Ken using his saiyan eye sight, spotted the backpack he had stolen from the white lab coats in the distance, hanging on a half-destroyed tree. Glancing at Lyra, who was humming an unfamiliar tune and looking elsewhere, he took the chance and quietly tip-toed toward the tree.

'Oh so there you are, now how to get you down from there.' Ken thought 'Maybe I could jump up? Perhaps just high enough for me to reach it with one arm.' He started jumping up and down reaching for the bag with his right hand. But his action proved for naught.

Suddenly, the backpack was surrounded by a tealish glow he's seen before. The bag floated downward to his arm length and he grabbed it, slipping the bag over his back. Ken turned around to see his new adopted parent staring at the backpack that was now on his back.

* * *

><p>Lyra, in the meantime, was trying to figure out where exactly she had seen the bag before. Her eyes narrowed slightly in concentration when it suddenly it her that the backpack contained human technology from Ken's world. Lyra's eyes widened and anxiety coursed through her body, tempting her to grab the bag from the recently-not-a-orphan-anymore child.<p>

"Is that yours?" She questioned, ignoring her temptation because the bag is rightfully her human's property.

Ken looked at her and nodded. She then said to him, "I see, well come along Ken. I still wanna introduce you to many ponies, especially Bon-Bon!" Suddenly a thought came to the unknowingly now mother unicorn. 'Oh, I can't wait to see Bon-Bon's face when she sees Ken!'

Lyra, and her human child, walked to the entrance of Ponyville. She only had to get to her house without attracting a certain pink color of attention. However the moment they stepped into the town, many of the Ponyville citizens seemed to discard what they were doing and proceeded to stare at Ken. When they suddenly all yelled simultaneously

"It's...It's...ADORABLE!" Wait, weren't they suppose to find her human ugly?

A small crowd of ponies began to encircle Lyra and Ken, many of them asking where she got the human child, what is it, can they pet it, while others continued to say it's cute and adorable. Well, Lyra's little human didn't take kindly to this excessive sort of attention and cowered behind her, in response the crowd d'awwwwed. But after a couple of minutes of answering questions, Lyra decided to move on.

"Alright everypony, I think that enough, Ken and I have to get home, he needs to rest he's only a baby human." Of course Lyra knew he wasn't a baby, but to get away the crowd she had to try something! Lyra suddenly felt something around her back hoof She turned around to see Ken's tail was curled around it and he starting to cry.

* * *

><p>*sniff*<p>

Ken was starting to weep, well fake a weep. He wanted to act has childish as possible, and he was very good at it.

**'Your getting good at this acting stuff.'** The full-blooded saiyan Chris, said.

'Thanks, Chris. So what you think of this place?' Ken asked.

**'Huh, oh yea I have...*clears throat* It appears that I used way too much of Ki in such a short time and it teleported us to the nearest dimension instead of my intended destination. So now we are here, where the dominant species are ponies I presume, and acting like a pet to avoid lots of attention, which I know you hate. Oh and the Princesses are going to see us soon with who knows what coming with them. So be on your guard, and Lyra appears to be our safe-haven for now. And she seems to be the only one to know what a human is, which is fishy if you ask me.** He explained it all.

'Um, uh, repeat?' Ken asked mentally scratching the back of his head.

Chris sighed at Ken's lack of education. **'I mean is that we're stuck here for now and that Lyra pony is your mom, and that you should be careful when the big bad princesses arrive, while being with cautious around Lyra.'**

'Ah, okay!'

When he came out of his thoughts, with tears in his eyes still. Lyra had dispersed the crowd Ken wiped the tears off his face his on his sleeve and stopped fake cowering behind Lyra.

"Alright now this way Ken." She wiped her tail around his waist and forced him to walk with her toward one of the houses.

* * *

><p>Lyra opened the door to her and Bon-Bon's home, tugging with her tail wrapped around her little human to come inside.<p>

"Bon-Bon I'm back and I got what you suggested!" Lyra yelled, inpatient to see Bon-Bon's face when she sees her human child!

"I'm in the living room dear!" Bon-Bon replied. Lyra with Ken behind her, walked into the living room.

"Lyra! What is that thing? Your pet!?" she exclaimed, with a shocking face.

"He's not a thing, he's MY little human, and he's not ugly or dangerous!" Lyra defended her human.

"Ugly? Lyra, your um...human is adorable!" She then patted the couch. "Come and sit Lyra, and bring your little cutey too."

Lyra got on the couch and sat in her 'strange' position, and Ken, still acting like a pet, sat below the couch kneeling on his legs. Bon-Bon reached down with her hoof and pets the child's mane, it was soft and and much thinner than a ponies.

Lyra watched her house-mate pet her little dreamt human, but did she really dream Ken into reality? Was she his creator? or did Ken simply come from another world all together and it was pure luck that she dreamt of him. Whatever the cause, she knew that she would take good care of him.

"So what's on your mind Lyra?" She pulled back her hoof from the child's mane (*cough*hair*cough*) and then said. "You've been looking a lot more thoughtful ever since you got your new pet."

"Well...its just that, Bon-Bon can I tell you something?" Lyra pleaded. Bon-Bon replied "Anything."

Lyra started telling Bon-Bon about her strange dreams, and about her dreamt world, Then told her about her 'creator theory' and how she might have been the one to have created him. She also told him that he might just be from another world. When She was finished Bon-Bon looked at her thoughtfully before looking at ken, then back to Lyra. Then she looked at the window and saw it was night, around 8:45 pm to be exact.

"Wow, I mean that's a lot to take in, I knew you were having strange dreams but that? that takes the cake." Bon-Bon said, then having no other thoughts to add to that, she got off the couch and stretched a bit. "Well, listening to all of that got me tired, so I'm going to hit the hay, Goodnight Lyra."

"Goodnight." Lyra replied.

Lyra turned to her little human, she saw him sleeping soundly on the floor cuddled up in a ball. She smiled and levitated him toward her bedroom, putting him on one side of her bed then getting in on the other, Slowly but surely she fell into deep sleep.

However her usual happy dreamt human world was not the dream she was going to dream tonight.


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams, Training, and Family

This chapter has been redone!

**Pony Saga**

Chapter 5: Dreams, Training, and Family.

_Lyra walked through the empty Ponyville, not a single other pony in sight. She walked past Sugercube corner and arrived at Twilight's Library, the door opened for her has she walked into the building. Lyra eyes set onto the middle of the room. Ken sat there reading a book, written on the book's cover was the word Saiyan. Lyra didn't know what that meant. Then suddenly, Ken dropped the book and stood to faced her. Lyra mysteriously heard the giggling of children, and before her eyes next to Ken stood another, more feminine, twin. As quick as the twin appeared, she alongside Ken vanished._

_Lyra walked over to the center of the library, and picked up the book labeled Saiyan, inside was one clear sentence._

_SAIYANS: WAR-LIKE SPECIES THAT BRING DESTRUCTION AND TERROR EVERYWHERE THEY GO._

_The Book disappeared from her grasp and the surrounding area transformed into the Cantorlot Gardens. Here, Lyra saw Discord no longer encase in his stony form, grinning insanely at something. Lyra glanced to the ground to found her precious Ken and the unknown twin female a couple yards away from each other. The female human was injured on the ground, but when Lyra looked toward Ken she saw a glimpse of Golden aura surround him before her vision blacked out._

* * *

><p>The mint-colored unicorn, Lyra, woke up suddenly and rubbed her eyes with her hoofs. When she finished easing herself of the drowsniess that accomponied her in awakening, he took the time to think of her strange dream. A dream that confused her because it seemed very bizzare compared to her normal human world ones.<p>

'What a strange dream.' Lyra thought, 'What is a Saiyan? War-like? What did that mean? And what was up with the female copy of Ken?' So many questions with no answers, she had to stop thinking so much. Lyra looked at the opposite side of her bed to find her recently adopted little human not there.

'Where did he go?' She looked around to see the door open. 'Did he go downstairs?' Lyra throttled into the hallway and down the stairs, she glanced toward the clock to noticed it was six-thirty-three in the morning. Mild surpise filled her at waking up so early.

Lyra looked through the Kitchen, Living Room, Dining Room, and the Lobby room, still no sign of Ken.

'Was... Ken just my figment of imagination? Did he not exist and I was just having another dream?' Lyra shook her head, She's not giving up that easily! She throttles back upstairs into her room and browses through her saddle bag, taking out Ken's adoption papers.

'Aha! So yesterday did really happen. So where is he-' *KATHUMP* "What was that?" Lyra said aloud.

About 50 minutes before...

**'Ken! Wake up, time to train.'** Ken rubbed his eyes, slowly and begrudingly, getting out of bed. The half saiyan put on his white boots and turned back to Lyra. Ken saw her sweating, was she having a bad dream? He tip-toed over to her bedside and moved his hand over her smooth furcoat. Lyra seemingly calmed down after this action.

**'I understand your a bit worried for her, but get moving we don't have all morning.'** Ken stopped and exited the room, and headed downstairs. Looking around, Ken spied many rooms and finally the backyard door. He opened the door to Lyra's backyard, it wasn't that big but not small either, it had two trees and a small wooden fence surrounding the borders of the property.

'Is this a good place?' Ken thought questionably to Chris.

**'The area is sufficent, though you might require to get a bigger area when we get to the advanced techniques.'** Ken nodded mentally and closed the door behind him, he proceeded to walk over to the middle of the backyard.

'Wait a second, what about my broke-Hey Its fine, but how?' Ken heard a chuckle inside him.

**'You forgot already? Three reasons, my seal, your saiyan healing, and good health care.** Chris joked.

'Ooh! So, what's first Chris-sensai?'

**'I'm going to train you in the Turtle Style, it's a common martial arts style with the Z-Fighters back in my home with some variations that other Z-fighters like myself individually add to it.'** Chris flashed some quick images of a himself doing some stances and attacks. **'Just slowly follow the images in your mind and your catch up quickly. Pratice them and they will become second nature to your body.'**

Ken started with the stances and grew familiar with them, he preferred Gohan's stance of the Turtle Style. Having his legs bent one in front of the other with his hands in a claw like matter. Ken proceeded to start with punches and eventually moving to kicks, however unused to such kicks, he fell to the ground multiple times.

"Ufph!" 'Why do I keep falling down when I start practicing kicks?' Ken pouted, and tried again. The seven year old fell down on the third kick, his tail suddenly getting in the way.

"EEEEK!" The child jumped five feet in the air and landed on his feet. 'Oww, I landed on my tail that time.' Ken rubbed his tail with his hands.

**'How bout I teach you a little about Ki.'** Ken beamed up, the pain vanishing in the excitement. Chris laughed at the child's positive reaction.

**'Alright, alright! Calm down first and listen.'** After calming down, Ken sat down and waited for instruction from his sensei.

**'Since you are starting in the usage of Ki, you will have to be completely calm to use it. The more you use it the more your body adapts to it. Ken, your Ki will become second nature once you've adapted, allowing your emotions to easily affect your Ki and potentially unlock any latent powers. Such in cases with having any extreme emotion.'** Ken listened in carefully, this after all is important info and both his human and saiyan side urged the child to learn it.

**Now then, calm yourself as much as possible. Search your inner body for a strange feeling like a small flame, usual between the chest and stomach. Once your feel a pull just bring to out through your hands, and Walla your got a small Ki ball.** Being half saiyan had its advantages over other creatures when learning how to use Ki, for one, saiyans were naturally adept in Ki manipulation and it takes only a minute or two to get them to learn a Ki ball.

And, after a full good minute, a small yellow ball glowed between the two hands of the young hybrid. Ken looked at the small orb of energy within his palms in awe and wonder.

**'Yea I know, It's cool huh? The power of your very own life force right in your hands, and with ****training. It can be used to save lives, protect cites, and fly around the planet if you so wished. Anyhow, now I wanted you to retract your Ki ball back into you, its really simple just think of it doing that, then repeat the process until you get feel for it.'** After a couple of minutes, Ken human curiousity urged up within him, he made a Ki ball, it appeared about the size of his hand.

'I wonder what would happen if I fired it.' Before Chris could respond Ken shot his arm forward and thought 'FIRE!' The Ki ball reacted, shooting forward toward a tree which caused it to crack, and start to fall near Ken.

'Uh oh.' Ken thought so briefly.

*KATHUMP*

If Ken had moved faster, he might had not experianced the worst possible pain of saiyan-kind. The tip of the tree landed on his only weakness and the pain was almost unbearable, and to make matters worst, the mental barriers of his mind began to crack, causing Ken to remember his past life, his orphan years, the years of being in a lab, and the love of parents that never came to him.

Ken's time on Earth, his life that had been. How in the time in the orphanage food was scarce, there were no games, whatever parents that had birthed him left him to rot in a unforgivable enviroment of sorrow and loneliness. Yet this didn't compare to the horror that the child experianced within a lab.

The half human hybrid could not hear Chris in his emotional experiance as memory upon memory bombarded him, tears came down his cheek until a familair voice called out to him. Comforting him in his time of need. Suddenly the tree lifted allowing him to crawl his tail out of it.

"Oh Ken."

* * *

><p>Lyra galloped down the stairs at the sound and opened the backyard door. Only to see her little human laying on his stomach in front of the tree, with a painful face. She pondered what could be hurting him, after all the tree missed him... Oh... It didn't.<p>

She ran over to the tree tip and lifted it with her magic, Ken crawled away from it with his tail limping behind him. Lyra sighed in relief to see her 'creation' (Yeah she's still going on about that theory, u mad?) mostly unharmed, well thank goodness it was only his tail even those are painful enough. She walked over to the human who was weeping with emotion.

"Oh Ken" She puts her hoof around Ken and hums a sweet lullaby to calm him, the calming tune of Lyra's voice comforted the young human child greatly. Ken suddenly hugged Lyra, tears rolling down in her fur and his face expressing deep emotion. Ken continued to cry and relief himself of the mental pain that haunted him for so long.

'Whatever is troubling him is more then just physical pain, Oh what has my human gone through in his world?' She thought

Looking through all the memories of her dreamt world, Lyra only came up with the black hooded man. His evil grin instantly telling his possible responsiblity of Ken's pain. She blamed him, she disliked him, she hated him. But this is no time for that, Ken first.

"Come on, Celestia's sun is up and breakfast must be eaten." Lyra said compassionately, the young human hybrid nodded and wiped his tears on his worn shirt which Lyra made a mental note to buy new ones. They walked back inside, Lyra would clean up the fallen tree later, breakfast for herself and her little human came first.

She told Ken to go to the dining room and wait for her. Lyra went to the kitchen to find Bon-Bon up, starting too cook breakfast.

"Your up early Bon-Bon." She said moving toward the pantry.

"As are you, then again that noise sure awoke me, not to mention you running up and down the stairs." Bon-Bon groaned out.

"Oh hehe, sorry about that, you see I was bringing Ken to the bathroom outside and I might've had a...magical discharge and it broke a nearby tree which fell done and hurt Ken a bit."

"Really Lyra? A magical discharge at your age?" Bon-Bon raised an eyebrow at this.

"Hey, it happens to some unicorns!" Lyra half-truthed.

"Sure it does." Bon-Bon teased the human loving unicorn.

The stomachs of both ponies suddenly growled like manticores. And giggling at that, both ponies helped make breakfast together. When they brought their food to the dining room, Lyra saw Ken drooling at it. She grabbed some extras of the meal they probably wouldn't have eaten and place it in a plate giving it to Ken. Ken grabbed the plate and sat next to Lyra, with the plate in his lap and began to eat. Nopony minding the fact that the pet of the house sat with them at the table.

And now Ken was sure, that for the first time in his life, he had a mother. Or at least one that comes pretty darn close.


	6. Chapter 6: Magic Accident?

This chapter has been redone!

**Pony Saga**

Chapter 6: Magic Accident?

It has been an hour since Lyra, Ken's mother, left for work. Ken guessed Lyra's work of being a music writer and player. It's not hard to tell when she had loads of musical instruments in her room. The saiyan hybrid happened to be bored now, and he didn't want to risk being seen training in broad daylight. Edging forward, Ken's human curiosity got the best of him as the child's mind suddenly drifted to a particular backpack he had gotten days before.

Ken walked up the staircase, and entered Lyra's room. He glanced around before his eyes set upon the backpack under the bed. Grabbing it and pulling it from underneath, the half human hybrid unzipped the bag and took out a strange rectangular device. Ken's small fingers pressed that square button of the device, the screen of it flicked on.

"New Admin of the Iphone 6th Generation Unit identify." A robotic voice replied.

"Um, hi?" replied Ken curiously.

"Please address your personal info so that this unit may vertify." The device asked.

"Personal info?" Ken questioned, confused on what that meant.

"Personal Info: Name, age, gender, email and home address, and a picture."

"Um, name is Ken Altarmore, I'm seven years old, I'm a boy, and don't have email and home address... Whatever those are."

"Verifying...Verification complete, your picture will be taken in fifth-teen seconds, smile."

Ken smiled at the phone, and a bright light flashed at him. When Ken looked down, he saw his face in the camera before it disappeared and was replaced with a another screen filled with all kinds of strange colorful squares.

"Welcome Mr. Altarmore, How may I help you?" The device questioned.

"Just call me Ken please." Ken kindly replied.

"Acknowledged, welcome Ken. How may I help you?"

Ken smiled, his curiosity was getting the better of him once more, he wondered if it had any games.

"Does this Iphone thingy have any games?" The child asked the kind machine.

"This Iphone current has no games, would you like to download some?"

Ken pondered a bit of what download meant, before replying, "Yes please."

The Iphone screen turned into a circle spinning... Before it made a sound and replied. "No Connections of any types could not be found, Warning, during scan for connections, high level of unknown radiation was detected in your immediate area." It warned.

Well, now the saiyan child was bored, so he wanted to turn it off and scuffle through other things.

"How do you turn off?" At that comment the phone turned into the circle thing again and turned off.

'Well... That thingy was strange.' He thought. Turning around, Ken placed the Iphone on the stand and looked into the backpack again. Within the pack, a sleep gun lay unloaded. Ken didn't anything to do with it, so he left it there. Also inside, happened to be a strange gray square box with four small metal arms The young boy pressed the button in the middle, a blue light flashing outward on Ken's figure, going up and down on him. The light vanished and a robotic voice said, "NO MODERATE INJURIES DETECTED, SHUTTING DOWN." It shut down afterward.

'Okay, now I'm bored now, all this wired machine stuff doesn't have anything to play with.' He put everything around him back inside the backpack, well almost everything. As he put the backpack in a hiding spot under the bed, Ken left the room and went downstairs, ignoring the fact that the Iphone lay upon the nightstand.

Ken glanced around, looking for something to do. The hybrid child walked through the kitchen, but decided not to eat the whole house. Continuing his way, he journeyed through both the dining and living rooms. Still having nothing to do. His human curiosity once again became to edge him, toward the front door.

'Maybe I could explore around town?' Ken thought.

The infamous Z-fighter, Chris, telepathically spoke up.**'Why not, at least half of the town liked you yesterday. They practically wanted to cuddle you all day! So no worries, go out and look around!'** Chris reassured.

'My thoughts exactly!' Ken replied.

Ken put back on his white boots and walked out the front door. 'Oh wow, there sure is a lot of colorful ponies.' He thought. Looking around, Ken saw ponies of multiple sizes and colors moving forward and back, working at stalls, talking to each other, and so on. The saiyan hybrid walked out of the front yard and saw a giant tree in the midst of the town.

'That's interesting, I wonder whats inside it.' Ken walked through the town toward the giant tree, seeing and hearing some ponies talk and glance at him about he's Lyra's new 'pet'. Ken arrived at the Library door, and has he opened it suddenly walking in without announcing. Out of nowhere, a blast of magic headed toward and his saiyan instincts retaliated by shooting a Ki blast toward it.

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle, holder of the sixth Element of Harmony, Magic. Happened to be reorganizing her Library with Spike, the purple unicorn decided to help Spike today as a thanks for his hard work lately. As of yesterday, she found out why the Princesses didn't arrive, and it was because they had royal business in Maneapolis, which was a one of the flourishing big trade cities. Her teacher, Princess Celestia, did manage to reply to her letter.<p>

Dear Twilight Sparkle

I would like to inform you that I and my dear sister Luna, will be arriving in Ponyville to inspect the sudden appearance of this new, and likely endangered species you have dubbed 'Human'. Arriving with us will be some of my old friends and a organization leader. Expert Zoologist Zooey Buck, Expert Biologist Brilliant Bristle, and Leader of the Equestrian Institute of Saving Endangered Species (EIOSES for short) Ziek Foreton.

We will be arriving in Ponyville in three days at 3:30 PM, that way my sister can still have her sleep, please inform Lyra to bring the Human child to your Library before we arrive.

Your Dear Teacher

Princess Celestia

Twilight already had it all planned out on her check list. She read through one of her many spell books, seeking to expand her knowledge on the magical arts so that she may impress her tutor once more. A particular spell caught her sight, and the unicorn recited its description out loud.

"Temporary Cloning; This spell is used to temporary create a clone of anypony it hits so that your may have more pony power to get any sort of work done twice as fast for one hour! However the spell's current state never completed due to it lacking a certain layer to it. So currently the clone only last 2 minutes. This spell does not work on inanimate objects." Twilight read.

Twilight eyed the book, maybe she could complete the spell! That will defiantly get Celestia's attention, but first she'll have to master the incomplete version. Thinking of what to test it, she decided to use herself since Spike's natural magic resistance could affect the spell.

Studying the current layers of the spell she closed her eyes in concentration, feeling her magical powers answer her bidding and alighting her horn in a purple aura.

'Almost got it' Twilight thought, but suddenly the front door flew open and with it, the distraction caused her lose control! The spell shot a beam right toward the doorway!

"Oh no! Watch out!" Twilight yelled in panic, the blast of purple magic surged forward, before suddenly it came in contact with the blue energy ball. The two energies fought with each other for a couple of seconds but Twilight's magic proved stronger. The spell vaporized the opposing energy before blasting its way toward the doorway. Twilight Sparkle heard the scream of somepony inside a white orb that was now her spell, then the blast of magical energy exploded outward making a mess of the Library and scorching the flooring.

* * *

><p>When Ken instinctively fired his Ki blast, he saw his Ki and the attacking foreign energy fight for a while. However the opposing energy proved much stronger then his current level of Ki. It vaporized his Ki blast and shot towards him! The saiyan child attempted to dodge out of the way but it was too late. The unknowingly cloning spell engulfed him and turned into a white orb. He felt a strange numbness around his body... But then the feeling changed as he felt the energy forcefully course inside his chest, causing his to scream in pain and closed his eyes in a small attempt to ease himself of it.<p>

The spell entered Ken's chest, and flowed throughout his form. It felt like every cell of Ken's body was being touched by the energy. The spell searched for his DNA structure, not just any DNA structure, a ponies DNA. However it couldn't find any, and soon enough, the innate Ki energy of Ken's body began to fight back against the invading foreign magic. The spell found itself copying the genes of the child, but as it left, the Ki energy pushed it outward forcefully, causing unknowingly a slight difference.

Ken eyes flew open, he was still inside the white orb as he continued to scream in pain. Coming off from his body, Ken saw a even whiter outline of himself in front of him. Slowly, the form gave shape in different areas and became more real, starting from the bottom up, fully clothes in the same clothes, feet formed... Then legs, then lower and upper body parts. The figure's head form, it was then did the saiyan boy realize that it was a copy of him, but it appeared different. Finally, like a light switch, Ken knew that it girl, her hairstyle was similar to his yet slight different in length, and one of the distinct differences in facial was her eyelashes and a small scar above her nose.

The energy then exploded around them and his vision went black. Both himself,

and the newly cloned girl falling to the scorched ground.


	7. Chapter 7: Twin siblings

This chapter has been redone!

**Pony Saga**

Chapter 7: Twin siblings

Twilight slowly walked over to her still working spell, only to realize it wasn't a pony. Instead, it was the worst occasion that could have ever entered through door at such a time. It was the human; Twilight's spell finished and exploded outward, leaving smoke, dust, and a blow apart doorway.

When the purple unicorn reopened her eyes, and the dust settled, they widened considerably. Clear and apparent as the blue sky, a clone of the human boy lay unconscious next to its original. Her spell had worked! Well sort of, the new human clone had a more feminine body structure, and a few other facial differences. In all honestly, the clone appeared to be more similar to an identical twin than a clone at all.

Twilight shook her head, not the time for scientific observations! She galloped to Ken first to inspect for injuries.

She sighed in relief, "Oh thank goodness, I don't see any injuries on him, but why did he come here in the first place? And where's Lyra?" Twilight questioned out loud.

"Twilight are you okay? I heard an explosion- what are those!" Exclaimed her baby dragon assistant, Spike. Who slowly walked next to Twilight, keeping an eye on the humans laying on the ground.

"They're humans Spike, remember the letter I sent last night?" Twilight replied, now checking over the female clone for any injures. Timing for two minutes to see if the clone would dissipate, only it hadn't. Twilight assumed it meant that either the clone would in an hour, or she had unintentionally invented a permanent cloning spell. But there could be a number of factors she wasn't considering, such as species, cellar structure, magic resistance, and so on.

She felt a bit ashamed of herself for trying such a spell without another unicorn or Princess Celestia nearby to watch in case bad scenarios occur.

Spike spoke up, breaking Twilight out of her thoughts, "Oh now I remember, but what are they doing here? Aren't they suppose to be here two days later?" He questioned. Glancing back and forth between his claw and the human child's hands.

"I don't know why Ken came here, and I don't see Lyra around. But how did Ken get out Lyra's house in the first place?" Twilight questioned, puzzled on how he did so.

"Same way as Fluttershy's bunny does? He opens the door, it would be quite easy for him since he has claws." Spike replied shaking his claws gesturally.

Of course so that why humans have claws, or hands in this case, much easier to grasp objects then hooves. And with all the things she seen the human do, its clear that they are near-pony intelligence. Or perhaps they did have pony intelligence, just lacked the correct vocal organ to speak. She'll have to do some tests at a later date, with Lyra's permission of course.

"Spike could you go get Lyra for me? And Fluttershy if you will."

"Yeah, yeah." Spike replied, stepping out through the destroyed doorway.

She'll have to get that fixed.

* * *

><p><em>'...'<em>

_'...'_

_'...Where...'_

_'..Where am I?'_

_'Why do I feel so... Alone?...'_

A image started to appear before me... Like a memory... I watched as it focused into a clearer image and saw a young boy, and an older one. The older one appeared to be fading slightly, dressed in a black gi with a brown belt around his waist.

**"So Ken, will you allow me to survive and have a possible way for a happy life? One with family, siblings, and friends?** The older man said.

"I... I guess I have nothing better to do Chris, If I can have a chance to have a family I'll take it!" The boy, Ken, replied.

The man, Chris, nodded. A golden aura erupted around him, an aura of pure energy. Chris suddenly transformed into this energy and it channeled itself inside Ken's stomach, a seal formed as it was fully absorbed within him.

Ken seems so familiar...

Another memory played, Ken looked to be escaping a laboratory, then another played of him meeting talking ponies... They look cute. Then I saw this one mint green hued pony and I... I felt loved by her just as Ken felt. The memories stopped, blackness surrounding every corner.

Looking down at myself, in almost every aspect I looked exactly like Ken, but how different did I look from him? A mirror appeared in front of me to answer my question. My black spiky hair appeared slightly longer, a scar shown itself along the bridge of my nose. A white clip seemed to hold the corner edge of my hair back slightly, to prevent it blocking my right eye vision. Eyelashes a bit longer, smoother skin appearance, and the obvious difference of feeling down there.

'But...What's my name.?' Glancing toward my hand, I spotted that wrist collar similar in design to Ken's own, but I couldn't read the symbols no matter how hard I tried. It did appeared different in lettering through.

A small light appeared in the distance, drawing closer and get bigger. Then my body felt warm as light engulfed my vision.

* * *

><p>Lyra couldn't think of anything worse that would've happen at such a time, she had got Ken to like her more, had a nice breakfast, just finished writing a nice new symphony, it was quite frankly the happiest day of her life. Now she just heard from Spike that her precious little human was possible hurt at Twilight's library.<p>

It was pretty obvious that she was angry, but her concern for Ken out competed her anger for Twilight's mistake.

Lyra galloped over to the library, her eyes widening at the sight of the doorway having been blown apart. Now she feared the worst, behind her, Spike and Fluttershy galloped to catch up with her. Lyra wasted no time and ran into the library.

"Where is Ken!" She screamed with anger in her voice. Forgetting to look around as she stared into Twilight's eyes.

"Lyra you don't have to scream they're going to be fine." Twilight replied backing a step away from the angry, and overprotective, Lyra.

"Where is he? Where is Ken? Please Twilight show me hi- Did you say they are going to be fine?" Lyra asked confusingly.

"Well... You see... Lyra that's the other reason I called you here for..." Twilight trailed off.

"Umm Twilight, Fluttershy is here now... So could you bring them to see the humans?" Spike asked cross-armed.

Twilight, Lyra, and Fluttershy headed upstairs into Twilight's room, when Twilight opened the door and let them in they both almost gasped at a adorable sight.

* * *

><p>'Ugh my head...' Ken mumbled in his thoughts, waking up in a bed with a horrible headache. He looked around, his eyes widening at the sight next to him. A little girl lay next to him, hugging him for dear life in her sleep. Ken didn't dare move in fear that if he does, it would awaken her.<p>

'She looks like me, in fact she's probably that energy that came out of me.' He shivered slightly at the memory of what recently transpired.

'Does she...' He moved his head slowly and glanced behind her back and sure enough, there was a brown furry saiyan tail.

'Ok this is freaky.' Ken thought to himself.

The girl began to stir and he slowly lied down again, however the girl awoke and slowly opened her eyes, starring them at Ken for a minute.

'Uh...' He ingeniously thought.

_'Who said that?'_ replied a scared female voice.

'You can hear my thoughts? Wow thought only Chris-sensei could do that!' Ken replied in thought.

_'Chris? So.. Are you, Ken? Why are we talking like this Ken?_

'Yeah, I'm Ken! Oh, and I don't really want the ponies to know I can talk.' Ken got up into a sitting position, the identical girl following afterward. Unknowingly they were telepathically talking to each other. Social saiyan and human instincts kicked in as they started subconsciously using hand, head, and tail gestures.

_'Oh... Cause we don't want to be treated like...I mean you, were treated at that lab right?'_ She questioned, her tail curling up to be like a question mark.

'Yeah I don't- Huh? How do you know about that lab?' Now Ken's tail formed a question mark. The girl's tail calmed and went limp, her head tilted in confusion.

_'I...I don't know, I feel like I've been through it all. I saw it all and saw me doing all of it.'_ She said confused at her own words.

A familiar adult voice made itself known inside the boy's mind **'It appears that she has acquired your memories Ken, most probably from the spell that had seemed to clone you incorrectly. Thus giving us her; can she also hear me?'** Chris asks.

'Did you hear Chris-sensei just now?' Ken asked through telepathy.

The little girl shook her head and replied _'No I didn't hear anyone but you Ken.'_

Inside Ken's mind, Chris shoulders went down. **'Darn it, would be nice to talk to someone else for a change...Oh well at least she knows about me.'** He said to brighten himself up.

'So, since you came out of me... Kinda, are you like my twin sister now?' He asked, his voice sounding like he is begging.

She looked at him then herself, then back to him. _'I...I guess I am, and that would make you my twin brother?'_

A smile appeared on both their faces, small tears running down their faces. They joined hands, and soon they were hugging each other, tails wrapped around the others waist. They cried tears of joy and then they heard a door open and a small gasp.

They broke the hug and brought back their tails. However they still held their hands.


	8. Chapter 8: Warrior Instinct

This Chapter has been redone!

**Pony Saga**

Chapter 8: Warrior Instincts

The door into the room where the two newest siblings were, opened widely to reveal two familiar ponies. Ken released a breath he had held in, and visible calmed, his newest sister doing the same. Lyra Heartstrings walked a little closer, her eyes fixed on the female clone besides Ken.

'It's just... Mom and her friend.' He thought to his newly gained sister telepathically.

_'Um,'_ The little girl looked at Lyra curiously. _'If she's your mom, does that make her my mom too?'_ She questioned, her heart beating faster, bits of fear tingling within if she was denied the chance to get the same mother.

'Think so, I don't see why not!' Ken replied with confidence.

Lyra spoke up, "Twilight, why does that female human look like Ken?" She questioned.

"I'm not sure, the cloning spell was originally designed to make an exact temporary copy. But, the spell's purpose was to clone ponies, most likely Ken's unique biology affected the spell differently. As well as a premature casting on my part." Twilight explained as best as she could at the current moment.

Lyra walked up to the female saiyan hybrid, lifting the girl's arm and examining the wrist collar. "Did you put this here, Twilight?" She asked.

"No, it came with the spell, why?" Twilight asked, inspecting the two human children.

"Because it says her name is Kira." Lyra replied, "I can take her with me, I can care for both of them."

Twilight nodded, "Alright, I'm not sure they'll appreciate being separated from one another anyway," the bearer of Magic said.

A few minutes later, Fluttershy had inspected to see if there were any injuries, but none were to be found. Lyra helped Twilight repair the broken doorway and door. Finally, the two saiyan twins were downstairs telepathically talking to each other.

'So, once we get back home, want to eat something?' Ken asked, his tail curling up behind him.

_'Sure, I hungry.'_ Kira replied as her stomach growls.

"Come on Ken, Kira, time to go!" Lyra yelled to them.

Ken and Kira got up, and followed their adoptive mother toward her home. As they entered the household, the two stomachs of the children growled in wanting. And they both looked to Lyra for food.

Lyra giggled "I guess we're all a little hungry." She said.

'I'm starving through!' Ken wanted to answer, but shut his mouth.

_'We can wait a little more, I'm sure we'll get something soon.'_ Kira thought to her twin, knowing his hunger like her own.

The mint green unicorn led the two hybrids toward the dining room, telling them to wait as she prepared some food. After a minute, they started to hear some sounds from the kitchen. Kira grew curious, and entered the kitchen room to see what happened.

The little seven year old entered the kitchen, and blinked multiple times as she saw Lyra in a pile of silverware. Kira hand moved to her mouth as she giggled in response, before going help Lyra by lifting the dishes off of her.

"Thanks Kira, I'm not usually the one who makes the food around here." Lyra said, releasing a small giggle at her own misfortune. "Perhaps I better make a simple meal instead." She finished, using her magic to lift up the rest of the dishes.

Kira smiled, and walked back to Ken's location.

* * *

><p>After a good meal, Lyra had dozed off on the couch, exhausted from the day's activities. Meanwhile, Ken and Kira Altarmore exited the household, and promptly entering the backyard. The Z-fighter Chris, sealed within Ken, thought it best to get some more training in while Lyra slept.<p>

'Chris said we should train.' Ken thought to Kira.

**'You should spar, it is a much more effective way to hone your skills and increase your strength.'** Chris told the young boy.

'He says we can spar, it's a better way to train!'

_'Okay! Um... Should we hold back Ki attacks then?'_ Kira replied, shifting into crude fighting stance.

**'You two should also endeavor to try enhancing your bodies with Ki, with this you'll gain more familiarity with your Ki energy.'**

'Oh, and Chris also said to... Uh... Make our bodies stronger using our Ki! Besides that, no Ki attacks.' Ken retold what he heard to Kira.

Kira nodded in response, in which Ken smiled happily and took a few steps away to have a good distance between them both.

By the time they were at least a few meters apart, both within crude basic fighting stance, they stared down at each other in anticipation. Waiting for the one another's movement.

Suddenly, Kira jumped in first, moving with a burst of speed as she leapt toward Ken. The twin brother shifted his right arm up which blocked a incoming kick from Kira.

Ken thrust his left arm forward, punching Kira's right shoulder blade. She jumped back from him, recollecting her balance. Ken took to the offensive, running up to her with as much speed as his small legs could muster. Kira punched in front of her, but Ken stopped before it could hit and moved his head to the left to avoid being hit. Ken then moved his right leg up, attempting to kick Kira's left side, but the little girl saw it coming and barely managed to perform an afterimage.

Ken's eyes widened as Kira's figure disappeared in a hazy image. He stepped back, looking around for his newly gained sister. Only for Ken only to receive a blow to the head from above.

Ken face platted the dirt. His sister moving a bit back, taking a quick breather before proceeding to rush at Ken once more. But Ken quickly recollected his thoughts, getting up and performing a full three-sixty smack across Kira's face with his tail.

Both twins leaped away from each other, breathing heavily with the thrill of excitement on their faces. Their saiyan sides enjoying the fight and urging for more. After a few short minutes, the two hybrid's breathing became calm again, however Ken had the advantage has some of hits he received were already healing due to Chris's Ki.

_'Not bad Ken! This is really exciting!_ Kira said, her tail wagging in happiness.

'Thanks! Your not too bad either, Kira!' Ken responded, as he began to channel Ki into his leg muscles.

Kira leapt forwarded and proceeded to rush at Ken, he threw punches at his face which he responded by redirected them toward the air by moving her hands away from him. The little girl kept punching but her brother raised his knee up slammed it into Kira's stomach. Kira grasped her stomach with her hands, then received a kick that sent her flying backward.

Now it was Ken's turn, he used a nearby tree to propel himself through the air toward Kira. Kira got up, and saw Ken rushing toward her fast. Thinking quickly, Kira sent her foot straight up which hit Ken's chin and sent him flying upward. Ken then crashed into the ground groaning a bit in pain. Kira fell to her knees, grasping for breath.

_'Wow... That was cool... You okay Ken?'_ She thought to Ken, raising her head to look at Ken, who had risen to his knees, still gasping for air.

'Yeah... I'll be fine in a couple of minutes... Cause Chris heals me faster.' Ken informed, spreading a small grin toward her direction. 'Hey Chris, I was just wondering... Are their any special attacks?'

**'Yes, their are a number of Ki techniques which I could teach you. Including a variety physical techniques as well, now that your body is getting more in tune to your Ki energy, it should be easier to learn them.'** The Z-fighter replied.

Ken's smile grew wider, during the fight he had been directing his Ki toward his punches and kicks. Ken stood up, still breathing slightly heavily, and walked over to Kira who was still on her knees. Once near her, Ken sat down, Kira sitting up as well.

'Hey Kira, you okay? Chris said that he would teach us some awesome Ki techniques.' Ken asked in concern.

Kira looked at Ken, she could see his wounds healing faster then hers. She envied him slightly for that, but brushed it aside as she had matched him in combat.

_'I'll be fine, so what kind of techniques?'_ Kira questioned.

'Uh let me ask him, hey Chris-' he was cut off when Chris responded...

**'We will start off with a family technique, a formidable wave of Ki energy that shoots outward from the palms. The Kamehameha Wave can prove quite powerful once mastered. Over the course of your training, I'm going to show you techniques that both you and Kira can use. And depending if you too should vary in fighting styles, some more fit for you than her, and vice versa.'**

"Techniques like those of the Z-Fighters! Goku, Piccolo, Krillian, and Gohan! He's going to teach us the Kamehameha!" Ken said to her in excitement, forgetting to use telepathy.

Kira also discarded the use of telepathically for her voice, "Really!? Right now! Show me, show me, show me!"

The two children were jumping up, holding hands as they spun in a circle, meanwhile inside Ken's mind, a adult chuckled at their antics.

**'Alright, alright, just hold on, and remember to use telepathy. Now, what's the position of the sun and moon'** Ken glanced toward the sky, to see the sun setting over the horizon, and the moon rising on the other side. Weird, he was sure the moon never rose before... Oh well!

**'Mm, nearly a Full moon, you and Kira should not look at the moon for the next three days. Unless you want to go on a rampage as a giant monkey.'** Chris grinned remembering a certain time when that happened. **'I'm going to show you how it's done, and your going to show Kira alright? And don't use Ki for the stances.'**

Chris projected certain images in Ken's mind, the positioning and motions required to make a Kamehameha Wave. He repeated the process two more times, making sure the seven year old child could remember it clearly so he could relay it to his sister correctly.

'Okay! Kira, watch me and copy!' Ken started it off, going through the motions and saying the words, not using Ki.

_'I think I got it, let's practice it!'_ Kira replied with confidence.

'KA/_KA'_ The two twins cupped their hands in front of the their bodies, their feet angling themselves into the correct position.

'ME/_ME'_ They slowly moved their hands to their sides.

'HA/_HA'_ Now their hand were fixated right above their waist line.

'ME/_ME'_ A small glowing blue orb started to appear in between Kira's palms.

'HA!/_HA!'_ Their hands shot forward, the blue orb of Ki within Kira's palms shooting a small beam that continued into the night sky, lighting it light blue for a short time, before vanishing seconds later.

'Kira WHY!/_Oh NO!'_

Turning around to get into the house, they spotted Lyra who eyes were wide open.

"What was... That."


	9. Chapter 9: Hidden Power

This Chapter has been redone!

**Pony Saga**

Chapter 9: Hidden Power

Lyra Heartstrings had awoken to hear strange noises coming from her and Bon-Bon's yard. The unicorn glanced around to try and spot her human children, but did not find them in the room. She decided to head downstairs and look to see what's all the fuss in the yard.

What Lyra saw before her shocked the unicorn to her very magical core, the two twin children were standing next to each other, side by side as the young boy seem to demonstrate some sort of odd hand movements. Lyra watched as Kira nodded in understanding and the two began to practice the hand movements together.

'By the sun and moon!' Lyra exclaimed in her thoughts, back stepping when a bright blue beam spontaneously erupted forth from the her little girl's open palms. The blue beam of energy shot straight into the air, lighting up the sky for a brief moment before dissipating into nothingness.

"What was... That," She thought aloud, looking down to see her human children look to her with fear. It gave Lyra some pause, why were they so fearful? Is it because she had discovered them use magic? Just because they use magic does not mean she's going to punish them for it. After all, unicorns use magic all the time, don't see anypony punishing them.

Lyra watched as both Ken and Kira ran around in circles, panicking due to, what she assumes, discovery of their magical prowess. Infact, they're were panicking so much that the two bumped into each other and fell on their rumps. Both twins rubbing their heads in pain before Ken crawled to a fallen tree truck and hid.

The mint-green unicorn had an expression of confusion on her face, questioning in her mind why exactly they were so fearful. The initial feeling should have passed, but the two seemed all too scared for it too be a simple fear of discovery. What exactly bothered, no, scarred them to such a degree for have such fear?

'I'll have to calm them down, I'm their caretaker, not their punisher.' Lyra thought to herself as she approached Ken and Kira slowly.

"Shhh, calm down. Everything will be alright," the Heartstring unicorn spoke in a comforting voice.

But her voice only served to scare Ken further, the seven year old child backing away against the tree trunk in fear, his twin sibling standing protectively in front of him. Kira looked to Lyra with a scared expression, her little legs shaking in testament to her emotions.

Lyra's heart ached in sorrow.

Walking a bit closer, and raising a forehoof toward the two twins she had adopted. She watched Ken curl up into a fetal position, Kira stepped back, becoming closer to Ken's position on the ground. Lyra decided to go all out to try and comfort them, and move past their fears.

"Ken, Kira," She began, "I will not even dare to harm neither of you. If you don't want anypony else to know about your magic, then that's fine, I will keep it a secret as well." They looked up toward her, their eyes filled with tears.

"I pinkie promise, cross my heart," Lyra put her hoof where her heart was. "Hope to fly," She made a gesture around her chest. "Stick a cupcake in my eye-Ow!" The unicorn faked herself getting hurt in her eye, causing them giggle and calm down. This prompted Ken and Kira to go past their fears, as love took over. The twins went up to Lyra, and hugged her, which she returned wholeheartedly.

She hugged them, wrapping her hooves around both of their small fragile bodies, 'If they are fearful of such discovery, then I shall keep it to myself. It's the least I can do.' Lyra thought to herself. Breaking the hug, she looked to the both of them.

"Now come, it's way to early to be up still." Lyra said, leading them back inside and up the staircase to her room.

Once all three of them had entered Lyra's room, the two twins eagerly climbed onto the bed with Lyra. The unicorn decided against having them sleep on the sheets, and instead allowed them to sleep with her inside the covers. The two children's bodies becoming comfortable within, and falling asleep at a much faster rate, hugging each other as they drifted into the dream world.

'Cute,' Lyra commented in her thoughts before she too drifted off.

* * *

><p>Many hours later as the morning day arrived, the two twins had awoken to the smell of breakfast. Eager to fill their bellies, they both hurried down and awaited patiently for their fill. Lyra gave them some gratefully, but it was a bit annoying how being 'pets' means you get food. Not only that, but their hunger was getting more erratic.<p>

It had been three days since Ken's fateful arrival in Equestria. Another day would come before the royalty of Equestria, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, would arrive in Ponyville to inspect the two twins. In the meantime, Ken and Kira were told by Lyra to stay within the household as she went to work. Which unfortunately gave the twins a great deal of boredom.

Since Bon-Bon had left soon after Lyra, Ken and Kira were left in their lonesome at home. But this also provided a good excuse to talk out loud, instead of using their telepathic bond.

"I'm bored! We need to do something." Ken said, pacing around in a circle as he thought of ways to satisfy his boredom.

"Like what?" Kira replied with curiosity, sitting in the middle of that circle.

"I don't know, play a game or something? What do people our age play?" Ken asked, stopping to look at Kira.

"Umm, pat-a-cake?" Kira questionably answered,

Ken paused for a brief moment, "Fine... Nothing better to do," He replied, sitting crisscross in front of his twin sister, his tail limp on the ground.

"Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake, baker's hand, bake me a cake as fast as you can..." And for the next ten minutes they continuously repeated the movements and words, until they grew bored once again.

"Bored again, pat-a-cake isn't fun anymore, we should go exploring!" Ken exclaimed in excitement, jumping up from his sitting position.

"But didn't Lyra tell us to stay put?" Kira told him.

"We're be back before she even notices we're gone! Trust me!" He said with confidence.

Kira rolled her eyes but nodded, following her twin brother out of the building and across Ponyville. Whether by sheer dumb luck or just oblivious ponies, they've managed to make their way into a nearby forested area. Ignoring the intelligible signs since they themselves are illiterate, they failed to notice the warnings engraved on them.

"Huh, I guess nobody was paying attention. We just slipped right through them all and into the forest!" Ken exclaimed in surprise, looking back toward the town in the distance.

"Ken, are you sure about this? What if something bad happens?" Kira said in worry, standing right behind him as she clutched his shirt, her tail wiggling in a slow paced motion.

"Look, I'm pretty sure nothing in this forest can handle fighting two saiyan like us," Ken grinned back at Kira.

"Hybrids Ken, we're hybrids." Kira corrected him.

The seven year old boy waved it off, "I know that, but this is a good chance for us to get lots of food!" At that moment, both of the twins' stomachs growled, "See? Even our stomachs agree!"

"Alright... But if we get in trouble, it's all on you!" Kira retorted.

Continuing their way down the dirt path within the forest, the two twins got off the path in hopes of finding a suitable dinner quicker. After a few minutes of trekking through foliage and hearing a varierty of animal life. Ken and Kira spotted a nicely sized clearing within the forest. The two instantly went for it, and right before they entered the clearing, a deer-like creature came into view.

Ken beamed with happiness, "See, told you we'll be fine!" Ken exclaimed quietly to his sister, "Now we'll just beat up the deer, cook it, and eat it up! Then go back home soon after." Ken stated.

"I don't know Ken, I got a bad feeling..." Kira replied.

Ken aimed his hand toward the deer, summoning his Ki energy inside, he prepared to fire a Ki blast toward his target. Only to get interrupted by a loud and powerful noise.

*ROAR!*

The deer raised its head in alarm, before flocking off quickly, jumping right over the twins' heads as it fled a predator. Ken and Kira looked forward to see imposing, lion-scorpion-bat mythological creatures.

"What are those?" Kira questioned, pointing at the lion-scorpions-bat things.

**'Manticores.'** Chris responded in Ken's head.

'How do you know that?' Ken thought back.

**'I like to read.'**

"They're Manticores!," Ken answered his sister's question quite loudly.

The predatory creatures encircled the two twin hybrids, moving slowly, ready to pounce on this new mysterious prey before them. Ken and Kira stood side by side, their saiyan blood growing in the anticipation for battle. The Manticores looked at their prey with confused expressions, but these seemingly emotional faces turned switched into one of instinctive drive.

It was time to hunt.

One of the Manticores charged toward, swiping its claw toward Ken's side. The hybrid child jumped, avoiding the dangerous claws that went underneath his previous position. Ken fell back to earth, landing on the Manticore's back before he fell forward, falling on the dirt. The seven year old child quickly stood back up, just in time to send his kick right up the Manticore's chin whom attempted to bite through Ken like a pretzel.

Ken ran back to his sister's side, intent on protecting his newly gained sister from certain injury, or death. However, the uninjured Manticore charged toward their center, splitting the two twins from each other. It's large scorpion flicked around, slamming into Ken and sending him skidding along the ground a few meters away.

Having recovered from Ken's counter attack earlier, the first Manticore teamed up with the second, and started to attack the little seven year old girl who frantically dodged their swipes and large stingers. Kira rolled forward, taking advantage of a small amount of space between the two predators. The Manticores slammed into each other, stepping back as they groaned in pain.

Kira giggled, feeling a bit of confidence from her quick thinking. But it was short-lived, the second Manticore came swinging around, smashing a head-butt right into the child, sending her crashing into the ground, vulnerable.

Ken had to get that Manticore away from Kira, concentrating, he managed to launch a small yellow Ki blast from his palm into the fur of the second Manticore, causing it to stagger and land on the side of a tree stump. The child drew his attention toward the other Manticore near his twin sister, only to see something shocking.

Kira, having been knocked to the ground previously, started to crawl away from the Manticore that was only feet away from her. The little girl attempted to stand back up, but the Manticore took the chance to swipe at her in which she quickly attempted to block with her arms.

This caused Kira to fall back toward the ground, but she rolled to the side to avoid a nasty surprise from the Manticore's stinger. Quickly, the hybrid girl leapt up and landed a devastating blow to the predator's nose, causing it to flinch back and roar in pain. However, Kira soon felt pain on her left arm, looking down on it, her eyes widened as she saw deeply gored claw-marked wounds. She grasped it in pain as her body registered it, blood pouring from her arm as she tried to stop the bleeding.

Ken began to move to aid his sibling, but the Manticore from before interrupted him by leaping in his way. The beast attempted to strike at Ken using its stringer, but Ken's small stature and instinctive reflexes helped him dodge just in time to avoid it. Ken brought his right foot up, kicking the Manticore across the face and using the momentum, spun around with a Ki blast in his hands. Ken shot it right into the Manticore's side, a spurt of blood coming out as it penetrated the predator's fur coat.

"That's for trying to hurt my sister!" Ken yelled. He thrust a punch at the skull of the beast, impacting it hard, but causing Ken to recoil, clutching his hand in slight pain.

"Ow! Your head is hard!" Ken commented, before he used the beast's dazed state to his advantage, leaping back and cupping his hands to his front.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha!" Ken fired as quickly as he could muster his Ki energy, a small blue beam coming forth and flying straight toward the predator's center of mass. The blue beam of Ki impacted harshly, surging outward in many directions as it made contact with the Manticore's chest.

As Ken's Kamehameha Wave dissipated due to lack of energy, the Manticore fell forward, slumped, defeated, and dead, it's fur singed and seared.

Back with Kira, the little hybrid girl was having trouble. The Manticore didn't give her much, if any, time to gather her Ki energy. Alone, unable to summon her Ki, and with only one good arm left. The predator she faced had a advantage over her that it took full use of, swiping its deadly claws, and striking with a poisonous stinger, Kira barely dodged each and every one, her tail swinging in the wind as she did.

Kira dodged another strike from the Manticore's stinger, acting with haste, she managed to grab the tail with her arm and forced herself above the beast. Standing now on top of it, Kira tried to gather Ki as quickly as she could. However the massive mythical creature started jumping, twisting and turning violently.

Kira somehow managed to make a Ki blast, and shot it downward toward Manticore's back. It screamed in pain, and rushed blindly toward a tree. Kira looked up only to see a big trunk of wood impact face, causing her to fall off the creature's back. She managed to stand up, only to see face to face a Manticore no longer dazed or distracted by pain.

Now finished with his own Manticore, Ken Altarmore looked toward his sister only to see he smashed into the tree and become vulnerable to the Manticore's attack. Which it drooled to the prospect of feeding on his twin's flesh. Ken felt rage build up, his human emotions flaring, and saiyan instincts screaming to eradicate the threat. Nobody harms his sister, not while he's around! He did not get a family just to see her die right in front of him!

Kira looked into the jaws of death itself, only a day old and she was going to die. This is what she thought, until her twin brother, Ken, leapt unto the back of the Manticore, causing it to try to shake him off. A blue aura of flaring Ki surrounded Ken's figure, his face holding the expression of anger as he started firing multiple Ki blast at blinding speed straight into the Manticore's backside.

_'How is Ken doing that! We're not strong enough to do that yet!'_ Kira thought.

Ken grasped the Manticore's tail tightly and yanked it off, blood gushing everywhere. Whatever's left of Ken's childish behavior became replaced with sheer rage of a ruthless warrior. Kira couldn't help but look away as Ken started pounding at the Manticore's skull.

The cries of pain and agony echoed through the forest clearing as the Manticore roared and whimpered for mercy, but none gave it that as the merciless child smashed his fist straight into the beast's cranium and effectively killing the Manticore.

When Kira opened her eyes, she saw Ken in front of her, fear in his eyes, yet full of worry as he faced her.

"K-Ken? Are, are you alright?" Kira said with worry.

Ken looked at her, and stared for a full minute before suddenly falling backward unto the ground and losing consciousness.


	10. Chapter 10: Arrival of the Princesses

This Chapter has been redone!

**Pony Saga**

Chapter 10: Arrival of the Princesses

"Ken!" Kira exclaimed in worry as she rushed over to her brother and lifted his head up. "Please be okay! Don't die!" She continued to scream, before deciding to look over his body for any major wounds. Ken didn't seem to have any sort of fatal wounds, he only looked exhausted along with minor bruises littering his form.

Kira hissed in pain when her body decided to remind her that she happened to be greatly injured.

Her mind wondered back to some of Chris's memories, specifically some basic first-aid knowledge. The little girl hissed as she used both hands to tear some clothing off her already torn blue shirt, and began pressing the newly created rag on her wound. Kira proceeded to use both her good hand and tail to tie the rag around the wound.

"It hurts... But I got to get me and Ken out of here." Kira said to herself, her head snapped up when she noticed the bushes nearby moving about unnaturally. Her enhanced saiyan eyesight pinpointed the strange shape of wooden limbs, in fact, looked like a entire wooden body.

Maybe her mind played tricks on her?

Dragging her twin brother with her toward the dirt path back to Ponyville, Kira noticed the variety of animal calls quiet down. She looked around, and once again spotted the wooden shaped animal- Wolf bodies... Strange, tree wolves? They seemed curious, yet cautious of her. A bit of information slipped into Kira's mind as a lecture from Chris came into memory.

**"Being part saiyan has its advantages, you're more in tuned with your animalistic instincts than any human could ever be. Due to this, it is possible to achieve a sort of understanding between yourself and creatures around you."** Chris explained in her memory, **"But this does not mean to take it for granted, they could very well be sizing you up as competition."**

Trusting the lecture of which Chris had informed Ken, and indirectly herself, Kira watched the wooden wolves approach both her and Ken. A young tree wolf, dubbed in her mind, presented to her some sort of offering. A strange paste, green in color, but possibly a ointment for her wounds. She grasped it from the ground that the wolf had lay it on, before watching as they went off.

Must be by some sort of dumb luck that she got this, but she wasn't one to argue against it. She untied her cloth and pressed the ointment against her wounds. She winced, her tail twitching from her reaction to the pain. Kira clenched her teeth as she retied the rag over it so it'll stay pressed down, bearing through the pain. She proceeded to drag her twin brother back toward Ponyville.

Arriving at the entrance of the Everfree Forest, Kira spotted the cottage home of a yellow Pegasus... Fluttershy, she recalled absently. Quickly bringing her brother to bear, she brought him in front of the household. The seven year old little girl began banging on the door constantly without stop.

"What is it? Oh no!" Fluttershy gasped loudly as she spotted the dreaded wound on Kira's arm. "We should get that taken care of right away-"

Kira shook her head, and stepped aside to show her twin brother on the ground.

"Oh my..." Was all Fluttershy had to say.

* * *

><p>Ken clenched his head in aching pain, 'What happened?' the child thought to himself. Ken stood up, looking around to find himself in the forest of the seal. The hybrid boy walked up a few meters to find the Capsule house belonging to the being sealed within him.<p>

Suddenly, without warning, a slap to his head's backside made Ken be knocked forward unto the ground. The child winced in pain as he began to rub the imaginary bruise.

**"Ken, you should know better than to wander off aimlessly from home! You could have gotten both Kira and yourself killed due to such stupidity!"** Chris scolded Ken quite harshly, **"If it weren't for your latent hybrid power, Kira would be dead!"**

Still rubbing the back of his head, Ken looked up at Chris. "Power? What power?" He said, curious on what Chris meant.

Chris knelt to Ken's level, **"You don't recall what you've done?"**

"No... Did what?" Ken questioned with confusion, tail curling up to his side.

The Z-fighter groaned, before smiling in a fond memory, **"Just like Gohan, just like him."**

"Gohan? You mean that one kid you told me in your memory stories? The one with the super mega power?" Ken stated, wondering what Gohan had to do with himself.

**"Ken, you see, ever since I sealed myself inside of you to prevent my erase from existence in your original world. You're body has grown adapted to your genetic change into that of a half saiyan hybrid."** Chris started to explain.

Ken nodded, "Uh huh..."

**"Being a child, your body was already quite adaptable to such changes. Thus you won't have any ill-effects, and in fact since you first started out as human... Well, you and Kira's Ki energies might rise dramatically with your emotions a lot more."** Chris said as he lead Ken into the capsule house. **"Here, a little story time. Let me explain how I first arrived in your world."**

* * *

><p>Two years ago, Planet Earth, in another dimension.<p>

A robotic head was crushed under the powerful heel of a taller, bio-android, creature. A deep get overconfident voice chuckling at the demise of what was once, Android 16. A robot more human than given credit for, who tried to defeat this evil creature by sacrificing himself, only to fall.

The bio-android, Cell, looked to a eleven year old boy, golden spiky hair and a torn purple Gi, this boy was Gohan.

"Yet another fighter, you could have saved." Cell taunted cruelly.

'Sixteen, you loved life. You gave everything up to save it, and you were just an android. I let you die. No, I won't watch anymore, I won't! I- I feel it slipping.' Gohan's power suddenly spiked, his energy rising so greatly before his rage exploded outward.

'And I won't watch this anymore!' Gohan yelled in his thoughts.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Gohan screamed up to the high heavens, before his golden Ki energy flared outward in a showcase of sheer raw power.

The ground literally exploded outward as cracks formed quicker than when lightning hits the ground. Rocks and pebbles shot outward from Gohan's position, rolling along the dirt and smashing into each other, turning into dust and smaller pebbles beneath the flaring golden Ki that soared over the area. Gohan's eyes looked to Cell with extreme hatred, tealish green eyes burying into Cell's defying ones, the young Z-fighter's golden aura bursting and circling around his form.

"This is it..." A purple haired older teen said in the distances, Trunks. Who watched with awe as his fellow hybrid and master from a alternative timeline became so much more powerful.

"Gohan is releasing his energy!" Gohan's master, a green skinned alien Namakian called Piccolo, stated.

**"The rate it increases seems to have no limits!"** Chris yelled out, flying in mid-air, his body a bit beaten from fighting.

Cell wasn't as so amused, "So, that's it huh? You're making the same mistake Trunks did, boy. Don't think you can beat me just by powering up." The evil Bio-android said.

The Cell Jr's, creation of Cell's being, began beating up the nearly powerless Z-Fighters. Goku, Chris, Krillian, Tien, Piccolo, Yamcha, Vegeta, and Future Trunks began to fight, or fall hopelessly, against the miniaturized blue Cell copies. Gohan, seeing his friends and family becoming target dummies for this powerful copies, became further angered at this fact.

"Stop it! That's Enough! Tell them to stop it!" The powering hybrid yelled at Cell.

Cell looked with amazement, then smirked with a smug grin, "That's the way, let it all go."

Gohan screamed once again, all hell breaking as a huge wave of Ki burst outward, destroying parts of the surrounding area and marking the ascension into the next level. His muscles budging, hair rising, Ki-created electricity circulating around his body...

* * *

><p>"And then? And then!?" Ken said with excitement, eager to hear more.<p>

**"He defeated Cell, his newfound potential marking himself as a Super Saiyan two. He outright destroyed the miniature Cells with nothing but simple kicks and punches. Saving us all in the process, before he toyed with Cell at a level he should not have."** Chris stated.

"Huh? Toyed with him? Why?" Ken questioned.

**"Because he could not control his new emotions, Ken. He lost himself to it as he continued to toy, trying to make Cell suffer. Due to this, Cell got a chance to destroy the world. But Goku, my suggorate brother, stopped him and used instant transmission to sacrifice himself to destroy Cell away from Earth. But it was for naught, as Cell returned, stronger, and engaged Gohan on a one on one Kamehameha battle for the ages."** Chris continued his story, **"When Gohan finished Cell off, the barriers between dimensions collapsed around him. I rushed up to him and pushed him out of the way, before I was transported to yours, where I found you."**

"So, I'm like Gohan? And I have a hidden power which can be unlocked?" Ken questioned further.

**"It's called Hidden Potential. It is a ability unique to all hybrids. Even Trunks has it, but unfortunately his timeline prevented him from learning to control it and utilize it properly."** Chris answered Ken.

The air surrounding Ken's form began to brighten softly, the hybrid child looking around him in slight confusion.

**"Looks like you're waking up Ken, I don't know how much time as passed, but say hello to Kira for me would you?"** Chris asked.

Ken smiled and nodded, "Sure thing, Chris."

* * *

><p>Ken opened his eyes to see the morning sun rising, had he been asleep a whole day? The child rubbed his eyes and took in his surroundings. He seemed to be in Lyra's bed and that means he's at home. Which also means he's probably in big trouble and it's only a matter of time until he's punished.<p>

Better escape while he still can.

The seven year old bit his lip, slowly getting off the bed. Ken then realized that his body felt more powerful, like a greater amount of strength had been given to it.

**"Remember Ken, a saiyan's body adapts to become stronger when it faces major injury, even more so when near death. This is what is known as the Zenkai boost."** Chris explained within his head.

'That's for the explanation,' Ken thanked him.

The hybrid boy looked down on himself, realizing he wore new clothing. A orange Gi shirt, tied with orange pants and an blue cloth belt around his midsection. Ken pulled the top of his shirt to see a harp as the picture. Releasing the shirt from his hands, Ken pondered on how it could resemble something from Chris's world so much.

'I should talk to my sister first,' Ken reasoned to himself, reaching out for their telepathy, 'Hey Kira, are you there-'

Lyra Heartstrings revealed herself by opened the door, Ken tilted his head in confusion on why her facial expression held that of anger before the back of his head met with a concealed frying pan.

*BANG!*

"How dare you scare me like that Ken! I come back home to see you knocked out cold, and Kira having an injured arm!" Lyra cried out, tears flowing down her face, and concerned eyes burying into Ken's own.

Ken rubbed the top of his head with his hands, tail limp on the bed, and eyes looking down from Lyra sadly.

Lyra unexpectedly hugged him, shocking Ken out of his stupor, "Please, I don't want to lose you Ken. I love you and Kira like I would love my own children." Ken hugged her back, spotting Kira in the doorway behind Lyra, a sling holding her left arm.

_'I think we can both agree that we should be a lot more careful. I don't want to see Lyra sad again._ Kira thought to Ken, which he nodded in agreement. Lyra deserves to be more happy then this.

After a few minutes of sorrow, Lyra wiped her tears with her forehoof.

"Anyhow," She started, "I got too get you both to Twilight's Library, and this time I'm keeping you two on a leash!" The moment she said, a rope came into view out of nowhere, tying around Ken's waist. Kira saw this and started to back away, but a second rope tied around her waist as well.

"There, now you both can stop getting in so much trouble." Lyra stated, turning around and pulling the ropes with her magic. Which forced the two saiyan twins to walk downstairs with her.

Lyra dragged them into the Kitchen, "We don't have the time for a good breakfast; I'm going to grab some snacks." She packed a couple of fruits into a saddlebag and then proceeded to throttle out the door with the twins in tow.

After a good fifteen minute trek, Lyra arrived with Ken and Kira into the Ponyville Library. In which she placed the two twins on a carpet, and untied the saddlebag with her magic. She floated out some bananas and gave them to Ken and Kira, who took them without hesitation and began to peel so they could eat.

"Glad you could come Lyra. You kept your promise." Twilight said, strange and unique machines decorating parts of the room.

"Well it's the Princesses, I don't want to get in trouble." Lyra's eyes glanced toward the twins, who knew instantly what she meant without her having to say anything else.

A knock on the door indicated the arrival of somepony, Twilight opened it with a smile on her face as she greeted the rulers of the Equestria Nation, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna.

Princess Celestia had a pure white fur coat, was a tall as what the twins knew a horse was, and had both a long unicorn horn, and pegasus wings. Each both finally well kept, and gave her more beauty to her form, but the real eye catcher was her hair! Ken and Kira looked in awe and wonder on how such a sparkling multi-covered hair could continuously wave in the air without no wind! The mark upon her rump indicated that of a stereotypical sun.

Must be magic.

The latter Princess, Luna, appeared to be the polar opposite of her taller sibling. Taller, because she's the height of an average pony, maybe a tiny bit taller. Dark purplish colors, and hair that not only waved in the air like Celestia, but also decorated midnight black with small stars twinkling within.

But...

Something else, came right behind them. Something, that even the twins did not anticipate, nor ever wanted to see again. What they assumed to be, and possibly are, the darkest beings on the face of the universe. Three ponies followed the two Princesses into the library.

It wasn't that the ponies were evil, or if they had any sort of power that the hybrid twins feared, it was what they were wearing that the children feared the most.

White Lab Coats.


	11. Chapter 11: Research is Wierd

**Saiyan of Equestria**

**Pony Saga**

Chapter 11: Research is Weird

_If you look into your own heart, and you find nothing wrong there, what is there to worry about? What is there to fear? -Confucius_

'Lab coats...those...bastards.' Memories of the time locked in the lab overshadowed Ken's rational thinking, saiyan instinct took over and he lowered himself into an animalistic fighting stance, eyes full of fear and rage.

The lab coats didn't affect Kira as much as Ken, but she still felt the hatred and fear for scientist, she lowered herself into the turtle style fighting stance, determined not to let Ken or herself go through them again.

Lyra, Twilight, and the Princesses instantly saw the reaction between the humans and the three ponies. And that reaction didn't seem like a good one at all. From what they gathered from both Twilight's letters and personal experience, Human emotions were very much like pony emotions. That meant those faces the humans were putting up now meant two strong words, Hate and Fear.

The Three ponies entered the room, unaware of the human's reactions to them. Brilliant Bristle a stallion unicorn, was a pony with a light green fur coat, with a simple chocolate brown mane and tail colored style which were long and slender, His cutie mark was a microscope with a leaf in the lense. Another was a earth pony called Zooey Buck, was a mare with white fur coat and a striped dark and light blue mane and tail color. Her mane was cut short, and her tail was fuzzy, her cutie mark consisted of two deer cuddled up to each other.

The Last pony was a stallion unicorn, was a dark red coat with a green and black striped mane and tail color, his mane was cut sharped in all edges and his tail was spiky and long, his cutie mark consisted of a black Manticore paw print. He also had a scar over his left eye.

It was when they almost received a punch in the face when they realized them. Ken lept had them just now inches away from punching Brilliant's jaw across the floor. However, thanks to Princesses quick reaction, The saiyan child found himself floating in mid-air struggling to get free.

"Whoa! Thanks Princess, it almost hit me." Brilliant said, walking around the saiyan child, he was carrying a couple of large saddle bags.

Zooey was staring into the eyes of Ken who was staring not at her face, but her coats. She appeared to make a connection. "Guys take off your coats." she said has she slowly took her off.

"Why should we?" Ziek asked, clearly confused on the request.

"Because if we don't, then we're going to have a major fight on our hooves." She deadpaned on him. He shrugged and took off his coat.

Lyra knew partially why her humans reacted at such a way, and thought of a quick way to get them to calm. "Ken, Kira." The two saiyan hybrids looked at her. "They aren't scientist, they are good doctors that want to make sure you don't get sick in the future."

One of the Scientist wanted to say something but getting a quick glance from the Princess shut him up quickly. The saiyans, through still very alert and defensive calmed a bit enough not to charge and attempt to kill them. The Princess let down Ken, who back stepped toward Kira keeping his eyes glazed at the three.

'At least they got rid of their lab coats.' Ken thought, he hated seeing those things. **'It's a sign, that they took them off means that they mean no harm, just because they had lab coats doesn't mean their here to take you away.'**

_'Ken are you alright? Did that magic stuff hurt you?'_Concernedly asked Kira.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Chris said they might be good guys, but don't let your guard down. I still don't trust them.' Ken growled as he thought that to Kira.

* * *

><p>A little while later, all the equipment of Princesses scientist had been set up, many luckily have been disguised to appear more friendly toward the humans. 'And a good thing too, wouldn't want them to get rifled up again.' thought Lyra.<p>

Princess Celestia and her Sister Princess Luna, walked up to the two humans who were eating some bananas while sitting on a blanket Twilight had set up for them.

Celestia looked upon the two seemingly filly humans. "They are quite adorable wouldn't you say so Lu Lu?" she said smiling as the children giggled at a bit of banana that got stuck on the female human's nose.

Luna walked up toward them slowly, she was never into animals that were daytime creatures...however these seem connected somehow. Luna noticed that every time the humans got a look at her their tails would start twitching and their bodies tense up slightly. This reaction never happened to Tia has when they looked at her sister, nothing would happen and they would just continue on what they were doing before.

Luna looked at them, and thought aloud. "Does thou have a relation with us?" Celestia looked at her sister.

"Do you have a connection with these creatures? I've noticed them seem to slightly react towards you."

"We do not know, We...I feel connected to them as I would with any nightly creature." The Night princess responded.

The Zoologist, Zooey, throttled over the humans when getting close she slowed down her speed and made direct eye contact with them. Keeping eye contact she slowly walked up to them with an item in her hoof. Gently she asked the humans. "Is it ok with you, that I can take a blood sample? It be over before you know it."

Caught in surprise that she asked them permission too, the saiyans nodded and let her take a bit. Zooey held up a two separate needles and took a bit a blood from both Ken and Kira, afterward she placed a small band-aid on the spots and said. "Now that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Her experience with animals rivaling Fluttershy's.

Zooey walked back toward the other two, Ziek wasn't much of a scientist but being the leader of the EIOSES, he had have much experience with carnivores and other beast and had taken a habit in taking in details of physical appearance and strengths. So he was making notes on those things, many of them questions on the strength of humans.

"Ah, the blood. May I see one of them, preferable the male please?" Brilliant asked, he had set up a microjector, a device that shows magical pictures of zoomed in material onto the wall, kinda like a microscope and projector combined.

Brilliant inserted a drop of the human blood onto a glass and put it into the microjector, zooming in so far to see the basic DNA strand and take a picture of it. When he looked into the screen he gasped in shock.

Everypony rushed and saw the screen, Zooey also gasped being in tuned to science and not magic she knew what was different. "What is it? Tell me Please!" Lyra asked out loud.

"OK, everypony look here." Brilliant levitated a long stick and pointed at the DNA Strand. "Notice anything different from an average ponies DNA picture?

Twilight looked at the picture and discovered the differences. "The strand is longer and it has miniature spikes coming out of the strand at many many corners."

Brilliant nodded "Correct, did you know the longer the strand the more magical energy it's able to harness?" Lyra and Ziek were shocked. "According to all the magical DNA strands in Equestria, the longest one being an Alicorns. However, now the Alicorn one has a match in length."

Everypony was completely dumbfounded, If what he says is true, Humans have a magical capabilities with the strength of Alicorns!

"Now Now, I know your shocked, as am I. But it seems the strand is still different, while it may match length. The human' magical abilities do not match them." He took in a breath and continued. "Although the length is shocking, the more interesting part is the miniature spikes."

"Whats so important about the spikes?" Lyra questioned.

Brilliant smiled and said "They represent an aspect of ever-adaption, Meaning that the humans are adaptable to every element, not only that but this indicates that theses humans bodies grow stronger, more powerful, and even faster with every moment they fight." he took a gasp of air. "Basically in lay-pony's terms, it means those humans." he pointed at Ken and Kira who were seemly communicating with each other. "Evolved for the purpose of war, battle, and survival."

Seeing everyone's shocked expressions, then seeing the Princesses think, he thought of what he just said, and quickly added. "But that doesn't mean they will do those things! Oh no, think for a moment, What is a Dog? It's a carnivore species that evolved from wolves that preyed on ponies however due to our domestication and teaching in kindness they are now docile pets that help us and give us companionship." He left them hanging a minute before continuing "The same goes for these humans, from notes taken on their behavior from Lyra, and the current behavior right now. Indicates they have moved past their primitive purpose and are now docile and only seek companionship." He remembered when they first entered. "For the most part."

"So, I'm assume they aren't a danger to pony kind?" Celestia asked.

"Nope! They aren't a danger to us, they appear to be fond of us as we are fond to them." said Zoologist Zooey.

Ziek looked up from his notes towards everypony "So, shall we test their physical strengths and weaknesses? Lyra have you discovered anything revolving those?"

Lyra looked thoughtful for a moment, she knew her little humans didn't want anypony to know about magic, so that was out of the question. She didn't really know about strength, but they did have a incredible healing speed and also had a tail weakness. And their hands were extremely...well...handy.

"Well, their hands are dexterous can easily grasp objects that are harder for hooves too, They also have a extremely fast healing speed. Kira had a claw injury that was very nasty, we wrapped it up and the next day it was almost fully gone! And I only know of one  
>weakness, and that would be when something grabs or lands on their tail they appear to lose all their strength." She said to all of her knowledge, with the exception of Human magic.<p>

"As expected, the humans have Alicorn healing rate as well. But anything else? Anything involving magic?" Ziek questioned with curiosity clear in his face.

"Umm." Lyra looked at her little humans, who were now paying attention to everypony. They were doing puppy eyes at her, pleading her not to tell, which she was not immune to. "No, I haven't seen the Humans do anything magic related."

Lyra could swere she saw a small frown appear on Ziek's face, but it was quickly replaced with a smile.

Celestia spoke up "Shall we see how they react toward Solar and Lunar waves?" The Scientist nodded and got small notepads with quills and ink.

Everypony walked up to the saiyans who were eying them questioningly. Hay, you could see their tails formed into question marks at their confusion. Celestia was first, her horn lit up and the warm embrace of what felt like the sun coated over the saiyans. They released all tension and relaxed in its bath, soon they were laying on each other humming a unknown tune. Celestia stopped the solar waves she was generating and the scientist took notes on their reaction. Soon the human hybrids came back too and were confused once again, they looked onto Luna and felt a little tense once again.

Now it was Luna's turn, she was curious to how they would react to her Lunar waves, she began casting them onto the humans...but the only reaction she got was that they froze, she continued and everypony watched.

The Humans eyes turned red, their tales went limp and their bodies started to bump repeatedly...everypony could even hear the sound of heartbeats loud and clear. Somehow this reaction did not mean well, so Luna stopped her waves. And the bumping calmed down and the Human's eyes returned to normal, and...they fainted.

"What...was...that?" Questioned Twilight, her eyes fixed on the small human children.

"We thought they might have a connection with Us, I mean me." Luna's face was serious, she had seen some sort of starting phase for some sort of transformation, being a Goddess of the Moon, she could see Lunar waves.

"Sister, could you please explain how your lunar waves affected them." Asked Celestia, she could not see Lunar waves, but instead solar waves.

Remembering to keep with modern speech, Luna replied. "Sister, and Extemed Scientist, When I was generating my Lunar waves unto them, they started absorbing them through their eyes, in which the tales traveled to their tails. In my eyes, the tail lit up like a full moon and a unknown magic burst through the two filly's bodies, causing some sort of transformation event. Seeing this, I stopped my waves and absorbed them back into me in which they left the Human's bodies and the stress from what We...I can guess from the transformation made them faint."

"Lu Lu, how many waves were you generating?" Said Celestia, 'And did you sense that strange energy in them as well? It is very similar to magic, but different.'

"About a little more then the full moon creates, sister." she replied. 'Yes, it is most peculiar.'

"Looks like we're have to wait for them to awaken."

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, Ken and Kira awoke. It was now lunch time, and everypony had some sandwiches to eat and the saiyan hybrids had more assortments of fruits and vegetables, through they wish to have some fish now.<p>

Ken swallowed his food. 'I think we should go fishing sometime.'

_'Agreed'_Kira replied taking another bite out of a apple.

Unaware of saiyan hearing that could easily hear across the room, Lyra, Twilight, and the Princesses were chatting about what the children had been doing most of the time.

"So, have you petted the humans? What did it feel like?" Said Twilight, causing Lyra to blush a bit.

"Well, Bon-Bon and I petted Ken's mane, it felt quite thin and smooth. He seemed to enjoy it." She grinned and rubbed her hoof behind you head.

"Have you, petted their tails?"

"...No, never thought of it because it seems to hurt them when grabbed." At this the small group got curious, and look over to the human children. Apparently Kira heard them and got curious herself, When ken turned around to grab another fruit she gently held his tail and started stroking it.

The effect was instantaneous, Ken relaxed instantly and slowly began humming in pleasure. Kira giggled and continued stroking her twin's tail, soon Ken started to slowly fall asleep and layed on the ground. Kira stopped stroking when she realized everypony started watching them when Ken started humming, Ken slowly began to wake up again and looked at his sister.

'What did you do to me? That felt really good.' He asked mentally, as he got up and his tail slipped out of Kira's hands.

_'I was wondering what would happen if someone pets our tails, and I got curious and decided pet yours.'_

Zooey put it down on some notes on the sensitivity of human tails. She whispered to her companions "it seems Human tails are more sensitive then pony ones." in which the others nodded.

The day went on, there were some basic test, such as school stuff in which the saiyans only understood basic math and were completely oblivious to Pony language. Some arts and crafts for fun, to see how dexterous their hands were and which the saiyan children excelled at making some good pieces of art, mostly pictures of Lyra, and Themselves. They also had an x-ray from the biologist, and a few pieces of their hair was cut off for future medical purposes, amazingly their hair started growing back the lost pieces and was back to normal in only an hour.

After all that, the scientist decided to stop for the day and continue another day, they knew full well that nopony nor creature likes to be stuck in a place for too long.

* * *

><p>The three pony scientist collected their belongings and left the library Princess Celestia went with them. Princess Luna however wished to discuss something.<p>

"Lyra heartstrings, We would like to speak with thou." said Luna. Lyra walked up to her, Kira currently helping Spike clean up the mess, which he was thankful for.

"What is it Princess?" Lyra Questioned.

"The Full Moon is out tonight, and we are unsure whether or not the humans will react to them, could you bring them here?"

"Kira! Come here please!" Lyra yelled to the back of her, The female hybrid skipped over to them. Luna lit up her horn and performed a spell. The Child's tail glowed a blue aura before the aura disappeared.

"What did you do?" Lyra asked confusingly.

"I performed a spell so that her tail deflects Lunar waves, just in case, Now where is your other human?"

They looked around, and then outside, where they saw him, staring into the sky, at a bright white full moon.

"Uh oh."


	12. Chapter 12: Moonlight

**Oozaru Saga**

Chapter 12: Moonlight

A small tailed human child stood outside in Ponyville park which is located behind the library, his head looking straight into the bright full moon and all its glory, his tail stopped wagging and went limp, his black onyx eyes turned bright red, and his body started to bump and anypony around could hear the heartbeat of the child.

*Tadum*  
>*Tadum*<br>*Tadum*

Which each dump, the Human took a breath, his muscles started to bulge.

*Tadum* And his left arm bulged  
>*Tadum* Then his right.<br>*Tadum* finally his chest buffed out. And his tail started wagging furiously, more fuzzy has its hair went out in attention.  
>*Tadum* *Tadum* *Tadum* *Tadum* *Tadum* *Tadum*<p>

And the boy started to scream, a primal animal scream.  
>"Ack...AHHHHHHHHHHH" The pupils in the boy's eyes disappeared, his teeth become canines, and slowly his mouth expanded outward.<p>

"AHHHHOOHARRARRR!" His muzzle was shooting straight out and his White eyes turned blood red. His body shifted has a fur coat started to grow all around the boy's body. His body started to increase in size with every passing second.

"OOOARROROARR!" All familiarity that was Ken Altarmore disappeared as the boy was replaced with a Giant Great Ape. The Tail of that ape shot upward, and the beast Roared with a killing intent that ponies as far as Appaloosa felt. It's blood red eyes grew angry at everything around it, and its long ape muzzle roared out to the moon as it stretched it's hands towards it.

Lyra and Luna were too late to stop the transformation and they watched as the giant beast roared unto Luna's moon.

"Sweet Celestia..." Lyra whispered to herself, as she saw her once little human transform into such a monster. It was as big as an Ursa Major! With strength to match! In fact, it looked even scarier then an Major, the Great ape seemed to put the Ursa Major in its place on swear power as the ape opened its mouth wider and a GAINT BEAM OF ENERGY shot out toward a nearby mountain, completely destroying it outright.

The Great Ape roared as it pumped its fist across its chest, shooting more energy beams toward the sky and nearby mountains which were completely decimated in a matter of seconds. Such destruction was never heard since the battle between Celestia and Nightmare moon. Then the beast stopped and started walking toward the Everfree forest.

"We cannot allow that beast to get into Everfree! For when it enters and causing destruction the beast of the forest will leave and attack Ponyville" Luna exclaimed, she raised her wings and flew off to combat the beast that transformed from her moon. 'It may be a dangerous creature, but it is still tied to my moon, which makes me responsible for it.' Luna used her horn to scan the creature's mind. 'It appears that the human as no control over his actions, through a small bit of its mind still fights against itself.'

She flew in front of the Oozaru's path, the Great Ape threw its arms around attempting to hit the Princess, but her quick movements and graceful coordination, she dodged every hit. The Ape grew agitated and started firing energy beams from its mouth at her. Determined not to get hit and to avoid more damage, she created magical shields to deflected the beams towards the sky, not at her moon of course.

Oozaru turned around quickly and knocked Luna with his tail, sending Luna flying to the ground. The ape roared and pumped his fist on his chest once again, before slowly moving toward the forest once more. But Luna was not done yet, and she shot a flame spell at the Oozaru which hit it's back. The giant monkey frailed when its back fur caught on fire before the Oozaru power up and a aura of white Ki appeared around it and extinguished the fire.

The Oozaru turned around to face Luna, it's eyes screaming with RAGE. It squeezes its fist and runs towards Luna "ROARRRRR!" She prepares herself with a defensive spell as the Oozaru burst a power energy beam towards her. The beam smashed into her shield and the Princess holds her spell with determination.

"YOU SHALL NOT WIN! BEAST!" Luna was enjoying the feel of battle after so long. The beast stops its blast and continues to run towards her, she also charges and flies through the air towards the giant with her horn glowing ready to fight.

song ends

* * *

><p>The moment the transformed Ken roared, Kira knew exactly what happened. From Ken's memories of Chris' teachings, on saiyans Ken had transformed into an Oozaru. Now Kira watched as the Moon Princess and the transformed Ken fought to the finish, clearly a battle of huge magnitudes.<p>

However, Kira was determined to stop Ken from hurting himself. She thought of ways to stop Ken, one way was to cut his tail, but even thought Kira was fast, she wasn't fast enough to avoid the attacks of the battle to get close enough. She would get heavily injured, possible die. Another way was to blow up the moon, but that wouldn't work as the Moon Princess would get at her throat. Then she remembered something.

Sleep guns, why didn't she try those? From a memory before her birth, Ken had looked into his bags and found a sleep gun. Kira snuck out the door around Mommy Lyra and Twilight. In town, she could see many ponies looking out their windows towards the battle as the Moon Princess and Ken fought with magic and Ki. Kira pumped Ki into her legs which gave her a boost of speed and she neared Lyra's house.

She burst through the door, she saw Bon-Bon in the backyard but ignored her, Kira rushed upstairs and found Ken's backpack under the bed. Quickly, Kira went through the bag and found the sleep gun. She checked to see how many darts were inside, three darts. She checked the bag again and found five more darts, she looked at the gun and found a label then she realized.

She didn't know how to read.

_'Of all times to not know how to read, why it have to be now?'_Great, now what? what could possibly show her how to...she looked up at the desk and saw that phone device from that day.

Dropping the sleep gun, she grabbed the phone and pressed the on button, it started to power up.

"Come on...Come on..." She said, arms shaking to somehow make it go faster.

"User not identified, please identify."

"Kira Altarmore! Quickly phone It's a emergency!"

"Family member Identified, what can I help you with?"

"Show me how to put darts in these sleep guns." Kira held the gun to the phone, the phone scanned it and relayed the instructions to her. "Ok, so how do I use it to make...a animal go to sleep?" The phone then gave her the instructions on how to use the sleep gun on large animals.

"Thank you! now uhh turn off." the phone turned off, Kira put the phone next to the backpack before grabbing the sleep gun and the five darts and rushing outside.

Using Ki reinforced muscles, she got to where the battle was happening. Luna had just bucked the ape so hard it fell down on the ground, now was Kira's chance. So locked and loaded the sleep gun, she didn't notice Lyra and Twilight just turned to see her with such a strange device. Kira aimed to the best of her ability and shot the three darts already loaded at the Oozaru, The first two hit him on the side, but then the Oozaru got up and the third hit a rock.

Still those two darts weren't enough for to make him sleep as the Oozaru went into a berserk rage, determined to kill Luna with all his might. It frailed its arms, uprooting trees and smashing rocks, then proceeding to squash Luna but the Princess fazed out and appeared right in front of the ape's head before blasting it with a wave of magical energy. The Oozaru yelled out as it held its head in pain, Then started trying to hit Luna with it's tail at high speeds. But Luna proved faster as she fazed in and out away from the ape's tail.

Kira reloaded three more darts and waited for a opening, when Ape and Luna fired a energy and magic beams at each other, they crossed and a beam battle began. Kira fired her three darts which all hit, quickly she reloaded the last two before firing them again, now she only had to wait to see if it works.

* * *

><p>The beam battle exploded, Luna was pushed back and the Oozaru fell on the ground on all fours, then the ape started getting dizzy. The excessive use of Ki and the sleeping serum inside the Ape made it get tired as it's rage started too cool, soon enough the ape collapsed on its stomach and fell into a deep sleep.<p>

Luna got up, made her way to the Ape. Slightly injured wounds on the Princess made it apparent that she was still stronger then the great ape form, its that or her immortal status aids in regeneration of wounds. Luna then saw darts on the ape's skin, they looked like those darts that scientist use on animals. She looked around her to see Kira holding some sort of device that was a long L shaped with a hole at one end. Luna turned her attention towards Oozaru and chanted a spell on the tail which made it reflect Lunar waves, then she channeled another spell which slowly retracted all Lunar waves within the Ape's body.

The darts fell off the Ape as the body shrank more and more, the fur disappearing to be that white skin, and the black tail turning brown once again. Soon the Ape became a very naked Human child once again, and the boy slowly woke up from his sleep. The first thing the boy did was throw up, no doubt from the darts and his transformation. Slowly he sat up, ignoring the lack of clothes He looked around to see the damage.

His eyes widen in realization of what He probably just did and he turned to see a wounded Moon Princess above him. His eyes started to tear up and he hugged her and spoke.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Ken wailed as tears ran down his face.

Luna was in shock, she rubbed her ears with her hooves to see if the battle had affected them.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do any of this! I'm so sorry!"

Nope! She was really hearing the human talk. This means it must have secretly held itself from talking to prevent them from knowing they were intelligent, but why would they do that? What did they have to fear from ponies...then she realized something, the way they reacted when the scientist came in the library, how they were cautious around them, how they didn't trust them a single bit. This means they had already had experience with researchers, and it didn't go so well for them last time.

Luna felt sympathy for the child, if the child is bound to her moon it..no..he is one of her loyal subjects. She put a hoof around the child and said in a sweet loving voice.

"Apology accepted."


	13. Chapter 13: Yep, a normal saiyan day

**Oozaru Saga**

Chapter 13: Yep, a normal saiyan day

The young saiyan hybrid smiled before his eyes rolled back and he fainted from exhaustion, thankfully he was in Luna's hooves. Luna sighed, it had been a loooong night, despite the battle she still had a good amount of magic and she lifted up the boy with her telekinesis and walked toward the library.

Lyra and Twilight had been worried the entire battle, Twilight for Ponyville's safety and the safety of Luna, and Lyra for her human child. When Kira arrived with that sleep gun, it only added to the worries of the two. However confusion came within their minds when she used the device on her future mate, brother, husband, whatever!

When Princess Luna came back with the child, she set the little human in front of Lyra. Kira came running towards Ken, when she stopped Lyra could see her face go slightly red before turning her head away from Ken.

'Did Kira just blush?' thought Lyra, she giggled mentally.

"Miss Sparkle, I regret that I must return to Cantorlot to discuss recent events with my sister. If you would kindly help Miss Heartstrings here with the human children it'll be much appreciated. Oh and word of advice." she leaned in to them "They can talk."

Both Twilight and Lyra's eyes widen and jaws drops, Kira was just as surprised and immediately spoke out.

"When..When did you out?" the cute girl voice making itself known for the first time to everypony.

"When your mate apologized to me...Kira." Luna replied grinning as Kira blushed at the sound of Ken as her 'mate'.

"He's not my mate! He's my twin brother." she yelled back before realizing she just yelled at a princess. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell."

"Apology accepted, child." The Princess of the night turned and flew off towards Cantorlot.

Both Lyra and Twilight turned to Kira, who was meddling her together as her head was down in shame. Lyra gave a large sigh as she picked up the unconsciousness Ken with her magic and started walking to the house, Kira started walking with her and then Lyra said.

"If you think your gonna get outta this easily, your sadly mistaken."

"D-Dang it WOAH!" Kira found herself lifted into the air by Twilight Sparkle's magic.

"Let's go Lyra."

* * *

><p>In the darkest reaches of the Everfree forest, miles and miles away from Ponyville. A beast awakens from the destruction of a stray energy beam, it's head lifts up towards the town and starts moving its black scaled body towards it.<p>

The Scaled beast walks slowly throughout the forest, the animals of the forest flee from it's path for the beast gives off an evil killing intent. One Manticore stood in it's way, the beast set it's dark red reptilian eyes upon the animal, before openings it mouth and releash a gush of blue fire. The Manticore's body burned as it's fur slowly burnt away and it died a slow painful death.

The beast continued on it's path, only days away from it's target.

* * *

><p>'Ugh...What happened?'<p>

**'What happened? Oh nothing, you just had your first Oozaru transformation and fainted in exhaustion.'**

Ken looked around to find himself in his mind-scape. However, unlike the usual training forest, there was also the house of Son Goku from the memories Ken had seen from Chris.

**'Want to go inside? It'll be a couple of hours before you wake up again, then I can talk to you about some things.'**

Ken nodded and the two went inside the Son house copy, in fact it was a copy down the finest detail. From the front door matt to Gohan's room. With a few extras such as a living room.

'Is this what you've been doing in your spare time?'

**'Mostly, through I have been writing down some material that I could teach you and Kira.'**

'But I can't read.' Ken replied, now sitting at the table inside the dining room.

**'I'm pretty sure Lyra will fix that soon.'**Chris laughed.

Ken tilted his head to the side before replying 'What do you mean by that?'

**'Are you really that dense?'** Chris sighed **'It's very likely that Lyra will put you two in school.'**

Ken jaw dropped, and if it could, it would've dropped to the floor. 's..ss..school?'

The idea of school was in two parts, the first part is that he always heard from other kids that school was like a prison, forcing you to learn against your own will and eat terrible lunches. The second part was that school was a very social place and allowed him to make friends. But, could he and Kira really make friends with ponies their age?

**'Earth to..oh wait...Chris to Ken, you still here?'**Chris snapped his fingers in front of Ken.

'Huh what?'

**'I know everything your thinking remember? Well, expect on really deep thoughts, but you don't have to go into thinking like in here Ken.'** Chris smiled and rose from his chair and walked towards the television. **'I'm pretty sure, the school here is different then the schools on your Earth. Now then, I think I figure I'll show you some techniques you could use in the future.'**

'Oh really? cool, so what are these techniques?' Ken rose from his chair and walked over to the couch in the living room which was located in front of the T.V.

Chris suddenly put on a serious face which made Ken worried. 'Chris? What's the matter?'

**'Ken, if your sensing abilities were as good as mine, you'll be able to sense that energy coming toward Ponyville.'**

'What! What's coming towards Ponyville!"

**'It's too strong for you and Kira to handle..unless...you were to go Oozaru.'**

'But I can't control that form! And I don't think Kira can either.' Ken started flailing his arms up and down in panic 'What are we suppose to do! I don't want Ponyville to be destroyed! I don't want to eat anypony! I don't want to-' BANG!

**'Will you shut up and listen! Your going to be fine!'**Chris yelled after hitting the back of Ken's head.

Ken rubbed the back of his head with his hands, weakly looking up at Chris.

**'Listen, I'll think of a plan to control that form, now in the mean time...'**

* * *

><p>The Sun shined through the window, the light replacing the shadows as it sweeped through the room. It shone on Kira's face as she frowned when it reached her eyes. She slowly rose her arm over her eyes to block out the sun's rays.<p>

_'Oh sun, why do you shine so bright in the morning?'_she thought as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes with her hands then proceeded to look at Ken's sleeping form.

_'What happened last night...oh...uh-oh.'_The events of last night rushed through her mind like a speeded up video tape.

When Kira, Lyra, and Twilight arrived at home. Lyra dressed Ken in his old clothes before lying him on top of the bed, Twilight seemed to glare at Kira who was both tired and ashamed. Tired because who wouldn't be after all day and night long, and ashamed as she thought she gotten both Ken and herself in trouble. Twilight told them both told Kira that she will be back tomorrow to get some answers before leaving. Lyra seemed tired as well and just said to go to bed, which Kira complied eagerly and fell asleep instantly.

With yesterday's events in mind, Kira had no doubt Twilight was going to keep her word. Not to mention the scientist have a chance to arrive again today, or tomorrow.

_'Yep...when was any day normal?'_

She sighed and looked at Ken's sleeping form, Lyra seemed gone, and Kira decided to do Ken a favor and let him sleep in. She got up and closed the blinders and then got some clothes that a pony named...Rarity? yea that's her name, made for the saiyan twins.

_'Oh, this looks nice, and this too. Ugh, so many choice to wear today.'_Kira, being the girl. Couldn't help but take a few minutes to decide what dress she was going to wear, before choosing a long purple dress that had flower designs in it. The dress was also specifically designed for Kira to allowed her tail to flow freely in the wind and walk normally.

_'I wonder how Rarity even got my sizes in the first place?'_She thought while bringing to clothes with her to the nearest bathroom in order to change privately.

She got dressed and looked herself in the mirror, before making a slight frown. Her hair was a MESS, Kira instinctively looked through the draws for a comb, finding one in a matter of seconds and combing her hair style to how it was when she was 'born' instead of the bed hair wreck she got when she awoke.

Looking into the mirror she gave a nod of approval. _'Much better, nice and short with a couple of jaggy edges here and there. Never was a fan for long girly hair anyhow.'_ Looking at her hair closely, she realized it was growing a bit. _'Might want to get a haircut soon, but do ponies have hair cut places here?'_

Leaving the bathroom, she went downstairs to find only a note on the table...unfortunately, Kira can't read either. But it seems Lyra also made a small picture showing for both Kira and Ken to stay inside the house.

GROWL

The stomach of Kira rumbled for food, and Kira wasn't one to deny it!

_'I wonder what moms got to eat in the kitchen?_Kira eagerly skipped over to the Kitchen and started to browse through the pantry and fridge. She grabbed cereal and milk, frost-tarts, which seemed to be pop-tarts. A glass of orange juice, which she almost spilled, and finally some raw eggs.

"Uh...I just realized I don't know how to make eggs...or make these pop-tarts" Kira looked at the pop-tart box, it had instructions...for people who could read. _'OK, I now see the need to learn how to read, oh that rhymed hehe.'_ She saw a picture of a...device and she looked around and saw a similar device, it seems the pop-tarts go in it and you push down the button and after some time, they pop out! _'Ooh, so that's why there called POP-tarts.'_

Needless to say, she did the process four times because the first three times, she burned the pop-tarts.

"FINALLY!  
>At least I know how to make pop-tarts now!" She then proceed to bite out of one. "Mm, strawberry flavored!"<p>

Kira looked at the eggs she had, and decided she didn't want to go burning stuff again and put them back in the fridge. Thankfully, the lab Ken had been before arriving at Equestria served cereal to him time to time, so Kira knew how to make her cereal thanks to Ken's memories.

'Kira? Where are you?'

_'Downstairs eating breakfast. I made a extra pop-tart if you want it!'_

Ken came down the stairs and sat at the table with an extra bowl and plate, then proceeded to serve himself to cereal and pop-tart, after getting some juice of course.

"Today seems...normal." Ken said, chewing on a bit of pop-tart.

"Yea, Um Ken?" Kira questioned

"Yes sis?"

"Lyra...Twilight, and the Princesses, they know we can talk." She paused and then added "I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault Kira, Chris says they would've figured it out sooner of later."

"I guess so...How do you feel?"

"I feel ok, how did the Princess stop me?"

Kira froze for a split second, but replied. "Oh well...you see..."


	14. Chapter 14: Flying and Chocolate

**Oozaru Saga**

Chapter 14: Flying and Parties

Meanwhile, Lyra is having a discussion with Twilight in her Library, she is also having breakfast with Her which consisted of hay-strips and daisy waffles.

"You want to enroll them at Ponyville's School?" Questioned Twilight.

Lyra nodded as she finished her food and swallowed.

"Yes, but I need your help in enrolling them. You see there only children and I can't be with them during work hours." Lyra said "And I'm pretty sure they can't read our language."

A gasp was heard from Twilight. "Can't read! That's horrible! Don't worry Lyra I'll help you enroll them in school...oh one more thing."

Lyra tilted her head to the side before saying "And what's that?"

"You may want to sign these or not." Twilight floated some paper over to Lyra, who caught them with her own magic and began reading.

A blush appeared on her face multiple times, as well as some doubt and confusion. After fully reading she looked up at Twilight.

"These are papers from EIOSES. To give me and them permission over Ken and Kira." She floated up the papers. "The first one is my full rights to them and basic rights for EIOSES over them. The Second one is a little...disturbing as it's about a breeding program." a hint of anger and sadness washed over Lyra.

"Twilight, I can't sign these their intelligent beings, I can't force them to be mates! But then again, I don't want to be responsible for there extinction in Equestria." She shakes her head "Ugh, How about I think over this for a few days?"

"Fine by me, I'm also disturbed by this." Twilight said as she grabs the papers and files it for later. "Spike, I'm going to the Ponyville school with Lyra, be sure to keep the Library nice and clean!"

A respond was heard from the dragon "Yeah, Yeah I'll keep tidy."

They left the library and walked through Ponyville, Ponies all around were continuing there daily lives. But something seemed missing.

"I haven't seen Pinkie Pie lately, where you think she had gone?" Questioned Lyra.

"I heard she went on a business trip, I believe she be back tomorrow."

"I'M RIGHT HERE SILLY FILLY!"

"AH!" Both Lyra and Twilight screamed in surprise.

"I've been getting pinkie senses that there are two new ponies in Ponyville! But I can't find them! Do you know where they are?"

Lyra got out of her surprised look and calmed down before replying "Well, they aren't exactly ponies."

"They aren't? Well, I guess I'll find what they are when I read the chapters tonight!" said before skipping toward Sugercube Corner.

"Huh?" Lyra said in confusion.

"Don't mind her Lyra, it's just Pinkie." 'If I know Pinkie, she's probably planning a party right now.' Twilight thought as the two continued to walk toward the Ponyville School.

* * *

><p>*ACHOO* "Ugh..."<p>

"Bless you Sis."

"Thanks, Ken." replied Kira. 'Weird how I suddenly sneezed like that.'

"Hey, Kira. You wanna go train?" Ken asked slowly walking toward the back door.

"But mom wrote for us to stay at the house."

"Well...The backyard is part of the house is it not?" Ken replied grinning.

"Uhh, well...I guess it is!"

With that, the saiyan twins went out the back door and found themselves once again in the yard. This time with a fallen tree log.

Kira turned her head towards her brother. "So, are we learning anything new today?"

"Let me ask Chris what to learn first..." 'Uhh Chris.'

**'I heard, today your going to learn how to fly.'**

A grin spread across Ken's face like butter spreads across bread and his tail started wagging like a dog. The smile caught on Kira as she too started to grin happily, tail wagging.

"We're going to learn how to FLY!" Ken screamed out jumping up and down with excitement.

"REALLY!" Kira also jumping up and down, barely containing a squeal in pure joy.

The two then proceeded to hold each others hands jumping together while doing a circle giggling and squealing in excitement. It took them five good minutes before calming down enough for Chris to talk to Ken.

**'Alright, to learn how to fly is more simple then it seems. Being saiyans your learn this quite quickly. To start, simply stand upright and focus your Ki, starting with your feet and push yourself upright and then pushing your Ki around your body and lifting yourself up when you are already about two to three feet in the air. Please be careful and remember to concentrate** Chris explained to Ken, sending mental pictures of himself doing it slowly so that Ken could grasp it better.

Once Ken explained to Kira, they got to work. After a few minutes, surprising Kira was the one who got it first.

She was only a few feet in the air, flying very slowly. "K-Ken! Look! I'm flying!" she giggled as she continued to focus her Ki.

"That's great Kira! I'll get to fly soon enough." Ken said jealousy. But it soon subscribed as Ken finally started to lift up in the air and proceeded to slowly follow Kira.

"This is amazing! Now I know what a bird feels like!" Ken yelled in excitement before seeing Kira fall down.

"Ow!"

"Kira! Uh whoa! Ow!" He also fell down as he had turned his attention towards Kira instead of his Ki.

After a few groans they mentally thanks kami for not landing on their tails when they fell. Suddenly their hearing perked up when they heard the voice of Lyra's housemate, Bon-Bon, coming home. They quickly got themselves up and went inside before Bon-Bon could enter the house.

The saiyan twins sat in the living room as the front door opened to reveal miss yellow pony with a candy mark on her rump and all her glory. Who was also carrying a pink bag with a candy picture on it in her teeth.

"I'm home!" Bon-Bon walked to the living room and set her bag down on the coffee table. She looked around and saw nopony around except for the twins.

"Is Lyra home?" She asked them. They shook their heads in response, unsure if Bon-Bon knew they could speak or not.

"Hmm, I thought not. Would you two like some chocolate?" she asked them.

The twins smiled and nodded as they let out there hands in a cupped position. Bon-Bon got some chocolate bon-bons out of the bag and gave them to Ken and Kira. They unwrapped them and ate them and soon melted in delight for there first candy.

They held out there hands once more, using the PDE, also known as Puppy Dog Eyes. Ken whispered "More?" in a toddler voice. If it could, Bon-Bon's heart would've exploded right there and now, She reached in the bag and gave the two more chocolate bon-bons in which they slowly ate them to savor the taste.

_'So this is chocolate? It's taste so good!'_

'I know! I could eat these forever!'

Again they held there hands out, but this time Bon-Bon shook her head.

"Nope, don't want you two to get stomach aches from all this candy!" She grabbed the bag and went upstairs.

It had only been half a day, and so far. The two twins were having a good time.


	15. Side Chapter: Story of Chris

**Saiyan of Equestria**

Side Chapter: Story of Chris

_The Following Story is a recap from Dragon ball to Dragon ball Z (End Cell Saga) and follows the events through the Saiyan called Chris as well as why he was sealed into Ken._

I was currently looking through all my memories to see if there was anything to control the great ape form of the saiyans, of course when going through you memories it's like reliving them all. Might as well do something like a dairy or journal.

My name is Chris, my saiyan name is Karmal, I am a full blooded saiyan warrior from the Planet Vegeta. My mission, was to aid Kakarot, now called Goku. Destroy the inhabitants of the Planet Earth so that it could sell to the bidder. Like Goku, I was sent as a baby along side his ship. Fortunately I landed on the other side of the planet from Goku pod and also hit my head losing all memories.

I still sometimes wonder what would have happened if only one of us didn't hit our heads, not pleasant I can assure myself. It must have been dumb luck that we both so happened to lose our memories and forget our mission. But enough of that, onwards with my memories.

I was found by a couple, A thirty year old male called Harold Dell and his wife, a twenty-seven year old teacher Miss Alyssa Dell. They took me in and raised me, My adopted father Harold enrolled me in Martial arts class which I excelled to the highest rank ever through possible, My adopted mother Alyssa taught me privately in a way that even I, a saiyan, could not get bored with. My grades were always top notch and my fighting skills improved constantly that my sensai's couldn't match me anymore, so I started teaching myself by doing heavy chorus such as carrying loads of boxes and doing farm work for a nearby farms man.

When I reached the age of eleven, I was still short for my age. My adopted parents find out a couple years ago that my DNA was different from humans. Of course they never told me that for fear that I might hate them and myself for it. I was watching television when I saw Goku on screen that day, his tail is what perked my interest as I looked at my own. It felt like I belonged with him, I had to meet him.

My parents also caught wind of Goku as they saw him on television in the World Martial Arts Tournament I started training harder for what I nicked named WMAT. I even learned some of the techniques that Goku and the old man used just by watching them closely from the recordings they sell online.

I also watched when Goku transformed at the Full moon, I then realized how incredibly luckily I am that I never seen the full moon once. I also caught some words in the crowd about cutting off his tail, it made me shiver but It must mean that it can stop the transformation. Not that I had to worry about it anymore as Jackie chun blew up the moon. Did I forget to mention that my sensai tortured me on getting rid of my tail weakness? It was a pain, but at least it worked.

Three years later My parents got plane tickets and we flew to Papaya Island for the WMAT, My sensai came along and gave me a Gi similar to the turtle school, only the colors are different, orange was replaced with white, and the belt was black. My school was the Angel school, so I had the Angel kanji front and back.

My parents were worried, and I don't blame them as there are some very exciting opponents. I got a closer look at them during the preliminary round. There was Goku, the person I really wanted to meet. Then his friends Krillian, a Asian boy, and Yamcha which I believe he was a desert bandit once according to research I did. There was also the Winner from last year, Jackie Chun which made me really excited to fight him. Must have been my saiyan blood boiling.

Fortunately most of my opponents were easy pickings as I didn't have to use barely any strength to defeat them. It seemed to grab attention to the worthy opponents. I had my tail wrapped the whole time, that was until half way when Lunch was served!

I'm getting off track with my memories, but might as well tell you how it went. Goku was eating ALOT, I went to sit by them and they eagerly let me eat with them. It shocked them when I started eating just like Goku. A little slower then him, but the same non the less. My tail came unwrapped which shocked them even more and that was when Goku paid attention.

I knew I was adopted, my parents filled me in when I was nine, could timing too as I have come to accept it more easily. Goku and I looked at each other very curiously before deciding he liked to be friends. It was a good time as we talk to eat other over food with his other friends and Jackie, until Tien decided to be a butt.

The Rounds continued smoothly, until Goku got a little angry with Tien over the defeat of one of his friends he made from the previous tournament It continued until it was Me vs Chiaotzu. It was a very interesting battle, we fought hard and fast, many fighters were watching us duke it out. However I had a advantage thanks to my mom. Unlike Chiaotzu who was like 1st grade intelligence, I was smart and calculating that rivaled people from 9th through 10th grade. So using my wits I beat him before the time limit ended. Tien wasn't to happy AT ALL. While the students of the Turtle School cheered me on.

After a day, we had to pick our number. What was unlucky for me is that I had to fight Krillian, and even through I was strong. I don't think I was quite strong enough to face a student of Master Roshi. When our match came, it was a battle that left both us serverly bruised, Krillian attempted to finished it off when a Kamehameha, but was surprised when I countered it with my own. It was a beam struggled that rivaled the previous tournament However I was unlucky as the beam exploded and Krillian landed at the edge of the ring while I fell over and hit the ground. Afterward we shook hands for such a great fight, and vowed to have a rematch later. Goku even said he'll like to fight me himself one day.

The Rest of the Tournament went rough, Tien turned good after the discovery that his sensai was slightly insane. He and Goku fought and both barely won, Goku just landed on the floor two seconds before him due to a car. Darn car, it should've never been there! Oh...wow, anyhow that was the 22nd WMAT.

We all made friends and went to a restaurant, but Goku forget his four star dragon ball and power pole at the Fighter Area. So Krillian went to go get it. It turned worse to wear as we all went after Goku when he ran and we discovered Krillian was dead.

Goku was furious! He called out nimbus to chase after him, I told him that I could help but he denied me saying that if that monster could kill krillain, he could kill me too. He was probably right, and he left us. Then Roshi told us about Piccolo and I just had to help. Quickly telling my parents and sensai, they let me go. I could swear I heard them say "Kids grow up so fast."

I got my capsule plane and chased down Goku, however I saw him fall and a creature leave. I feared the worst, but then that creature fired an energy beam at me and left. It blew up my ship but I got out of it quick enough and found Goku. Nursed him back to peak health and later we meet yagirobe and then he killed and eat a dragon thingy, later on Goku got his revenge. Then Mr old and ugly Piccolo decided to swoop in and put us in a near death state. I think it was only because Goku and I were saiyans that we survived. We felt stronger and meet master Korin. Goku and I unleashed our inner potential, and we went to save the world!

Goku fought Piccolo while I provided support by defeating his minions and helping Goku avoid attacks. We barely defeated Piccolo, thankfully Goku had one last move up his sleeve and made a punch that made a hole right through his stomach!

Afterward, we went to Korin to find a way to revive Shenron. A Eternal Dragon that grants wishes, the reason why King Piccolo was young again. We both went to the lookout, where we meet and got defeated by Popo. We saw Kami, in which Goku almost attacked him if not I stopped him. Kami revived Shenron, in which Bulma revived everyone Piccolo killed. Kami decided to train Goku, however I was not yet ready for this training. So he provided me a way to train in my own way, while still attending to specific trainings of Goku's. Sensing being on of them. Goku taught me the turtle style of fighting and we both decided to wear weighted clothing, through Goku's being more heavier than my own. I had my front symbol also changed to Turtle to thank Goku.

For three long years, we trained for the next WMAT and to fight against the reincarnation of King Piccolo. Everything went smoothly and the fights were interesting. I defeated Yamcha in the Preliminary. The numbers were chosen and I fought King Piccolo in the quarter finals but I lost, through I did give it my all and even injured Piccolo. But he seemed to be after Goku more then me even if he had a huge grudge against me. while Goku got...married. It surprised me that he proposed to Chi-Chi, through love works very strangely. Krillian lost to Hero and Tien beat mercenary Tao.

Goku beat Tien after a long hard fight. I told Goku all I learned from my fight so that he can put it in good use later on, which he thanked me for that. We learned Hero was aucatally Kami in disguise, Darn that Piccolo. Goku and Piccolo was the best fight I've ever seen. They fought tooth and nail but Goku was relentless and was determined to win the tournament. Piccolo almost killed Goku, but missed his vitals. I laughed hard what Piccolo yelled out when he learned he missed them.

Piccolo was knocked off the remains of the...stage, Goku had officially won. We gave him a senzu which healed him and he gave one to Piccolo hoping for a good rematch in the future. Others disagree but I was agreeing with that. Must be my saiyan side.

For the next few  
>years, everything had been quite peaceful. I've continued to train myself in weighted clothing and had visited my parents every now and then. Through I did visit Goku and discovered his Son called Gohan. The little kid treated and called me his uncle, In a way I accepted the fact and Goku even joked about me being his brother. Haha, it was good times until his read brother decided to come along.<p>

Raditz...that bastard, the moment he arrived everyone's world was turned upside down. He called Goku by his saiyan name, Kakarot. And he was pissed at him not accomplishing his mission, he was also pissed at me at also forgetting it. kept calling me Karmal. Ironic how both our saiyan names happen to start with a K. Mmh, also makes me wonder why the twins had to be called Ken and Kira, both again starting with K...Oh, getting out of track again.

Anyhow, the bastard kidnapped Gohan and Piccolo, Goku and I chased after him. It was a battle that overwhelmed us. Luckily Piccolo came up with a plan to use his Special Beam cannon on him. Goku got hold of his tail a second time but failed due to his innocence. Gohan then showed surprisingly hidden potential and even managed to crack his armor. But Raditz went to go kill Gohan only to be stopped by me which we fought for a few minutes before Goku managed to grab him for Piccolo to kill them both.

Only for us to discover two more saiyans. And for a good year I trained and trained, even with Piccolo at times, and soon with Gohan surprisingly the boy showed much skill. If I had to wager power levels by the time the saiyans arrived. I'm guessing everyone was above 1,000 with Piccolo being 1,200-400 and me being 2,000.

The following battle was bloody as hell. Most of our friends died, Piccolo sacrificed himself to save Gohan, and I was barely left standing with a broken arm. Nappa was a merciless murderer, a bastard from the same race I was from and I hated every each of it. I'm sure getting angry at this memory, so I'll give you a recap.

Goku came on nimbus and saved his Son, He kicked Nappa's butt before Vegeta killed Nappa himself. I got healed up with the Senzu and thanks to saiyan genes, was stronger. We came to help Goku only to find a great ape Vegeta. Did I forget to mention both Me and Goku lost our tails?

The following was that Yagirobe cut Vegeta's tail and we used the spirit bomb on him, then he came back and both him and me fought, I lost but Gohan then transformed and nearly kill Vegeta. He than retreated with his spaceship.

If I could say, I think I was the weakest saiyan after Raditz.

So then after all the hospital, and Chi-Chi convincing me to go with Gohan. Dang that women is scary, we found Kami's old ship and got packed and dressed up. Bulma seemed in a bad mood and said Popo before the ship launched. Wonder why she had to say that? Anyhow, a few months we arrived at the REAL NAMAK, I'm not telling you what we experienced during our trip there.

Turns out, we're not the only ones here as there was also Vegeta. And a evil alien called Frieza, and when I mean evil, I MEAN EVIL. So far, all I know of Equestria, nothing compares to what Frieza is like. He was a ignorant controlling evil manipulating son of a...He was evil, OK, Evil.

Everything was crazy, the Dragon balls were always going place to place. Until finally all seven was in our hands before the Ginyu force arrived and nearly killed us. I managed to protect Gohan from a neck injury, so that counts for something I guess.

Goku arrived at the most needed time, I could see that he unintentionally made his sudden appearance epic. He made that big guy seem like...uhh, chopped lamb, yeah Chopped lamb.

We left Vegeta and Goku to take care of them, unknowingly Vegeta ditched Goku and came to us to get his wish. But turns out there was a password. HA! Take that Vegeta. Anyhow 'Goku' came back then it turns out it was Ginyu is Goku's body, and Goku in Ginyu's body...ooh headache! Screw it, They all got back in there original body and Ginyu was turned into a frog. THERE!

Then later, we got our wish and brought back Piccolo which brought back Kami, which brought back our Dragon balls, which in turn brought back Shenron. Ok, now that is out of the way. I need to get some aspirin, oh wait...no aspirin inside somebody elses mind. I hope Ken doesn't feel my headaches.

Back to where I was...So afterward, Vegeta was angry with us but then Frieza showed up and all Hell broke lose. Thankfullyy we had dende and he healed Me and Gohan whichgaves us power boost. In which Krillian called HAX for some reason.

Frieza transformed, but then Piccolo came and held his own. Power levels are bullshit apparently. Then Frieza transformed...TWICE, and Vegeta became aggronant and kept calling himself a Super Saiyan trying to blast Frieza to oblivion, but Frieza destroyed him and put him to dirt. We we're helpless against him, until Goku came. Vegeta made his speech on his life, I felt pity for him. Then Frieza killed Vegeta, and an epic battle issued.

But then Goku was losing, so he started Charging a spirit bomb, Me and Piccolo went to help him and held him off for five minutes. Goku then shot the bomb and 'killed' Frieza, but he came back and Killed Krillian and also shot me...I was dying and told Goku that I loved him like a brother and I also told Gohan to stay alive and live on for me, then I died.

Apparently, from Gohan's story view, Goku was FURIOUS, he went super saiyan and 'killed' Frieza right before namak exploded.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough as Frieza returned years later with his Father, but some purple dude named Trunks showed no mercy to them and killed both of them. He seemed to look at Vegeta a lot, I took in the puzzle rather quickly and looked at similar features before finding out they looked awfully similar.

When Goku arrived, Trunks wanted to speak with both of us, turned out, He was the Son of Vegeta and Bulma. Who would've guessed? And these androids from the future killed everyone but Gohan and myself, but then I died two years later which made Gohan go super saiyan, but it wasn't enough and he died later on which made Trunks go Super saiyan.

Goku had died in Trunk's time line from a heart desiese, which sucks. But Trunks gave us the antidote for it and told us to keep it a secret about his origin.

Apparently Piccolo heard it all and explained everything in a nice, non-dangerous to trunk's existence, explanation. Which I commended him for that. For the next three years we trained.

During those years I unlocked my Super saiyan ability, with Goku's tutoring, I discovered I was always so weak to prevent things and it triggered it, and I ascended to Super Saiyan. I would've vow to never let things like loss happen, but I could darn well try to make sure the world is peaceful.

Androids came, Goku was first but then his heart started to get that sickness and Vegeta took over. Turns out he got super saiyan-jin too and joined our little 'Super Saiyan Club' as Gohan called it. It made me chuckle at such a club existing, makes me wonder if a picture of us being super saiyans with the words Super Saiyan Club would ever be made.

Anyhow, androids 19 was destroyed and I went Super Saiyan to help chance down an Android which happen to be the Mad Scientist himself, We discovered it was him after Future Trunks came back in time to help us and saved Bulma and his baby self.

We all searched for the lab but it was too late, the androids 16,17, and 18 were activated and Trunks blew up the Top part of the mountain. We chased them down only to get pummeled later on. When we recovered we took some time to regroup and plan.

Then Cell happened.

If things couldn't have gotten bad enough, they have now. Cell is a bio-android with all the Cells of myself and the Z-fighters, and some of our foes too. Piccolo was the one who got us info on Cell, if only a bit of it. Turns out he's from a alternate time line where Trunks beat the androids but was killed himself by Cell. Still following his goal in killing Goku for Doctor's revenge on Goku destroying his Red Ribbon army. He also seeks to absorb android 17 and 18 to achieve 'perfection'...I swear I thought that was some sort body spray.

We tried tracking down Cell first, since Goku was already moved into a safer position at Roshi's house. Krillian found him first but he was beaten and almost absorbed had we not arrived in time. Unfortunately Cell got away...again.

It was then Goku awoke at that time and meet me and Gohan, when then got Vegeta and Future Trunks and all went to train in a room called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I decided to go last, and Vegeta and Trunks went first.

Piccolo almost died on us, But Goku got him to the lookout in time, did I forget to mention we got Dende as our new Guardian of the Earth? He's a excellent healer too and taught me some minor healing techniques while I waited for my turn. And I repayed him with a few quick escape techniques I learned. I always made myself a techniques called Sticky Bomb, it's named literally meant as it's a large amount of concentrated Ki into a small ball that you throw and it sticks to your opponent, then explodes.

After Goku and Gohan came out, I was shocked to see them both in super saiyan forms and so natural, I had a small chat with Goku on my predication that staying in super saiyan form like normal would help Ki consumption when transforming and found out I was right. Thanking Goku I went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Piccolo who also wanted to train. Together for that whole year in there we sparred and grew stronger, I explained to Piccolo why I was attempting to stay in Ssj form naturally and he inclined to agree that it was a smart idea.

Everything was happening so fast, I got a new level of super saiyan, but it was one Vegeta already had. But I was inclined to perfect it and attempted my best to stay in the form as long as possible. Achieving what Goku called Full-Powered Super Saiyan. I ran out of time to try my training of Full-Powered Ascended Super Saiyan.

When we came out, I spent the rest of the days before the Cell tournament with my family and old sensai who luckily had both avoided Cell in his search for life energy.

The Tournament came and I never had a chance to face Cell personally, Gohan had achieved the real Ascended form of Super saiyan, what I call Super Saiyan 2 and had beaten Cell, He resulted in self-destruction but Goku prevented it and sacrifice himself. then during the final Kamehameha battle I saved Gohan from what could have been his death if he had entered Ken's dimension instead of me. Oh Kami, I just realized how much emotional pain it must have gone through at the lost of both me and Goku.

But...

Ken...That little boy that I now view as a son personally. I care for him more than anyone realizes. I remember how it all happened after I fell into that dimension...I remember it too well and am aucatally glad it happened even through I was separated from my friends and family and sealed, I am very glad I meet Ken Altarmore.

* * *

><p><strong>'Ugh...Where am I? Wait..now I remember, I jumped in that tear to save Gohan from being sucked in. Which means I was sucked in instead.'<strong>

I looked around, the world is vastly different from where I came from, through the designs were somewhat similar but the texture and detail of the world was strange and foreign, I looked at myself to see myself fazing slightly.

**'What the...AHH SHIT, THAT BURNS..no think Chris THINK! Ok, your a foreign entity into a new world no...dimension, meaning it gonna have to get rid of you.'**

I tried to fly..but my Ki wasn't responding as well. I decided to test a Ki blast, only a kai blast came out.

**'This dimension seems to have a strict limitation on Ki, and since I'm so full of it, it won't accept me unless I was somehow either erased or...sealed...dammit.'**

Where was I gonna to find a person in this world that wanted an Alien sealed with them! No one in my world, nu uh, might as well see what person is mostly compatible and try my luck.

Using my Ki sensing, which surprisingly still works, I found my most equal and ran to the location. Which wasn't that far luckily. Only to find a small five year old with raggy clothes and red hair on a swing set. Alone...nobody around to watch him, the world abandoning him to loneliness.

I walked up to greet him.

"Hello little boy, Is something the matter?"

The child looked up at me with eyes full of sorrow.

"I..I don't know..nobody wants me."

**'Nobody wants him? Ok, that instantly says two things, either he was a slave or a orphan, I'll decide to go with orphan.'**

"Your an orphan?"

The Child nodded as he went back to looking at the ground from his swing set. My body started to feel numb, the world was pushing to deal with me.

I ignored the pain and picked up the child. "How would you like the chance to have a family member?"

The Child's brown colored eyes looked at me with confusion and a hint of joy.

"Your going to adopt me mister?"

**'If this world wouldn't be trying to kill me, by all means YES, YES I WOULD! But, I have to make this believable..'**

"Unfortunately I can't, but I'm here to stay with you in here." I pointed to his head and heart. "You see dear child, I'm an angel sent from Kami, or God so to say. But I can't be seen by anyone else but you, So I'm going to be sealed into you."

"Sealed into me?"

I nodded "When I'm sealed into you, We can talk to each other forever, I'll always try to be there for you every time. By that way, what's your name?"

He smiled and said... "Ken, My name is Ken Altarmore, it's nice to meet you mister?"

"Chris, Chris Dell. Pleasure to meet you too Ken." I smiled "You know Ken, There's a chance for you to have family besides me, you see I have to get back to my friends and family, and angels do have those too.

I smiled more and gently brushed his hair with my hand before kneeling down to him and saying.

"So ken, will you allow me to survive and have a possible way for a happy life? One with family, siblings, and friends?

"I...I guess I have nothing better to do Chris, If I can have a chance to have a family I'll take it!" The boy yelled out.

I concentrated all the Ki in my body and made myself into a Ki form before going into Ken, a seal appeared on his stomach, which somehow made me think of ninja's and foxes. Later I found myself inside a black void with a TV screen on Ken. He had changed when I was sealed within him.

His red hair had turned black, and his body had buffed up slightly, through not much. His eyes have changed to onyx black too. By then I realized something and it was confirmed when Ken instantly touched the ground from back pain and curiously grabbed a brown furry appendage that had grown from his tail bone.

* * *

><p>My sealing had turned Ken Altarmore into a Human-Saiyan Hybrid. And at the same time, my guess on how we got into that Science lab is that the Government SO HAPPENED to be scanning the area for high energy signals, and because sealing makes a lot of energy, when Ken got back to the orphanage He was greeted and taken by...<p>

Evil  
>Greedy<br>No Good son of a B****  
>F***ing<br>Scientist.

No offense Bulma or the Brief family, but these guys remind me of Doctor Gero and are just as sick for treating Ken like an experiment. Thank God I learned of sealing advantages and taken some of the memories of the experiments to keep him sane and healed him of the injuries and scars He might have received.

Wait...Sealing Advantages...OF COURSE, That's how I can control the Oozaru form. Well what do you know Ken, even bad memories have it's advantages, thankfully you don't see what I think or hear what I think.


	16. Chapter 15: Enrollment

**Oozaru Saga**

Chapter 15: Enrollment

Cheerilee didn't no what to say, should she be excited or scared? As a teacher of Ponyville's Schoolhouse, her job is to teach young filly and colts in education. But to teach human children? Who couldn't read and possibly didn't have any education? It was a challenge of a lifetime. Cheerilee had seen a human before when Lyra first brought one into town a few days ago, they were adorable and innocent just like little colts and fillies.

Making up her mind, She turned her head to both Twilight and Lyra, who had come here to enroll the two apparently not animal, human TWINS. Cheerilee was slightly shocked that there was two humans, and they both happen to be twins, and the opposite gender. Thankfully there was no school today so there's less off her mind. So she then proceeded to say...

"Alright, just let me get the papers that you have to fill out, and if you could. Can I see them before tomorrow?" She opened a draw and got some enrollment papers, and placed them on the desk with a pen ready for use.

Lyra did not hesitate on her decision and proudly signed and filled in everything she could on the paper. Smiling she hoofed back...handed back still sounder better, the paper to Cheerilee before heading out the Schoolhouse office to retrieve the human twins to meet their teacher. On the way she managed to take a peak at the Clock tower.

Lunch time, surprisingly how time passes so fast. She should get the Humans lunch after visiting their new school teacher.

'You know, now that I think about it. How come nobody noticed that Ken transformed into the beast last night...Must have been something Princess Luna did on her way back to Cantorlot.' Lyra thought as she walked through Ponyville, ignoring the sells ponies as they ranted on their products and produce.

Speaking of produce, They were running low on groceries at home. Better add that to her mental 'list to do' on their way back from Lunch. Returning to reality, Lyra almost hit another pony but gracefully sidestepped to avoid collision.

'Whoa, close one. I should pay more attention.' She thought.

She reached her house and opened the door, and found Ken and Kira doing...something. Was it some sort of Human game? She listened in to what they were saying.

"ROCK, SCISSORS, PAPER, SHOOT!" Both the twins hands turned into fist resembling a rock.

"ROCK, SCISSORS, PAPER, SHOOT!" Now they were like scissors with two fingers outward.

"ROCK, SCISSORS, PAPER, SHOOT!" Now the hands were flat like paper.

"ROCK, SCISSORS, PAPER, SHOOT!" Then they were both different from each other.

"YATTA!" Ken cheered and jumped into the air.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Digital world.<p>

"ACHOO" A human with a cap sneezed.

"Whats the matter Tamer?" his partner digimon said.

"I don't know, but I think someone took my victory cheer."

* * *

><p>"No fair, rock should tear up paper." Kira argued.<p>

"Well that's not how the game was made was it?" Ken pointed out. He then rubbed his hands together. And grabbed a...

Chocolate bon-bon?

'They played a game over a bon-bon?' Lyra sweat-dropped at such silliness. Before revealing herself to her humans.

"Good afternoon Ken and Kira, had a nice time while I was gone?" She said.

They both nodded with smiles on their cute little faces.

Kira spoke up. "Um, mom. I might have burnt a couple of pop-tarts."

'Pop-tarts? Does she mean Frost-tarts? Must've been named differently in the Human world.' Lyra thought. But put it aside as she spoke. "It's alright it happens, Now get ready we're going somewhere."

The saiyan twins did not question Lyra as they got up and put on their white boots. Thankfully Ken was not wearing his white boots when transformed into an Oozaru the night before. Through that Goku Gi replica was not so fortunate.

Lyra looked back at her Humans. Ken looked exactly how she first adopted him, through he's no longer malnourished. Kira looked different, the purple dress with flowers looks awfully cute on her and her hair looks combed somewhat.

"Alright you set?" Lyra asked.

"Hai!" they responded

'Hai? What does that mean?' she pondered as she opened the door and went out, the twins following her. It didn't take long to get from Home to the school house. Partially because everypony was now eating Lunch and so the streets were less crowded, through the restaurants were awfully busy now. Ken and Kira seem to be sniffing the air and drooling slightly at the unmistakable smell of grilled vegetables.

Ken slightly pushed Lyra to grab her attention and when she turned her head towards him she said.

"What is it Ken?"

"Can we go eat?" Ken asked beggily, everyone's stomach growling in question for food.

"Yea, we'll go eat right afterward ok?"

"OK!" The twins said in unison, eager to have lunch as soon as possible. Then again, who wouldn't want to go eat with all those smells of cooking in the air? Being a saiyan with enhanced senses has it's ups and downs depending on the place your at.

A couple of minutes later, they arrived at the Ponyville Schoolhouse. Where they then entered and Cheerilee greeted them. Lyra noticed that Twilight must have gone to go eat.

"They are more adorable up close!" Cheerilee squealed. "I'm Miss Cheerilee, teacher of Ponyville Schoolhouse."

Kira spoke up. "What's a teacher?"

"A teacher is a pony who teaches children." Cheerilee answered.

"So this is a school..." Ken said looking around to view the insides. Not much to see, mostly desks for students, a chalkboard with chalk. And if you look outside the window, your see a playground and a few tables for recess and lunch. The inside of the building is made fully of wood, with the outside colored red and a school bell tower on top. Looking toward the back is a lone desk with a pointy hat with some words on it, possibly used for punishment.

Ken and Kira both shivered on what would be considered punishment in schools. Hopefully nothing too bad...right?

Lyra then decided to speak to her humans. "This is where you two will be going to school, with ponies your age." She gave them a smile "You both are going to make lots of friends here. And learn about Equestria too."

Kira seem to be happy to learn and make friends with ponies, Ken was happy to make friends but didn't seem like he wanted to learn. Of course Chris would scold him if he didn't learn as Chris was taught and raised by a teacher himself.

'Hey Kira, let's call Cheerilee, sensei."

_'Why?'_ Kira mentally responded puzzled.

'Well, sensei means teacher doesn't it? And she's a teacher that teaches all of Ponyville!' he explained

_'Oh! Alright!'_

The saiyan twins turned to Cheerilee with a smile of thanks on their faces before doing a short bow to Cheerilee who looked in surprised.

"Thank you for letting us learn here, Cheer-sensei."

"What does sensei mean?" She asked puzzled.

Kira responded to her question. "It means respected teacher, sensei."

Cheerilee couldn't help but feel happy and proud to be called sensei. It was clearly a title added like a suffix from the way did said it. And she'll get used to be called as such by the twins very quickly during class.

"Well, Let me explain a few rules about the school before you go and eat lunch." And so, she did.

* * *

><p>They left the Schoolhouse, Lyra looked in her saddlebag pockets for how much bits she had.<p>

'666 bits, plenty enough for lunch.' She thought, as she went into a nearby restaurant with the twins. The restaurant accepted all paying customers, no matter the race. And that made it popular among ponies and traveling trades-gryphons and minotaurs. The restaurant was ever busy, but luckily it's business had slowed down a bit now that it was a hour or two past noon.

They took a seat and ordered food. She helped the twins on what was on the menu, they ordered quite a lot of food and Lyra wondered why. Too late did she realize.

She might not return home with any bits.

Alot of other customers were staring at her humans, Who were gorging themselves LIKE BEAST. It was like the hour of the beast as they tore down each plate of food, the plates stacking higher and higher. She only managed to eat herself when she forced herself to eat. It was getting clear that if she didn't stop their chow down, she might have to make a check just to pay for all of this.

"Um...Ken, Kira." She said. The Humans immediately stopped what their doing after swallowing their food and looked at her. "I think, that's enough for now. I'm not rich after all."

Ken and Kira seemed to think about this and agreed that their saiyan appetite was getting the better of Lyra's funds. They finished their current plates and drank the rest of their drinks then waited for Lyra to pay the bill.

The waiter came and said "It's 665 bits mam'e." Lyra handed over all of her bits except one. Before leaving the restaurant. She looked back to see the sign change from open to close. Lyra sweat dropped on how her humans probably ate all their lunch reserves. She didn't have any more bits to go shopping, so they went straight home.

It was now...5 o'clock pm and the sun was starting to become a sunset. She reached the door of her house, the human twins right behind her. They opened the door and it was dark. When they entered the lights suddenly flashed on and her and her humans jumped in surprise when a group of ponies suddenly screamed out.

"SURPISE!"


	17. Chapter 16: Party and Bath Time

**Oozaru Saga**

Chapter 16: Party and Bath Time

* * *

><p>"Happy Pinkie? You finally get a party."<p>

"WELL FINALLY, I'VE WAITED SUCH A LONG TIME, DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG LONG IS?"

"Umm..long?"

"VERY LOOOONG!"

"How did you get in my computer room in the first place!"

"Cupcake button."

"Cupcak-Hey!..Where you go? Oh well, on with the chapter!"

* * *

><p>"SURPISE"<p>

The saiyan twins jumped three feet in the air, didn't expect this at all. But before they could grasp what happened. A pink blur voomed straight over to them and Lyra.

"Where you surprised huh, huh! Do you like it! It's a party to welcome you two to Ponyville! What are you! Are you some sort of monkey! Do you talk! Do you like cupcakes! Do you like parties!" Said a super hyperactive pink puffy pony.

"Uhhh" The saiyan twins said in unison. Clearly still shocked at what was happening. The pink pony was clearly asking the twins questions directly, as if she expects them to answer.

Kira seemed to get her mind working again first. "Um, yes? And we're not monkeys"

The pink pony seemed to accept this rather quickly. As she bounced back into the crowd of ponies. The party seemed to start right after a party tune suddenly erupted. The twins walked into the crowd of ponies, most of them enjoying the party and some giving curious looks towards the saiyans. There also seems to be a banner with words on it, but they couldn't understand what it said...yet.

There were also games, treats, drinks, and other party things all around the place. All of them making the twin's human curiosity tempt them into trying out these foreign things. The reason of them being foreign is that when your an orphan, you never really have any parties.

_'This is so weird!'_ Kira thought as she stood close to her brother.

'I know, I believe this is what a party is like.' Ken responded, looking around at the party decorations.

_'This is a party?'_

'Yea! I think this is like a birthday party, let's have some fun!' Ken smiled as he pulled Kira's hand and rushed to one of the games.

_'Wait! Hold on! Stop dragging me!'_ She pleaded, but it went unanswered as her brother continued to drag her.

They went toward a game that had a picture on a wall and some pony children trying to pin something on it. Ken dragged Kira with him towards it.

He turned to a adult pony asking "Hey miss, how do you play this?" Ken pointed toward the game.

The mare didn't seemed surprised that he could talk and replied. "Pin the tail? It's quite simple, go in line and you'll be given a blindfold. Once it's your turn, put the blindfold on spin around three times, and then try to pin the fake tail where it's suppose to go. See watch."

True to her word, a small filly put a blindfold on, turned around three times, and then tried to pin the tail on the donkey picture. But she pinned in on it's stomach instead, once she finished she lifted her blindfold off and frowned because she didn't make it. But proceeded to smile at her attempt.

"Oh ok, thank you!" Ken dragged Kira with him towards it.

"Ken, you can stop dragging me now!" She continued to plead.

"Alright." He let go of her.

"Thank you!"

They got in line, and Kira was up first. Some ponies watched with interest, mostly fillies and colts. As she spun around three times and headed toward the picture with the pin in hand.

_'Hey Ken, a little help?'_

'Move your hand more right, now down..Down...And...There!'

Kira hit it right on the dot. She lifted her blindfold to see that it was a success, she smiled and skipped gleefully toward Ken, giving him the pin and blindfold. Who tied it around his head so it covered his eyes, not noticing some of the ponies looking on how he effortlessly tied the blindfold with his hands.

'I scratched your back, you scratch mine?' He mentally said to Kira as he spun around three times. And walked slowly to the picture.

_'A little to the left, more upward, now tiny bit to the right...And there.'_ Ken got it on the dot as well and cheered, a very loud cheer, which was joined by a cheer from Pinkie Pie. They left the game area soon after.

'Mind talking rocks!' Ken thought out.

**'It's called telepathy.'** Chris corrected.

'Oh, telepathy rocks!'

_'Did Chris just correct you?'_

'Noooooo' Ken lied badly.

_'Your a horrible liar brother.'_

'He he, oh look! food!' Ken pointed toward the table of sweets. Delicious, mouthwatering, sweets.

Do I need say more what happened next? Oh well, I'll do it anyhow.

'MUFFINS!'  
><em>'CUPCAKES!'<em>  
>'MUFFINS!'<br>_'CUPCAKES!'_

_'BO_TH!'

"Nom nom nom nom nom!" The two saiyan twins went on a eating spree of sweets. Dozens of cupcakes and muffins were devoured in seconds, drinks were emptied and filled multiple times. The punch bowl found itself gone, literally. And to believe they just ate thirty minutes ago, HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT THEY EACH SO MUCH? The answer? Saiyans...

Of course the ponies didn't know what to say, both Pinkie and a cross-eyes blond gray pony joined in the fray of cupcakes and muffins. Shockingly there was enough for the four of them, as the eating spree continued it's course of who will eat more. It turned into a contest, but even with Pinkie and the gray ponies likeness in the treats, they stood no chance against the bottomless pits of the two twins. Through they came awfully close to winning.

The night continued on, for the next three hours the party continued before ponies (and a dragon) started leaving. Some stayed and helped clean up the mess. But soon, all the ponies were gone leaving on Lyra, Bon-Bon, and the twins.

* * *

><p>Lyra groaned as she set back on the couch. The house was now clean after the party and the human twins were fast asleep after such a long night. After the party had ended, they were asleep leaning on the wall. She had lifted them up with her magic and put them into the bed. But when she was doing it, she noticed something.<p>

They were growing resistant to her magic. It had taken more magic then usual in order to lift them up and carry them, through not by a large margin of magic required, she was still curious on why they were growing resistance.

A week ago, she had no problems and could easily lift them up like her own lyre. Now it was like lifting another pony all together, she could remember from the time with the scientist that they said they were ever adapting. Now she finds it true.  
>Through Ken was more resistant then Kira, probably from the battle with Princess Luna.<p>

'Now that you think about it, it was like they were born to fight. But they haven't done anything to indicate them as fighters.' Lyra wondered, looking up to the ceiling in her thought.

'Wait...I wasn't always around them, and I've found them in the backyard more often then inside...Speaking of them being the the backyard, I should give them a bath tomorrow. They must have all that dirt on them.' She smiled as she then went to bed from a long night.

The next morning...

Lyra got up earlier then normally, she had to because she had to give her humans a bath. And bring them to school.

'Ok, It's Seven o'clock right now. School starts at nine and ends at three, which are within my work hours thankfully. And I need to pack a lunch for my humans...A big lunch.' After putting her small schedule for the day, she got to work on the bathtub.

The only bathtub in the house belongs to Bon-Bon, so Lyra had to grab a big oval metal tub and fill it with water outside. Lifting the tub, she brought it outside to see the sun rising and the morning heat starting to brighten up the day. Lyra used the hose and poured the water in the tub, which big enough to fit three stallions. Lyra casted a heat spell on the water, which warmed it up to a nice temperature.

After that she added some soup bubbles, because who doesn't like bubbles in their tub? Bon-Bon came outside to see her preparing the tub.

"What are you doing?" Bon-Bon curiously asked.

"Preparing a bath for Ken and Kira." She responded finishing up the preparation.

"Aren't they different genders?"

"Bon-Bon, their twins and only children, does it matter right now?"

Bon-Bon brought her hoof up to her muzzle in a thinking gesture, then responded. "Your right, can I help wash them?"

"I'm sure they won't mind." Lyra responded as she back inside to get them as Bon-Bon went and grabbed the soup and shampoo.

Once she got to the room, she still saw them sleeping on their side of the bed. Maybe when she get's enough money she will buy a bunk bed for them to sleep in. Lyra pulled the blankets off the twins and they moved around trying to get them back.

"Time to wake up! We all have a busy day ahead of us." Lyra said.

The twins seemed to wake up, through Ken faster then Kira. Kinda seemed like he had more then just herself to wake him up. She shook her head from that ridicules thought and proceeded to wake them up more. Like a true mother.

"Mmmh, why you wake us up mom?" Ken asked.

There it was again, the word mom. Lyra smiled gleefully as she had come to accept that word so easily now, through it still made her heart burst with love everything time they said it.

"Well, for one you have school in a hour and a half, and two. You both need a bath."

She wasn't prepared for the next saying.

"What's a bath?" both of them said.

Lyra was a little shocked by this, she could almost hear someone else laugh form Ken's direction.

"That's it, you two are coming with me right now." She lifted them up and they both immediately began to squirm within her magical grasp.

By the time they got outside the human twins were now wide awake. And saw the tub filled with water. Both of them curiously looking at it as if something was to come out of it. Lyra put them down soon and stared at them.

"Alright,  
>take off your clothes and get in the tub." OK, Lyra had to admit it sounded weird, but it's for the best of their hygiene.<p>

Both of the twins were extremely nervous and confused. Lyra face-hoofed at their predicament.

"Look, Me and Bon-Bon are going to wash you so that you won't stick anymore, plus being clean will help you not become sick." Lyra explained.

The twins seemed to accept this, through still nervous. After a few more minutes they found themselves in the bathtub, getting water poured over them by Bon-Bon and Lyra. Lyra choose to wash Ken was Bon-Bon washed Kira.

"What was the last time you washed yourself?" Bon-Bon asked as she washed Kira's hair with shampoo.

"I never had a bath miss Bon-Bon." replied Kira who had her eyes closed to prevent soup coming in them.

"Never? No wonder your hair is like this!" Pointing her hoofs at the extremely jaggy ends of Kira's hair.

"I kinda like my hair like this, through I don't want it dirty." Kira replied, moving her tail through the water. Another bucket of water poured down on her and she moved her hands to rub her eyes of any water or shampoo.

Ken seemed to have gone through the same thing, through he didn't commit on his dirty hair. Now Lyra was washing his tail, and through Ken didn't admit it, it felt very pleasant.

He enjoyed the feel of warm water and his tail being washed. When his hair was being washed he felt mom's soft hooves go through them which made him smile as she washed it. Now Lyra was moving a scrub onto Ken's back.

"I can't believe I didn't notice anything about your hygiene earlier." Lyra thought aloud.

"It's ok, a lot of stuff happened." Ken reassured her.

Lyra smiled. "I'm sure your make lots of friends in the future Ken."

"I hope so."

When it hit eight twenty, the twins were fully washed and dried, and were now wearing new clothes. Ken was wearing a teal T-shirt with the word Lyra on it (through he didn't know what the word was) And a pair of slightly darker teal shorts as well. He also had his collar wristband on and his white boots. Kira had a long mint colored skirt with small lyre pictures circling around the bottom of it. As well has her collar wristband and white boots.

"Alright, here are your lunches." Lyra said giving them two bags of lunches with different word on each one. "The word on the front of your collar is your name, it's also on your lunch bags, see how they look the same?" She pointed with her hoof at the two.

"This ones yours Ken, and then ones yours Kira." She said. "Now I'll drop you off at school and you will behave ok?"

"Yes mommy!" They both said in unison.

And so, they walked toward the school house.


	18. Chapter 17: School

**Oozaru Saga**

Chapter 17: School

Ken and Kira stand right at the entrance into the school. Waiting until they are called in to introduce themselves into the classroom. Their apparent faces clearly indicating them as very nervous.

_'This is it Ken! I wonder what we're learn here!'_ Kira seemed, estastic, to enter the school. Ken past it off that it was because she was a girl and girls like school stuff.

'Yea, this is it.' Ken wasn't worried about learning and stuff, he was more worried on what their first impression would be on the fillies and colts. I mean, they could label them as freaks on first sight. But they could be nice and be good friends.

The saiyan twins could easily hear what Cheer-sensai was saying inside.

"Good morning class, today we have two new students joining us for the school year. They are not ponies, but are humans. And I expect you to make good friends with them. Come on in, Ken and Kira!"

'Alright, here we go!' The saiyan twins entered the building to see a whole class of fillies and colts staring at them with curiosity. The feeling of tension apparent in the air, Ken was sweating bullets at the nervousness.

"Would you like to introduce yourselves?" Cheerilee adviced.

Kira, noticing her brother's increasing tension, spoke up for the both of them. "Hello, I'm Kira and this is my twin brother Ken. We're both seven years old and we are glad that you will accept us in your class." both of them proceeded to do a short bow.

"You can both sit in the desk over there" She pointed a hoof towards an empty pair of desk, located behind a filly with a red ribbon and a orange filly with purple hair.

Didn't take long for school to start, everyone liked Cheerilee and respected her, some more then others. Ken and Kira seem to get a few glares and stares, some good, some not so much. Ken looked at them all and observed their features, most of them had a picture..no wait it's called Cutie Mark, on their rumps. Through their were a small few without such pictures. A certain three in front of him seemed to be curious about him and his sister, through they never talked yet due to the teacher.

After two to three hours of Equestrian and History class. Lunch time finally came to pass, and the class was eating outside on some wooden tables. Many of ponies were unsure whether or not to approach the twins, but three certain fillies decide to try.

"Hiya! Mah name is Applebloom and this here is mah friends, Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell. Can we sit with ya?" The small red ribbon yellow pony said in a country accent that reminded Ken of the cowboys and cowgirls from Earth.

"Sure, I don't mind." Ken said with a smile. Maybe this was a chance to make friends?

The three ponies sat down on the table with their lunches. The pony called Scootaloo spoke up.

"So do you two have your cutie marks?"

"Um no, humans don't get cutie marks." Ken replied taking a bite out of an apple.

"Well how do ya know your special talent?" Appleboom asked.

"Ummm" Ken thought for a minute. How did people know their special talent? He's never been socially active with any of his fellow orphans, and he never got the chance to meet anyone else (Chris being an exception). So, yea he didn't know. "I don't know, I guess we just figure it out or something like that."

**'Look here, we got a smarty pants.'**

Ken slightly frowned at Chris's terrible joke.

"Well you can figure out your special talents with us! After all we're the-

CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" Screamed the three in unison.

The twins instantly held their ears in pain mumbling the word "Ow" over and over. The yelling was loud enough to hurt human ears, but saiyan ears are more enhanced, you could imagine how that would feel.

Rubbing her ears, Kira said "I'm sure we're found out soon enough."

Suddenly two ponies walked over to the group. One was kinda pinkish, purplish with the same hair dye, she had a some sort of crown for a cutie mark. The second, following close behind the first, was grayish in every sense of the way, and had a silver spoon for a cutie mark.

The purple pink pony spoke first, in a accent fit for a school bully. "Looks like the blank flanks are making friends with monkeys now!"

The silver spoon one spoke next "Should've excepted them too, they are blank flanks after all!"

*Twitch* *Twitch* 'Did...she just call me a..'

**'MONKEY!? How dare she call us that!**

_'I'm not a monkey! That's rude!'_

"I am not a monkey!" both of the twins yelled.

"Whatever you say chimps." The pink,purplish one said.

_'WHAT DID_ SHE SAY!?'

Thankfully, Scootaloo spoke up. "Go away Diamond Tiraia, nopony wants you here."

"Pfh, like I want to be with monkeys and blank flanks anyhow. Let's go."

While leaving the two bullies yelled out "Blank flanks" in unison, shooting a glance at the cutie mark crusaders.

"Don't worry about them, they're bullies. Just ignore them and they're go away." Sweetie Bell said.

"Do they always do this?" Kira questioned. Still angry at the school bullies who called them chimps.

"Mostly, but we tend to ignore them. We've got back at them a couple of times through."

"I'll like to get back at them myself..." Ken whispered in a low deathly tone.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders grouped up with the Saiyan twins for recess, it was quite fun as they playground was filled with things to have fun in. They, along with other fillies and colts (mostly fillies for some reason), played a variety of games. Chris knew of a few human games that the ponies could play too with. This specific human happened to be called soccer.  
>Like magic, there so happened to be a good sized ball to play soccer with. Thankfully the Twins covered they're ears before the CMC screamed out...<p>

"CUTIE MARK SOCCER PLAYERS!"

And now, a random filly had the ball and was kicking it toward the goal. But a colt got the ball away from her and past it off to Ken who was quickly taking ground toward the opposite goal belong to the other team.

Through it may have seemed unfair, both Ken and Kira were using their Ki to enhance their bodies for the game. The reason was that Ken had told Kira about the new threat coming toward Ponyville, and that they should start getting used to using Ki in their daily lives. It wasn't hard to do, being saiyans and all, but it provided a small amount of training.

To make it fair, Ken and Kira were on opposite teams from each other. Scootaloo, using her small wings to increase her speed. Knock the ball out of Ken's grasp, and the ball rolled over to a filly who kicked it toward Kira, who then proceeded to make a shoot at the goal. However Applebloom blocked the ball with a well placed hoof and threw it back into her team's grasp.

A colt head butted it toward another of his team mates, who hit it towards the goal at breakneck speed like a born naturally. The ball entered the goal and Ken's team won.

*GASP* "I got my cutie mark!" the colt that won the point had gotten his cutie mark.

"What is it?" a random filly asked out.

Ken came over looked at it. "It's a soccer ball! Your got your cutie mark in soccer!"

A couple sayings of congratulations went toward the colt who was jumping in joy.

After recess, school continued like it normally would. A couple of lessons here and there, and Ken and Kira quickly caught onto the alphabet. Through they couldn't read yet, Chris could translate the alphabet of ponies into his own and read simple short words for them. A few hours later, everypony and the twins left the school. Lyra came into view and saw twins finish talking to the CMC.

"You wanna come to our club house someday? It near Sweet Apple Acres." Sweetie Bell said.

"Sure, We'll be sure to go someday." Ken grinned at his new friends.

"Ken, Kira! Ready to go home?" Lyra yelled out.

"Well seems like we have to go, it was nice meeting you." Kira said, smiling and her tail wagging.

"You too!" The CMC said.

They went separate paths, and gone to their respective parents. When the twins reached Lyra, she asked them a question every parent ask.

"How was your first day at school?"

The twins said "It was great!" and told her how their day went. Skipping the bully part of course, how they played soccer, and learned about Equestria and the alphabet. Through they still had some trouble when repeating the alphabet to her.

Now they head home and spent some of the night training their skills, without Lyra knowing of course, they had dinner at a more human level. And then went to sleep. Knowing well that their days of training are limited before the coming battle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Everfree forest. A green colored pony got lost within, trying to desperately get out. Unaware of something close by.<p>

*crack* *GASP* "Who's there?!" screamed out the mare. Shivering in freight in being in the forest at such a night.

*crack* "Show yourself!"

A tree fell and the mare jumped and looked at the fallen tree. "Oh, it was just a tree..."

*Snort* *heavy breathing* "Uhh..." The mare turned around, but was too late to react, she never had a chance.

As a pair of huge chompers came down on her body. It bite her in half and swallowed the mare's remains, then roared at the dark and silent night. The Dragon is getting closer to it's target.


	19. Chapter 18: Draconis

**Oozaru Saga**

Chapter 18: Draconis

It has been four days since the first day at school for Ken and Kira. During that time, Ken and Kira had trained secretly and had learned some new moves. Both of them had learned the afterimage and how to sense nearby Ki signatures. Those were the easy ones to learn, Chris had taught Ken the kaioken, which he was not allowed to do anything 2x or more. Kira had been taught Masenko since she asked for a move for herself.

School had been rather great for the two, they had made friends with the CMC and other fillies and colts. Through Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were still on their hit list. They had now fully learned the Equestrian Alphabet and had begun to read small short basic sentences. Writing and reading had come naturally to Kira, through harder for Ken. However Ken was better at basic math and had a knack for doodling.

The scientist returned as Lyra predicted, and they got more 'research' done. Through when they asked Ken and Kira about where they came from, both replied they could not remember. Lyra knew where they were from but said she didn't know for her human's sake. Lyra had denied the papers EIOSES had given her, stating that sentient beings should choose their own paths.

Ken and Kira had also better honed in on their flying skills, through not as fast and quick as the Pegasus just yet, they were not quite behind as being so. It was a miracle no one saw them training at all, and it was like some sort of God was watching them and deciding to keep them secret.

It was now around 4 o'clock pm. All was going well in the peace town of Ponyville.

"ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR"

Well, it was going well.

"Did you hear that Kira?" Ken asked, standing up immediately at the sound of the roar.

"Yea, looks like that evil thing is finally here."

They both looked at each other and nodded, quickly changing into their battle Gi. Ken's was like Goku's in every way, except the symbols are gone and replaced with the word Ken on the front and Lyra on the back, he also put on his white boots. Kira's was close to vegeta's without the armor, with gloves to boot, on the back of her outfit was the word Lyra as well, she put on her white boots and the saiyan twins head out the door.

Ponies were everywhere, some screaming and running all over the place. Lyra was no where to be seen, and a few stallions seem to be arming themselves with pitchforks and torches. Ken and Kira flew up to the top of a building to get a better look.

"Is that a Dragon! It's massive!" Kira yelled out loud, shocked by the magnitude of the draconic beast. It was Huge, about the size of Ken's Oozaru form. It's teeth were like diamonds and it's claws seem to have small cracks in them that seem to make it all the more threatening. it's slit eyes seem to scan the area for prey to devour, and it's tail had a small club at the end which bashed buildings into rubble.

"Yea, but we have to stop it. Alright, umm, rescue ponies first! Then fight it!" Ken planned in a snap.

"Ok, Let's go!"

The twins flew towards the area where the dragon was located. They saw several ponies fleeing away from the creature, and a few providing distractions. Through the distractions didn't work at all, through when some unicorns fired small energy attacks, it seemed to annoy the dragon enough to avert it's attention from it's rampage.

Ken looked to his sister who was flying next to him. "Kira, can you provide a distraction long enough for me to get all the ponies out of here?"

"I'll try Ken, but please hurry!"

* * *

><p>Ken flew toward the ground area, he didn't care that he'll get discovered for using his Ki powers. Lives were at stake right now, he flew around grabbing ponies and bringing them into downtown, where the stallions were setting up defenses. They didn't question Ken at the moment because they were more into attending the fleeing townsponies and setting up some sort of barricade.<p>

Ken was looking around from the sky and spotted the Dragon. It's massive chompers were getting closer to a mare that couldn't get away and she is waiting for it to end. Ken immediately tried to rush toward her, but the dragon seemed to get to her even faster.

"Oh no I won't make it in time! Oh wait!" Ken white aura immediately changed into a fiery red before he yelled a single word.

"KAIOKEN!" *VOOOM* Ken speed increased double time as he vanished with red Ki remains behind him. He reappeared and grabbed the mare bride-style before speeding out of the way of the dragon's teeth. Before the Dragon could react a yellow beam of Ki hit it's side which provided enough distraction for Ken to retreat with the mare back into a safe zone.

He set the mare down, and before she could talk to him. He flew back toward the battlefield, before stopping for a while to catch his breath from using the kaioken. After a few precious seconds, Ken got back into gear and flew the rest of the way toward the battle zone.

* * *

><p>Kira saw her brother leave to rescue the ponies from the Dragon. She looked the monster she was suppose to distract. It's face didn't seem to like anything and it's Ki was bigger then her own. In all honestly, she was scared and excited. Scared because her human half was frighten at something stronger then her, and excited because he saiyan half had finally found a opponent to fight against besides her brother.<p>

She flew towards the beast and shot at it with some Ki blast, it didn't seem to phase him only to annoy him further as it moved to swipe at Kira like a fly. Kira's eyes widened at the speed of it's swipe as she barely managed to dodge it from hitting her.

It turned it's attention toward a mare before going in for the Kill, but she disappeared and her brother was in Kaioken form. Quickly Kira put her hands to her forehead before charging an attack. Then she yelled out.

"MASENKO HA!"

A yellow beam shot from her hands to hit the dragon on it's side. It's roared a bit in mild pain before moving it's eyes at Kira's form. It's dark primal glare seeking revenge at her antics to prevent it from having it's meal. It's started to attack her with it's claws and teeth. But Kira's small form and Ki sensing abilities provided her enough to dodge it's attacks. They almost went in vain as the Dragon stopped, moved it's neck up straight when it's mouth closed. Then suddenly it jerked forward and opened it mouth to reveal a giant wave of blue fire!

"By my God!" Kira quickly charged up another attack. "MASENKO HA!" The beam and wave of fire collided and struggled for a short time, however the fire proved stronger and tore through her attack. Kira almost met her end had it not been for Ken who grabbed and out of the way with a well placed kaioken and both of them flew into a safe position.

* * *

><p>The two were grasping for breath from such a close encounter with a fiery death.<p>

"K-Kira, we need to bring it to the park. So that we can fight in on even grounds."

"The park? But there be no cover from buildings for us." Kira countered.

"Yeah I know, but Chris got this plan and we need to lure it to the park for it to work."

Kira sent a questioning glance before asking "What kind of plan?"

Ken seemed to shift uncomfortably. "I...We have to go Oozaru to beat him."

"But, I don't think we can control that form!" she yelled.

"I know! But Chris said he's got it under control, we just have to trust him."

"Alright, I trust you Ken, you are my brother after all. And it wouldn't make me a good sister if I didn't trust you."

Ken grinned at her. Then the two flew down and landed between the Dragon and the Park.

Kira screamed out an insult. "HEY SCALE FREAK! OVER HERE!" The Dragon turned it's head toward the twins. Kira proceeded with her insult "WHAT? TOO SCARED TWO LITTLE MONKEYS CAN BEAT YOU!?"

The Dragon seemed to just move it's head back toward the town, completely ignoring them. The two twins decided to go with plan B to get the Dragon moving. They cupped their hands with each other.

"KAME" The twins hands moved in unison as it moved down the middle of the two.

"HAME" A ball of blue energy shown in their locked hands.

"HA!" They both moved their hands forward and a giant wave of blue Ki from the Twin Kamehameha shot forward and hit the Dragon's back spine.

The Dragon ROARED, and quickly turned to chase the two little saiyans that caused it pain. The twins quickly flew toward the park with the dragon close behind. The Dragon also moved it's wings up and flew at them, the saiyans quickly reached the park and turned around.

"Here we go." Ken said, he concentrated a strange white orb in his hands and shot it into the sky. He clenched his hand into a fist and it burst, mixing with atmosphere.

The two saiyans looked up onto the orb in the sky, and then a familiar primal transformation took over from there.

*Tadum*  
>*Tadum*<br>*Tadum*  
>*Tadum**Tadum**Tadum**Tadum**Tadum**Tadum*<p>

"Akkkhh...AHHHHHH!" The two twins screamed as their muscles budged, their teeth lengthened into canines, their tail's hairs straighten, and their faces started to expanded into a muzzle with a sound of bones moving and crunching. That would give anyone or anypony the shivers from such a transformation.

The Dragon stopped and looked over that two saiyans in shock as their forms grew into the size of itself, hair grew all over their body into a black coat of fur. And their eyes, their eyes were red as blood itself.

Two Great apes, Two Oozarus, stood in front of the Dragon. Ready to fight, one Oozaru seemed to be in control, while the other was in instinct but the controlling one seemed to calm it down.

**"Wow, I can't believe that worked, Through I should start fighting now. Don't want Ken and Kira  
>going crazy."<strong> Chris seemed to have taken control of Ken's Oozaru Form, Chris turned to Kira, now in her Ape form struggling with itself.

Chris put his palm onto Kira's Oozaru shoulder. **"Kira, channel your anger, see that dragon over there? He tried to hurt your brother."**

Kira roared and charged the dragon. Taken off guard, it was pushed back from the Oozaru's fist, the dragon realized that the beast were more powerful then it's small form from before.

The Dragon shot a wave of blue fire at Oozaru Kira, but Chris shot an energy beam out of Oozaru Ken's mouth disrupting the fire from ever reaching Kira. The Oozaru Kira shot up a fist and hit the Dragon by the jaw, it stumbled back before trying to move it's tail. But was caught off guard yet again, when Oozaru Ken/Chris had grabbed it's tail before it could react, and dragged the Dragon and threw him at some trees.

The Dragon got up again with a furious look in it's face. It charged Oozaru Ken, knocking him to the ground with it's fist fighting against the Dragon's claws. Oozaru Kira shot a Mouth beam at the Dragon, but it shot it's blue fire at the beam which collided and exploded, knocking all three of them back.

**"Ugh, that hurt. Got to be more careful with Ken's body."** Chris got Oozaru ken upright, and saw the Dragon attempting to swing it's clubbed tail at Kira. Before he could stop it, it hit and Kira roared out in pain, her face seemed to scream a wanting of VENGENCE when whipped her own tail across the Dragon's back. Now the Dragon roared in pain for the sting of the attack.

The battle raged on as Oozaru Kira, and Chris, and the Dragon seemed to fight. The mouth beams causing many craters and the nearby plant life burning from the Dragon's fire. Nearby, Ponyville's citizens were watching the battle between the giants, unsure who to root for. But soon enough, most were rooting for the apes as they never ate anypony yet and seemed to try and protect the town from the blast.

However soon things turned for the worst, The Dragon got the upper hands and it's claws came down to slice at Kira's tail, Chris managed to block the attack but the Dragon moved it's mouth and chomped off Ken's tail. Chris, realizing that he only had a small amount of time left. Yelled towards Kira.

**"ENERGY ATTACK NOW!"** She seemed to understand this, and the two Oozaru released their most powerful energy attacks towards the Dragon, who countered it with fire. The attacks seemed to struggle by Ken's Oozaru form started to shrink and shrink.

For a last ditch effort, Chris did the what seemed impossible for a Oozaru.

"KAIOKEN x2!" A red fiery aura appeared around it's decreasing form and it's attack got stronger, the Oozaru beams blasted through the fire and into the Dragon's mouth, before coming out from the dragon's spine. The Dragon roared a last scream of pain before falling down and disappearing into ashes from such a attack.

Oozaru Ken was no more, as he was now fully back into his original form, stark naked from all but Ken's white boots. Kira seemed to start to loose control. But Chris was still in control of Ken and blasted the orb in the sky with Ki.

With the orb gone, Kira decreased in size and became her normal self. Before fainting on the ruined ground, Chris smiled and limped over to her before following suite as the world became nothing but black.


	20. Chapter 19: Hospital

**Oozaru Saga**

Chapter 19: Hospital

Lyra was having a case of mixama emotiona, or in other words, mixed emotions. She was happy that the town was saved thanks to her humans, she was scared because her humans were in the hospital with major but luckily not life-threaten injuries from the fight. And she was angry at them for suddenly going out there and even battling the dragon! They didn't even go to her or anything before rushing at there and being heroes!

But it's all yesterday now, she was currently helping other ponies in the waiting room. Some had very minor injuries and the other more severe cases where in the rooms. The doctors and nurses had a lot of work to do with their patients, both her humans being patients as well. The doctors and nurses seemed very intrigued to work with a human aka a new species in which only the Scientist from Cantorlot knew off.

Speaking of which, Princess Celestia had sent some supplies and professional ponies to help rebuild Ponyville's destroyed buildings and help the injured ponies, and humans. Zooey Buck arrived here to help the Doctors on healing the human twins, Ziek also came through Lyra couldn't help but feel some sort of mysterious omen about him.

Lyra walked through the crowd of ponies towards the nurse that was answering questions and helping other ponies.

"Excuse me nurse, can I see the humans, Ken and Kira?" Lyra asked.

"Are you their family?" The nurse questioned, flipping through patient papers.

"Yes, I have the papers right here." Lyra handed over her adopted papers, indicating their adoption.

"Alright, please step through and follow Nurse Redheart."

Lyra stepped through the door and started to follow Nurse Redheart through the chaos of the hospital. They came to room S1 where they stopped before entering.

"You have a minimum time of twenty-five minutes, enjoy." The nurse opened the door and Lyra went in, the door closing behind.

Lyra looked around, Ken was still out cold. And seemed to be to one mostly injured, his body looked like it overstressed itself, and unfortunately his tail was gone, that must have been painful. Kira was awake through, she had a bandage around her head and left leg.

"Mommy!" Kira jumped out of bed to hug her adoptive mother, but she landed on her bad leg and collapsed on the floor.

"Kira, are you ok?" Lyra concernly asked, rushing by her side.

Kira pushed herself up in sitting position. Gently holding her bad leg in pain. "Yeah, ow, I'm ok."

"You just winced in pain and said ow and you say your ok? Kira, please get back on the bed."

Kira slumped her shoulders in defeat. "Yes mommy." She got back into the hospital bunk.

Lyra smiled at her human child's stubbornness. Then she remembered what they did that caused them such injuries.

"Kira Altarmore Heartstrings! How could you just go out like that and fight that monster? Look at you, you could've died! And your brother looks even worse off than yourself!" Lyra scolded her, she had learned of their previous last name four days ago.

"But mom-" but she was cut off.

"No buts! You got me worried sick during your whole fight! Half of the stuff I didn't even understand what you did!"

Kira looked down at her bed sheets, her tail had slumped down hanging over the edge of the bed. This was the first time Lyra had ever really scolded her, and she felt guilty all too much.

"I'm sorry mommy, I really am..." she said, tears running down her face trying to ease her sorrow.

Lyra realized she just made her human cry. Her heart sank at the sight of Kira crying, Lyra jumped onto the bed and wrapped a hoof around Kira.

"I'm sorry Kira, it's just that I care for you two a lot. I don't want to see you or Ken hurt, your both a son and daughter to me."

Kira looked up at her adoptive mother, that was the first time ever she said son and daughter. Her heart screamed in joy, as she hugged her mother close crying down tears of joy down Lyra's mane.

Lyra gently moved her hoof along Kira's mane. "Let it all out Kira, let it all out." She soothed.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Kira?" Lyra asked.

"Can we go home?"

"After the doctors check you out to make sure your alright to be freed from the hospitals, then we'll go home." She smiled and continued to stroke Kira's mane. "I'll make us a good lunch too."

Kira stopped hugging Lyra and wiped her tears away, nodding for a good lunch.

"I'm going to check Ken now, ok?"

"Ok."

Lyra got off the bed, and went to Ken's side. He was still asleep, his body looked a less stressed than fifth-teen minutes ago. But something was different, Lyra looked over her human to find a strange marking on his stomach. She used a spell to find out what it is, but she came blank. The marking seemed to radiate a extremely strong energy that affected Ken's body, it doesn't seem bad as the energy seemed to be increasing Ken's healing rate.

It was a strange marking that intrigued her curiosity, It was a black symbol surrounded by a fire like circle, with five different other symbols stretched outward from the circle. It was like something from a fantasy book where you have those symbols in the ruins that mean different things yet all together make a single word. But she found it strange that she thought of those ninja ponies of ancient history when she looked at it.

But enough of that, Lyra shook her head to moved her eyes towards his face. He looked so peaceful and cute when he's asleep, like without a care in the world.

"Ken, I don't know if you can hear me. But please be alright, you've had such a hard life and so many things had happened since your arrival in Ponyville. But, I want you to know that I love both you and Kira very much, you are a son and daughter to me like no other. When you awake and we get you two out of the hospital, I promise I'll make you a giant meal just for you two, hehe, I know how much you two love to eat."

* * *

><p><em><span>"Ken, I don't know if you can hear me. But please be alright, you've had such a hard life and so many things had happened since your arrival in ponyville. But, I want you to know that I love both you and Kira very much, you are a son and daughter to me like no other. When you awake and we get you two out of the hospital, I promise I'll make you a giant meal just for you two, hehe, I know how much you two love to eat."<span>_

'She...mommy called me her son...' Ken thought, shocked yet joyful at this revelation.

**'She sure did Ken, she sure did.'**Chris was happy for the twins, this reminded him of when his parents told him that he was adopted. But he never hated them, he only loved them that much more, as they accepted him for being something different than themselves.

He wondered if Ken and Kira would ever meet their Godparents. Yes, Godparents, Chris had adopted Ken as his son long before Ken ever meet Lyra. Through he never told Ken about it, he was sure Ken felt Chris has his sensai and father anyhow.

'I wish I would wake up.' Ken pouted.

**'You can't rush your body Ken, it needs to rest. Whether you like it or not.'**

'Your right Chris-sensai...Then what should I do?'

**'Meditate.'**

And so Ken did, he meditated and his body started gaining twice the rest in less the time. His wounds started to heal slightly faster because the mind wasn't busy, and he started to regain the loss Ki faster.

* * *

><p>'Stone...I have seen stone for a thousand years...'<p>

'I had ruled...this...land..for hundreds of years..'

'Still I am hated, still I am feared, and they have the right to fear.'

'And when I break out of this prison, I shall destroy, I shall kill, I shall remake, this Equestria shall be taken

BY CHAOS!'

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I wanna thank you all for the reviews. It really gives me confindence to continue the story, nothing gives a boost of confindence like a review does, favorties coming close second. So if you like to story, please give me a review that you like it. And constructive critisim is always welcomed to help improve my story. (Because if you guys notice, I'm not perfect with grammar) hehe, cya next chapter!<p> 


	21. Chapter 20: CMC

**Discord Saga**

Chapter 20: CMC

'Only a few weeks until I can break this accursed prison, then chaos shall spread on the blood of ponies!

For I am Discord!'

* * *

><p>Two days after the battle with the dragon...<p>

School had now restarted, most of Ponyville now knew about Ken and Kira's Ki abilities. Most of Ponyville was glad and thankful that the twins saved them and beat the dragon. Now Ken and Kira were at school, through Ken was having some problems...

*BUMP* "Ow!" Ken had lost his balance again and fallen on the ground, the loss of his tail was upset how he walked for the past two years, now he has to relearn how to balance himself.

Kira helped him back up. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I think I'm getting used to walking now." He said as he patted down his clothes to rid them of dust.

"I'm sure your tail will grow back sometime." she said.

"I hope so, really miss it right now."

It was now recess, the day had been just like the other school days. Learning, talking, and playing, and then learning some more. Well, except that everyone knew about 'human magic' and wanted to see it.

The CMC, Cutie Mark Crusaders, were typically interested in it. We see the three fillies coming toward the twins as well as a small group of other young ponies from behind.

"Hey Ken, Kira!" a familiar voice said. The twins turned their heads towards the crusaders.

"Oh hey girls." Kira said, her tail wiggling around.

Applebloom spoke up with curiosity in her voice "We were wandering if ya would show us that fancy human magic of yours."

"Magic?" The twins replied. "Oh, you mean Ki?" said Ken.

"Ki?" The CMC questioned.

"Umm, that's what human magic is called?"

"Whatever, can you just show us it?" Scootaloo said.

Ken lifted up his right arm and opened his palm. The crowd of pony children, and the teacher, watched with extreme curiosity. Suddenly their widened as a small yellow energy orb appeared into existence on top of the center of Ken's palm. The orb shone brightly and increased in size to the size of Ken's hand.

"What does it do?" Sweetie Bell said.

Ken smiled "I can make it do anything I want, Ki is only limited to my imagination, and about how much I have at the time" he explained in a mystical way.

"Whoa" The CMC and crowd said.

**'And the reward for best actor goes to...Ken Altarmore Heartstrings!'**

'Thank you, Thank you!'

The orb faded out as Ken retracted his hand back to his side.

"Did you make any special techniques for yourself?" Sweetie Bell questioned.

No...Ken didn't have any techniques he made himself, both he and Kira only had techniques made by other people. Maybe he could make something, mmmh...But what? He crossed his arms in a thinking position trying to figure it out.

Fortunately the bell decided to ring at that time, and recess ended, classes restarted. And for the rest of the school hours the twins knowledge increased gradually. They were learning how to read sentences now, and were writing a few words. Through they still had trouble, it wasn't as much as they had a week ago.

When school ended, The twins decided to have a some fun for a change, Lyra had let them go play with the Cutie Mark Crusaders for the day because she had things to do. And so the Twins and the CMC walked toward the CMC Tree house located near Sweet Apple Acres.

"So what are going to try today Crusaders!?" Scoots said.

"We could try zip lining!" Sweetie bell suggested.

"No we tried that last time" Applebloom countered.

"How about we make a flying machine!" Applebloom suggested.

"Yea that a good idea Applebloom!" Scoots agreed.

"Flying machine? Oh you mean like a plane?" Ken asked.

"A plane?" the CMC said.

"It's a really fast human flying machine."

"Hey let's make a plane then!" Scoots said.

"YEA!" the other two screamed.

They were about to yell, the twins noticed this and covered their ears quickly.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS PLANE BUILDERS!"

* * *

><p>The CMC and Saiyan Twins were now in the Sweet Apple Acre property, they were getting supplies to build a 'plane' which they knew nothing of so they just through it like a flying machine. Kira and Sweetie Bell were the brains, Ken and Applebloom were the muscle, and Scootaloo was in between. Strangely Applebloom seemed to excel at building.<p>

"Put that there, and that there. Oh and give Applebloom more nails Ken!" Kira was directing them and helping Ken regain his balance now and then.

"Ok-whoa!" Ken almost fell forward again, but something grabbed his shirt and helped him regain his balance, it looked at his shirt to discover it glowing, indicating it was sweetie bell.

"Thanks Sweetie Bell!" Ken yelled out in appreciation.

"Your welcome! I can't imagine how hard it is to walk without a tail!"

Ken put down the materials and gave Applebloom more nails, he looked around the building site and saw an apple tree.

"Didn't the ponies use their hooves to bring down the apples? *GRUMBLE* I'm hungry..." Ken walked up to the tree and he didn't feel like flying so deciding something else, he came to the brilliant conclusion of...punching it.

And so he punched it.

An the apples came raining down and he used his quick footwork and handwork to catch them all.

"Gotta catch'em all" Ken chuckled. "Mmh, this will be a great snack, uh oh..."

*crack* *crack* *crack* *eeeeeeeee kunk!*

The apple tree had broken and fallen from the aftershock of Ken's punch. Ken looked at his hand and then at the tree and then repeated it three times before saying.

"I think I used a little too much strength...Oh no the ponies are going to be mad at me! And they will go to Mom and then she'll get angry and then I'll get yelled at! Ahhh!" Ken held his head and ran around in circles in panic.

"Wait! Unless they don't know about it!" Ken grinned at his INGENIUS idea, lifting his hands up he blasted the remains of the tree with Ki completely decimating it into ash. He rubbed his hands together and nodded at a job well done.

Ken Atlarmore Heartstrings picked up the apples he had gathered beforehand and went back to the building site.

"I got some apples if you guys want some!"

Applebloom looked at them and said "Where did you find those?"

"I found them on the ground near those trees over there" he lied pointing at the farm.

"Oh ok, if it was on the ground I don't see why not!"

The CMC and Twins took a break and chowed down on the apples, then they continued their work and within another hour they finished their crude yet somehow operational flying machine, powered by magical energy.

"Buttons, check! Steering wheel, check! Strange wiggly lever from a blue police box? check! Everything is ready!" Sweetie Bell said in her pilot seat, with four other seats behind her.

"Yea, let's make history and fly this thing!" Scootaloo said with a responded "YEA!" from the group.

"Activate propeller! activate back wings! and activate magic power!" Yelled out Kira.

The machine's propeller slowly started turning and the machine slowly moved forward, picking up speed. A few bits of a magic energy could be seen here and there. Before long the machines was starting to gain flight and it lifted into the air.

A few minutes later...

*VOOOM*

"THIS IS AWESOME" the CMC screamed over the wind.

Kira and Ken were looking over Ponyville from the sky, they had never seen it up this high since they usual flew near the ground. They were nervous, not for themselves, but for the CMC.

And somehow they had the right to be. The group never had the thought on how much magical energy it would take to fuel this machine, and then Kira noticed the fuel meter to be empty. They weren't flying anymore, just falling with style.

"Um guys." she said but was not heard.

"guys!"

"GUYS!"

"Yeah?" everyone said.

"WE'RE FALLING!" She yelled and everyone suddenly got the picture.

"What are we going to do!?"  
>"I don't know, I don't know what to do!"<br>"Help!" The CMC all said.

Ken decided to take his flying skills to the next level. He jumped out of his seat and took flight, a blue aura instantly bursting into existence as he flew alongside the gliding ship, he looked in front to see a large, somehow not destroyed by their Oozaru forms, mountain.

Rainbow Dash came flying at high speeds next to him as he constantly struggled to turn the ship around without stopping it.

"Don't worry! I'm-ma gonna help!" He yelled as she moved underneath the machine and her wings went to overdrive as it helped keep the machine in air.

But it didn't help much as the mountain came closer and closer. Rainbow dash thought fast, coming up from the bottom she flew to the back wing and moved it toe the right, the effect was instantaneous as the machine took a left turn. Ken got out of the way and went into Rainbow Dash's old position and helped keep it in air.

The plane turned back towards the town of Ponyville, Rainbow dash flew into the front of the ship and spun the propeller with all her might. The machine gained a little more height between the ground and the plane, Rainbow Dash flew at high speeds towards the town and told everyone to clear way.

"Sweetie Bell, turn on the landing stuff!" Kira yelled.

Sweetie Bell listened and pushed the landing gear button and the wheels came out and the plane landed in the mist of town. Rainbow Dash and Ken helped slow down the plane considerably.

Everypony nearby let out a sigh of relief, Ken and Kira were also glad that it didn't go worse and Rainbow Dash helped out. Ken decided to thank her and flew up behind her.

"Thanks!" He yelled out.

"AHH!" Dash jumped five feet in the air in fright from Ken's antic.

"Oh I'm sorry." Ken said out.

"It's fine, perfectly fine! Pfh, I wasn't scared, I was just excited from all the action!"

"Oh ok!" Ken said totally believing every word she said.

"KEN, KIRA!" A familiar voice rang out, and from the crowd of ponies running at them was Lyra Heartstrings.

Both the twins gulped, guess they won't be having dessert tonight.

* * *

><p>Will the twins escape their punishment? Is the CMC really alright? Will Lyra ever get a break from their antics? Will I ever get more reviews on just how awesome still story is? Will other people realize how I just made a impossible well-made crossover of DBZ and MLP? Find out next time on...<p>

Saiyan of Equestria!


	22. Chapter 21: The Revealing

**Discord Saga**

Chapter 21: The Revealing

Kira was sitting on the bed in Lyra's room, thinking over things that happened during the past two days. When Lyra had caught them she literally lifted them up in the air and dragged them home. Much to their disappointment, they were punished from flying around for a week. And to enforce it, Lyra used a spell making their clothes heavier than usual making it hard to fly even with Ki. Through there was a upside to it, Chris-sensai said that weighted clothing helps get you stronger so it's not a total loss and they could always fly after the punishment is over.

Speaking of which, Kira thought it was about time they told Lyra about training and sparing. They couldn't keep it a secret from her, and she already knows about Ki and how strong they were. It was only a matter of time before they were caught doing it, might as well tell her and get it over with.

Kira looked at a nearby mirror, and noticed she grew a bit since she was first 'born'. She wondered if she was born or created, it was hard to think about it because it felt like she was questioning her own existence.

_'I can breath, I can feel my heartbeat, I have all my senses, I feel love. Why am I thinking about this?_ Kira wondered to herself, making sure she wasn't telepathy speaking to her brother.

_'How am I different? Whats the difference from being born and being made, created? Why did I look like Ken so much when it happened? Will...I even live as long as him? Will I disappear in time? These questions make my head feel funny._

She continued to stare at herself in the mirror. _'Do I even have a soul? Or am I just some messed up spell with a time limit?'_

'Kira! Kira! Kira!' Ken telepathy spoke.

_'Yeah?'_

'Come downstairs! Don't be alone in the room!'

Kira giggled 'Ok Ken, I'm coming.'

Kira walked down the stairs, she was wearing her original clothes from her 'birth'. She put her hand on the rail while she head down, suddenly she was curious about the date and looked at a calendar nearby.

May 16, 1296 A.D

It was a good thing they learned about the date system in school. Wait a second...May 16...May 16...May 16...Oh my gosh! It's Ken's birthday! How could she forget about Ken's birthday! Wait if it's Ken's then it's her own since she's his twin! Oh my gosh she and Ken are eight years old now!

Does, does mom know about their birth dates? Kira could vaguely remember telling her about it. She looked up to see Lyra seemingly just doing what she usual did every afternoon, cook lunch! She had gotten quite the cook during the past two weeks. Bon-Bon was no where to be seen.

"You feeling alright sis?"

Kira turned to see Ken having a slightly worried face about her. Had he known she had doubted her existence? Smiling to help rid of Ken's worries, Kira said "I'm fine Ken, it's nothing to worry about it."

"Ok! So, you wanna play something?"

"Umm, alright, what will we play?"

"Mmmmh" Both the twins went into a thinking process for games to play.

"Anything?" Ken asked.

"Nothing." Kira answered.

"Well that's no good." Ken frowned and knocked his hands against his head trying to think faster.

"Um Ken" Kira said, her attention revolving around a subject she thought over earlier.

"Yes sis?"

"Don't you think it's about time we told mom about training and sparring and such?"

Ken paused and seemed to think it over, Kira realized how it was a little harder to tell what he was feeling ever since Ken lost his tail. Must of been because saiyan tails help show emotion and other things.

"I don't know, mommy might get worried all over again, but..." Ken slumped his shoulders. "I suppose it's about time we tell her anyway, she's seen us use our powers before."

The saiyan twins, now both agreed to telling Lyra about the training, walk toward their adopted mother who was nearly finished making the wonderful gift of heaven called Lunch. Ken gently pulled on Lyra's fur to get her attention.

"What is it Ken, Kira?" Lyra questioned, wondering why her humans looked nervous in speaking. Reason she knew this, was because not only were they struggling to speak, but Kira's tail seemed to be limp and not wiggling around as usual.

"Um, mom, we got to tell you something." Ken nervously asked.

"Yes?"

"Umm, well, uhh."

"Well, go on Ken." she said.

"MeandKirasparandtrainoutside withoutyouknowingandliketodo italot!" Ken rushed tons of words as Lyra with supersonic speed.

"You and Kira what?"

"Like to train, and spar outside..." Ken said in a low tone.

"And we do it without your knowing.." Kira finished his sentence.

Clockwork turned in Lyra's brain for a small moment as it processed the information that filled the gap on why they were so strong. *CLICK* 'Oh my Celestia, no wonder I see them slightly bruised every time I returned home. They had been training in their magic this whole time...'

"And, you like to do it?" Lyra asked.

The twins nodded their heads in response to Lyra's question.

'And this further proves Brilliant Bristle's theory on their evolution for the sake of fighting, I guess they train and spar to ease their primitive instincts. This is tells me on how we got those markings in the backyard.' Lyra thought. She couldn't blame them really, if it's a natural primal instinct to fight something then they could only ease it. At least they doing it in competitive sport rather then death and destruction. Yet, they didn't tell her any of this?

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before!?" Lyra suddenly screamed out.

The twins heads fell and their eyes meet the floor. Clearly sad and disappointed in themselves for not trusting Lyra.

Ken spoke up. "Because we are scared we'll get captured again..."

Lyra suddenly seemed confused. "Again?" She asked.

Ken did a small nod and proceeded to tell Lyra his most bad life experience...

"When I was five, I was found and taken by mean scientist because I was different than other humans." Ken moved his eyes towards Kira's tail then to Lyra's hoofs. "They treated me badly and gave me just enough food to survive, they did all kinds of things to me because I was different, from taking blood to...to...*sniff* It was very bad, I had no other friends or family, I was all alone in that place. Nobody cared about me, I was just an animal to them *sniff*." Tears came down Ken and Kira's face. Both of them had the memories and experiences, even if Kira was technically there. "It's why I train, we get stronger if we fight. So I train to protect my new family and to never be taken ever again."

'I had no idea...' Lyra thought as some tears also fell down her face for the bad experiences Ken must have gone through.

Ken was crying, but he thought it was about time he tells her the whole truth, and why he was different.

"Mom, the reason...why Kira and I are different, from other humans."

Lyra looked at Ken, after taking the tears off her face. She was now curious on why they are different.

"Is because, we're only half human, the other half is saiyan. The saiyan half is where our tails and our likeness to fight come from, I didn't say powers, because humans can use Ki, which is what our powers are called, too." Ken wiped his tears on his shirt and looked up to Lyra with pleading eyes. "You won't tell anypony about this right? Please don't tell anypony!"

"I won't tell anypony if you don't want me too, that's a pinkie promise." She did the pinkie promise then proceeded to say. "But can you tell be what Ki is? Is it magic?"

Little Kira opened her small mouth to explain "It's not magic, Ki is a latent energy within the body mostly at the center, every living being has it in our world, however I think it's different here in Equestria. Anyhow we can use it for almost everything we can imagine, from attacks to flying."

"Huh, no wonder it's different than unicorn magic. *sniff*" Lyra turns around to see the food starting to become overcooked. "Oops, I'll just stop the fire now." Using a spell, the fire goes out.

* * *

><p>After a good lunch, and a few more snacks. The Twins, with Lyra's now supervision, have decided to have a small spar.<p>

"Any rules?" Kira asked as she stretched out. Lyra sitting at the back porch looking outward toward the yard where the two saiyan hybrids were gonna spar.

Ken nods. "No flying, Small Ki blast, and Punches and kicks only." He bent down and stretched his legs.

Kira nodded in agreement. And the twins each got into their fighting stances. During the training days before the Dragon attack, Kira had grown quite fond and adapted with the fighting style of the saiyan prince, Vegeta. The ruthless aggressive style allowed her to quickly take the offensive within any fight. Ken however preferred Gohan's well-balanced style, a mixture of Goku and Piccolo's own styles that allowed him to keep up a good dodging rate while being able to attack back when given the opportunity in an instant.

Kira leaped forward in an instant, doing a mock right punch by actually hitting with her left. Ken saw it coming and rolled forward going right over Kira's air-borne body, he delivered a kick upward which hit her in the stomach sending her tumbling forward. Before Kira hit the ground however, she blasted it with a small Ki blast regaining her balance and landing on her feet. She turned around to almost meet a Ki blast in the face had her instincts not taken over and moved her head left, dodging the incoming Ki attack.

Ken was about 10 feet away from her, back into his stance. He had launched a Ki blast but as expected, his twin sister dodged it. He leaped at her, but she leaped too. And a barrage of punches began at each other, a sounds easily heard of the contacts of the attacks. While Kira had her focus at Ken's head and torso. Ken had another focus on mind, a certain weakness that his sister needed to train off.

Her tail.

Kira's fighting style had left her tail nearly defenseless, plus she had no experiences on wrapping her tail and walking like a human without it's balance. Ken dodged another punch to his head and blocked her right knee-cap from contacting his torso. Using his free hand he shot a Ki blast right at Kira, who as expected quickly withdrew her hands and crossed her arms to block the blast. Ken quickly phased in and out to behind her, and after she blocked her attack did she realize to late. As her twin brother grabbed her one weakness, her power draining she fell on her knees.

"That's...not fair..Ken.." She struggled to get her words out.

Ken grinned. "Kira, Kira, Kira. You should have started training your tail by now sis!"

"Let...go.." but it was no use. As Kira soon fell flat on her stomach, paralyzed and completely at her brother's mercy.

"I win." Ken said out.

A few minutes later, The saiyan twins walked back to Lyra. Who was, trying to sink all this info in apparently. The twins looked at each other then at Lyra in concern.

"You okey mommy?" Kira asked, her tail now back to full peak.

Lyra snapped out of her stupor. "I'm ok..." She looked at a nearby clock, then back to them.

"How about we go somewhere, meet me at the front door."

The twins nodded and skipped happily to the front door.


	23. Chapter 22: Of Birthdays and Presents

**Discord Saga**

Chapter 22: Of Birthdays and Presents

We find the twins walking through Ponyville, the sun is still up however it was going down now. Not many ponies were out in the streets now as they usual are, but Ken and Kira didn't seem to mind this fact.

"Where do you think mommy is bringing us?" Kira questioned as she walked side-by-side by her brother, her tail wiggling freely in the open air.

Ken crossed his arms in a thinking way. "I don't know, but I hope their some food there!" the moment he said that statement, his stomach growled.

Kira giggled, then her stomach also growled in agreement to Ken's. The twins burst out into laughter over their grumbling stomachs, while Lyra had a single thought in her mind.

'Why do they love to eat so much?'

Suddenly, the saiyan twin's heads jolted up as the sweet smell of pastry treats invaded their saiyan sense of smell. The aroma of both cupcakes and muffins surrounded the air toward a single building, which looks like it was made from pastures itself. The twins looked onto a sign labeled 'SugerCube Corner', in which they were heading toward.

Needless to say, their drooling was well being made clear.

Lyra turned around to face her human hybrid children. "Now I'm going to go in their for a minute and come right back out ok? You stay right here, and don't try to eat the shop." she said.

Lyra entered the door and closed it behind her, leaving the twins to think about whats going on.

"What do you think mommys doing?" Ken asked his sister.

"I don't know, maybe she is...Uh...Buying us some muffins?" Kira said with uncertainly apparent in her voice, tail now curled up somewhat in the air.

Lyra came back outside and raised a hoof for them to follow, saying. "Alright, come inside Ken and Kira, I gotta show you something."

The two twins looked at each other for a brief moment before making their way into the pastry shop.

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"<p>

The twins faces were of shock, in the shop er house? Was a collection of ponies from school and the town, there was a giant chocolate cake on a table, with a line of presents against a wall. With everypony yelling out happy birthday, to them.

Ken was, beyond happy. He was slightly crying tears of joy, but he wiped them off his face with his sleeve before screaming a very happy and cheerful word.

"YAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" his voice rivaled that of the royal Cantorlot 'yelling' voice. This was his first EVER birthday party, and he was already enjoying it before he had even done anything!

Kira had almost forgot it was their birthday! She guessed the spar kinda brought it out of her mind, but she was just as excited as Ken to finally have a birthday party for the both of them! She screamed out a giant "YAY!" alongside Ken and then the two proceeded to party.

And a party it was.

There was food, drinks, games, more food, even more food, and guess what? Even more food after that! Ok, maybe they were enjoying the food a little too much. But who can blame them with their saiyan appetites? They played loads of games, ranging from tag to pin the tail on the donkey, and had punch and juice for drinks!

Of course they had lots of fun with their friends, the Cutie Mark Crusaders! As well as their other school mates, school bullies not included.

After perhaps an hour or two, maybe three. The twins were ready to blow out the candles and eat the delicious huge cake.

Lyra carried the matches and lit the eight candles on top of the cake. the Cake was about 3 feet tall, and covered the top to the base with pink frosting with the words 'Happy 8th Birthday' lined across it.

It was a huge table as well, there was a lott of ponies the saiyans knew of, Lyra, Bon-Bon, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Sweetie Bell, Rarity, Applebloom, Scootaloo, even Princess Luna was there! They couldn't see Celestia through, and thankfully the pony bullies didn't bother to attend the party.

Everypony was singing the Happy birthday song. Even through Ken and Kira had only heard of it once years ago, they could still remember it. And it made them happy.

"Blow out the candles my little humans! You deserved it!" Lyra said with a smile.

"Don't forget to make a wish!" Sweetie Bell added.

"Make sure it's a good one cause ya don't wanna waste it!" said Applebloom.

"Then you can open the presents next!" yelled out Scootaloo.

Ken opened a telepathic link to his twin sister. 'On three Kira?'

_'On three.'_

_'One...tw_o...three!'

The blew on the candles at the same time, making their secret wishes. The crowd cheered as the candles finally let out, everypony and everyone got cake slices and ate with the taste of chocolate and pink frosting.

Then, it was time to open the presents!

"Open mine first!"  
>"No mine!"<br>"Mine's gonna be better then theirs!"  
>"MINE!"<p>

'Let's take turns.'  
><em>'Ok!'<em>

Ken went first, he grabbed a small rectangle box that had purple wrapping. He ripped through it to reveal...a book? That had a picture of a tannish pony with gray hair swinging on a vine.

Twilight Sparkle spoke up spoke up. "It's the first book of the Daring Doo series, I'm sure your like it."

**'Hahahahahaha! That book must be this world's version of Indiana Jones! Classic!'** Chris spoke from Ken's mind. Making Ken wonder who Indiana Jones was.

Kira opened her present next, which was a a long rectangle box. She ripped it up to reveal...

*Gasp* "Yay! A skateboard!" Kira showed off her skateboard which had a picture of magical beams on the top side.

"Yeah, I knew your like it! Told you gals." Scootaloo spoke up, then an exchange of bits could be silently heard between the CMC.

Many other presents were opened up, some of them toys, some of them being clothes and accessories. Then the last two came up, from both Luna and Lyra.

Luna spoke in a authoritative yet calming voice. "We made a compromise and we both worked together to get you these rare gifts."

"Go ahead my little humans, open them up." Lyra spoke in a motherly loving voice.

Ken opened his and he tore through the wrapper, he grabbed the Bo staff from it and eyes it curiously. From some visions of Chris's past, it looked like the power pole that Goku had when he was younger. However this pole was a midnight blue, and had also the same holder as the power pole with the same blue color.

"That is a Slicing Pole, it is a rare gift because it's indestructible, and can slice through solid rock. But it's dull touch to anything living, unless you wanna give some pony a hard bash on the head." Luna explained.

"Wow, thank you so much Mommy and Miss Luna!" Ken came over them and gave them a hug before looking toward his sister as she was unwrapping her present which was a small box.

And as she opened it, she gasped one of those girl screams in which they get some sort of shiny thing. Kira brought out a necklace that had a Crystal attached to a golden handle. The Crystal was a midnight crystal with cyan sparkles within, when she poked it when her finger it started glowing brightly like a flashlight. When she touched it again, and dimmed a bit. Human curiosity urged her to explore further and she touched it again twice. It dimmed once more the first touch then turned off.

"That is Light Diamond, it is a rare type of crystal found in the Midnight Moon Caverns that glows at touch. The more times you touch it the more it dims. Then it goes out, you can touch it again to light it back up! Like a night light." Luna explained about the Light Diamond Necklace.

"Thank you very much!" She also hugged the two ponies in thanks.

An hour later, Lyra, Bon-Bon, and the hybrid twins were back at their own home.

"Now go get ready for bed!" Lyra told them.

"Yes mommy." the twins said, exhausted from today's events.

They brushed their teeth and washed their hands and faces, and put on some sleeping clothes they got from Rarity at the party.

Meanwhile, Lyra was setting up the new bunk-bed in that old music room. She, along with Bon-Bon had completely re-organized and re-decorated the room to be the twin's new bedroom and toy room. Now with a good bunk-bed, the twins had their own room to sleep and play in.

Lyra was tucking in her humans, they yawned and they snuggled in the sheets. She kissed them on their small foreheads and walked over to the door blowing out the lighting candles saying softly...

"Goodnight Ken and Kira."

"I love you."

In which they replied in their sweet child voices.

"I love you too, mommy."


	24. Chapter 23: Something isn't right

**Discord Saga**

Chapter 23: Something isn't right

Three days later at the Ponyville Schoolhouse...

"Alright Class, tomorrow we are going to go on a field trip to Canterlot, you are to be on your best behavior." Cheerilee grabbed a stack of papers and started passing them out. "I have to have these signed by tomorrow morning with five bits to pay for the train trip."

Ken got the papers in his hands, he looked over them and read it slowly. It was what he expected of a permission slip. A signature, bring a lunch, and a lot of words. Oh, yea she said something about a train, He always wondered what it would be like to ride a train.

The School bell rings and the students leave the building onto the front yard, waiting for their parents to either pick them up, or some walk toward their own homes. For the twins, Lyra picked them up.

When Lyra and the human hybrid twins arrived at the home. Kira brought both her and Ken's permission slip to their adopted mother.

"Mommy, Cheer-sensai told us to ask permission from you to go on a field trip to Contor...Cantor..."

"Canterlot sweetie." Lyra corrected.

"Yeah, Canterlot." Kira said.

"Alright, give it here please." Lyra said, Kira gave her the slip. After a few minutes took a quill from a ink bottle and signed the slips, then brought it back to young little Kira.

"There you go, I'll be sure to pack your lunch for tomorrow." Lyra grinned and she walked to another room to practice her music.

Kira skipped gleefully over to her twin brother with slips in hand, her tail wagging side to side in her joyful state. She stopped in front of her brother who was doing the thing almost all kids hate, homework. Kira walked over to her own saddle bag and folded the slips into one of the bag's pockets. After that, she got her own homework and grab a pencil from the nearby jar with her tail. Kira walked over to the low coffee table and put her work out, which comprised of handwriting work, or magic writing as they called this lesson. You see, cheer-sensai thought with their hands and fingers and the way they could hold a pencil, their writing classes should be that similar to unicorn style, then the mouth writing of earth and Pegasus, of course she was right.

"Stupid E, stupid R, why they so hard to write!" Ken yelled out in frustration, and then he turned to her sister who was doing her handwriting work perfectly. "How come you do it so well!" Ken said.

Kira looked up to her brother and replied "What you mean? It's easy!"

"No it's not, your cheating!" Ken blamed.

"How am I cheating?" Kira asked confused.

"Uh...ugh...your a girl!"

"How does being a girl got to do with any of this!" Kira yelled.

"It's got everything to do with this!" Ken argued.

As they started to argue over the reason of Kira being able to do her work so well, the being inside Ken, Chris. Couldn't help but ponder.

**"Ugh, what would my parents think of these two?"** He sat in the imagined house within the seal, with his arms crossed as he watched the TV which showed him everything from Ken's third person view.

**"Hehe, they probably think who's the mother because they would believe I was the father. Not that I mind, in a way. I kinda am their father."** Chris was thinking back to the time he first met Ken.

**"Can't believe it's been three years since I first met little Ken. Such a poor state he was in, and now look at him. He's now fully a child once again, compared to the serious, mentally scared kid, of when we first entered this world."**

It was true, look back a few months to when Ken first entered this world of Equestria. And then compare him then, to him now, and you would see a drastic change in character. He was now more carefree, more innocent, more kind and trustful. The moment his sister was born from him, his personality shifted drastically toward a more positive boy. He got a mother, and a fatherly figure, which was him. He got his own sibling, and that sibling happen to be a twin sister. He's got friends and ponies that accept him for being what he is, and his abilities. Truly it's like his dreams have come true.

**"I'm happy for you Ken, you got everything you ever wanted in life. I just hope it last."**

* * *

><p>The following morning...<p>

Shake, shake, shake.

"Ken, wake up! Come on Ken!"

Shake, shake, shake.

"Keeeennn! Ugh!"

Blizzz Boom!

"Nightmare Knight!"

Ken yelled has he flew five feet in the air after being abruptly awoken with a Ki blast.

"Um...who?" Kira asked.

"Kira! Why did you do that?" Ken said, ignoring Kira's questioned.

"Because you wouldn't wake up! Now come on, we got to get to school!" Kira slid down the twin bunker's ladder. After a few more seconds of rubbing the spot, Ken climbed down the ladder.

"I call first dips on bathroom!" Kira yelled and she closed the door to the bathroom.

Ken sweat-dropped. 'Great, now she is gonna be in there for hours!' He thought un-telepathically.

Ken walked over to his cloths drawer, slid open the boxes within and picked up his favorite Gi. It was the same one used when he fought that dragon a few weeks...uh a month ago? Well, besides that. This one was different, because well. It's not destroyed from him transforming, and instead of orange. It's teal like Lyra's fur coat, and he loved it.

He took off his clothes and put new ones on, then he put the Gi on. Then he waited twenty more minutes, before his sister came out of the bathroom 'Finally'.

Kira was dressed completely indicated to Ken and EVERY WAY.

"What! How does it take your so long to put on the same thing that took me three minutes!" Ken said angerly.

Kira made a raspberry at him saying. "You can't rush a girl when she dresses."

After two to three minutes of Ken brushed his teeth and washing him hands and face. Leaving his hair, as it looks the same anyhow. The two twins get their saddle bags and meet Lyra at the door.

"You two ready to go?" Lyra said. Wait, why was she all set...

"Mommy, why are you.."

"All ready as well? Well, I'm going with you of course!" she exclaimed boldly.

Ken and Kira froze for a second before saying in unison...

"What?"

"What? Is that all you can say?" Lyra looks at the clock. "Oh, almost time! Let's go!" She suddenly grabs the kids with her magic and they are forced to go with her.

Half an hour later, at the Ponyville Train station.

"There you are! Girls, Ken and Kira are over here!" Sweetie Bell yelled out to the rest of the cutie mark crusaders.

"Hi Ken, Hi Kira!" Scootaloo said.

"Hey girls!" Kira yelled out.

"Why is ya mom here?" Applebloom questioned.

"We have no idea" the twins said.

The conductor spoke out of the train. "All aboard for Canterlot! Please be sure to have your tickets!" With that, the school, twins, and Lyra entered the train and it left for the capitol city of Canterlot.

* * *

><p>We now see the school group walking down a pathway, the teacher in the front, the cutie mark crusaders in the back, and the twins right in front of CMC.<p>

"I want to start our field trip here, in the world famous Canterlot Sculpture Garden!" The group continued walking, and Cheerilee turned her head to a nearby Statue. "That one over there represents friendship."

Bump, Bump, Bump. The CMC bumped into each other, and then frowned. But continued to walk with the group.

"Alright my little ponies and humans! This one represents victory!" Cheerilee said.

"How cool would it be to have that for a cutie mark!" Scootaloo said.

"Yeah! If you would actually victory for like something!" Applebloom taunted.

"That's not a word!" Sweetie bell yelled in protest.

"What are you a dictionary?" Scootaloo questioned,

"Hehe, maybe she is." Kira giggled out.

"GIRLS!" That caught their attention and they rushed to the school group.

Cheerilee pointed to a strange statue. "Now this is a really interesting statue, what do you notice about it?"

"It's got eagle claws!"  
>"And a lion's paw!"<br>"And a snake's tail!"

"This is a Draconiques, he had a head of a pony, and a body made of all sorts of things!" Cheerilee looked down at the group. "What do you think that represents?"

The CMC screamed out "CONFUSION!" "EVIL!" "CHAOS!"

"It's not Chaos you Dodo!" Sweetie bell said to Scootaloo.

"Don't call me things I don't know the meaning of, and it is too chaos!"

Ken tilted his head in confusion. "Whats a Dodo?"

Kira shrugged and said to her brother. "I don't know."

"Is not!"

"Your both wrong!" Applebloom yelled.

Bang, punch, kick, tang, bang, wok, tow, kadang. The CMC started fighting, with Ken and Kira being utterly confused at the reason, and the teacher shaking her head. Lyra also was shaking her head at their antics.

However nobody, and nopony realized the small purple glow from the statue.

"Actually your all right" Lyra said out.

Cheerilee nodded her head to Lyra. "This statue represents Discord, which means a lack between ponies. In fact you represented Discord so well, your each gonna write an essay explaining it."

'And here I thought my humans, who are a warrior species, were the ones gonna be in trouble." Lyra thought.

The other ponies laughed and then the whole school group walked away, however the twins couldn't shake the feeling something bad was gonna happen as they looked back at the statue one last time, and then continued on, not caring to hear something...

crack...crack...

"Mwahahaha"


	25. Chapter 24: What's going on?

**Discord Saga**

Chapter 24: What's going on?

Ken, Kira, and Lyra. Where currently away from the school group, when the sky suddenly changed color, and the ground as well.

"Huh? What happened?" Lyra asked to no one in particular.

Ken and Kira poked the now changed pink grass. Wondering what's going on, they stood up and opened their twin sibling telepathic link.

'Kira, somethings not right. Do you feel that energy all around?'

_'Yeah, I do. It just doesn't feel right, can't sense where it's coming from through.'_

'Mmh...I can't either, Chris-sensei can you tell me? Your better at sensing then me and sis.'

**'No, I can't sense the direction of where the energy is coming from it. My guess is that whatever is causing this is currently hiding it's energy.**

'Chris says that the thing causing this might be hiding it's energy so we can't sense it.'

_'Guess that makes sense, we should go see our friends to see if their alright.'_

'Good idea sis.'

After telling Lyra, the group runs toward the School group. However when they reach there, all the students and the teacher were acting like the horses on Earth, eating grass and making horse sounds. Scootaloo was acting like a chicken through, sounded like one too!

"What happened to them?" Lyra said.

"They acting like the horses back on Earth, they are even gray!" Kira said as they looked onto their now strange friends.

'Earth? Oh, that must be the Human planet's name. No, not the time Lyra! Focus on the problem!' Lyra thought.

"Guys, I think we should look around..." Ken said.

They looked around, and saw everything had changed color, rocks were floating upside down, blue water was now red water, buildings were twisted in shape, ponies were colored gray and acted weird, mean, cruel. Some were still colored but were slowly changing. Then they heard a scream.

"Quick let's help!" Ken said.

"Um, maybe we should-" But the Twins were already running toward the sound.

"Come on mommy! Hurry up!" Kira shouted back to her.

Lyra sighed and started galloping toward the sound as well. When they arrived these Pink cloud figures were attacking nearby non-gray ponies. Whatever non-gray guards remained, desperately tried to defend the others with magical bolts. Some of it was effective, but the Pink clouds were outmatching them in numbers.

Ken and Kira, despite Lyra's protest, flew into action. Ken punched one of the cloud figures, who were surprisingly solid, into a nearby building causing it to disappear into a puff of pink smoke. He shot a few Ki blast at other clouds who also dissipated into smoke, the Guards and a what seem to be Captain, moral raised and they started to fight harder.

Kira jumped on the head of an pink cloud figure, and started riding on it, blasting other figures into smoke with Ki attacks. Once the figure found out she was on it's head. Kira back-flipped off whacking her tail on the back of it's head hard! Making it dissipate into smoke.

With all the pink cloud figures defeated. The captain spoke up to the humans.

"Thanks for your help there humans, I'm Shining Armor, captain of the royal guards." Shining Armor said. He was a white fur coated pony, with a shield that had a star in the middle of it as his cutie mark. He had blue hair with even light blue hair streaks, and had iron armor on that was colored in gold and midnight blue paint.

"How do you-"

"Know what you are? I'm a captain, it's my duty to know all about Equestria's military forces and allies. And you two are extremely high on the ally list."

"We...are?" Ken said confusingly.

"Yes, but that is for later! Right now we gotta make it to Celestia's Palace." He grabbed a map with his magic and laid it on a table nearby, his fellow guards, the twins, and Lyra surrounded the map.

"Wait, this is going to fast. Ken and Kira are only children!" Lyra suddenly said out.

"Miss Heartstrings, I know that fact already, and I would really ask for them at a last resort. But this is one such resort, your human children are magical resistant and hold a unique energy that is called Ki I'm correct?" Shining said as he looked toward the twins and Lyra.

"You, really know a lot about us huh?" Kira said.

"I have my ways, anyhow Lyra I also believe you to be an ally. As you are not affected by the chaotic energy and turned Discorded against us. You must have high magical reserves for someone not trained in military."

"Discorded? Isn't that effect a myth?" Lyra questioned.

"No, it is very real. Celestia told us right before this happened via telepathic link before she was cut off that Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony, had broken free from his seal." He pointed at the map. "Listen up fellow guards and allies, we have non-discorded guards, here and here. You need to back them up so we can have more troops. Humans and Lyra, you will come with me toward the palace. We will take the passage here, which will lead to the tower over here. There we will head through this corridor toward Princess Luna's chamber, who is most likely trapped within, for if she wasn't we would be seeing a lot of falling stars on the pink clouds right about now."

"Um, sir. How will we break the Moon Princess out?" Kira questioned, her tail bending into a question mark.

"That's what I hope you two will help with, we might have more of a chance using your Ki energy to break through the locked door then by using regular magic."

"Ooh" the twins said.

* * *

><p>"Curse you Discord! Thy shall release me at once from our room!" Princess Luna sent another magical blast at the door. She had tried multiple spells but none of them proved effective against the chaotic magic. Discord had used a large amount of Chaotic magic to keep the weaken Luna in house arrest. Why say weakened? Luna was still recovering from her Nightmare Moon incident, in fact she was only 15th of her max strength when she fought the Oozaru Ken.

She kicked the sealed door, and walked back and forth between the room. She calmed herself down and began to think of more ways to escape. She browsed through hundreds of years of spells she learned in her lifetime, trying to figure out which one would most likely dispel chaotic energies. Or, at least she was going to.

A group of muffled voices were on the other side of the sealed door. Luna tried to hear them, before hearing...

"Stand back Princess!" Luna identified that has Shining, but if she wanted to stand back wouldn't that mean...

Another familiar female child voice shouted "MASENKO" Uh oh. Luna quickly flew back 5 feet into the room.

"HA!" The door suddenly shook violently then after a few seconds, busted open to reveal a yellow beam passing right through Luna into the Window seal, breaking through that and disappearing into the sky.

"Good work nee-chan!" a young human boy shouted.

"Human...children? What are thou doing here?" Luna asked.

"We came to rescue Equestria!"  
>"To rescue all ponies alike!"<br>"To stop the evil of choasness!"  
>"To stop..."<br>"DISCORD!"  
>*Insert Dramatic Background here*<p>

The twins did a heroic pose before the Princess of the Night. Luna stood there for a full minute, before shaking her head. Saying...

"Yea, no"

"What?"


	26. Chapter 25: Discorsion

**Discord Saga**

Chapter 25: Discorsion

"What?"

The twins replied, how could she say no? Especially after their cool poses and speech they managed to make up on the way here. Plus she needs their help to stop this bad guy, right?

"We-I said no, thy have been helpful. But this isn't a job for children to undertake." Luna turned her head towards Lyra. "Thy and thy children should stay within my room until Discord is defeated, let us proceed captain."

"Yes ma'am." With that the door closed before Lyra and the saiyan twins, leaving them inside the room while the other two head out to stop Discord.

"Well...At least we're saf-"

"NO FAIR!" The twins interrupted, throwing their hands up in the air.

"How is this not fair?" Lyra questioned.

"She gets to have all the fun and be a superhero!" Ken yelled out.

"Yea, and she gets to beat up the bad guys while we just sit here and do nothing!" Kira added on to it.

Lyra sighed, she guessed it was their instincts telling them to go and fight this enemy. Must be hard to control them constantly, then again...They are probably used to it and it's second nature to them.

"Look, as strong as you are you have to understand, you are no match for Discord. He is a spirit of chaos, he's really powerful, only the Elements of Harmony can beat him. Now please relax and be assure the princesses can beat him." Lyra said to your human kids.

Ken and Kira calmed down and sat on the carpet floor, trying to decide what to do while they wait. Or, what to do to get to the enemy so they could beat him up.

* * *

><p>"Good luck, everypony! Hahahaha!"<p>

Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony. teleported himself far above the maze, he watched below as Twilight Sparkle gave her 'famous' friendship team speak. And as the mane six put their first step into the maze, Discord snapped his fingers and separated them.

"Hahaha, I just love doing this! But now, for those new creatures I saw during my imprisonment. What were they called? Humans? Yes that was it. Mmh, I'll make a clone to keep watching Sparkle butt and her precious 'friends'.

Discord snapped both fingers and another Discord appeared from his own body.

"Alright, you know what to do, discord them all, spread a little chaos, get down tonight."

The second Discord nodded and teleported to do his mission. Meanwhile the real Discord looked toward the Canterlot Castle Tower and grinned evilly, he started to fly toward the tower where he imprisoned Luna.

'The humans must have arrived at the tower by now, Oh! There is little moon princess flying from it, might as well create more cloud soldiers to create more delicious chaos.' The draconoquis thought. Discord grabbed a few clouds with his tail and molded them into pink figures. He then sent them down upon the city once more to distract the guards and the Moon Princess.

"Hahahaha!" He laughed mischievously before spreading another grin. "And now to meet the kiddos!" He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of light.

And reappeared at the Tower window. Looking through, he could see the two young human twins discussing about something and their all so sweet mother, being worried. 'Well, let's see how they like her being discorded.'

"Oh I just love my job of tearing apart friends and family!" He teleported himself within the bathroom, keeping his magic suppressed because he wasn't sure yet if humans could sense him or not. He then made some noise to draw Lyra's attention while the twins were still talking loudly.

"Huh? It's coming from the bathroom." Lyra said, she glanced at her humans before throttling into the restroom in search of the noise. But then the door closed behind her.

"What the?" She tried to open the door with magic, only to find out it won't budge.

Discord, now invisible, grinned. He started talking in a mimicked voice of Ken and Kira, aka the Human children. He made it seem like it was coming from the room the humans were in.

"Why do we even need her? It's not like we really love her or anything." 'Ken' said.

"True, she won't ever compare to us. It's only a matter of time until she's worthless to us." 'Kira' replied.

Lyra was shocked, this didn't seem right. They love her with all their small little hearts. They can't have been using her! She put her ear to the door to hear more.

"I know right? She's worthless, useless, trash. Why do we bother to continue acting like she's our mom?" 'Ken' said.

"Don't worry, In a couple of hours we'll dump her, twin brother. I can't wait to see her face when she cries." 'Kira' said.

'No, no, no, no! This can't be! They're lying, I just know it...right?' Lyra thought, not noticing the bottom of her hooves turning gray.

Discord made an evil grin, this was taking a little longer then usual because he's limiting his powers. But he is succeeding in discording Lyra, one last push should do the trick.

"You wanna know the worst part?" 'Ken said'

"What?"

"It was when she told us she loved us. I nearly puked, like we could ever love her.

***SNAP***

The bathroom door slammed open, the two saiyan twins fell down in surprised to the sudden action. In that door, was a fully gray Lyra Heartstrings.

"Well if I'm so worthless to you, then go away and leave! You stupid human freaks!" Lyra shouted

The twins eyes widened "M-Mom?" they said.

"Don't mom me! You can stop your act and go ahead and be the brats you are! I don't even care, because I don't love you anymore! So go ahead and go back to your own world you monkey freaks!"

"But-mommy" The twins tried to say something but were pushed back by Lyra's magical force, Lyra then runs off leaving the twins shocked, confused, and speechless.

* * *

><p>Ken sat in shock as his mother ran off after saying something he never wanted to hear in his entire life, the saying of not loving him. His whole world collapsed.<p>

**'Ken...'**

It was happening again, he's going to be all alone, all over again! He'll never have a loving mommy or daddy! He's been abandoned just like at the orphanage! All because he's a freak, he should've tried to leave this world before he even meet Lyra!

**'Ken!'**

Ken curled himself against the wall in a depressed state, tears flowing down his face as he continued to chant the haunting words "Mommy doesn't love me, mommy doesn't love me, mommy doesn't love me." Rocking back and forth in a slow matter, his shoes start to turn gray. His twin sister, crying and shouting at him in utmost worry, but she is tuned out of his hearing.

Chris repeatedly yelled out Ken's name, but memories of Ken's time on Earth began to mute and block him from his telepathic link. In a last desperate effort to prevent Ken from getting discorded, he shouts out a word of which he thought of Ken these past three years.

**'Son!'**

The dicorsion stopped midway up Ken's body as Ken stopped chanting and swaying back and forth. He froze at the word that Chris used and replied telepathicely in a confused matter.

''W-what did you say?'

**'I said son, Ken. You are my child after all.'** Chris said to Ken. The bad memories began to fade back into Ken's mental locked doors.

'I am? But ain't I a freak? I'm not even fully saiyan like you.'

**'But your my freak, Ken! Because your my son, I was the one who made you half saiyan, because my genes overrides your birth's father's genes, making me your birth father instead!'** Chris exclaimed.

Ken's eyes widened, Chris-sensai was his REAL father now? Ken felt his heart beating loudly, slow, and steady. His already watery eyes shifted from tears of sorrow, to tears of joy.

**'Wipe your tears my son, and go consult your sister, she's worried sick about you. After that, we're go and save Lyra.'**

'What? Something is wrong with mommy?' Ken thought in reply.

**'Yes, your mother has been discorded. That is why she was mean to you and your sister, Discord made her do it.'**

'WHAT!' Ken stood up suddenly, making his twin sister stumble back in surprise. He clenched his fist in anger and a blue Ki aura flared around him.

"Are you alright nii-san?" Kira asked her angered brother.

Ken calmed down after hearing his sister's voice. He walked up to her and helped her from the the ground. "I'm fine Kira, daddy says mommy has been discorded."

"Daddy? What...Mommy is discorded!" Kira shouted out. "Wait, their is nobody around us, who's our daddy?"

"Chris-sensai is daddy, he told me since he made us saiyans he made us his real children! But we don't have time right now sis, we gotta go save mommy!" Ken said, he reached for the saddlebag and pulled our his Slicing Pole. He strapped it around him and looked to his sister.

"Do you still have your light crystal nee-chan?" He questioned.

Kira nodded and pulled our the necklace from under her shirt to reveal it. Suddenly the sunlight disappeared all around them and the twins were left in darkness.

**'What coincidence that is suddenly turns dark now.**

Ken chuckled before touching Kira's hand in the darkness. Kira touched her crystal which lit up brightly like a electric lamp.

"Let's go save mommy." Kira said.


	27. Chapter 26: Saiyan Rescue Team

**Discord Saga**

Chapter 26: Saiyan Rescue Team

Kira led the way through the square shaped corridors, her light crystal lighting at least ten feet around her in a bright circle. It allowed her to see her brother easily and somewhat whats in front of her. Every time they entered a room, the light crystal's light dimmed outward, making the room illuminated for her and Ken to be able to see whats inside the room.

Going down another staircase, when they reached it's bottom they looked to see a sign that said, 15F. Kira looked to her twin brother for information.

"How many floors did we go down now?" she asked.

**"We started from 22F, we are now 15F. How many floors did we go down Ken, I'll let you use your fingers.** Chris mathematically questioned Ken.

Ken looked down at his fingers has he counted down verbally. His fingers stopped with only seven up, he looked up to his sister.

"We've gone down seven floors!" He said out proudly.

Kira giggled slightly and the two continued to try and find the next staircase. It didn't take long to find it due to them following Lyra's Ki trail. But unlike the other rooms, this one wasn't so peaceful, in fact the moment the two entered thee room, they had to roll out of the way to the opposite of each other, dodging an incoming arrow. The twins each landed on a quite oversized square tile.

Kira looked up to see half a dozen pink figures in the room. She stood up and walked forward a square, the moment she did all the other figures moved a square closer to the two twins.

_'Ken, you saw that? It's like they won't go unless we do.'_  
>Kira telepathically said.<p>

'Yea, daddy says we're in some sort of take-turn room. Everyone takes a turn, I think it's my turn now.' Ken telepathically replied.

_'wait nii-san, we can form a plan!_

'Ok, what you have in mind?'

Kira looked around the room, it was quite empty but their was one of those fancy candle things handing from the ceiling, but a Ki blast would knock it against the wall and destroy it, she wanted it to come down and smash the bad guys. Kira looked at Ken who was currently holding his Slicing Pole in his arms, wait! That's it!

_'Ken, can you throw your Slicing pole to cut that fancy candle thing down from the ceiling?'_

'I'll try...' Ken found the candler and spun his weapon, he threw it toward his target. It almost missed, but the edge of the pole sliced clean through the golden chain, the candler came crashing down, dissipating three figures with the pole struck into the wall.

Kira didn't have time to celebrate, the remaining figures got closer, and one but two blocks away charged a break necking speed attacking her. Kira desperately tried to dodge, but the magic of the room was strong, disallowing her to take an extra turn in order to make the dodge. The pink figure's attack landed solid in Kira's face, before it retreated. Kira grasped her now bleeding nose as she stumbled on her square. Then her turn came up, and in a act of revenge, she blasted the figure that attacked her into oblivion.

'Remind me not to make sis angry.'

**'Noted, and it's your turn.' **

Ken saw a figure two squares in front of him. He grinned and phased out, reappearing in front of it and sending a kick knocking the figure's head clean off, making it dissipate into smoke. He then found himself suddenly back in his own square.

'Whoa, this room is weird.' Ken thought.

After a minute, the last figure was destroyed by another Ki blast from Kira. The twins felt the magic of the room lift, making everything return to real time. Ken walked over and collected his Slicing Pole while his sister collected the bits that fell from the figures. They continued to make their way down floor after floor, each time mysterious magic would turn on when they meet pink figures.

* * *

><p>The twins went down another stair case and were suddenly put into a very enlarged room, they look at the sign that said...<p>

1F, Canterlot Castle

"It's mom..." They both said.

In the center of the room, was Lyra. To be more exact, Discorded Lyra. And she was on her own square looking at the twins with murderous eyes. The twins were next to each other on their own squares.

**'Alright Ken listen up, in order to save Lyra you two will have to beat her so that her magical reserves are low. Then I'll give you some of my Ki which you will give Lyra. From there I will try to free her mind from her discorded state.'** Chris said.

The twins and Lyra stared at each other, and then the twins stepped forward a square beginning the fight. Lyra horn glowed, her magical aura grasping two nearby crates, in which she threw at them. Both Ken and Kira braced themselves by moving their arms into a blocking position, since the magic of the room disallowed dodging, blocking would have to do. The crates it them hard, but due to saiyan strength, the twins were able to hold their own easily.

Realizing that it's her turn, Kira put her hands into her forehead gathering Ki energy. When she determined it enough she brought it forward shooting a blasting yellow beam. "MASENKO HA!" She yelled.

The yellow beam shoot toward Lyra, a magical shield came up from her taking the damage from the attack. When Kira's attack ended, the shield was still up, and still strong.

_'Seems we got to beat mommy's shield first!'_ Kira telepathically thought.

'Alright.' Ken quickly replied.

Ken grabbed this giant sunflower seed from his pocket, he found it around 9F on the ground and has seen what it could do. He tossed it toward Lyra. The shield came up just as the seed reached it, on impact the sunflower seed exploded with a fiery destruction. When the smoke cleared, the shield could still be seen to be up, but it had small cracks.

Lyra's horn glowed violently once again, she seemed to have phased out but didn't move. The twin's eyed curiously before Lyra sudden teleported in front of Ken AND blasted him with a push back spell. Ken flung 4 squares to the opposite of his sister's position.

Ken crashed into the wall, but quickly got out of it. He was surprised his adopted mother was so tough, when did she get this powerful? Then again, how did she do two things at once?

_'Are you alright Ken!?_ His sister thought to him worriedly.

'Yeah, I'm fine...I wonder if..'

Ken brought his arms across each other before suddenly jerking them back to his sides as he yelled out...

"KAIOKEN!" A fiery red aura burst into existence around his has he felt the power boost from his technique. He felt it was still his turn, he thought right, it seems speed boosting techniques give you two turns.

Ken looked up at Discorded Lyra with fire in his eyes. He screamed out again, filling his body with the power and speed boost, increasing himself with yet another turn!

"KAIOKEN x2!" He yelled out. The power within him flowing through him, he liked it, no he loved it! But he shook his head knowing full well it doesn't last long, he looked at Lyra again and brought his hands,cupped to his right side.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." A familar blue light shone from his cupped hands.

'Let's see if mommy's shield can take this!'

_'Not too much nii-san!'_

'Don't worry, I'm in control.'

He suddenly brought his hands forward, the roar of the giant beam of blue Ki energy rushing out of his palms towards Lyra.  
>"HAAAAAAA!"<p>

The magical shield came up, and the giant beam of energy collided with it. The two energies, magic and Ki, fought over each other violently, sparking electricity generating from the colliding forces across the ground of the large room. After a full minute which seemed to have last an hour, the Kamehameha wave cracked through the shield blasting Lyra fully across the room.

Lyra slowly stood up, bruises and cuts all over her portal, her magical reserves depleted. But she stood up non the less. She then nodded her head at two other doors. Half a dozen pink figures entered the room and onto the square tiles.

Kira looked around and at her brother, who was now on his knees breathing in and out deeply from the recoil of using the kaioken to a double level. She grabbed a blue berry from her pocket and tossed it toward Ken.

_'Catch brother!'_

Ken caught the berry and ate it rapidly, the berry's unique abilities washed over him has he was instantly rejuvenated. He stood up and nodded at his twin sister in thanks. The Pink figures stepped closer to them, slowly getting between Lyra and the twins.

'Kira, we can't let them get between me and mom!'

_'I'll try to get their attention on me while you go after mom and let dad cure her!'_ Suddenly their adopted mother spoke up in a rude tone.

"Hahahahah!" She laughed harshly. "I know you wish to go home, well I won't let you! If I can't have you alive, then I'll have you dead!"

Chris decided to comment on this in Ken's mind. **'Dang, she's crazy in the head when she's discorded.'**

Lyra seemed to skip her turn as she just stood their resting, Ken walked up closer as well has Kira. The pink figures also walked up closer, the air was once again getting tense and the sense of battle getting closer once again. Both Ken and Kira's saiyan blood were boiling for the fight and they couldn't help but smile for this battle, with Kira's tail wiggling in anticipation.

Suddenly, everything went at breakneck speed. Ken smashed his fist against a figure, dissipating it. Kira shot a Ki blast spread, destroying another two figures. Other figures charged at Kira, who blocked most of them, but she got hit on the side by a hoof strike. Ken continued to 'run' closer to Lyra every turn, has Kira and the pink figures battled it out. A figure tried to attack Kira's backside but was met with a swipe from a tail coming on blinding speed, the tail swipe caused the figure to dissipate.

Lyra saw Ken coming up really close to her, she blasted a few magical attacks at him, but Ken seemed to shrug off the weakened attacks at they hit against him for each turn he got a square closer. Kira jumped into the air and grabbed a hanging candler as the last two pink figures landed at attack onto each other, causing each one to dissipate into smoke.

Ken was a square in front of Lyra has he charged an orb of Chris's Ki into Lyra's horn. She suddenly froze, and Ken suddenly seem to be freeze as well when the Ki orb reached her horn.

* * *

><p>Deep within Lyra's mind.<p>

Chris landed on the gray grass, he looked around to see most of the area being a lovely park, through now gray due to discorsion. He looked forward to see her house, now chained at all corners, and Lyra being in one of the front windows trying to get out. He walked up to the window in which she now stopped struggling and looked up to him.

"Who are you...wait, your a human!" she said loudly through the window.

**"I'm not a human Lyra."** Chris unwrapped his saiyan tail, letting it wiggle freely in the not so apparent, wind.

"Your a...uhh...saiyan?' She said, unsure of the word.

Chris nodded **"I'm the saiyan in the seal you saw at the hospital when Ken was asleep."**

Lyra tilted her head, before her eyes suddenly widened in remembrance. "Your in that picture on Ken's stomach!? And it's a seal!?"

**"Whoa calm down, yeah I am, and yes it is. I was sealed within Ken three years ago in order to save my life, it also turned him half saiyan, half human. Through, I'm also sadly responsible for his horrible memories in the labs..."**

"Oh boo hoo hoo, this also means your responsible for everything. This means taking them away from me!"

Chris turned around too see a Discorded Lyra, who was standing atop a rock.

"Don't listen to her! She trapped me within my mind! Ken and Kira would never do that!" the real Lyra yelled out.

**"I don't know how you were discorded in the first place, but I do know how to fix it."** Chris grinned as he re-wrapped his tail around him and cracked his knuckles.

"Ha! You can't touch me here! I'm at least three times more powerful in here then in the outside world!"

**"Oh really?** Chris replied, his eyes shifting from an onyx black...

To a light teal.

The chain on the doors fell apart has the clone was vaporized from a bright golden Ki attack. Chris turned to Lyra, back to his usual onyx eye color. Lyra, still wide eyed from the god-like power she had just seen.

"W-What was that you did?" She asked.

**"That dear Lyra, was something that Ken and Kira will possibly have some day."** He looked around to see her mind becoming fully colored again. **'Well, I make my departure, oh and Lyra.**

"Y-yes?"

**"Don't ever abandon my son and daughter."** With that he disappeared.

"...Did he say...Son and daughter?"

* * *

><p>Ken was rubbing his head, he felt Chris's mind return into him, but his head still hurt with a minor ache. His sister was now sitting next to him, the magic of the room now lifted to allow real time once again. They looked at Lyra who's gray coat became the bright teal colored coat they all know and loved.<p>

"Ugh..." She said out loud.

Ken and Kira smiled, that was the voice they know as their mother. They came up to her and helped her get up. Lyra looked at them curiously before suddenly remembering everything that happened. She then enveloped them into a big loving hug.

"I'm so sorry, can you please forgive me?" She said.

"It's alright mommy it wasn't you that was doing it after all." Ken said.

"Yeah, it was Discord's fault." Kira said as well.

Lyra nodded and ended her hug, and wiped her tears. She stood up, and which the twins also stood up. She glanced at Ken, now knowing about Chris, or their father, being sealed within him. Before they all slowly walked around to reveal the still discorded land.

"You know, we're still now out of this." She said sighing.

"I know." They both said.

Then Ken spoke up, his fist clenching themselves. "And we're gonna finish this, once and for all."


	28. Chapter 27: Unspoken Legend

**Discord Saga**

Chapter 27: Unspoken Legend

Princess Luna blasted another group of pink figures, she then bucked another trying to hit her from behind making it dissipate. Luna looked around to see her group of royal guards tired from fighting. She bit her lower lip, apparently Equestria's military has been slacking and grown weak in the past thousand years during her imprisonment.

In fact, Equestria doesn't have many allies, as most of the nations are just neutral to them. Equestria also doesn't have many thrump cards either besides the Elements of Harmony and herself along with her sister.

And the newly arrived human twins, but they are still too young, a reliability. If anything for that matter, they are also still being integrated into pony society like herself, and are currently within the care of the loyal subject Lyra Heartstrings.

Luna looked up to see her sister, Princess Celestia, flying toward her with some back up guards. She smiled at her as she touched the ground. Luna mumbled a "Thank you father" before walking over to her sister.

"Sister, what news of Twilight and her friends?" Luna questioned.

Celestia looked at Luna, or Lu Lu as she called her, sadly. "Twilight and her friends have returned to Ponyville, only my faithful student remains un-discorded."

Luna's face fell "Then, we hath lost?"

"No, not yet, as long as Twilight remains normal we still have a chance, through we have to help her somehow..."

*KABOOM*

A blue energy wave tears through the castle tower wall in the distance, destroying dozens upon dozens of pink figures has the wave finally launches itself into the dark cloudy sky. Lighting up the dark clouds with a blue shine before returning to it's somewhat 'natural' color, and then returning to a chaotic pink.

"Sister did you feel that? it was like the energy that the humans use." Luna said, shocked at the power used from such an attack. Even though Alicorns could easily overpower it if not weakened by another magical source, too see, or feel, another living being to be able to use such energy levels and not be a draconoquis is both amazing and scary.

"Yes I did Lu Lu, and I do believe it was the humans, they must have been attacked recently. Through at least their fine as long as they stay within the castle." Celestia said.

Just then, the captain of the royal guard, Shining Armor, ran up to the Princesses. He had a couple of wounds and at least half of his magical reserves had been depleted in the many fights he fought. Shining couldn't help but overhear what the Princesses had said about what created the large energy beam that completely, and easily, decimated a large number of enemy forces.

"Princess, if I may make a suggestion." Shining Armor said while bowing.

"Speak up captain, you have our permission." Luna said to him.

"Thank you" He stood up tall and continued to say. "We are out of options and are of need of new military aid, the only current people that can supply such aid are the humans, they could supply us with a distraction while you both help my sister in un-discording the rest of the Elements of Harmony." He then quickly added in "Not that I would easily suggest to use the human children, but them seem to be our only option."

Celestia sighed in defeat. "Alright, we have to find them first at the castle grounds."

Luna was shocked and immediately protested. "Tia, we can't just force them to do this! They're only children, youngsters, kids! They only just recently turned eight years old, eight Tia!"

"I know! But to save the many, we have to use the few, even I dislike this idea, but it's currently our only option with us weakened by chaotic magic. Tell me Lu Lu, did the humans seem weakened by it?" Celestia exclaimed, showing sadness in her dislike of the idea.

Luna opened her mouth to protest more, but then closed it. The idea never occurred to her, looking back she noticed how the surrounding chaotic magic did not weaken the human's energies as it did to ponies. It was like with dragons and their own resistance to magic, it just didn't seem to affect them as much.

Her head fell slightly in defeat, before nodding to her sister's reasoning. "Alright, let's go find them." With that the group went off to find the human twins and Lyra heartstrings.

* * *

><p>The twins, saiyans, humans, munchkins, heroes, or whatever you prefer to call them, walked out of the Castle tower, suddenly all the items that were unique and strange disappeared from them, such has the berries and seeds. Thankfully Lyra had one of those healing blue berries before they vanished. Now walking through the discorded land of Canterlot with the now not-discorded-and-back-to-normal Lyra Heartstrings. The small group made it's way through the alley way, all had been peaceful and quiet, for now.<p>

Ken turned to his adopted mother with a question in mind that he had been wanting to ask her ever since they fought her discorded self back in the Castle Tower.

"Mom, how did you get so strong?"

Lyra looked up from her own thoughts and replied to her human son. "Well, when I realized you two had powers that can get...awfully destructive, I took the time to learn and master new spells so I could protect you two from bad guys, yeah, looked how that turned out." She said the last part quietly.

Ken smiled at her answer. "It's ok mommy, its behind us now." He was happy, mom wanted to protect them instead of them always protecting themselves or her. This also told him and dad that ponies of this world can grow quite powerful, which made his saiyan instincts excite him for possible challenges.

The group made it way out of the alley way, to see a garden area, or what was a garden area.

"Didn't a grass maze used to be there? Not a black crater?" Kira pointed out.

"Um, I think so?" Ken said, while scratching the back of his head.

"Whatever happened here must hav- Duck Ken!"

"Where!? OFH!" Ken was sent crashing onto the ground from a magical attack.

Kira mentally face-hoofed on why Ken thought about the animal and not the instinct. She got into a fighting stance and saw what hit Ken, a couple of discorded unicorns and some pink figures, eight in all, not to much of a challenge if the unicorns are not trained. Neither the less, her tail wiggled in anticipation.

Ken got up as quickly as he crashed down and set himself into his fighting stance. The battlefield remained silent, before two unicorns started charging up magical blast, however they weren't as fast as Lyra who brought her own blast onto them making them flinch and disrupt their spells. Five pink figures charged at the saiyan twins. Ken leaped forward and shot his foot with quick speed, smashing into one of them, he pushed off it, and using the momentum, leaped toward another with a fist crashing into it's head. Causing both figures to dissipate.

When the figure dissipated, Ken found himself launching toward his sister, they shared a brief moment of twin communication, before Kira grabbed her twin brother's arms and flung him toward yet another pink figure. He front flipped in mid air before bringing his right foot crashing onto the figure causing it to dissipate, he then landed on the ground and looked to his right to see a unicorn shoot a magical blast toward him. But before it could contact, a shield appeared in front of him causing the blast to be absorbed into it. Ken looked to see to Lyra's horn glowing with her magical aura and realized she casted the shield for him.

The little saiyan girl Kira, jumped up from a swipe aimed for her legs, now in the air she brought her hand forward and blasted the two remaining pink figures with a Ki attack. She used her Ki to remain in the air and flew with great speed toward the two unicorns who were now recovered from Lyra's earlier attack.

The unicorns saw Kira coming toward them, they started firing round after round of magical bolts, however they seemed to past right through the little saiyan. They realized it was a illusion, or afterimage, too late as the young hybrid knocked both of them out cold from behind. Kira, now standing and brushing off some dirt from her Gi, turned her head toward her brother to see him knock out the last discorded unicorn. Ken, Kira, and Lyra walked up together into a small group once again.

"Well that was easy!" Ken boasted proudly.

Kira nodded in agreement. "Yea! We must be getting stronger!"

"Now, where is Discord!" Ken yelled, he looked around but saw no sign of the spirit of chaos, he frowned slightly.

"Don't worry brother, we'll get him!" Kira encouraged him.

"I don't think you should." Lyra said.

"Why not?" The twins replied simotiously.

"Mom, it was Discord that made you turn bad!" Ken exclaimed.

"Yes, but-"

"And it was Discord that's been messing everything up!" Kira added on.

"Yes, but that-"

"And it was Discord that-"

"DISCORD IS TOO POWERFUL FOR YOU TWO!" Lyra yelled at them. "You may be powerful, but he is still far above you in strength, I'm afraid of what may happen to you two, please, please don't go after him."

**'Ken, I know that you wish to get revenge on Discord, but your letting your saiyan instincts take control of you, calm down and think things through. Discord is probably called a spirit of chaos for a reason, and might have the strength similar to Freiza with all whats happen so far. ****Remember what I told you about him?'** Chris explained with Ken's mind.

Frieza, the tyrant ruler that completely decimated the saiyan race to only a handful of male survivors. With enough power to destroy a planet outright, ceasing it's existence. Frieza was a powerful tyrant that never had anyone challenge him, that was until Goku transformed into the legendary status of Super Saiyan. A transformation that increases the strength of the user fifty-fold, along with bulking his muscles, giving him golden hair, and teal colored eyes.

If Discord was like Frieza in any way, they didn't stand a chance.

Ken looked down to the ground, clearly realizing that he let his saiyan instincts control his human emotions. He then looked up again and turned to his sister.

"Mommy is right, We don't stand a chance against Discord." He then telepathically added 'Because he has the power of Frieza, and we let out saiyan side control our emotions...'

_'We...I guess we did._ Kira mentally responded.

Ken then turned to Lyra. "We're sorry mommy, your right we are not strong enough yet."

* * *

><p>Luna, Celestia, Shining Armor, and a few guards made their way toward the Canterlot Tower. They made their way to the alley ways to discovered absolutely no enemies, in fact when they made they're way further they saw the human twins and Lyra discussing about something.<p>

"Lyra Heartstrings! Thank goodness thou is alright!" Luna yelled out to them.

The small group of three was shocked to see Luna and Celestia, but they soon passed it off as they walked up to meet them.

"Princesses! It's good to see you, I'm sorry we didn't stay in the tower, but I got discorded and my human children had to snap me out of it." Lyra said the last part softly.

Celestia nodded, knowing that her previous assumption was true. "Do not worry my little pony, I suspected that Discord was try as much in order to discord the humans themselves."

Unbeknownst to them, except to Lyra, and the twins. Chris was nodding in agreement within the seal. **'I knew I suspected as much, good thing Discord didn't expect me to be here.'**

"So, what's going to happen now?" Lyra said.

"We need your help loyal subject, My sister and I need to get to the castle, however I sense Discord is nearby and we need a distraction." The Princess of the Moon said.

"What do you mean distraction." She unsurely replied.

The Ruler of Equestria, Princess Celestia replied is a 'I don't really like this plan but we got no choice' tone "We need your humans to distract Discord."

The twins perked up, with Kira's tail straightening up in attention. Lyra on the other hand was processing the information that she just received, but before long she instantly shouted in protest.

"We can't use them like that! They can't beat him, they lose for sure! In fact Discord will... will..."

"We know, we know. But it's only for a little bit, Shining would you be so kind?" Celestia said.

The Captain of the royal guard nodded, he looked around and gave out a "Follow me" before the group moved into a nearby building. Once everyone was seated, the captain of the guard took out his map and spread it upon the wall with magic, and then got quill and ink.

"Alright, as much as I and the Princesses personally disapprove this action, it will give us time to get something to help my sister to combat Discord."

"Who's your sister?" Lyra asked.

"My sis is Twilight Sparkle." He smiled at Lyra's shocked face before proceeding on. "Now, we think Discord is right around here." He pointed to Ponyville, the Twins eyes widened at the fact that Discord was currently at their home. "All we need you to do is get here, distract Discord using whatever methods while we try to get to my sister and get Discord's mind off the Princesses."

* * *

><p>The twin saiyan warriors were flying a high speeds towards Ponyville, the plan was simple they guessed, distract Discord with a little fight until the Elements of Harmony were ready to get him. Oh how they didn't realize how 'little' that fight would be. They flew into the streets of the once town of Ponyville, everything around them was in total chaos, ponies gone crazy in discorsion, buildings upside down, evil pink figures seeking death and destruction? Yeah, definitely normal to a saiyan.<p>

The Dark twisted figure of Discord rose from his made up throne. The twins landed on their feet a couple meters before the spirit of chaos, this was it, this was the battle that their saiyan urges pushed them for so long. This was their battle, their fight, their war.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it my good friends? The little humans, I must admit, your little Pokémon adventure in the tower was quite interesting to watch, if only they made a game about you two." The chaotic spirit said while grabbing a glass of chocolate milk, and drinking the glass, tossing the chocolate milk behind him which then exploded.

The twin hybrids glared him with, instinctively going into their personally favored fighting stances. The thought of how much chaos he had done, and what he had done to Lyra going through their minds as their saiyan blood begins to boil in the anticipation of the upcoming battle, with all of Ponyville and the surroundings being their war zone.

"Already ready to play my game I see? I haven't even explained the rules! Now listen well kiddos, we are gonna play Extinction, since we are both the last of our species, we're gonna see survival of the fittest in action! All you have to do is beat me, which is unlikely, while trying not to go extinct!" Discord said enthusiastically.

Discord's claw and paw clenched themselves, he grinned, and the battle began.

Discord summoned clouds out of nowhere and pushed his paw forward, suddenly dozens upon dozens of tiny chocolate cloud needles came bursting through the clouds toward the twins. The twins flew upward, and the clouds redirected their fire toward them, in continued to shoot needles at them like a Gatling gun.

Kira shoot a volley of Ki blast toward the needles, which even out between the two attacks as dust began to settle. Ken came flying toward Discord's side in a fiery red aura, signifying he was already in kaioken form, he tried to hand a kick to his side, but was grabbed by Discord's tail which flung him back toward the ground.

"Your going to have to try much much harder than that, humans. Else this is going to get boring really fast." Discord mocked.

Kira let gravity take control and she fell plummeting toward the ground, but landed on the ground with one knee. She quickly brought her hands toward her forehead and rapidly charged her attack.

"Masenko Ha!" She yelled out, the bright yellow beam which decimated the cloud Gatling gun. The beam shot through it toward Discord, but he brought his left foot up, kicking the beam toward the sky!

Kira rushed forward at him, holding her left hand with her right. Discord seem to want to see what she was doing, he suddenly noticed Ken was charging a blue beam in his hands.

"Ha...Me...HA!" Ken's Kamehameha wave came forward toward him. Kira jumped up just in case Discord was to dodge it. Discord seem to notice Kira's action, and went along with it. He jumped up out of the way, making the beam explode a nearby stall market place.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, you do realize how much is cost to repair those for those poor traders?" He asked them mockingly.

He turned his head back to the female hybrid, only to block an attack.

"Geken Rock!" Kira yelled out, Discord blocked the blow his paw "Paper!" She put a open palm toward his chest, but Discord made a small magical barrier to block her attack. "Si-ah!" She tried to attack his eyes but Discord shot magical beams from his eyes which forced our young heroine to retreat from him in order to dodge it.

"Let's take this to the skies!" Discord flew quickly into the sky, Ken and Kira flew after him.

Ken and Kira were now next to each other once again, Discord looking at them with his grinning canines. Suddenly both hybrids and dragon thingy charged forward at each other, which resulted into an all out brawl in the sky.

The brawl in the sky was going at incredibly fast speeds, to the naked eye, it'll look like light three light lines continuous fighting each other for territory, each time they collided a 'BANG!' would be heard that sounded like someone broke the sound barrier.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

The sounds continued to shake the very sky, as the energy radiating from the battle disrupting any 'pony energy' in the atmosphere, causing the planet to return to it's basic natural course, clouds began to form naturally, some where destroyed by the resounding collisions in the battle taking place.

After what seemed to be endless sounds of battle, the sounds suddenly silenced, with two half saiyans falling from the sky, plummeting into the earth leaving craters for each of them.

Ken felt pain, lots of it, but thankfully he managed to slow down his sister's descent so she takes less damage from the fall. He himself, got a lot more of it. But thanks to Chris's seal, he is already beginning to heal.

'Sis, you alright?'

He saw his sister standing up from her crater, _'Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks for helping me slow down.'_ She wiped some blood off her bottom lip with her sleeve. _'This guy is so powerful Ken, I don't think we can win. Why aren't they done yet!'_

'I don't know.' He mentally replied. Ken got up from his crater and went over to his sister's side. The two twin hybrids saw the figure of Discord flying downward in a standing position with his arms crossed.

Discord stretched himself a bit and re-crossed his arms. "I must say, humans are quite an interesting species, much more interesting than ponies with all you did in that little skirmish." He popped his claw and paw knuckles. "I haven't fought like that in ages! I mean literally, in one thousand and three hundred years, I haven't fought like that. Bravo"

"I was worried at first that I'll have no other challenges besides the Elements, but you proved me wrong. Too bad those Charka ponies don't exist anymore, they were quite an interesting challenge before Celestia banned the use of the energy and completely obliterated the knowledge of how to use it. Of course, in my small time out I made copies of the Charka books and spread them around the world, a little token for future users."

'Cha_rka_?' The twins thought.

"Anyhow...backtothefight!" Discord suddenly came charging at them! The human children were unprepared for his sudden change of tactics, if he had any before that was.

He clenched both of his claw and paw into fist, smashing them into the stomach areas of both Ken and Kira. Who instantly lost their breath of air and were flung onto the ground, with him still holding them down as he continued to fly forward making them smash into tons of rock as they desperately tried to get a gasp of air and out of his grip.

'D-dad, help!' Ken mentally cried out to his father for a boost.

**'Here Ken! Just be more careful and watch your senses!'** Chris gave some of his Ki energy to Ken, giving his body a huge boost as a small blue fiery aura took over Ken and he Kicked Discord's elbow, hard!

Discord recoiled and stopped his assault, giving enough time for the Ki-powered hybrid boy to come at his with a assault of his own. "kaioken times 2!" Ken yelled, further increasing his powers making hits, well hit, which made Discord wince as he took damage from the boy's relentless blows.

Discord crossed his arms and gathered magical energy, Ken sensed this and crossed his own arms to block as Discord let loose a surrounding explosions making Ken fly backward but thankfully land on his feet.

"Now that was interesting! I wonder how you got that sudden burst of energy hmm? It didn't seem like your own nor your mate's." Discord said grinning.

"W-what?" Ken said blushing at Discord's assumption of his sister.

"Ha! Finally you talk. Seriously I much as I have a lovely singing voice, it's never enough without a few others to pitch in."

Kira flew to her brother's side, clearly looking better other days. Her teal Gi was now torn and dirtied in many places, of course, Ken's own Gi was looking worse than well as well. The two hybrids looked at their opponent.

* * *

><p>BANG!<p>

Kira ducked as Discord tried to land a punch, Ken came from behind Kira doing a somersault and attempted to land a kick down at him only to be blocked by Discord's arm, Kira started punching at Discord's lower body but he flipped Ken and jumped back in evasion, he then charged Ki-like magical blast in his claw and started to rapidly shoot them off while his paw created another Gatling gun cloud to shoot dozens of needles toward them.

The two twins ran to the right side by side at Ki enhanced speeds as the Discord's magical attacks landed behind them as they attempted to land on the two hyper speeding running saiyan hybrids. Ken suddenly jumped forward in a zig zag motion as he dodged the incoming projectiles, Kira back flipped high in the air dodging her own set of attacks trying to harm her, he landed her hands on a lamp post which helped her swing around and start front flipping toward Discord.

Discord gathered energy in his tail, stopped his magical blast attacks from his claw. He spinned making a slicing wave of chaotic energy towards the Ken and Kira, the two twins jumped above the wave of energy, Ken grabbed his sister and propelled her toward Discord. The young female warrior gathered white energy in her fist, her tail swishing with the wind.

Discord could swear he saw an image of a huge giant monkey behind the young girl, but such before Kira could laid a punch on him he brought his right foot a devastating speeds up toward her chin knocking her clearly into the sky with one bruise to go. Ken kept dodging the Gatling gun needles, before he charged a Kamehameha wave while in the air and shoot it toward the cloud, destroying it.

'You alright sis?' He thought to her worried.

Kira rubbed her chin with her hand, trying to ease the pain. _'I can't believe I didn't expect that! I did the same thing to you on our first spar!'_

"Well, I do believe it's time to end our game. So before it does, let's add another player." The twins were confused at Discord's ranting, but before long ANOTHER Discord appeared from his body. They felt the energy decrease evenly between then, than suddenly Discord powered up to back to normal for both!

'He's been holding back this whole time!'

_'Ken, we're in deep trouble, we can't handle this!'_

**'Ken, you two shouldn't stay here any longer! He's too much for you two!'**

'Kira, we have to get out of here!'

The two started to try to leave, but both Discords came rushing toward them, the clone that was made attacked Kira, while the real one attacked Ken.

Kira dodged to the right from Clone's fist, and blocked his Knee with her own. The clone rushed forward and hit her with his other knee, making her gasp. It then gathered a magical blast in it's claw and blasted her left shoulder with it, she cried out in pain and tried to Ki blast the clone off her. It disappeared in an after image and Kira sensed it coming from behind, but it was too quick for her to react as she found herself kicked in the back making her fall down into the dirt so hard it left cracks all over.

Ken was fairing only a tiny bit better. Discord came first with a whip like weapon. "Tsk, Tsk, you been a bad boy little human, better teach you better manners." Ken grabbed his slicing pole from a nearby crater and the two weapons colliding with sparking magic. However Discord's whip got a grasp on Ken's own weapon and Discord, having superior strength, got the Slicing pole out of Ken's hands. Tossing it across the town, he then attacked Ken with his whip, Ken kaiokened and continued to dodge the barrage.

Kira strength had drastically weakened, his reserves were low and she didn't having the healing benefit of Ken's seal. All and all, she was loosing horribly. In fact, she was being given a beating as the Clone's blows continued to pass her defenses and hit her all over her body. Finally when the clone let up, Kira fell to her arms and knees, gasping for air and writhing in pain. Blood dripped from her wounds, bruises covered her, and cuts were apparent on her arms and legs.

The clone only laughed "I see your bowing down to me, well I am a King after all and your species are well below my own!"

The clone looked down at Kira's beaten figure as she struggled to stand and resume her fighting position. However then the clone did something Kira hated.

The clone lifted the young saiyan, by the tail, and squeezed it hard. Making the young saiyan warrior begin to lose her strength bit by bit, her Ki reserves depleted even lower as the clone squeezed it. "Well, I guess you lose this game, and with you, goes the hope of your species for *cough* pro-creation."

The Clone squeezed her tail harder, then flipped upward grabbed her shirt, and then gathered magical energy in his paw. He then tossed the still weakened Kira in the air, before shooting a powerful magical blast at her.

Before the magical blast could reach her, Kira did one final telepathic message to her brother.

_'I'm sorry brother, I love you.'_ She thought to him, before the blast impacted at the center of her chest, where her heart resided. Her heart beats slowed, and slowed, and slowed, she came falling to the ground her body laid out, and still.

Ken was screaming in pain as the whip's electric current flowed into his body, shocking him drastically at high levels. He began to fight it off but it increased even more, then suddenly, he heard his sister.

_'I'm sorry brother, I love you.'_

He looked over to his sister, and watched her get blasted by the magical attack. His instincts took over as his hidden potential's power increased his own, he snapped the whip, rushed toward the Discord and punched his so hard he flew toward his clone, which fused back with him and then continued to fly toward the other side of Ponyville.

He immediately flew toward his twin sister, he stopped a few feet away from her and began to slowly walk toward her still figure. Dark clouds hanged over head, darkening all but figure in front of him. With every step, he began to move slower, and slower. And then finally he stopped, and fell to his knees.

And he put his arms around his sister's body, and he hugged it and put his ear with an hope that he would hear her heart, her still beating heart. But he heard nothing.

'Kira?' He thought to her.

No response

'Kira!' He tried again.

No response

'Kira, please!' He shook her gently, but still...

No response.

And he yelled to her in a crude attempt. "Sis please! Please open your eyes! Don't leave me, don't die please! Don't die sis, please...please...don't..." Tears flowed through his face as he desperately tried to awaken his twin sister. But she would not awaken, she would not respond to his calls.

He let her go, and stood up and backed away from her corpse, her figure still looking like his twin sister, in a peaceful loving dream of her smiling. But he knew she wasn't dreaming...She was dead, his sister was dead, and he did nothing to help her.

And it angered him, it angered him so greatly, that the figure responsible for it all stood tall in it's power as it joked around about it's games.

And Ken screamed.

And he screamed loud.

And he screamed not of fear, but of pure anger, pure rage and sorrow.

And he felt something reply, something so deep inside him, and he screamed for it, he yearned for it, He NEEDED IT.

Thunder and lightning crackled through the sky, both awe inspiring, yet terrifying in it's show of power. It crackled above the area where the battle was still taking place. Lightning came raining down onto the ground, creating craters as large as a small meteorite landing.

The nearby lakes and rivers, their waters becoming waves upon waves of furious rage, the edges of cliffs became shattered and fell onto the giant whirlpools of water. The earth shook in undeniable rage, within the battlefield, cracks formed from the earthquakes that ravage it. Pebbles defy the laws of physics and float within the air, some turning into dust from a unseen pressure.

The buildings of the now far city of Canterlot shook with the ravaging earth, some crumbled down into the streets and discorded citizens and soldiers scrambled around in panic. Windows cracked and shattered and fell upon those unlucky.

Within the battlefield stood a force of pure rage and sorrow, the figure standing on two legs as his fist clenched in pure need for strength. His hair flowing upward, fighting victories against the mighty wind that sweeps along the now war-like town.

The figure begins to change, it's body bulges in increasing mass, his hair turns from the black of the night into a golden color of holy light. But his eyes, are the most changed. The boy's eyes change from that of his innocent onyx colored pupils into a color fit for a being that could only be described as a entity that seeks to render judgment.

The eyes shift into a bright yet ominous teal color, a color that shows you that the being before you holds power, great power. The once child now turned into a powerful being screams his last yell of power as the transformation completes itself with a bright golden fiery aura.

And on that day, a legend unspoken in the universe that the child resides is born. The legend, known as...

A Super Saiyan


	29. Chpt 28: Sister's Pain, Brother's Sorrow

**Discord Saga**

Chapter 28: Sister's Pain, Brother's Sorrow

Lightning shot throughout the sky, being formed by the pressures of the two great powers on the battlefield. The golden aura, blazing in a fire-like appearance, surrounded the small figure called Ken. He stood tall, a tear flowing down his cheek in testimony to the sheer amount of emotion he had just gone through. His eyes filled with rage and sorrow, seeked to lay waste to his opponent.

Discord, saw the whole thing. He could feel the air around him, the sheer POWER was staggering, enough power to revert his chaotic magic surrounding the land to revert back to him, returning the land's color back to normal. He stood tall and looked onto the child...no this was no longer a child. This was a warrior, a true warrior, one of the very few that could possibly beat him.

Discord walked forward to at least twenty feet between him and golden warrior.

"Well, this was unexpected. Let's see what-GAH!." Discord suddenly felt his stomach just got hit by a hoof ball going hundred miles an hour. He looked down to see Ken fist in his stomach.

"I'm going to make you pay for killing my sister!" A yellow energy glowed from the fist and blasted Discord across all of Ponyville.

Discord immediately got on his feet. "So, play time is over huh? Alright then human, Let's go!" Discord powered up, a dark pink magical aura resonated off of him as he's magical power levels increased.

Ken walked toward the powering up Discord, his fist clenching so hard they drew small droplets of blood. His golden aura blazing around him as he struggled to keep control of the primal emotions raging inside him that arose from the legendary transformation.

Within moments the two forces of power so close to each other that both the auras of gold and dark pink crashed into each other, shooting sparks of pure electricity out of nowhere from between the two auras.

The super saiyan stared at his opponent, tealish emerald eyes burning with a inner rage of untamed fire. His saiyan instincts scanned his opponent, looking for any weaknesses that could be used against him, and looking for anything that could be used against himself.

Discord snapped his fingers and teleported in a flash of light, but the super saiyan didn't blink but instead lifted his left arm up in a quick motion blocking a teleported Discord's leg strike that sounded like a huge "BANG!" upon impact. Discord's tail came ramming down, but the saiyan hybrid back flipped over it and spun, shooting his leg onto Discord's side, causing the spirit of chaos to fall to the ground.

Ken flew into the air, charging Ki energy into his hands before releasing an wave of energy at the Spirit of chaos. Discord got up and made an magical shield around him which absorbed the Ki wave aimed at him. Still even with that, he could feel the intense pressure being rained down on him.

Discord expanded his shield into an outward explosion, making the super saiyan stop his barrage and cross his arms in defense. When Discord finally let up, he flew into the air to meet the super saiyan hybrid in the sky.

"I must admit, your power has increased dramatically, with this sudden transformation of yours into this...Golden form, let's see what else you can do." Discord said in his evil serious tone.

Ken frowned and raised his fist, his golden fiery aura bursting into existence once again. Discord's aura showed itself as well, it's spiky quick dark pink aura.

And then, all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Lyra, Celestia, Luna, and Shining Armor, were in combat, not against pink figures, but against Discord's clone. This was the only obstacle between them and the many, many , many, friendship scrolls from Twilight Sparkle's reports. Princess Celestia had no doubt that the reports would get Twilight's resolve back to gather the Element's bearers and defeat the real Discord.<p>

However to do that, they had to beat his clone.

Lyra and Shining Armor, and only a few remain guards were dealing with the countless numbers of Pink Figures all around them, in the sky, you could see the raging elemental battle of Sun and Moon against Chaos.

"Luna, distract him!" Celestia yelled out as she blocked another blast of chaotic magic aimed at her.

"THOU CAN'T DEFEAT US DISCORD! THY WILL BURN IN TARTURUS FOR ALL ETERNITY!" The princess of the moon yelled out her battle cry, again. As she charged forward at Discord which resorted into a all out brawl.

Celestia flew down and landed on some pink figures, smashing them apart. She bucked another two, and did an area arcane spell which dissipated three dozens of the cloud things. She walked up to Shining Armor and Lyra.

"Captain, I need you two to get my room and send the reports via green fire immediately!" Celestia commanded.

"Which ones-"

"ALL OF THEM!"

Shining nodded quickly and grabbed Lyra's hoof as they then ran into the castle. Lyra looked up to see a giant spiral staircase, with a whole lot of enemies.

"Sweet Celestia that's a lot of figures." She said.

"Yeah, and we have to go through them all too, might as well get started!" They charged up the stairs, figures raining down upon them. Lyra and Shining Armor charged their magical energies and send loads of bursting bolts at the pink figures, dissipating many as they headed up the stair case.

Lyra teleported herself and Shining behind a group that was in front of them, she sent a magical slice attack which literally sliced the pink figures in half. She continued to gallop up the stairs, and after a few minutes of continuous fighting they finally made it to the top hall way. They made their way through the hall way and saw Celestia's room up ahead. However blocking their way was this MASSIVE minotaur pink figure.

The cloud made minotaur roared his call of challenge and charged forward at them, horns barring towards their forms. Lyra and Shining Armor separated in order to avoid getting hit from the attack. Lyra then ran along side the beast firing bolt after bolt, while Shining Armor made physical contact as she was hit by a kick, but he stood back up and saw the beast coming after him again, he made a special kind of magical shield which completely reflected the Minotaur's own attack back at itself.

The minotaur recoiled upon itself as he made contact on the shield. It got constantly hit from all sides by Lyra, the minotaur frailed it's muscular arms about. Shining armor grabbed a sword nearby, and charged at the beast. The minotaur attempted to squash him with an arm, but Shining jumped on the arm.

The beast tried to use his other arm to smash him of by Shining jumped on that arm and onto the Minotaur's back, he held on as the minotaur tried to shake him off, Shining Armor began stabbing it's clouded backside until the beast gave out a final yelp of pain and plummeted onto the ground, dissipating itself upon impact.

"Alright...Now...Let's get...to the...room." Shining Armor said, breathing heavily.

They walked to the room due to their exhaustion, they arrived and shall a bookcase with dozens of collected scrolls. And a green fire place. They started to through scroll after scroll into the fireplace, each time they scrolls would burn with magical green fire, signifying that they had been teleported.

Lyra spoke up. "Whoever is in charge of the scrolls has a lot of work put out for them."

"You got that right." Shining replied.

Suddenly, the ground shook.

The skies sparked with electricity.

The windows cracked and shattered.

And a feeling of pure power washed over them, the sheer pressure causing them to fall to the ground. It as if the whole world just sudden got angry. The skies blackened with layers of clouds, not made by ponies.

"What was that!" Lyra yelled out.

"I don't know, but whoever caused this must be pissed off!"

Meanwhile outside...

Celestia, Luna, and the Discord stopped when that huge wave of power came over them. Suddenly all their eyes widened when they felt the massive pressure of the power.

"Oh my father..." Luna said in utmost shock. "Tia, do you FEEL that!"

"That power, it's so raw, untainted, it's like magic in it's purest form, only more potent, more powerful, more wild and untamed." Celestia said as she felt the air around fill with the overwhelming energy that easily combated Discord's chaotic magic.

"Well, that sure is interesting!" The clone if Discord said.

"Discord, what did you do!?" Celestia yelled at him.

"Me? Oh I only killed the female human-"

"YOU WHAT!" Luna screamed out.

The clone then powered up, and flew toward his real half at super speeds. And as he did he said a single sentence.

"And awakened a sleeping legacy."

* * *

><p>Dozens of golden and purple lines filled the sky, each time they collided the huge bang could be heard for miles around.<p>

Ken Altarmore-Heartstrings, fought against Discord, he blocked a fury of punches aimed at him, and afterimaged the last punch, appearing behind Discord, Ken brought his left foot at super speeds towards Discord's side, it hit and a resounding "BANG!" could be heard in the Equestrian sky.

Discord winced in pain, he brought his tail down at this golden warrior, but the boy caught his tail with both his hands, the spirit of chaos eyes widened as the boy griped it hard and then began to spin him around, and around, and around. The momentum increasing rapidly before the boy flung the draconoquis toward the ground at amazing speeds, so amazing that Discord broke the sound barrier four times straight, making four smoke rings as he plummeted toward the ground.

But Ken didn't stop there, his rage fueled his saiyan instincts as two orbs of yellow Ki energy glowed in his hands, and he then released a volley of Ki blast towards Discord's crater where the chaotic spirit resided. Discord screamed in pain as the continuous Ki blasting attacks made impact, dust and smoke raised from the crater, making it impossible to see Discord as the super saiyan blasted Ki energy at him.

Suddenly a second Discord appeared, and kicked Ken away making the boy plummeted and go straight through two buildings before hitting the ground.

"Bout time you came...what is this?" The real Discord stood from his crater as his paw came from a wound, showing blood.

"BLOOD, HE DREW BLOOD!? THAT'S IT I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Discord yelled as the clone fused together with him, his power increasing as his magical aura flowed around him.

Discord flew to where the boy was, he was raging at the thought the boy drew blood, A child! Drew blood from him! A spirit of chaos! The rightful king of Equestria!

But the super saiyan stood there, no wounds showing as they had already healed in such a short time. The boy stood there mocking him. Ken walked up to Discord slowly, he could sense Discord was finally at full power. Ken grinned as his golden Ki aura burst into existence, it's fire-like form showing the pure energy the boy radiated.

Discord charged forward at breakneck speeds, Ken also charged forward, and the two meet at the middle. They traded blows using hands, arms, elbows, paw, claw, tail, feet, knee, and even their heads. Ken threw a right arm punch but Discord blocked it and attack with his knee, in which Ken also retaliated with his knee resounding in a "BANG!" from the colliding force put into the attack. Ken lifted his next arm to try and deliver a stomach punch, Discord teleported in a flash behind him but Ken afterimages behind him, they repeated this process for a bit before colliding with Ki and magic blast at each other, a pillar of smoke arose from the colliding blast.

Discord finally got the upper paw, claw, whatever, and hit Ken right on shoulder, seeing this he continued his assault as he hit the young super saiyan all over his body, before the boy finally got back his defenses and blocked his assault with extreme accuracy, and counterattacked with a knee to his stomach. Discord could swear he heard a voice yelling "COMBO BREAKER" somewhere.

Discord flew back from him, ugh why is the boy still such a problem! He is now 100% and even through he now top form, he still has trouble with the child!

"Why don't you just die like that girl!"

The boy clenched his fist, looking at Discord with anger has he spoke.

"Because until your dead, I can't be killed. **For your the one who awakened the legacy of the past."** The boy's voice shifted into one of a man.

And with that, the two charged at each other once again.


	30. Chapter 29: Bearing the Legacy

**Discord Saga**

Chapter 29: Bearing The Legacy

In the outskirts of Ponyville, the battle of Equestria continues. The battle between the Spirit of Chaos, and the Legendary being of a Super Saiyan.

The golden warrior blocked a upward kick, and threw his left palm forward shooting a blast of Ki energy toward Discord's chest. The Spirit of Chaos saw this maneuver and thrust both his paw and claw in front of him, the blast hit him and dispelled as he blocked it. Discord immediately wasted no time and did a three-sixty, slamming his tail in the super saiyan's small figure.

The boy spun a little out of control but got a hold of himself just in time to block a fury of relentless punches. He ducked and lifted his head at a great speed, slamming one hay of a headbutt into the chaotic spirit's abdomen.

"Gah!" Discord yelled out as he instinctively tried to clench the area of impact.

Ken wasted no time, and sent a uppercut right up Discord's chin, then sent a fury of kicks at Discord's chest region. The Spirit of Chaos grew frustrated and angry, he gathered a large portion of magical energy and let it explode outward. The kinetic energy of the explosion sent our young super saiyan flying toward another segment in the sky.

Discord now saw his chance to strike back and immediately pursued Ken's flying form at immense speeds. Unbeknownst to him, our hero was setting up a signature attack.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me!" a bright blue ball of condensed Ki energy collected within Ken's connected palms, Ken stopped flying, glared at Discord's approaching form, and once the Chaotic Spirit approached, too little too late did he realize.

HA!

"Oh S-!" Discord felt the attack hit HEAD ON! The wave of blue Ki energy smashed onto the front of his body and pushed him back with overwhelming force. He screamed in pain as he felt his skin BURN from the attack.

"Ugh, grr, ah!" Discord struggled to push himself off the Kamehameha wave, few minutes past which felt like hours before the spirit of chaos finally stepped out of the Ki attack, when he did the wave continued it's path and made impact with a mountain.

Let's just say that mountain doesn't exist anymore.

Discord looked at the empty piece of land that was a mountain, he clenched his claw and paw, enraged at how this Human, this child! Is matching him at every turn, in every blow, and every energy attack.

"This can't be, I am Discord! Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony, rightful ruler of all the world! I've destroyed countless of civilizations, and now this new species, these Humans, threaten me and my rule! This small, imbecile, muggle child can't compare to me!" Discord yelled in rage, he looked back at the human child walking toward him, mocking him with each step, how dare he mock him!

"Your going to be begging for mercy Human!" with that said, Discord blinded by his rage, lept toward Ken.

* * *

><p>Within the depths of Ken's mind, the full-blooded saiyan Chris watched as the battle continued. Continuously he healed wounds that were inflicted on Ken's body from Discord's attacked, and supplied a bit of control so that Ken doesn't lose himself completely in rage.<p>

He watched as the foolish spirit of chaos lept at Ken attempting to send a punch, but Ken spun to the left with his arm out and smashed the back of his fist to the side of Discord's face. Discord send a kick in retaliation, but Ken blocked it with his own kick before sending his other foot into Discord's chest, knocking the draconoquis back.

As Ken battled on and on, Chris started speaking to him, through with Ken's anger, it was only a small whisper.

**"Ken, the transformation you are experiencing, is something I never wanted for you to achieve by the method of the loss of a loved one. I've never told you much about the legendary transformation of a Super Saiyan. Nor did I barely ever tell you my past. But with the loss of your sister, your twin sister, my daughter, you must be feeling an unimaginable amount of emotional pain."**

Ken puts his fist together and smashes down onto Discord, causing the spirit of chaos to plummet to the ground. Ken immediately flies toward him and engages in martial arts with Discord.

**"Super Saiyan, as Goku would say it responds to a need not a desire, in your case, it responded to the pain of loss, the loss of your sister. The legend of a Super Saiyan goes back thousand of years, a legend that lasted through the test of times and was fulfilled within my dimension."**

**"But now, Ken, in Equestria, you fulfill it once again, you hold the legacy of countless numbers of saiyan through your veins, you are now the legend's new bearer, the holder of the legacy of the Z-Fighters."**

Discord and the young super saiyans collided within the sky of Equestria, Discord threw a left punch, but the super saiyan blocked it and countered with a kick to the spirit's side. Discord winced and opened his mouth shooting a wave of magical energy at Ken.

Ken retreated quickly before crossing his arms and blocking the incoming magical energy, it slammed upon him, but it didn't last long. Ken uncrossed his arms at an amazing speed tearing the magical attack apart in two, his fiery aura burst into existence as he speed-ed through the sky, breaking the sound barrier easily, he pulled his fist back and when Ken came in range he slammed his fist right into Discord's face.

**"However, with you having this much power, with you holding the Legacy of one of the greatest groups of warriors in existence, this would make you a target for evil, they will try to defeat you, they will try to tempt you, they will attempt to turn you."**

Discord defenses were useless, Ken repeatedly pummeled him with countless of combinations of kicks and punches, never giving him even a mere second of rest. Our young hero was in a wave of emotional conflict, the rage coming from the transformation wanted for him to torture Discord to a mere breath of his life. To make him pay for all he did, it wanted for Ken to make Discord suffer, in every way possible.

**"You won't be alone Ken, you are never alone. We will find some way to revive Kira, and she will be there with you.**

Discord blasted Ken with another magical attack, desperately trying to get a breather from the relentless Ken Altarmore-Heartstrings.

**"I will be there with you."**

Discord began to feel something deep inside him, something he thought he would never feel again, Fear.

**"Lyra will be with you."**

Lyra watched with Shining Armor from afar, they could easily see, even from this distance, the ever going battle waging over Equestria's Skies. The endless amount of sound breaking attacks and energy attacks fighting each other over, and over again.

**"All your friends will be there, with you."**

Twilight and her friends finally de-discord Rainbow Dash, they look up toward the battle taking place, they head off to get the Elements of Harmony so that they could end this once and for all. The Princesses watch from the distance, putting their trust into a being that was so new to Equestria.

**"And together, a new team of Z-Fighters will be born."**

Discord and Ken stared at each other, suddenly Discord starts gathering a huge amount of energy within his palms, Ken puts his hands together in front of himself.

**"Only you can do it Ken, for you, Bear their Legacy."**

* * *

><p>"THIS ENDS NOW! FAREWELL HUMAN!" Discord yelled at the young super saiyan, as his claw and paw collected an enormous amount of chaotic magical energy.<p>

On the other side of the sky, the young Ken Altarmore moved his collected two palms to his ride side, cuffed together as he started to gather Ki energy and condense it within his palms.

"Ka...me...ha...me!"

"YOU WILL PERISH!, CHAOTIC REAVERING!

Discord pushed his hands forward and a huge giant wave of chaotic energy surged forward, seeking to disintegrate Ken into nothing but ash. Ken looked angerly at Discord, this was it, this was the final moment, he's gathered every inch, every bit, every small amount of Ki energy in his body and condense it into his Kamehameha wave.

A visionary image loomed over Ken's form, a group of people not of this world stood around him, these people were Ken's legacy, his father's past, the Z-Fighters.

The giant wave of chaos magic got closer to Ken, it's form increasing to appear much bigger, but Ken didn't fear, he thrust his hands forward, and let all hell loose.

"H**A!**!"

The two energies drew closer at each other, their owners putting every ouch of their own energies into the attacks, the tension seem likes hours, when it was only seconds.

Finally, they clashed.

And when they clashed, all of Equestria shook. Any clouds instantly were vaporized, the waters spun and spun with whirlpools, this was it.

Even from Canterlot, if you were to look into the sky, your see two beams of energy, one blue, one pink, fighting over each other for dominance of the very skies, no, the very planet.

It was an event not seen in a thousand years, not since the great battle of the Alicorn sisters vs Discord, this was an event that would go down in history, which would become Legend, and it won't go further than that, it would remain a legend for countless of generations.

The two beams of energy fought over each other, each trying to gain a bit more airspace, fiery bits of Ki and magic energy shot randomly from the colliding point of the attacks. Discord pushed even more, and the Chaotic reavering attack started to overcome the Kamehameha wave, but Ken responded the same way and pushed himself, making the Kamehameha re-even itself with the Chaotic reavering.

"Why...don't...you...just...DIE ALREADY!" Discord screamed at Ken, trying to push more magical energy into the attack so it could kill the super saiyan.

"I won't die Discord! Not until your beaten!" Ken yelled back, making his voice known again.

"Can't you tell Human? I can't be beaten! You will die just like that girl!"

"That, girl." Ken spoke angerly. "Was my sister! And her name...Was...Kira!" Ken got a sudden boost of energy which make his Kamehameha wave even more powerful, it started to gain control over Discord's magic as it overlapped it slowly.

Ugh, you think your sudden power up can turn this tide into your favor? Well think again! AHHHH!" Discord pushed every last bit of energy he had left, his wave grew twice in size and started to overpower Ken's attack, the wave drew closer to Ken's form every second before only a couple inches stood between Ken and total annihilation.

'No! He can't win! He's hurt so many of my friends...my sister...I won't let him do it anymore!'

**'Don't worry Ken, he won't win!'** Chris telepathically replied.

'Daddy!'

**'Give him everything you got Ken, EVERYTHING, show him OUR power, show him what happens when he messes with out family and friends!'**

Ken felt his father's power course through him, it was much more than he ever felt before. He pushed all of his dad's Ki into this Kamehameha, every ounce of his own as well went into the attack, with only a small bit keeping up in the air. Ken yelled as his Kamehameha wave tripled in size and easily started breaking through the Chaotic reavering attack.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Impossible this shou-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Discord's screamed could be heard for miles. The wave devoured him, he had no defense against the combined Ki energies of Ken and being sealed inside him. It burned his fur and flesh, his blood poured out of his wounds as he screamed.

When the attack ended, Discord just fell, gravity took control of him as he plummeted to the ground landing with a loud crashing sound. Ken also fell, his super saiyan state reverted and he returned to his normal form, he fell onto the ground having no more Ki to keep him flying. Both adversaries had no more energy to keep fighting. But still, they stood.

They stood exhausted, bleeding, breathing deeply and heavily for air, yet they continued to stare at each other, they couldn't move, for they had no energy to move. They barely could talk, for each sound burned their throats, they could barely think with pain their bodies were experiencing. Yet Ken looked better than Discord, he could still move slightly, had less injuries, and could think a little more.

Suddenly, six ponies made their view apparent, each with a special type of jewelery, they looked onto the scarred and discorded battlefield and looked toward Discord.

"It's over Discord! You thought you could keep me and my friends separated, but friendship proved much stronger than your chaos magic!" Twilight said to him.

"Friend...ship...is such a...boring...thing, your...pathetic elements, should be erased...from existence."

"It won't work Discord, ya gonna pay for your crimes now!" Applejack said to him.

"Girls! Formation!" Twilight yelled.

"Wait, wait, wait!" the other five ponies looked toward Pinkie Pie too see her drinking chocolate rain, before jumping back to the group and growling like a wolf.

"No, I won't...be...encased in...stone again!" Discord tried to do something, but he didn't have any magic to back it up.

The Mane six, Twilight bearer of Magic, Applejack bearer of Honesty, Rarity bearer of Generosity, Fluttershy bearer of Kindness, Rainbow Dash bearer of Loyalty, and Pinkie Pie bearer of Laughter. Floated into the air, their Elements shined brightly as Discord looked in fear.

"No! Noooooooooooo!" Too late, the Elements launched forward a bright wave of Rainbow colored harmonious magic at Discord, the spirit of chaos clawed at his body that was now turning into stone.

"CURSE YOU HUMAN, CURSE YOU AND THE DAMN ELEMENTS!" He screamed before his face was petrified into stone, locking him into a prison worst than death, nothing but his thoughts for thousands of years.

Finally the Harmony magic exploded outward, engulfing all of Equestria in a blinding flash of white light. When it stopped however, the residue Ki energy in the air, even through it started to dissipated due to the returning pony magic, still controlled the clouds, dark clouds covered all of Equestria, and it started to sprinkle down rain.

All the damages during the battle were reverted back into their original states, buildings rebuilt, and craters reformed into patches of earth.

* * *

><p>The rain sprinkled down, Equestria itself cried for the lost of life during the time of Discord, dozens of ponies were killed in battle against chaotic forces. In the town of Ponyville, a young boy walked past the Elements of Harmony toward a specific place.<p>

Lyra Heartstrings and Shining Armor arrived at Ponyville and went toward the the Elements of Harmony, however they didn't chat, they all watched as the eight year old human hybrid went to his knees next to a body.

Ken put his arms around Kira's body has he sat their on his knees upon the dirt road, the sprinkling rain making rain drops upon his sister's face has he looked at it with sadness and sorrow.

"Kira...Sis..." He whispered to the body in his arms.

He looked at her, her smiling face as she rested in the state of death, eyes closed, never to reopen again. He struggled to keep his eyes open as tears came down his face.

'She looks so peaceful...If only I was stronger then.' Ken thought as he clenched Kira's body closer to his own, ignoring the blood that washed away onto the ground due to the rain.

A tear dropped from his nose, it fell in slow motion, landing in the center of Kira's dead chest, where the heart resides.

The boy put his head to her chest as he began to cry, letting out his emotions to all who would hear him.

*thadump*

'What...what was that?'

Ken put his ear closer to his sister's chest, hearing anything...anything at all?

*thadump*

There it was again, that sound, that one sound that taunted him...did it taunt him? Taunt him with a false hope?

*thadump...thadump...thadump*

Seconds past...then minutes..and still the sound coming from his sister's chest continued, and suddenly, as if a miracle happened.

His sister, Kira, gasped for air, and opened her onyx colored eyes toward her twin brother.

"Ken..." She barely said out.

Tears came down his face, but he replied to her in a concerned voice.

"Please, don't talk sis...just...rest please."

He picked her up bridal style, and walked toward the area where the hospital resided. He would take care of her, he would never let anything like this happen to her again.

"I protect you sis, nothing will ever happen to you again.

I'll take care of you...

I promise."

* * *

><p>It is over, the Discord Saga has finally ended. Our young hero, Ken Altarmore-Heartstrings, has ascended into the legendary stature of Super Saiyan and defeated the Spirit of Chaos, Discord. His sister, Kira Altarmore-Heartstrings, lives on, whether by pure luck or a supernatural miracle. Now with the land returned to normal, Ken and Kira will have a great life of peace and prosperity.<p>

Or will they?

To find out, join us next time in the exciting fan-fiction...

**Saiyan of Equestria!**


	31. Chapter 30: Two weeks later

**Peaceful Intermission**

Chapter 30: Two weeks later...

"I'm going to be late!"

A young human boy wearing a orange and red striped shirt, blue pants, and a pair of white boots, came running through the streets of Ponyville, he looked toward the Clock tower to see it around the eighth number. His eyes widened and he quicken his running pace, his backpack shaking about on his shoulders.

The boy slid across the dirt, and ran through an alley way, he jumped off the wall, to the other wall, to the other, before he landed on the roof and started running and jumping roof to roof.

"There it is! The school!" The boy said, he jumped across some wall poles and then jumped below one, grabbed it with his hands and spun around it, the boy released it and he went front-flipping toward the ground. He landed with grace and went running toward the red schoolhouse.

"Almost there, almost" The boy reached for the door and grabbed the handle but before he could open it.

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG*

"Nooooo! I'm late! Mommy is gonna kill me!" Our young hero, Ken, grabbed his head as he said that out. Unbeknownst that the door was wide open, the students and teacher looking at him, grinning and giggling at his misfortune, with Kira, his sister, face palming in embarrassment.

Miss Cheerilee spoke up. "Since your late Ken, your have to sit...over there." She pointed toward the very back of the room. Ken sighed and nodded as he made his way toward the 'punishment' desk.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since the defeat the Discord, the Spirit of Chaos. In those two weeks, Equestria had been recovering from the loss of loved ones, reconstructing buildings, and returning back to normal life. The battle scars have all been removed, and the town of Ponyville looks like Discord never happened. Ken had brought the near-dead Kira to the hospital where the little girl made a full recovering, and a big power boost. Most of the discorded ponies don't remember the events of Discord, and thus any memory of Ken's super saiyan form.<p>

Of course, Ken told Kira everything what happened. And Kira was eager to get her own transformation, so she asked for spars a lot after school during sundown. Time to time however, Lyra would force Kira and Ken to stop training and spend some time doing something else. So the twin hybrids spent some time with their friends the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo.

For Ponyville, the CMC just upgraded into whole new levels of attempts, last week they pranked the still reconstructing Town hall, decorating it to a variety of rainbow colors. Through Rainbow Dash said it looked 20% cooler, the mayor was frustrated and the CMC and twins had to wash it off. The following day, they attempted to sell lemonade, but then they got thirsty and drank it all.

One day however, the saiyan twins saw a banana stand...

*FLASHBACK*

Ken and Kira were walking along the center of Ponyville, suddenly Ken's eyes landed on a particular stall shop, one that had this merchant shouting something along the lines of "Get your nice ripe bananas!". The young saiyan boy looked to his sister with a grin on his face that only spelled trouble.

He brought his sister in and whispered a plan to her ear. His sister looked at him, her eyes spilling a little worry.

"But brother, what if something bad happens? What if mommy-" Ken put a finger to Kira's lips, silencing her and interrupting her talk.

"Mommy won't know about it, if she never figures out. We will be extra sneaky!" Ken whispered to her, before he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a nearby alley way.

Only a few minutes later, the young hybrid boy was found sneaking toward the back of the stall, where a couple barrels filled with bananas where located. Kira, as usual, followed her twin brother, her tail wiggling slowly behind her back. Kira opened a barrel and went in it to get the bananas inside. Ken stood on top of that barrel in order to reach for another, however that proved to be their misfortune.

Suddenly Ken lost his balance, the barrels started tumbling and Ken started to have to run onto of the barrel! Kira, being inside, felt herself going round and round and round she goes. The barrels tumbled over the stall, and the merchant figured out a pair of twins tried to infiltrate his stock, he chased after them but the rolling barrels with one running on top and another inside proved to be too fast for him.

"Whaa, watch out!" Ken yelled to ponies in the way, causing many ponies to run or roll out of the way of the rolling barrels.

"Kenenenen, I'mmm geettttiiing diiizzzzy!" Kira pleaded inside the barrel as she stumbled about in it.

Suddenly another barrel hit theirs and their barrel went spinning even more! Kira started to feel sick, and Ken experienced what his sister was going through beforehand.

"Wherere that tree come from!?" Ken said as he had a glimpse of a tree in their way before...

*CRASH!*

"Ugh..." Both the twins groaned as they lay in the rubble of the barrel, with bananas all around them. Their eyes doing a dizzy swirl as they look up to the sky, Ken tries to get up only to fall back down. Kira had more problems as she went on her knees and spit up some of her earlier meal upon the grass, her stomach upset due to the dizziness.

Kira looked upon the ground, her vision blurry. "Eww...gross."

After a minute or two, they heard hoof-steps and saw a weapon that put fear in their very eyes.

A Frying Pan, the ultimate weapon against saiyans.

In the telekinesis of one Lyra Heartstrings.

Only run through came into their minds.

Run, run has fast as possible.

And don't look back.

*END FLASHBACK*

Ken rubbed the area on his head where a bruise used to be, he swear he could still feel it that weapon crash down on his head. He shivered, it wasn't a pleasant memory, he regretted ever going for those bananas.

*RIIIING!*

The school bell rang, the two saiyan twins head off toward the CMC Tree-house. They climbed up the ladder and find the Cutie Mark Crusaders already there.

"Hey gals! What we doing today?" Ken asked excitedly.

"Ken, Kira! Glad ya can make it!" Applebloom said.

"Did you see Rainbow Dash on the way here?" Scootaloo asked curiosity, fan-ism apparent in her eyes.

The twins shook their heads. Kira looked to Sweetie Bell who thinking of something.

"What you thinking about?" Kira asked her.

"Well, I was wondering if Ken could show us that Super Saiyan form he told you about." She said.

Ken looked to her. "How you know about that?"

Sweetie Bell then replied "I overheard you guys talking."

The other crusaders looked over to Ken, Kira also wanted to see it just once as Ken never really did show her.

"Um, I can try...But I think we should do it outside the tree house." Ken said nervously.

They all went outside Ken found a good spot. The CMC and the saiyan hybrid Kira looked toward Ken with anticipation.

Ken looked toward his sister, and closed his eyes. The sorrowful memory resurfaced itself, her near death, at the claws of Discord, he feels it. He feels a spark, an ocean of inner power waiting to be tapped into, he grabs it, pulls it out, and his eyes open suddenly.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!"

*VOBOOM!*

A gust of high winds appear out nowhere, nearly knocking everypony and Kira off their hoofs and feet, they looked toward Ken too see any golden aura start to flare out, bits of the fiery power channeling all around him. His eye color shifts from his regular onyx black, to a warrior's hue of light green. Ken's hair stands upward, flowing in an unseen wind, it's color started shifting, black to gold, gold to black, and then back to gold.

Muscles budge outward, seeming to increase his height and make him more menacing. Ken grits his teeth as he struggles to control the anger, the pure raging emotion of the transformation. His transformation complete, he stands before them a super saiyan once again.

"THAT, WAS, AWESOME!" The CMC screamed out.

Ken grinned, as he let the transformation and the anger of it go, reverting back into his normal state. He fell on his butt, panting, and gasping for some air. He still wasn't used to it, he'll have to train more to control his emotions during the transformed state.

'Hey sis?' Ken asked telepathically.

_'Yeah?'_ Kira responded.

'I need to train my super form more, I can't control it well.'

_'Sure! It'll help me get my super form too! That way we can both be super saiyans!'_ Kira thought back to him.

Suddenly the CMC screamed out in unison "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS SUPER PONIES!"

Ken and Kira immediately held their ears in slight pain, they gotten more used to it, but it still hurt their sensitive hearing non the less. They looked to the CMC to see them getting out cloth cloaks and wrapping them around their necks to make them look like super heroes.

"Alright, we need code names! I'm going to be Super Dash!" Scootaloo boasted.

"Inst that-" But Applebloom covered Sweetie Bell's mouth in mid sentence.

"Just let her go with it, I'm gonna be Super Bloom." Applebloom said.

"Um, Super Bell I guess?"

The twins giggled a bit, but joined in anyway.

"Super Girl!" Kira yelled out.

"Hehe, Super Boy!" 'Why does my sis and my super names sound like they're from somewhere before?' Ken thought.

"Now that we have our names, let's go see what ponies we can rescue!" Scootaloo yelled out.

"Yeah!" Everyone and everypony said in unison.

The group went toward the town of Ponyville to see what troubles there are, or too say, what troubles they will cause.


	32. Chapter 31: Super Troublemakers

**Peaceful Intermission**

Chapter 31: Super Troublemakers

The group of friends made their way toward the town of Ponyville, looking to save anypony from trouble that might be about! Unbeknownst to themselves, they're going to be the once to cause the trouble.

Nearby ponies looked cautiously at the CMC and human twins, remembering the previous times they were together. They all shivered at the thought of what they were doing now, especially since they didn't know what the capes were for.

Scootaloo looked toward the sky longingly, it had been a while since she was in the air, flying along the clouds with Rainbow Dash, her idol flying by them. It was when his friends and herself created that plane machine, she wish she could do that again...Wait...Couldn't Ken fly? Yeah he could, he's got that magic stuff, and he won't let her fall at all, he's so in control when he flies, so strong and good loo-wait what! How could she think of that!?

Shaking her head to get a certain thought out of her mind, she then came up with an excuse to make Ken carry her into the very skies she loved so much.

"Hey guys, I think we need some view from the skies to find some trouble! Ken, you can fly, carry me up into the air so I can get a better look around!" Scootaloo said, inwardly proud of her excuse.

"Good idea Scoots! Ken will ya do it?" Applebloom exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure!" Ken happily obliged. He carried Scootaloo onto his back piggy back style before slowly levitating into the air and above the town.

Back on the ground, Kira put her hands to the side of her mouth in a attempt to make her voice louder as she called up to them.

"What do you see up there!?" She called, her tail wigging along side the wind's breeze.

Back in the air, Ken heard his sister's call and said to his friend. "Scootaloo, do you see anything?"

Scootaloo glanced around till she spotted a good average sized fluffy cloud, oh it had been so long since she was on one! She said out loud to Ken, "Hey super boy! Put me down on that cloud over there so I can look around better." She said.

"Um, ok!" Ken flew over to the cloud and allowed Scoots to glide down onto the cloud, She seemed to snuggle within the cloud's fluffiness, with human curiosity getting the better of him once again. Ken found a nearby cloud and levitated over to it, then attempted to land on it.

Keyword, attempted. Instead of landing on the fluffy yet solid looking cloud, Ken fell right through. Catching himself, Ken believed he must've down something wrong and tried again, only to meet the same result.

Scootaloo laughed as she watched her friend try to stay on a cloud. "You can't stand or sit on a cloud! Only Pegasus can!"

**'What about nimbus clouds? Hehe, owned.'** Ken's father commented within Ken's mind.

"Why?" Ken asked curiously, ignoring his father's comment.

That stopped her laughing, how would she respond to that? She didn't know it and didn't want to feel stupid in front of Ken! Quickly thinking, she glanced around and saw that cat that Rarity owned on a roof of a building, good thing she could glide pretty well for her disability.

Scootaloo started her wings like an engine starts it's gears, her tiny wings fluttering a a high pace motion. She jumped off the cloud and her small wings gave her great control of her gliding, allowing her to glide toward the cat easily and grab it.

"Don't worry kitty! Super Dash is here to save you!" She yelled, successfully avoiding Ken's question.

But as she had grabbed the cat it flailed about with it's claws, setting loose a chain of events. A loose tile brick fell off, which then landed on the side of a merchant cart. Scootaloo's eyes widened as she realized they were in Ponyville's Marketplace. The cart started rolling along against it's merchants will, it smashed into another cart when then sent is rolling and crashing into three others, all kind of products and produce started flying everywhere as the carts in the area rolled along the Marketplace.

"Ma apples!" an Apple shopkeeper said as her cart was smashed and her apples were spilled across the floor.

The apple shopkeeper tried to get her apples only to have them smashed like bananas against a falling anvil when a wild cart rolled over them. The said pony, Applejack eyes widened, and they searched around for the culprit to cause all this, her eyes landed on the now landing Ken who landed next to Scootaloo.

The said two own eyes widened even further when they realized they had caused all of this and invoked the wrath of one hard working pony.

*GULP*

* * *

><p>Lyra was having a good day, the weather was nice, her job was easy and paid well, at least, well enough to feed and care for two human twins, who eat a lot by the way! But she didn't care, as long as they're happy, she's happy. Of course, caring for children also has it's downsides, as they can tend to get in trouble, especially if they're with the Cutie Mark Crusaders!<p>

She recently joined a community group within Ponyville called 'The Mother's Chit Chat Club' it sounded a bit cheesy to her, but all the group comprised of was mothers of both, or either, adopted or birthed, children or child. They would talk about problems, events, children, and give some advice. Good news was that the group wasn't racist, they accepted her gladly within the group and asked all sorts of things about her human twins, she knew they were only half human, but she didn't care much for that. The only thing she disliked about humans were the ones hurting Ken back then.

Pushing those thoughts aside. Lyra decided to take a shortcut home by going through the marketplace, however when she arrived at said place only to find it in total chaos, well not Discord chaos, but chaos non-the-less. Carts were rolling everywhere, products smashed and flying about, and one angry looking Applejack.

Wait a second...Is that...Oh no.

'Why them, why is it always them.' Lyra thought to herself. On a roof of a building missing a tile is both Scootaloo and her human son, Ken.

Who seem to be starting to run now, and she figured out why as Applejack suddenly became an major athlete and gave chase in her anger. Lyra sighed, she won't be able to get them out of trouble this time. Looking around for the other twin, since she knew they never went anywhere without the other, she spotted Kira and the rest of the CMC who seem to be dodging flying products.

Well, at least it can't get any wor- *SHOOSH*

Lyra ducked as a cart zoomed right right overhead. She looked at the cart that was heading toward Kira, Sweetie Bell, and Applebloom, and she realized it was carrying frying pans.

"Oh Celestia..." Lyra said, knowing what would happen a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>Kira dodged another apple, why is it all this stuff always happens to them! She jumped comically, her tail swishing right past another merchant piece. She looked toward her friends and saw them ducking and dancing to avoid everything.<p>

Kira then saw her worst nightmare come true. A cart full of doom and despair, the ultimate terror! A frying pan cart! Instantly Kira screamed one word that herself and her friends instantly obeyed and did.

"RUN!"

And they ran! The group of three ran for their very lives! Dodging apple, pans, bananas, shampoo, more pans, and all kinds of stuff! If you look at it, it looked like they were free dancing like a triplet of cheesy comic characters, with a monkey in the middle of it!

Then Ken and Scootaloo joined their group in their running screaming.

"Run left! Run left!"

Applebloom noticed why.

"Oh no! Sis is angry! Thata way, thata way!" Applebloom yelled running toward the other direction. Everyone and everypony else following her in a great running parade.

"Ya are in so much trouble!" Applejack yelled at the CMC and Twins. "Now get back here and work for those damages!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Run faster! Run fast!" They all screamed.

They ran left, right, left, right, left again! Up, down, west, east, north, south, it didn't matter as long as they escape that chasing pony! They went through ally ways, houses, shops, fields, parks, but no matter what they tried that orange pony just kept catching up to them!

Suddenly a GAINT TREE appeared in their way.

*SMASH, CRASH, SMACK!*

The last one was from falling apples from that tree, and the group of friends realized they just made things worse...much worse.

"Oh no! Tify!" Applejack yelled, then glared madly at them.

'Uh_oh.'_

* * *

><p>Three hours later...<p>

The twin munchkins were dragged home, after three hours of community service. The service was to clean up all the mess of everything that went bad, and their were a lot. Applejack made sure they were always working till their time was done, saying it was "Giving you a taste of how hard we work.".

Now arriving at home, Lyra, their mom. Turned to them and said.

"Go to bed Ken and Kira, I am very ashamed of what you did today." she said to them, in which is was still early night even for kids.

"Without dinner?" Ken said.

Lyra simply grabbed a bag of fruit from the kitchen pool and gave it to them.

"Their, now go to your room. If you want me to cook for you two, then you need to stop causing such bad thing. Now go, get dressed for bed, brush your teeth, eat your fruit, and go to sleep!"

Ken and Kira shamefully carried the bag and themselves to their room, got redressed into pajamas, brushed their teeth, ate, and sadly went to sleep.

Downstairs, Lyra and Bon Bon sat on the opposite end of each other on chairs.

"Don't you think your being a little too harsh, even for you?" Bon Bon said.

"Maybe, but they have to learn. They can't just keep doing everything they want!" Lyra sincerely replied.

"You sure are like a real mother now."

Lyra smiled at her house-mate. "Yeah, well I guess it's a natural thing."

Bon Bon nodded. "Must be."

For the rest of the night, they chatted and then ate, then proceeded to go to sleep in their own rooms.


	33. Chapter 32: Snow Day?

**Peaceful Intermission**

Chapter 32: Snow Day?

*Yawn*

A little saiyan girl yawned cutely as she awoke, her small brown tail stretched itself awake while she herself stretched. Kira rubbed her eyes and got out of the bed sheets, making her way toward the bathroom to release.

After flushing the toilet, she brushed her teeth as her twin brother, Ken, awoke as well and was also making his way toward the bathroom. Kira finished her brushing and left to give Ken his privacy. She undressed out of her pajamas and redressed into a pair of purple pants and a flowered patterned violent long sleeved shirt. There was no school today and so she waited for her brother to finish dressing himself.

"Good Morning Ken." Kira said to her brother, who was then finished dressing himself into blue and white striped pants and an orange sleeved shirt.

"Morning sis!" He replied happily, he then finished with "Let's go eat breakfast!"

Our female hero smiled and nodded before following her twin through the hallway and down the stairs, she smelled the aroma of eggs and… and… fried fish!? Her mind suddenly screamed "Yes!" at her as she remembered…

"Ken! Today is Fish fried day!" She practically squealed out, her tail wagging with her joyous emotion.

Due to their human halves, the two twins could survive majority on the fruits and vegetables. However, their saiyan bodies required more than just that to remain healthy, and as such the two saiyan hybrids have to have a more balanced diet then ponies, and that includes meat. After careful analysis of both Fluttershy and the Doctors, they had come up for the needs of the human children which include at least one day where the twins would have fish.

It wasn't that hard to get fish, as pony fishermen were glad to sell their daily catches at a bigger amount. Ponies could eat fish, but generally do not due to the constant surplus of crops and the lack of famines Equestria ever gets. So when Ken and Kira came to Ponyville, traveling fishermen found that the town was always were they would get their most profit.

Personally, Ken and Kira believed that most ponies were missing out; after all, the fish were delicious!

The twin's adopted mother, Lyra. Looked at them and their drooling mouths, she laughed and said. "Well? Come on! It's not going to eat itself!"

That sentence itself, made the two hybrids faze from one place to the next, reappearing in the dining room faster than one could blink. They thanked their mommy before digging in with the utmost craving to fill themselves.

Now done with their breakfast, which took a good half hour, Ken and Kira were putting on their socks and shoes, ready to go toward the CMC clubhouse. They opened the door and immediately began running, only to fall face first into the white filled poofy ground.

Kira instinctively rose, holding her sides as the freezing cold crept up toward her.

"Brr, it's cold!" the little girl exclaimed.

Ken picked up some of the white poofy stuff on the ground.

"Is this snow?" He said unsure of himself.

Kira also curious, picked up some of this 'snow'. This was the first time she's ever seen or felt it, and from Ken's memories, it was also her brother's first. That includes the shivering cold weather as he was never let outside the orphanage during the winter.

The twins shivered again in the cold, their breaths turning into steamy mist. They were NOT used to this temperature at all! The two hybrids looked up to the sky to see snow flakes falling, they stared in awe as the snow flakes beautified the glowing white landscape.

"So pretty..." Kira said in awe.

"Yeah" Ken agreed as he watched. Before the cold came to them again and they both shivered.

* * *

><p>Lyra realized her twins shivering, she had forgotten the winter season had just arrived in Equestria, and with most of the fall being quite warm, and other events, no wonder she forgot. So when she saw the twins shivering in the cold, yet wonderful snow, she remembered that they don't even have fur! They were going to get sick if they stay out there!<p>

"Ken, Kira! Come inside! Your going to freeze out there!" She yelled to them.

But her twins were a stubborn bundle, and even through they were cold, they refused to not meet their friends.

"B-b-but we w-wanna g-go to the c-clubhouse!" Ken said, his teeth chattering in the cold.

"Y-yeah! We need t-to see out f-f-friends!" Kira added on. Her small tail furs sticking out, and goose bumps appearing over her skin.

But Lyra would have none of that, she could clearly see they were freezing cold, the shivering adds to the evidence! "No! It's cold out there and you don't have any fur to keep you warm! Come back inside!"

The two twins nodded and after some slight giggling on how their footsteps made sounds In the snow, they reentered the house and sat next to the fire, the flames giving them heat and warmth.

"Now you stay here, and don't go outside. I'll go and see if I can get some better clothes for you." Lyra said to them, in which they nodded. Lyra grabbed her scarf and wrapped it around her neck, she stepped outside and closed the door behind her. Lyra then made her way toward Rarity's place to see if she could get any clothes for her twins.

'Hopefully they listen to me this time...'

Hopefully.

* * *

><p>Ken and Kira looked out the window, pleadingly looking at the snow at it fell onto the ground.<p>

"Doesn't Christmas come when it snows?" Ken said to no one in particular as he looked at the snowing outside world.

"Yeah I think so, do they have Christmas here?" Kira questioned, her tail swaying back in forth as the little girl sat next to her brother.

"How can they not have Christmas! It's like the greatest holiday ever! I can't wait till Christmas time!"

"Maybe it's named differently?" Kira responded.

"Maybe, what did they have that we've been hearing... Hearth's warming eve?" Ken said, confused.

"I think so, but I believe that's more like our New year's eve."

**'You dimensions and this one have so many more holidays than mine, lucky.'** Chris sudden said, shocking Ken with his sudden voice.

'Dad! Stop scaring me like that!' Ken pouted.

**'Alright, alright. I'll stop... For now.'**

"Oh, Ken I have an idea!" Kira shouted, tail started to wag about.

"Yeah, what?" The twin boy curiously replied.

"Let's make a snowman! We'll get a lot of clothes and put it on, so we'll not cold outside. Then we can make one in the back yard!" Kira planned out, she grinned innocently as he brother's smile spread across his face.

"Yeah! That sounds great! Usually I'm the one to think this through."

"Hehe, well looks like I thought of it first this time!"

The two twins grabbed a whole bunch of scarfs from their mother's room, and wrapped it all around them. They got socks as makeshift gloves and then entered the backyard. They grinned and laughed as they went into the puffy snow, childishly playing in it before starting too roll up big chunks of snow balls, collecting them all together into three big ones. Ken put the biggest one on the bottom, and Kira put another on top of it. They then both put the smallest on top and grabbed some sticks and stones. They put sticks on the right and left sides, and stones as the snowman's eyes, buttons, and smiley face. When stepped back and looked at their creation.

"It looks great!" Ken said.

"Yeah!" Kira added.

Then they remembered Lyra. And instantly they rushed back into the door, took off all the scrafs and uses their Ki aura's to smelt any snow off of them. Just in time as Lyra appeared through the front door with a big bag of clothes. She pulled the bags opens and lifted up coats with her telekinesis.

Oh yes, this is a good day.


	34. Chapter 33: Crusading in the Snow

**Peaceful Intermission**

Chapter 33: Crusading in the Snow

*Poof puff Poof puff*

"Wha! oof!" Ken felled face first into the snow after tripping over something.

"Careful Ken, mommy said that there could be things under the snow!" Kira said, helping her twin brother up on his feet.

"Yeah, yeah... I know." He replied brushing off the snow from his orange hoodie and pants.

Suddenly the two hybrid's hearing perked up. Something was nearby, something that sure wasn't a pony. The sound rustled through the snow, and the two twins went back to back, their saiyan instincts telling them a battle drew near. Out of nowhere the ground poofed up slightly revealing lumps of white fur. The lumps then turned direction instantly toward three figures in the distance the twins knew too well.

"Watch out!" Both Ken and Kira yelled. Unsure if the CMC heard them, they took off in flight toward their friends, ignoring the cold air that strung their pale skin and the snow that attempted to blind them.

The CMC cuddled together in fear as the snow lumps around them circled them, suddenly one burst out, causing the CMC to scream at the sight. A animal, with the body of white wolf, and the head of a bull, with razor sharp teeth and claws, looked terrifying in the falling snow.

"Ahh!" Sweetie Bell screamed, her horn's magical aura shot forward and blasted the wolf in natural instinct. The White Bull Wolf fell on the snow, but quickly got up and with another white bull wolf, they circled the CMC once again. Nearby ponies in houses were too fearful to aid them, fearing for their own lives more than others.

*Grrr* The bull wolves growled as they hunted their small prey, one snorted, air coming out of it's nostrils, and jumped at them with the intent to kill.

Only to receive a Ki blast to the face, sending it spinning through the air and crashing into the snow unmoving.

Ken and Kira landed between the CMC and the remaining bull wolf, who roared at them for interrupting their hunt. Ken and Kira growled at the wolf, a stare down between the two predatory species began, neither of them backing down. But soon enough the bull wolf realized it was outclassed and backed away from the two saiyans before running off into the Everfree forest.

"Well, that wasn't so hard." Ken commented.

Kira ran up to their friends the CMC, asking "Hey, you'll alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! I wasn't scared!" Scootaloo exclaimed, shooting a quick glance at Ken who was poking the seemly dead creature.

"You were as scared as the rest of us... " Sweetie Bell said to her.

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were." Both Applebloom and Sweetie Bell replied.

Kira giggled "At least you are all alright." She said.

In the distance, the purple unicorn, oh wait... Twilight Sparkle, along with Spike. Came running to them yelling.

"Hey are you girls alright!" She yelled worriedly.

"Yes Twilight." They all answered. Except for Ken, who wasn't a girl.

Twilight nodded and walked toward the fallen creature. Her eyes widened when she recognized it from one of the many books she had read. "This is a Bull Winter Wolf, it lives up in the Griffon lands, it should've not have appeared down here at all!"

"Maybe something forced it out of it's home?" Spike adviced.

"That was exactly my thinking Spike! Something, or somepony might have lead it here. By even so, why did it only attack Ken, Kira, Sweetie Bell, Applebloom, and Scootaloo?" Twilight pondered.

"Well, you girls." Sweetie Bell looked over to Ken and continued "And boy, want to head over to the Clubhouse?"

"Sure!" They all responded. Heading off toward the clubhouse to begin their daily fun and games, completely ignorant of what the meaning of the wolves in Ponyville actuallyeant.

* * *

><p>*drip* *drip* *drip*<p>

"Dr. Foreton, we have finished it."

A pony with a white lab coat stood up, looked to the other and said.

"Show me."

The two made their way down a hallway into testing chamber, where the two stood behind a magical barrier.

"Begin procedures!" He said.

Locked with leather strips and straps, a Griffin struggled to get loose, gagged and unable to speak, he watched helplessly as another Griffin and Pony in white lab coats and blurry goggles pulled out a syringe and held him down, they plunged it right into him, he screamed trying to get it out, but the liquid within coursed through his body. His thoughts...vanished, his instincts overcame him ten fold as he lose all right of ever being a sentient creature. His talons sharpened, his fur turned into a darker shade of brown and his teeth lengthened. Once the procedure ended, he was, in all rights, a wild animal.

Dr. Foreton grinned madly, a smile that would so say evil in every sense.

"It is perfect."

The scientist next to him spoke up.

"With all concerns sir, he's just an animal now, how can we handle that?"

Dr. Foreton turned to him, then took a leash out of the draw and said to the scientist.

"Animals can be tamed, no matter what species. We can use our new formula to control various amounts of carnivore and omnivorous species. First we'll start with the basic beast, such as timber wolves, then to more dangerous ones such as the Manticore and Ursa, then we'll move on to the sentient animals, and finally..."

Foreton went to another draw and pulled out some papers and a picture on top of a young boy and girl with tails wiggling around their backs.

"Finally, we'll tame the strongest of all of them...Humans. Speaking of which, how did the Bull Winter Wolves go?" Foreton questioned, looking at his Scientist.

"As predicted sir, the Humans easily defeated the wolves."

He nods "Then prepare, it's time."

"Time for the beginning sir?"

He looks toward a paper of Celestia, before tearing it apart with his dark magical aura. He grins madly, looking at the scientist who then looks with fear.

"Yes, it's time, time for Equestria to be ruled by an iron hoof, nothing will stand in EIOSES's way."


	35. Chapter 34: Ken, Taken!

**EIOSES Saga**

Chapter 34: Ken, Taken!

Amazing how time goes by, seemed like yesterday the two twined saiyan human hybrids were enjoying hearths warming eve and Lyra's best attempt at making a Christmas. They were amazed on how Lyra even got a tree in the house, unknowingly to them Lyra knew of this particular holiday thanks to her dreams of humans she had before little Ken and Kira came into her life. They had some presents, like new toys to play with which they were grateful, some more clothes with tail places, or markings in case Ken's ever grew back.

Now it was months later, Ken and Kira didn't participate in the Winter Wrap up because one; it was work, and two; it was really cold still. Now, it was spring, around mid-late March, and summer break was beginning to draw near in a month or two. For now, school had ended for the week, and the little saiyan hybrids were playing about.

Our twin heroes, along with their three pony friends, the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Were playing tag in the park, chasing each other down and yelling "Tag your it!" continuously, currently Ken was it.

"I'll get you!" Ken yelled playfully, he looked around trying to spot his friends, or sister.

He spotted them over the hill, and gave chase. The group spotted him running towards them and screamed in joy, scattering about trying to avoid his hands.

Ken closed in on his sister, and attempted to tag her, only to see an afterimage.

"Hey! Afterimage is cheating!" He pouted

"You never said anything about using it in the rules!" Kira countered in the distance, she ran away from her brother giggling with joy, her tail wagging about.

Kira noticed a red ribbon, around a building corner, he grinned and said. "Here I come Applebloom!"

He gave chase, running back up the hill and turning, entering the corner of the building, only to suddenly be surprised by a large golden net go over him.

"What the! Hey!" He yelled in surprise, still having a smile on his face at his friend's antics.

"Haha, very funny guys!" He said as he tried to get out of the net. Only to realize it was much stronger than he anticipated.

"Uh, guys? Sis?" He looked up only to see white coats, his eyes widening as he finally knew this wasn't his friends or sister. His efforts to get out of the net increased.

"Tch, no, we wouldn't want that." The white thing, or whatever it is said, and a magical aura spread through the net, Ken suddenly begin to feel sleepy. Knowing this Ken continue to fight, he started to pump Ki into his muscles to keep them awake, but slowly they were falling asleep on him.

Then he called for aid. 'Kira, sis! Help!' Hopefully, his twin sister was nearby.

_'What's wrong Ken?!'_ He heard her ask him concernedly.

'This bad guy caught me in some sort of magic net! I can't get out and it's starting to make me sleepy!' He mentally told her, he then felt his Ki start calming down, which was bad because if it did his sister wouldn't be able to sense him!

_'Where are you? I can't sense you anymore!'_ She called to him.

Ken's vision started to become blurry, his eyelids started to drop. Why is this affecting him so much, he was stronger than this! He fought against the tiredness, calling to his sister again.

'Kira, I'm next to a... Uh, blue building, nearby where you after-imaged!' And after he said this, sleep claimed him, his Ki hidden and the unicorn teleporting the both away.

* * *

><p>Kira felt her brother's Ki signature vanish, and right when she reached his location she saw a unicorn teleport him away.<p>

"Ken!" She yelled, her hand stretched out toward where he was. She ran to where Ken was, looking around frantically.

"Ken! Ken!" She called out to him. Her Ki aura burst into existence flying her into the air. Kira scanned the town looking for her brother, calling out his name in worry.

_'Ken, where are you!'_ Kira telepathically messaged, but no response came.

"Kira!" A voice called out to her, but not Ken's.

"Mommy!" She flew down toward Lyra, and embraced her in a hug. "Mom! They took Ken away!" She cried out.

"What? Who took Ken!?" Lyra exclaimed, her voice teething with anger and concern.

"The bad white coat unicorn! He trapped Ken in a net and, and... I don't know where he took Ken!" Kira hiccuped, tears still flowing down her cheek, she continued to say. "I tried to get there to help Ken, but the bad guy teleported using magic! I was so slow!" She then hiccuped again.

"Shh, Kira, it wasn't your fault. We'll find Ken and bring him back." Lyra calmed down, and reassured Kira. But Kira still continued crying.

"Kira, Kira look at me." Kira looked back up from the ground. "It wasn't your fault dear, it was that bad unicorn's fault. We'll get Ken back okay?" Lyra said.

"Okay... " The little girl said in a near-whisper, she wiped her tears and stood up. New confidence filled her as a new resolve came in her mind.

"We'll find Ken and bring him back! He protected me, and now it's my turn to protect him!" She shouted with courage and confidence.

"Alright, but we need help. We can't do this alone... " Suddenly her ears popped up. "That's it! Ms. Sparkle will help us!"

Following her adoptive mother, Kira soon arrived at the Tree library, where Twilight Sparkle and her assistant Spike resided in. The two entered the library to be greeted by the purple unicorn, but Lyra instantly started to tell her about the recent events that just transpired.

"I thought something was wrong when those wolves appeared in Ponyville!" The purple unicorn exclaimed, she turned to our young heroine with a caring face.

"Don't worry Kira, we'll get your brother back." Twilight then did a complete one-eighty, turning to Spike.

"Spike, take a letter!" She requested of her assistant.

"Yeah, sure!" The young dragon instantaneously whipped up a quill and scroll.

"Dear Princess Celestia, something horrible has happened! The human child Ken-"

"Uh, how you spell human?" Spike interrupted.

"H-u-m-a-n." Spike wrote it down as she said.

Twilight cleared her throat and continued. "The human child Ken was kidnapped earlier today by a unicorn pony with a red fur-coat wearing a white-lab coat, I believe this is related to the earlier season of winter's Bull Winter Wolf attack..."

* * *

><p>Inside Canterlot, approximately twenty minutes later...<p>

"Yours sincerely, faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

The white Alicorn, goddess of the sun, raised her head from finishing the letter. Celestia looked toward her lunar sister, Luna. Who was having a mix of emotions which concluded of shock, anger, sadness, and concern.

"Someone has grown to like those kids I see." Celestia said, taking notice of Luna's emotional stance.

"They... Remind me of times before the Nightmare." Luna replied.

Celestia nodded, before turning to a serious tone. "We have to rescue Ken Heartstrings, he's done so much for us, and so much for Equestria already. And we don't know who this enemy is, but I figure them to be an evil scientist."

"If that's the case, should we bring along the Elements?" The moon princess questioned.

"Yes, I think that is best. I feel we might need them. Come, let us go."

The two Alicorns then made their way toward the storage holding the Elements of Harmony, on the way Princess Celestia began writing a reply letter.


	36. Chapter 35: Search

**EIOSES Saga**

Chapter 35: Search

In the midst of the night. Our heroine, Kira, searched throughout her and her brother's room. She was fully dressed in her cyan colored Gi, her light crystal tied around her neck. Kira found Ken's Slicing Pole and tied it around herself before turning toward the doorway.

Kira opened the door quietly, and levitated across the hallway and down the stairs. Kira walked silently toward the kitchen to pack but suddenly, the lights in the room lit up surprising the little hybrid and causing her to stumble onto the floor.

"Where do you think your going Kira?" a familiar voice made itself known, but it wasn't Lyra.

"Bon-Bon!" Kira gasped in surprise. "Uh... I was... "

"You should be in bed, it's the middle of the night and your still too young to be awake late."

"I can't sleep without Ken! It... it feels so lonely without him, I feel... I'm scared." Kira silently replied towards the end of her sentence.

Bon-Bon looked at the young human child, she heard of this before, it had something to do with twins. Twins had a knack to stay near their other twin at nearly all times in their young ages, it makes them feel safe and not alone. This was probably Kira's first time ever truly being separated from her brother, she's afraid naturally.

"Come" Bon-Bon said sweetly. "I'll make you some chocolate milk, you like that?"

The little girl nodded and followed Bon-Bon to the kitchen. Kira placed Ken's Slicing Pole against the wall and sat on a chair, looking toward the star-gazed sky through the nearby window, her small fuzzy tail wiggling at a slow rhythmic pace. Bon-Bon came back with chocolate milk in a plastic cup, which Kira gladly drank, savoring the sweet taste of warm chocolate pouring down her throat.

"Feel a bit better now?" The candy maker said.

"Mmh hm." Kira mumbled in response while nodding.

"Good, now Kira. Celestia is over a thousand years old, she has a lot of experience with these kinds of things, your brother is going to be fine once the princess finds him, she'll bring him back safe and sound. In factt, she's probably on the search right now, it'll all be ok, ok?" Bon-Bon said to the young human hybrid.

"O-okay... "

"Now, how about you get some sleep?"

Kira shook her head, no. But before Bon-Bon could comment, Kira spook up.

"I... I don't wanna sleep alone... " She said, her tail hanging limp off the chair, she hang her head low as she fiddled with her small fingers.

Bon-Bon paused 'Now what? Lyra isn't even home and her brother is missing, the only one here besides herself is... Me." The mare thought.

She looked at the child to find herself face to face, with the puppy dog eyes.

The Puppy Dog Eyes were a tried and tested weapon, the result of thousands of years of evolution, and they did not fail the little hybrid female now.

"Fine you can sleep with me." Bon-Bon gave up.

Kira smiled and followed Bon-Bon to the bed, her room was well-furnished, and wasn't filled with any musical instruments or any toys and games, like Lyra's and the Twin's rooms. It was plan, yet colorful, a couch and some paintings filled the room and a nice sized bed in a corner near the window.

Bon-Bon got into the bed, and Kira got on the other side, and after a quick good night, they both fell into sleep.

* * *

><p>*KABOOM!*<p>

Ken smashed through his prison bars, his aura lighting in a golden hue, his hair stuck up and spiky dressed in a golden color indicating his super saiyan transformation. He broke through, and flew down the hallway. Suddenly white lab coat ponies, and griffons, and some other creature that stood on two hooves and had a bull body on top.

A unicorn yelled out. "Celestia dang it, recapture that human child!"

The bull creature, minotaur, charged forward. The super saiyan Ken merely shot a weak Ki blast at the minotaur sending him flying backward, unconscious. Six unicorns opened spell fire, the magical bolts charging towards the young super saiyan. Ken's Ki aura burst outward into a barrier, dispelling the magical bolts that came within contact.

"Go away, I don't want to hurt you!" Ken protested.

A golden net appeared overheard Ken, but the child dodged it by rolling to the side. Ken unable to take to the air, charged forward. The griffons pulled out enchanted arrows and shot forward, but Ken's speed easily dodged the arrows and pushed back the griffons with a couple more Ki blast.

Suddenly Ken's vision blurred and then cleared, he grabbed his head in pain of a headache. Ken's speed slowed down, he stopped and looked up to a platform to see that one scientist from before, Ziek Foreton.

"You can feel it can't you? The potion taking effect? We're not stupid to just place you in a regular cage and do nothing, the potion is now sapping your energy and soon you will be render powerless." The scientist laughed at Ken's demise.

Ken raised his fist in anger at Ziek, he charged his Ki only to find it lower than before. He grimaced as he realized the evil scientist was telling the truth and Ken could feel his energy slipping away. He shot Ki blast at the scientist but the unicorn conjured up a shield spell faster than a speeding arrow, dispelling the saiyan hybrid's Ki attacks.

Ken's transformation fell, deactivated, reverted, he couldn't keep up with it's own energy drain of both the transformation and the potion. He fell to one knee, his vision blurring once more. The scientist charged some spell and shot it had him, unable to dodge it hit him right in the head.

Ken saw darkness once again.

* * *

><p>The next day, early in the morning at Canterlot.<p>

Nine ponies stood together, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Lyra Heartstrings, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna. The first six wore necklaces and a crown, each jewelry being a Element of Harmony shaped like their own cutie marks. Applejack and Lyra carried saddle bag with supplies inside, Princess Luna also wore her combat armor.

"Now Luna, I know your armor is a precaution, but is it really necessary?" Celestia asked her sibling.

"Well, we never know what might happen, besides remember last time we entered combat without our armor?" Luna replied.

Celestia remembered, it took quite a while to finally get healed of those wounds. The armor is enchanted with old Alicornia magic before the kingdom fell to ruin to Discord. She nodded and turned toward her faithful student and her friends.

"Listen my little ponies, as you know the human child Ken, Lyra's son, was kidnapped. The culprit is part of a recently believed friendly organization known as EIOSES. However a rogue scientist that worked for them reported to us of it's evil, he also reported of a young creature fitting Ken's description. This is a rescue mission, and even with my sister it would be difficult." Celestia spoke, in serious yet friendly tone.

Celestia brought forward the map of Equestria and it's borders. She marked an area the lay between the borders of the Equestrian and Griffon governments.

"This is where you are going, I will teleport you part way but you'll have to make the rest by hoof." She gave the map to Twilight who filed it away. "One last thing, I have enchanted the Elements of Harmony to supply you with a one-time power boost. Use it only in emergencies. Good luck my ponies, may my mother's light guide you all."

"We won't fail you princess!" Twilight announced with pride and dedication.

"I know you won't." Celestia said to her student, her orn lit up with the power of the Alicornia magic and the group vanished in a blinding light.

A light shone within the ruins of an ancient Alicorn temple, then disappeared being replaced by a group of eight ponies. A gust of chilly wind sweeped through the destroyed buildings, causing the ponies to shiver slightly.

"Br, it's cold! I should have brought more scarfs!" Rarity exclaimed as she wrapped a violent colored scarf around herself.

"Ah be, some fancy ruins here." Applejack commented.

"It's an old Alicornia Kingdom temple, before evil came and destroyed it. We should make way, only stop at night." The Princess of the night said in a modern accent.

"Hey! Your speech is all fixed now!" Pinkie exclaimed happly.

"Yes, I had practice learning, thanks to Miss Sparkle."

"It was nothing Princess, I was glad to help!" Twilight said, blushing mildly.

The group started their way towards the destination.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"Kira! Sweety?" Bon-Bon looked around, seeing nothing but furniture. She headed toward the kitchen to find a note on the table, Ken's Slicing Pole gone, the backpack gone as well...

And a raided kitchen.

She found a note on the table, she picked up the note and read it.

_dear bon bon_

_thank you for watching me and letting me sleep with you but i really want to find my brother i took a lot of food and put it in my backpack so i should be fine umm dont worry about me i will try to find mommy first oh and we ran out of frost tarts can you buy more of those_

_love kira_

After reading the leader written by the child, it took Bon-Bon a few seconds to fully compensate what Kira just did...

*Tic tok Tic tok Tic tok*

"Oh my Celestia! Kira!"


	37. Chapter 36: Heroine

**EIOSES Saga**

Chapter 36: Heroine

A white light traveled across the sky at resounding speed, it flew by the clouds and mountains easily like it was guided, which of course it was. The lighting aura was none other then a little eight year old girl, Kira. Who was heading toward the direction she felt Ken's Ki that night before. After traveling for two hours straight at fast speeds, and an empty stomach with nothing but pure determination. Kira finally was feeling a drain in her Ki reserves, and decided to take a quick stop for a snack and breath.

She landed in the mist of the valley, looking around, she saw a cave nearby. Kira remembered from some Daring Doo books that a fruit called cavilon grew within the caves of Equestria. Hungry for a quick snack, and a little scared that she would eat all the food in her pack, making Ken not have any when she rescued him, she made way toward the humid, valley cave.

Kira walked into the mouth of the cave. The little saiyan girl touched her light crystal tied around her neck, it lit up magically, showing the saiyan hybrid her surroundings. Just what she expected, she saw the fruit growing from the cavern walls.

What she didn't expect, was a giant blue dragon to be sleeping in the cave.

In shock, Kira took a few steps back. But unfortunately, luck was not on her side as one of those steps knocked down a rock which caused a collision with other rock pieces. The dragon began to stir from it's slumber.

"Uh oh." Kira whispered to herself.

The blue dragon opened it's eyes, it's eye ball was as big as the little saiyan herself. The dragon shifted it's front arms before looking toward the source of the light that had mysteriously lit in it's cave. Not thinking, Kira forgot to deactivate her light crystal, which in turn made the dragon locate her all too easily.

"Which matter of creature are you to have entered my humble lair?" The blue draconian creature said, it's voice having a tint of feminine influence.

Kira stumbled onto the ground in surprise, she intelligently said...

"Sorry, I'll leave right away!" Revealing both her voice, her possible age, her gender, and her position even more.

She turned around to leave the cave, then suddenly, the sky crackled and a large boom was heard overhead. A thunderous roar shook the sky and water came pouring down from the heavens.

Or in simple terms, it was thunder-storming.

"I wouldn't advise that hatchling." The dragon's voice seemed to be much, sweeter now, as if to appear more motherly. The Dragon shifted it's position, looking straight at young Kira. "So, what matter of creature are you? I've seen many in my time, but you are... unique to me."

"I'm a... uh... human!" Kira said, switching the word saiyan with human. It's not like she was lying, it was partially true!

The dragon raised a scaly eyebrow at the 'human' hatchling, but discarded the information and returned to the previous subject. "And what might you be doing here?" She questioned.

"I-" *GROWL* Kira's stomach spoke for itself, growling like a lion on a prairie.

The dragon chuckled a deeply. She now knew why the human hatchling had entered, the fruit of course. The blue draconian reached with her tail at a basket filled with cavilon fruit. She brought it in front of the child and dropped it, motioning her to go ahead.

"Thank you miss?"

"Sapphire Bluefang, and you?" The dragon asked.

"Kira! Kira Altarmore-Heartstrings!" She responded cheerfully before digging into the cavilon fruit, which was pretty much the watermelon of Equestria, except the outside was colored yellow. Kira's tail wagged behind her in joy at finally getting something to eat.

A few minutes later of uninterrupted eating...

Sapphire blinked, not once, not twice, but three times. Why? Because this little human hatchling just kept on eating... And eating... And eating... She could continue on, because that's all the little human in front of her was doing! She was practically eating eight times her size! Where did it all go? How was she doing this? And why was Kira in the valley in the first place?

The last question seemed more logical to ask then asking her where did the fruit go.

"So hatchling, what is your purpose here in the valley?" Sapphire asked.

Kira turned her attention to Sapphire, now filled with contentment in her stomach.

"Oh, well you see..."

* * *

><p>The rain ended and a group of eight ponies traversed along the old Alicornia roads once again. Three unicorns, two pegasi, two Earth ponies, and the princess of the night, the Alicorn Luna.<p>

Suddenly, Pinkie's whole body spazzed out.

"Oh, oh! A big, big, big doozie is gonna happen!" Pinkie cheerfully said.

"Is that a bad, or good, doozie?" Lyra questioned.

"I don't know, but it's usually something like both! It feels like a good and bad thing close together!" Pinkie ecstatically replied.

"Well isn't that reassuring." Twilight replied with slight annoyance on how she still couldn't figure out Pinkie's pinkie sense.

"Well, whatever it is, let's just hope that it'll be the good one first." Applejack assured.

The group of ponies continued on the road. When appearing over a hill, they saw a big set of ruins. The leader of the group, Luna, turned her attention to the rest of the ponies.

"Alright, this is the designated area. Now we can't just barge into the front door and scream for them to release the human. We'll circle the ruins and enter from the side, we'll have to do this quietly and slowly as to not draw attention." Luna said, marking the area on the map.

"Um... couldn't we just... Ask nicely for the child back? If that's okay..." Fluttershy whispered.

"Sorry Fluttershy, but these ponies are bad and will do anything to hurt others." Twilight said.

"But... Oh, I don't think I can do this!" Fluttershy said, attempting to shrink herself into a smaller being.

"Uh... Perhaps it's best if you stay here... With Rarity." Twilight responded, looking to Rarity.

Rarity nodded and said. "Yes, a place like that is no place for a lady, I shall accompany Fluttershy here and watch for hooligans."

Luna nodded, after all a lookout had an important job too. "Alright, Fluttershy and Rarity will stay here and be the lookouts. If you spot anything just do one of your bird calls Fluttershy."

"Oh yes, I can make bird sounds really well." Fluttershy replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go show those ponies who's boss!" Rainbow yelled.

'Don't worry Ken, momma's coming to get you.' Lyra thought, determined to bring Ken back safely

To bad they didn't see a small black figure entering the ruins.

* * *

><p>Kira landed in the midst of the ruins, it was thanks to Sapphire she had even found the place at all. The blue dragon had told her of some ruins where suspicious activity was rumored to be happening, and though she couldn't leave the lair due to some dragon eggs needing care for, she gave Kira a new technique that easily applied to her Ki.<p>

It wasn't that hard of a technique to learn, but that was probably because of Kira's unique DNA. With both human ingenuity and the saiyan learning speed, you can only guess of the possible things the little hybrid could do. The previously magical technique was called Swirling Sphere, basically the only thing Kira had to do to adapt it was compress her Ki into a sphere shaped orb like the Kamehameha, then spin it around and keep the energy suppressed. Then you slam it into a target and the orb would burst outward like a one-way stun bomb, essentially paralyzing the opponent.

A useful skill for one such as her, she couldn't bear killing someone, let alone a pony. The only thing they had really killed was a Manticore and a rampaging mindless dragon, but those were barbaric and without thought.

The little saiyan female moved quietly alongside the wall, unlike ponies her feet and boots barely made a sound, especially if you had some Ki in them. Kira saw an opening, but before she could enter it, she heart voices just inside it. Kira hid from sight and listened in with her enhanced saiyan hearing.

"What! Why do I have to gather them!" A stallion's voice was heard, obviously complaining about something.

"Because you failed to get the female human along with the male! Now toughen up pony and get to your job!" Kira instantaneously now knew that that specific stallion was the one who had stolen her brother that fateful day.

Her Ki began rising, anger and resentment towards that specific pony, and the one whom he talked too. But a logical part in her mind held her hand, it told her to stay hidden and wait, this ironically came from her saiyan side which was not as conflicted by emotions.

The pony mumbled with complaint as it exited the ruined building, he didn't see Kira who was on the ceiling keeping afloat with her Ki. The pony turned around and used magic to close the ruined building entrance into a wall, then he turned back around and left the area.

Kira jumped down from the ceiling and stood up. She then looked at the now walled up entrance. She placed her hand on the wall, only to receive a mild shock.

"Ouch!" She said as she pulled back her hand. She looked back at the wall "Now what? I have to get in..." She looked around, for any sort of switch or maybe a loose brick, however each time she tried for a brick she would get a shock.

*TISS* "Ouch, okay, okay, no more bricks..." She said to herself, flexing her slightly numbed hand.

So, she decided another course of action, she took a few step backs, raised her non-numbed hand and gathering Ki, shot forward a weak Ki blast at the wall.

Only for it to sizzle and be absorbed, making Kira frown. The little saiyan went against a pillar only to feel the familiar shape of Ken's Slicing Pole.

"That's it!" Realization came to her, she unsheathed the Slicing Pole an attacked the wall with it.

The wall might have well been paper, because the magical bo-staff sliced through the rock with ease. The wall tumbled onto the ground just as quickly as it was cut down.

Kira re-sheathed Ken's bo-staff and made her way into the ruined building, deeper and deeper she went.

"Hurry, you don't what him to be angry, do you?"

"Shut up you brainless bird! I'm doing my best!"

"Well your 'best' isn't good enough!"

"Perhaps you should work instead of stand there you-"

*BANG TANG KADOON*

Both the Griffon and Pony fell unconscious from the blows of a little human saiyan hybrid girl. Kira looked at them, and then stared at the knocked out Griffon. Well, she read about them, but had never seen one before except in books.

"So, this is a Griffon?" She questioningly said, poking the Griffon's wings, her saiyan tail swishing behind her in contentment.

"Hey, what's going on down there!?" A not-so-distant voice rang out. Kira looked around for an escape, but finding none, she used her Ki and floated to the ceiling top. The voice turned out to be another Griffon, who was wearing a lab coat and carrying a spear.

The Griffon ran up to the knocked-out scientist sprayed across the floor. Kira from above, opened her right palm, she focused concentrated Ki into a swirling white sphere crackling with energy. The emitted light from the sphere caused the Griffon to look up, spotting the young child. Too bad for him, he was too slow.

The heroine came crashing down onto the Griffon's back, the furiously, rotating white sphere slamming into the base of his wings.

"SWIRLING SPHERE!" Kira yelled out her attack's name. The concentrated Ki orb exploded outward onto the Griffon's body, the energy coursing through his spinal cord effectively paralyzing the large bird. The Kinetic force from Kira's fall also applied to the sphere, rendering the Griffon into the world of dreams just like the previous two scientist.

"That's for Ken!" Kira said to the out cold Griffon, grinning at her so far success. She turned toward the hallway, her tail whirling with her body, and journeyed down it.

The little saiyan girl came across a doorway, she cut through it with Ken's Slicing Pole then entered the... Apparently quite large and marble covered room. The room also happens to have a half a dozen unicorns in it, all staring at her.

Horns Glowed.

"Oh frost tarts." Kira sighed.

*Pew pew pew*

Kira rolled forward, the magical bolts going overhead. With determination she jumped up dodging another blast and propelled herself from the ceiling down. Her speed seemed to make it all in a few seconds as she dodged every single bolt that appeared in her path, with every step she came closer to the unicorns. The hybrid child shot a Ki blast right into the middle of the group, separating them as the kinetic explosion cause them to fly in multiple directions.

Kira, ran toward two other Unicorns. The two Unicorns tried to cast their offensive spells but underestimated Kira's speed. She reached toward them, and shot her left leg onto a Unicorn side, and using her momentum, shot her right elbow into the others face.

A cracking sound was heard as bones broke, both unicorns sent flying to the direction the force of Kira's attack applied.

_'Two down'_ "Whoa!" Kira yelled in surprise as she brought her arms crossed over her face in a protective stance.

Four magical bolts made contact, but somehow, the little girl was only pushed back slightly, and barely felt anything. She checked herself for damage, but found only small scratches. No blood whatsoever as the magic never pierced her skin.

"Wow! I must be too strong for them!" She exclaimed, grinning joyfully at her strength.

The unicorns looked onward in shock, Kira decided to finish them. She brought her hands to her forehead in a quick manner, yellow Ki energy gathered so quickly that if you blinked, you would miss it. She brought it forward in front of her while saying it's signature name.

"Masenko Ha!" The attack wave came forward at lightning speed, crushing obstacles that lay in it's way to dust.

The unicorns never stood a chance as the wave exploded at their feet, effectively either killing them or knocking them out, Kira didn't know. She was on a mission to get her brother.

She exited the room to come across a splitting crossways.

"Mmh, if I think about it... That fight was really easy." Kira said to herself. "Now, which way is nii-san?" She looked down both pathways, but couldn't pinpoint her brother's Ki or anything to lead her with.

"Well, I guess there is only one way to do this!" She exclaimed, she pointed her finger at a pathway and then started saying...

"Enie meanie miney mo catch a Manticore by his toe, if he hollers let him go, uhh... My mom told me to pick the very best one and you are it!" The little human saiyan hybrid rhymed out, her finger switching to a pathway choice with every word. Her finger ended on the right pathway.

"Of course! It wouldn't be the right way if it wasn't the right path! That would be silly if it was left!" She said, the young heroine then ran down the right pathway.

*Kkkkkkreeek*

A door creaked open, and the being looking through, seeing nobody around, opened the door fully and walked in. Once again, the little saiyan hybrid heroine looked around for potential enemies.

_'This place is like... empty, where is all the bad guys?'_ She questioned herself, she stepped in front of a long iron bridge, with rushing water deep down under it. Like, really rushing water, like super fast rushing water.

Kira stared over the bridge into the furious river below. _'Wow, I didn't know they had a river in this place.'_ Our heroine thought to herself.

Suddenly, the doors behind her closed and locked. And the walls on both sides started to close toward her, a trap it was, anypony would be forced to jump down into the river and possibly drown.

Too bad for the trap, Kira wasn't a pony, nor was she considered an 'average' person of the world.

"Silly trap, I'm no Daring Doo!" Kira giggled to herself. With Ki pumped legs, Kira let loose a burst of speed that was inhumane to an average human, she reached the other side of the bridge in a matter of not minutes, not seconds, but milli-seconds. The hybrid child then cut through the locked door easily with the Slicing Pole before entering, leaving the trap with it's now useless purpose.

Once Kira entered, she was greeted by the friendly coalition of white lab coated species.

"Not again... " Kira commented softly.

Two Minotaurs charged forward, hoping for an excellent pay raise after they catch the only female of the human race. But Kira acted faster, she jumped up at exactly the right time, her small nimble body provided her with easiness to slip from the Minotaur's attempted grasp. The two minotaurs bumped into each other, horns now locked.

Kira landed back on the ground with her two little feet, whipped around with her right arm outstretched toward the horn-locked duo, and with utmost delay, shot a Ki wave right at them. Surprisingly they were not incinerated as their bodies seemed quite resilient.

Not that it helped them that much, the two minotaurs were instantly knocked out from their brains shutting off to stop the major pain.

The room was huge, the ceiling allowed for a quite versatile flying area. And thus, a Pegasus charged from the air at the eight year old. Kira's white aura burst into existence and shot her upward into the vast aerial room. To everypony, the Pegasus moved at breakneck speeds, to Kira, they were going in slow motion.

Her saiyan blood boiled for battle, she couldn't help but grin as the Pegasus closed in all around her. Her body, toned with the training reflexes and warrior instincts, allowed her to easily guide the first strike.

*WHAM!* Kira's fist cuffed together, came crashing down onto a pegasi's head sending him plummeting to the marble flooring below. Another Pegasus came from the side, but the saiyan child shot her left left in a one-eighty motion hitting the side of the pony. Kira pushed off the pony with her legs and propelled herself rightward, dodging another Pegasus that crashed into her previous foe. The heroine thrusted her arms and hands forward and a Ki blast came forward, eliminating two more ponies from battlefield.

Suddenly magical bolts and enchanted arrows came shooting at her from the unicorns and earth ponies below. She dodged a few before letting gravity take control and started falling to the ground, continuously accelerating. Before impact she powered up, her aura re-emerging and her fist aiming at the marble tile.

*Kadooosh!* Her Ki powered fist and the force from her fall applied to the flooring, making all the marble tile in the room shake and fly up from their edges. Causing all the unicorns and earth ponies to collapse onto the ground and then deal with the pain of falling marble tiles slamming into their bodies as gravity reapplied itself to them.

But Kira righted herself upward from slamming her fist into the tiles, her senses screamed at her to duck, but her human mind didn't process the saiyan instincts fast enough as a speeding hoof came in contact with the back of her head. The small child fell to the ground face first from the impact.

"I did it, I did it! The b**** is out cold!" The Pegasus celebrated, other fellow lab workers also cheered. The Pegasus turned to his fellow workers in the praise, surely the human female is out for the count!

"Ka... Me... "

"Thank you, Thank you!" The workers continued to cheer.

"Ha... Me... "

Suddenly the cheering stopped, they all looked to the air, and there they saw, the same human child that was just 'knocked' out before. The Pegasus looked to the crater where he saw her collapse, only to see 'her' distorting image disappear.

"What the B-"

"HA!" A colossal blue energy wave erupted from

Kira's palms. The Kamehameha wave came crashing into all the foes that were still in the fight, smashing the marble into dust particles and causing all the ponies to dodge, but even if they dodged the wave hurt them, causing many injuries.

Kira, not one to look at her incredibly injured opponents. Quickly made her way to the next door and left the room full of beaten lab coats, through deep somewhere in her mind, she enjoyed how they were all injured from all her brother went through on Earth.

* * *

><p>"Sooo looong!" The human hybrid complained, Kira continued to run down a hallway, turn after turn, hallway after hallway, the saiyan child soon figured out she was stuck in a maze.<p>

That, and she was totally lost.

She scratched her hair with both hands in minor frustration. "How am I suppose to find nii-san if I'm lost!" Kira yelled.

The little girl looked around, but saw no direct pathway that gave a direction for her to go. So she sat down crossed legged and crossed arms. Kira pouted cutely as she racked her human mind for an answer for how to get out of the maze she was currently lost in.

_'Maybe if I-no that's silly, umm maybe... Mmh...'_ Kira continued to think, but it didn't take too long for her patience to wear thin.

"Ugh!" She yelled, her hands clutching her head in a failing attempt to somehow get an answer. The small hybrid girl breathed in and out steadying, calming herself down from her frustration of the surrounding maze and lack of answer.

_'Daddy said if you can't think, meditate?_ Kira recalled.

Now the twins rarely meditated, mostly because well, they're children. But they did do it time to time, to help increase their control over their Ki reserves. That is mostly also because 'Daddy' Chris didn't want them to suffer into what he calls 'Human power degeneration', which basically causes them to lose strength over periods of time due to inactive training.

So Kira put her hands together, her breathing slowing and her tail going from it's frustrated wagging into a calm wiggling motion. Kira's heart calmed into a gentle beating rhythm, and she could feel her own Ki energy as clear as day. The saiyan child felt her aura stretch out, sensing around her immediate area before enhancing itself to the whole maze corridor.

Then she found it, the exit where a few signature lay standing in some sort of face off. But one energy signature stood out, one Kira knew too well. The hybrid opened her eyes, her breathing and heart beat quickening for a brief moment as she said one singular word.

"Mommy?"


	38. Chapter 37: Good ponies and Kira?

**EIOSES Saga**

Chapter 37: Good ponies and Kira?

Everypony has one of those where they can't shake the feeling something was going to happen, or if something just didn't go the way it was meant too. This feeling seemed to echo throughout the very being of Lyra Heartstrings, adopted mother of both human hybrids Ken and Kira. She couldn't shake this feeling off of her ever since Pinkie's predicted doozie. Pinkie's unique senses have never been wrong before, so why should she doubt them now?

"Oh, cheer up everypony! A doozie was never a really bad that much!" Pinkie said, attempting to lighten the mood of the group.

Lyra nodded, Pinkie words were true, a doozie was never a really bad thing. Through in her mind, she just hoped that Ken was alright. At the thought, Lyra remembered just how bad his life at Earth was, hopefully she can rescue him before it happened here, before it can produce another mental injury that would scar over.

"Everypony stop." Luna, Princess of the Night commanded, interrupting Lyra's thoughts.

The group stopped and stared at the Nightly Princess in confusion, they were inside the ruins, why stop now?

Luna walked over to a ruined and aged pedestal. She put her Alicorn horn at the tip of the marble construct causing it to light up with dark purplish magic. Suddenly the ground before them opened up, revealing a set of staircases leading into an underground complex.

"How did you know it was their?" Twilight Sparkle questioned.

Luna looked to her and replied, "I used to visit these places when I was younger, these ruins were less aged and worn then it's current state." She took a moment to wonder off in thoughts, possibly memories, before turning back her attention to them.

"In any case, this is where we proceed. Anypony want to turn back now?" Twilight turned to the others.

"I'm ready to kick some tail! I saw bring it on!" Dash yelled.

"I got my cupcakes ready for splatting!" Pinkie cheered, revealing a tray of cupcakes out of nowhere.

"Those vermin are gonna feel what's coming to em!" Applejack said seriously.

And so, the group ventured deeper within.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a remote complex inside the EIOSES base.<p>

Ken picked himself off the floor, now awakening from the drug that kept him asleep. He sat up against the wall, rubbing his eyes with his now rugged clothing. He looked around to find himself in a cell, it was more fit for an animal then a child prisoner. Ken's eyes soared over the cell bars, which glowed blue slightly, indicating magical properties.

Standing up, he made his way over to the cage bars only to be halted by a chain attached to his legs, stomach, and neck. He grasped the chain collar on his neck, inspecting it with his hands as she attempted to look down at it.

The hybrid child frowned and sat down on the hay that layed upon the floor.

"Pooey, it's like that lab all over again." Ken mumbled, trying to take the collar off. But when he tried it shocked his neck which made Ken's hand move away.

"Owww... " Ken said as he rubbed his neck in pain. "Maybe my Ki... *growl*" the child grasped his stomach in pain as it growled needfully. "I'm so hungry! I don't think I have any Ki at all!" He complained and pouted.

*Clup clop clup clop*

Ken's saiyan ears perked up. "Huh?" He said, still grasping his starving stomach as he looked toward the direction of the sound. "Sounds like hooves." Ken continued.

A white lab coated mare pony appeared with a hood overheard, she carried a plate full of fruits in her mouth before setting it down on a table. She lifted her hood making Ken gasp as his memory flung into place at her name, Zooey Buck.

Zooey looked to Ken and said. "Be quiet, and eat this quickly." She past the food into the cage, which made Ken start eating it gratefully. "The Princess is on her way with some of the Elements of Harmony to come rescue you, as well as your mom too."

"Mom theyyy isth comtng to helpth me?" Ken said with his mouth full.

"Yes, she's coming to help you." Zooey replied, a smile on her face from the child's talking.

The boy swallowed his food, after having his mouth stuff with it, and stood upward. He came closer to the bars and looked at Zooey with the infamous Puppy Dog Eyes.

"Can you get me out so I can see my mommy?" Ken asked innocently.

Zooey Buck, found herself gazing into the eyes of the most cutest thing she had ever seen. Her left eye twitched as she felt her mental self fight miserably to deny the small child's request. It was only with the nearby sound of a opening doorway that snapped her out of the illusion.

Her emotion switched to slight panic and quickly said to the child in bars. "Quick, go back to sleep!"

Ken didn't argue and went over to the hay pile before falling under a fake-sleep. His saiyan side enhancing his hearing to ease-drop on the coming conversation between Zooey and the unknown.

"What are you doing here?" The unknown said.

"Checking on the human, sir." Zooey replied calmly.

The unknown replied "Is the midget still asleep?"

"Yes, he is." She said.

"Yeah, whatever. I need you to come with me and help with something."

"Huh, what?" Zooey questioned, but followed him out of the cell area.

Ken came from his fake-sleep. "Well, that was rude." Ken commented on the unknown. He grabbed the chain on his legs, his energy arising within him from the food beforehand. *Snap* the chain stood no chance from the saiyan hybrid's strength. His hands reached for the stomach chain *Snap*, two down, one more to go.

Ken braced himself, and he jerked for the neck chain, the magical electricity coursed through him as it made contact with Ken's hands. But within a few seconds *Snap*, it fell to the floor.

Ken stood up, stretched a bit, a grin wide on his face.

"Better go find mommy!" He said, making his way to the cell bars and pulling them apart.

Well, that's what would have happened, if they didn't glow on touch and blast him backward unto the cell wall. Which caused Ken to pout as he got back up.

"Stupid magic." He pouted, wiping the dirt off of him. "Maybe a Ki blast will work!" He raised his arm, channel his Ki into his palm then... Nothing?

"Awww, come on! I should have enough Ki! That's no fair!" Ken complained to no one.

Ken tried again, through with the same result as he mumbled again about how magic is silly. Ken now knew by this point that he was too tired to break out. So, Ken reluctantly fell back asleep upon the yellow hay as he waited for either his Ki to regenerate or for mom and her friends to rescue her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lyra and the group had just come across a locked enchanted doorway. They stopped and looked around for other pathways to venture forth, but found no such thing. So the group sat around, chit chatting a bit as the three magical users, Lyra, Luna, and Twilight, racked their brains for an answer to get inside.<p>

"Maybe the door has a switch or leaver? Perhaps it requires a magical incantation, or specific item to allow passage?" Twilight said, giving ideas and suggestions to the dark Alicorn princess.

"The magical incantation might prove correct, but if that's the case then we will need to solve which incantation was used to lock the doorway." The moon princess replied, her eyes closed in thought as she no doubt was trying to remember the magical means of locking a important door.

Lyra looked at the enchanted door, the runic symbols surrounded it's stone frame in a beautiful blue glow. The runes reminded Lyra of Ken's particular symbols engraved on her son's abdomen.

'Really should investigate them more, perhaps it has a connection with their Father?' Lyra noted to do this at a later date. The mint pony glanced back toward both the unicorn and Alicorn who were both discussing multiple magical incantations. Why do they have to make it so complicated? Can't it be just a simple password?

Whether by luck, magic, Ki, or the Force. A blue rainbow colored Pegasus, Rainbow Dash; stood relaying quotes from the particular Daring Doo series. One such quote by a villain so happened to be said to Pinkie Pie who memorized it in a brief instant and recounted it out load for all to hear.

"Mwahaha, Fear us for we shall release the beast of the wild upon Equestria!" Pinkie said in a comedic matter.

*Brrr Ghhhr Waaaath*

Everypony stared as the door transferred into the floor, allowing passage within. The most notable, Twilight Sparkle, stood agape at the prospect of such a simple thing as a password opened the enchanted passageway.

"But-Wha-Huh!?" Twilight smartly said.

Lyra watched as Twilight's eye twitched, and Dash snorted a bit in amusement. Deciding to act before Twilight has a nervous breakdown, Pinkie calmly, and happily bounced down the pathway.

"Well come on! We don't got all day ya know! The readers get awfully bored very quickly!" Ugh... Pinkie... Said.

Lyra raised a eyebrow, and Dash just said one sentence to explain it all to our motherly pony.

"It's a Pinkie thing." Dash said as she galloped over to Pinkie Pie.

Applejack came over to Lyra's side. "Don't let it get to your head, Twilight already tried that." The farmer assured her. "Besides we are closer to sav'in your son, I'm sure Applebloom and Kira are very worried."

The group came into a clearing, only to find it filled with griffons, minotaurs, ponies, and even a humanoid dragon. The dragon stood forward, but once it saw the princess of the night, Luna; did he yell a very simple, yet dangerous command.

"ATTACK!"

A line of enemies came into a face off, each group was charging when suddenly, time slowed. Lyra stood with her friends in a defensive line, but it was all unnecessary for at that instant.

The left wall exploded outward.

The smoke quickly covered over the white lab coated enemies, a black figure, a dark dot in the smoke,

came rushing from the broken wall toward the bad guys. A *CRACK* was heard as the figure meet with another, in a few seconds a minotaur came flying out of the smoke with his ribcage clearly broken.

The figure did a sweep, knocking three ponies off their feet. The sound of energy suddenly erupted before making three small blast. Each blast hit the three previously tripped ponies into being knocked from the smoke unto the ground with burn marks covering their body fur.

Finally, the smoke cleared enough for the action within to be revealed. Gasp and eye widening expressions came forth as Lyra's group looked agape toward the middle of the scene, a little girl with a wiggling tail stood defiantly against the enemy.

"Kira!?" The whole of Lyra's group yelled in surprise.

Kira turned toward the direction of her name, and seeing Lyra, Luna, Twilight, and the others. Gently waved her left hand in a side to side motion saying "Hiya!" In a sweet innocent tone.

*Grr*

The dragon from before growled dangerously, before commanding his forces to attack the tail human child and harmony group. "Capture her, and kill the rest!" He said, pointing toward Kira Heartstrings.

A duo of unicorns came rushing to position, and fired their stun blasts toward Kira. The female hybrid, who had her back turned and facing her adoptive mother, had no idea it was approaching. Lyra's horn lit up with magical power faster than a heartbeat as maternal instincts screamed at her to protect her 'offspring'. A magic barricade appeared around Kira, easily absorbing the attacks of the scientist unicorns.

This action gave Kira plenty of time to counter attack. With quick motion, her small seemingly fragile hands appeared in front of her forward, energy gathered with a yellow glare, the familiar shape of a attack Lyra had seen many times before in the twin's spars with each other, and Raze.

"Masenko..." A ball of yellow condensed Ki gathered itself to the front of Kira's hands. The ball, spiked in many directions as if the energy seemed to burst open at any second, remained trapped and in the child's total control.

Then, Kira thrust her arms forward with great speed and strength.

"Ha!" Kira yelled, the ball of energy released itself as a yellow-orange beam, the barricade fell from the inside out as the power behind the girl proved too much. The beam traveled toward the dragon itself, who opened it's mouth and released red flame.

But fire, proved weaker than Ki.

"Ahhgalgahahhhhhhhhhh!" *BOOM*

The dragon, didn't stand a chance as Kira's Masenko tore through his upper half, burning it into a crisp, nothing remained of the creature with the exception of a pair of draconic legs, standing still as if time had frozen. With this, the surrounding scientist fled the scene.

Kira grinned, ignoring the fact that she just killed someone, at her expertise in fighting. Through, that didn't save her from another source of terror. One angry Lyra.

"Kira Altarmore-Heartstrings! What on Equis are you doing here young lady!"

Quickly, Kira racked her brain for an answer.

"Borrowing some sugar?" She said innocently.

Too bad Lyra was still the same.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I originally planned this for be a 4k long chapter. But I realized I was taking too much time, with school and all covering much of my daily life it's getting hard to write SoE.<p>

Next chapter will be good! Now, if only Kira can somehow manage to escape her mommy's wrath.


	39. Chapter 38: The EIOSES Leader

**EIOSES Saga**

Chapter 38: The EIOSES Leader

"Why didn't you say so in the first place silly!" The holder of Laughter smiled and pulled out of cup of sugar before handing it over to the eight year old human saiyan hybrid. The child grabbed it and stared at it, never expecting it to actually... Be there.

"See?" Kira said to her mom, Lyra. She held out the cup of sugar as proof of her truthfulness. But it was for naught as Lyra could easily see through the lie.

"Kira... " Lyra said, emotion of disappointment and anger clear in her voice.

*Tap tap tap*

"Well done, very well done. I had expected the Human female to bypass most of our defenses with ease."

The group looked up, standing on a platform stood a dark red furred pony, wearing a black lab coat and a black paw mark on his rump.

"Ziek Foreton, I should have known." Luna said.

"Ah, the esteemed Alicornia princess of the night. I'm afraid my business is not with your kind, humans are much more worthwhile than any Alicorn."

Kira shouted in anger at Ziek. "You took nii-san! Give him back right now!"

A dark chuckle sounded throughout the room. "I have no intention of giving your nii-san back to you, he is my property after all. Soon, little human, you will be too."

"You sick bastard!" Rainbow Dash screamed at him.

"Now, now, Holder of Loyalty, no need to resort to such primitive language." Ziek replied, he walked toward some sort of device and lit it up with red magic. "Begin procedures with experiment H-1. Also, release the D-5s into room GT."

"Right away sir." A voice replied.

Suddenly a door opened, the group looked over to see five mutated humanoid green dragons. The mutated dragons stood eight feet tall, spikes protruded out of their joint regions. Their heads had multiple horns and teeth that looked like iron or steel, their eyes were yellow with reptilian slits.

Ziek then spoke up. "Now, as a simple test. We shall see what these magic-evolved dragons will face off against naturally evolved creatures. I fully expect the human to survive, but I'll like to see how many ponies will die. Begin test." With that, he left the room, the mutated dragons roared and charged at the group.

Luna conjured a formidable magical barrier around the group, but Kira and Lyra stood outside of the defensive spell. Lyra horn lit with tealish glow, while an aura of white Ki energy burst into existence around the small hybrid girl Kira.

Two dragons split from their pack, and circled the defensive shield. The other three went toward both Kira and Lyra. One charged toward the middle of them, however unexpectedly, Kira went straight into the dragon's path, a fist came ramming into the creature's stomach. The dragon stumbled back a few meters from the being that caused it pain.

Kira in the meantime, grasped her hand in slight pain. "Ow... Very tough scales." She commented shaking her hand in a attempt to ease the pain.

Lyra frowned. "Tough scales usually mean magic resistant. This is going to be difficult." She finished.

Another Dragon suddenly came behind Kira, a claw appeared forth, crashing down onto the child as Kira turned her head to see what see sensed.

The claw came down.

*Tear*

"Kira!" Lyra screeched, only to stop, eyes widening.

The claw, was blocked, blood dripped from Kira's armed as the sharp bones engraved themselves within her skin. Kira's eyes narrowed, she grasped the dragon's arm with both hands and lifted the whole being of the creature up. Kira brought her strength down upon the dragon, slamming the dragon into the broken tiled floor.

The saiyan jumped up, then rushed down, crushing the ribs of the mutated monster with her knee. The dragon that was punched earlier came charging at the child. Kira rose up to her feet, grasped a spike of the charging a dragon, flung him into the air, then met it's stomach with a sounding *CRUNCH* of her knee slamming into it's abdomen.

Kira didn't stop there, and pulled back her knee, before slamming it again into the airborne dragon. She then spun the dragon again and released, causing it to fall into gravity's painful lessons when it hit the floor, bruised and beaten.

"Bucking Hay, that was awesome!" Rainbow Dash commented. "Wait a minute, save one for me! Luna, bring down this shield I wanna help!"

The barrier came down, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle went into action. Pinkie Pie pulled out a cannon, that fired giant cupcakes at the three last dragon. With cupcakes in their faces, distracting their senses of smell and sight, Applejack came to one, and bucked it's midsection.

The buck from her hooves, enforced with years of experience, literally threw the dragon off it's feet and causing it to crash into a wall, its claws holding itself in pain. Rainbow Dash speed caused her own attacks to come from multiple angles at another dragon, the dragon couldn't keep up with the holder of loyalty and soon succumbed from it's wounds that the Pegasus inflicted.

"Yeah that's right, nopony can handle the Dash!" Rainbow Dash boasted in her victory.

The last dragon faced off against Twilight Sparkle, it released an assault of flaming death upon the unicorn, but Twilight Sparkle was not a uneducated and defenseless individual. The incident of Discord had taught her beforehoof of how she needed to learn how to defend herself and her friends. Twilight learned a multitude of defensive spells, along with a few offensive abilities.

Twilight conjured a small frontal barrier that absorbed the flame, then she changed the shields form into multiple magic spears. The holder of Magic powerful purple aura flung the spears onto the dragon, normally the dragon's resistance would have provided a decent defense against this magical barrage. But with Twilight Sparkle being the princess' protege and having the Element of Magic tied around her neck, the spells proved too powerful for it's scales, causing it to die of impalement.

*Foosh*

A fiery beam of burning heat made it's journey toward the Alicorn Princess. Luna turned to it, her horn lighting in powerful magic, and conjured a beam of her own that overpowered the flame and blasted one of the last dragons to the gates of Tartatus. Quickly, she turned toward the dragon that Applejack had previously injured.

"Applejack, step aside!" She commanded, the farm pony did instantly, and a beam from the Alicorn came in contact with the pained dragon, the dragon roared in pain before dying against the wall.

"Thata show it!" Applejack commented.

"Where's Lyra?" Twilight questioned, looking around.

"Over there, standing over the dragony!" Pinkie Pie cheerfully replied, pointing her hoof toward the mint pony who stood over a dragon.

Lyra stood before the mutant dragon that had fought against their group, the sick twisted form of what used to be an average teenage draconian. Now nothing but a mindless animal from whatever experiments that have been conducted against its will.

"I'm sorry... For all that happened to you." She said to the dragon that lay upon the floor, she lit up her horn and ended it's misery.

She looked up, and glanced over to Kira's location.

"Kira" Lyra said. "Come over here."

Kira's tail went limp, the sure sign that the child knew she was in trouble. The hybrid girl walked toward her adopted mother, eyes staring at the cracked floor tile in front of her white shoes. Kira expected some sort of punishment, ranging from the horrid spanking, to losing some of her rights such as going outside.

Instead, she was embraced by her mommy in a warm gentle hug.

"M-mommy?" Kira said in surprise.

"I'm... Just glad your okay." Lyra replied softly, before grabbing some cloth from her saddlebag and tying it around Kira's arm wound.

"Sappy stuff." Dash commented.

"Admit it, you find it heart warmin." Applejack replied to the speedster.

"I do not! I... Uhh... Just find it nice for Kira, yeah, that!"

Princess Luna walked over to one of the dragon's corpse. She looked over it in disgust and slight pity.

"Such barbaric experimentation, evil certainly knows no bounds. EIOSES has gone to far with this act of twisted monstrosity, time we put them down." The moon princess turned direction toward a opened doorway. "We shall proceed in the opened pathway."

Luna glanced at the two Heartstrings. "Ms. Heartstrings, let's go save your son."

* * *

><p>"It's time oh little one, for you ascension."<p>

Ken looked at Ziek Foreton with hate, his hands clenched into fist in anger.

Ziek only laughed. "You can hate me all you want, but your in no position to escape."

"Let me out you meanie!" Ken kicked the cage wall, ignoring the magical shock wave that coursed through him upon impact.

"Haha, proceed with operation." Ziek stepped back, and a dozen other white-lab coated unicorns of various colors horns lit up with magical prowess.

"Huh?" Ken said as the caged suddenly opened.

Then beams of magic shot forward instantaneous and wrapped around the limbs of the saiyan child, arms, legs, neck, and waist tied up in a sort of lasso.

"Let me go, let me go!" Ken yelled as she struggled with the newly made bonds.

The bonds forced the young saiyan hybrid upon the tiled ground. Ken tried to push himself upward, he looked to see Ziek smirking at his attempts to get free.

"More power output." Ziek said, and the bonds tightened and strengthened, making Ken slammed into the ground despite his arms trying to hold himself up.

Anger coursed through him, no Ki energy to spare for it was used trying to get free, he watched helplessly as he was stagnant on the ground.

"You can feel your anger coursing through you can't you? Your instincts pressing on you to attack, to fight back, you can't resist them, they are a part of you after all. Let go human, you can't fight a two sided battle between your emotions and instincts."

*Rip*

"Ah... Your tail, unexpected that it grew back."

A monkey-like tail whipped around the backside of Ken as he continued to struggle uselessly.

"But no matter, there is no lunar waves for you to absorb in order to initiate transformation." He looked into Ken's eyes, seeing the anger and hate that course through them. "Take him toward room E08, be sure to strap him down with the strongest magical bounds at our disposal as I deal with the female human."

Ken's eyes widened at the last word, the only other 'human' besides himself was his sister. "Your leave nee-chan alone! Leave her alone!" Strength rose from within him in determination to protect his sibling, he pressed onto the ground, creating cracks within the tile. Slowly Ken pushed himself upward against the forceful bindings that were wrapped around him.

"Incredible you humans are." Ziek commented.

Ken placed a foot down, and rose to his feet. The bonds that tied him began to crack as Ken brought his arms to his chest, pulling forth every ounce of Ki energy left within his small, mangled body to release a explosive wave of energy.

At least, that's what Ken planned to do. Until the half saiyan child fell to the ground out cold from a powerful blow to the boy's neck, courtesy of Ziek's magic.

"Get to it, we haven't got all day with the Alicorn breathing down our necks." Ziek commanded.

The scientist pulled Ken's body down the dark hallway.

* * *

><p>"How many of these vermin are there!?" Applejack yelled, bucking another EIOSES scientist to the world of dreams.<p>

"It is saddening to know this many ponies fell from grace." Luna said, blasting two other ponies who had tried to grab onto her.

"Can't we do anything for them?" Twilight Sparkle questioned as she dodged a blow from a earth pony and knocked the pony out with magic.

Princess Luna stood silent before replying. "My sister commanded the Royal Guards to capture these scientist. In fact I believe they are en route right now." She ducked from a flying griffons claw attack before sending a mild shock wave to the sky, sending it and other flying enemies crashing into the ceiling.

"I hope the Princess can do something for them." Lyra said as the last EIOSES scientist in the room stood a few meters from them.

Kira ran toward the last scientist, a earth pony, with her fist ready to punch.

"Wait, stop! I'm not with them!" The earth pony screamed, causing her to stop herself right before she hit the pony.

"Huh? Your not evil?" Kira questioned, the other of the rescue group walked up to the two.

"Who are you?" Rainbow Dash questioned with distrust.

The earth pony pulled out a symbol of Celestia and Luna. "I'm Zooey Buck, I'm a spy for the Equestrian government and a Zoologist." She turned back to Kira. "I've been here for a few weeks, it's horrible this place. But I saw your brother and took care of him the best I could."

"You saw nii-san?" The human saiyan child then asked, "His he alright? His Ken hurt? His he hungry or cold? Is daddy's seal fine? How is nii-san?"

"Whoa whoa, hehe, slow down there." Zooey giggled a bit. "Your brother is fine, for now. But I'll lead you all to him, we will have to be quick as I do not know what evils Ziek has planned for Ken."

Lyra spoke up with determination, "Lead the way, I won't have them hurting Ken!"

Zooey Buck lead the rescue group as fast as she could down the many halls and rooms of the EIOSES base. Through the darkness and tricky mazes, Zooey had memorized the layout of the base which allowed the group to easily past by the obstacles made to slow down intruders. Heading down a set of stairs deeper underground, the arrived at a row of cells. With no Ken in any of them.

Rainbow Dash checked the last cell, nothing. "He's not here! They must have taken him away!"

"Dang it, that means they have headed toward the experimental rooms." Zooey said, "It's not far from here, but their might be opposition on the way there."

"I have a bad feelin 'bout this." Applejack commented.

"Five bits says nothing bad happens." Rainbow Dash said.

"Your on." Applejack replied.

The group followed Zooey back up the stairs and down a set of hallways, they came across a large doorway which Zooey then pressed her hoof onto a set of runes. The runes lit, and the door opened. The group entered the dark room, when suddenly the lights lit up with brightness.

When their eyes had adjusted, they saw the leader of the EIOSES group along with more of those mutated dragons from before surrounding him.

"You win this time." Rainbow Dash said, passing five bits to Applejack, who grinned in victory.

"Lookie, more dragons!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Those don't seem like dragons anymore Pinkie." Twilight Sparkle said.

"You are correct Ms. Sparkle, these 'dragons' are a more evolved specimen, the D-6s. More powerful than the D-5s in all regards, including magical and physical resistance." Ziek laid eyes upon Kira. "But enough about that, I have business with the girl, so if you would please hand her over."

Kira frowned at the sound of Ziek's voice referring to her as property. Lyra choose this moment to speak.

"Kira... Is not your toy! She is a child of sentient thought and emotions! Not your thing to experiment with multiple tools then throw her away when your done! The same goes for Ken, he is not your property, nor is he anyponys!" Lyra yelled at the EIOSES leader with anger.

Ziek Foreton, leader of EIOSES, stood silent. Then he laughed, he laughed at Lyra and all those that had come to rescue Ken from his establishment.

"That's a good one, but I have to disagree for Ken is by now, nothing more than an animal."

"What... What do you mean!?" Lyra yelled.

Ziek grinned maliciously. "The one called Ken, is being injected with a serum called Animas Potentias, which increases the instincts of any creature higher than anypony's willpower. The serum also increases the body's abilities by a large margin and provides a higher regeneration rate and increased resistance. Quite powerful isn't it as you've noticed with the D-5s, who were dragons injected with a previous version of the serum."

"How... How could you?" Twilight said with disgust.

"I just did." Ziek replied.

*Crack*

"Ah, appears that the female human is angry." Ziek said.

A white aura of fiery Ki encircled Kira, who seemed to look down at the ground, a shadow over her face and her hands clenched into fist. Sparks of electricity shot wildly from her feet, the floor tile cracking with ease from the sheer power of Kira's anger. Her aura seemed to create a wind so strong the ponies around her had to cover their eyes with their hooves to block any dirt from getting into them.

"You... You... " The saiyan girl growled out, she opened her hands shaping them like claws. Two blue Ki balls formed into both her palms as she lifted her head to stare into the eyes of Ziek with dangerous intent.

"Uh... Kira? Sweetie?" Lyra said to the saiyan hybrid, but was unheard.

"Grraaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kira screamed at Ziek, bringing for her hands and blasting two waves of explosive Ki energy at him.

The beams of energy shot past the D-6 dragons and right toward the EIOSES leader, who's horn lit up with red magical energy and a shield appeared in front of him. The Ki waves made contact with the magical barrier and exploded outward.

*Boom!*

"Wah!" Pinkie yelled out, trying to keep herself on the ground from the explosion's kinetic energy pushing out at them all.

Kira rushed forward, flying right past the mutant dragons and shooting a punch right where Ziek was. Only to meet the magical barrier as the smoke cleared.

"Tch tch, undisciplined like your brother." Ziek mocked, grinning much to Kira's annoyance and hatred. His barrier turned into magical missiles that blasted Kira to the right side of the huge room.

The room was suddenly split by a immense magical barrier between the Rescue group, and the two fighting each other, Kira and Ziek.

"Kira! No, I won't let her fight alone!" Lyra yelled, her horn lit up with magic to allow her to teleport to the other side. When she disappeared she reappeared hitting the barrier, pushing her back.

"No!" Lyra yelled with anguish at the fact Kira would be fighting that... That monster alone!

"Lyra, we have our own problems!" Luna yelled as Lyra turned to see the D-6 dragons starting to close in onto the rescue group.

Everypony got ready for combat, Lyra's horn lit with her tealish glow. "Let's defeat them quickly so we can help Kira!"

* * *

><p>Kira got up from crashing into the wall, she stood and looked at Ziek Foreton who was now only three meters away. His horn lit with magic and suddenly five spears of magic came rushing at the young saiyan hybrid. Kira rolled forward, causing the spears to crash into the wall behind her. Kira went back to her feet, running toward Ziek to engage in melee combat.<p>

Kira shot her right fist forward, only to be blocked by a small barrier. She stepped back and threw her left leg at his side, only to again be blocked by a small barrier. The little girl brought her hands together and shot out a Ki blast, front flipping over Ziek as the blast exploded when it made contact with yet another barrier.

Quickly, the human hybrid rushed down from the air, aiming to kick the EIOSES leader's back. The barrier from before changed into a form of the likes of rushing water, and slashed at Kira. The magic hit her, causing her to fall back onto the ground.

Ziek Foreton shot forward a arc of magical lightning toward the human child. The lightning cracked over the tile floor and made it's way quickly to Kira, she saw it and dodged by rolling to her left across the flooring. But Kira underestimated the attack and it followed her.

Kira got up quickly and jumped back from the incoming electrical attack, she kept jumping backward dodging it's current

before her back made contact with the immense magical barrier separating the room in two.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as she felt her back burning from the barrier, causing her to fall forward then the magical lightning from before caught up to her and strike her body.

"AHHHH!" Kira screamed in anguish as she felt the massive amounts of electrical magic energy coursing through her.

"Is that all you got? You'll going to have to do better if you ever hope to beat me." The red unicorn, Ziek, mocked.

The little saiyan girl pulled herself off the ground after the attack had run its course. Standing up, the nerves in her body weakened after the electric attack causing her body to twitch now and then, Kira did her best to glare at Ziek in anger.

"If glaring is your best attack, then I'm disappointed." He continued.

"I'm... Going to break your... Stupid shield!" Kira promised.

"Apparently my 'stupid shield', is quite effective against your physical attacks. And knowing how your both weaker than your brother, and majority use physical attacks, your not going to break it anytime soon." He replied, unfazed by Kira's comment.

Grinding her teeth, Kira lifted her right hand and shaped it like a claw. A dark royal blue ball of swirling Ki energy continuously rotating at many points collected itself with her palm. Kira rushed forward at Ziek Foreton with her attack at her side.

Ziek's horn lit and the magical barrier he was so proud of, surrounded him. The young hybrid girl came forward and thrusted her attack at the barrier, the Ki energy attack crashing into it and coursing throughout the shell of the shield like lightning.

"Swirling Sphere!" Kira yelled as she pushed the attack with all her might at the magical barrier.

Only for her to get pushed back by a shock wave of magical energy that came from inside the barrier, causing Kira to crash into the flooring and nearly hit the immense barrier again. She looked up to see the barrier undamaged in any way.

"Not good enough 'Kira'." Ziek mocked, saying her name with distaste.

Kira got up, and her left foot in front of her while her right went more back, she also cupped her hands in front of her body.

"If you really think that technique is going to work, you must be more desperate then I thought."

Kira grinned before starting the word of the famous Z-fighter technique.

"Ka... "

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**"You who have collected the seven Dragon balls. Speak your wish so that I may make it true!"**

"I wish that their be a new Saiyan of Equestria Chapter!"

**"GROOOOOOHHH"**

**"Your wish as been granted, fare thee well!"**

"Yay!"


	40. Chapter 39: Awakened

**EIOSES Saga**

Chapter 39: Awakened

"Me... Ha... Me..." Kira chanted, the familiar blue orb of compressed Ki energy gathered around in the center of her palms. Shining outward blue light that glowed over the surroundings..

Ziek Foreton's horn lit up with magical power, a magical shield came forth, surrounding him at all sides. Once he was surrounded, he said to the young child mockingly.

"Your effort is futile, you are weak, you are nothing compared to me, nor your brother. You will forever be in your brother's shadow, as his clone."

"Your wrong! Your lying I know you are!" Kira shot back. The Kamehameha wave in her hands grew in size, just barely being held together between her two hands.

She thrust her arms forward, aiming right at the center of Ziek's shield.

"Ha!" *KAVOOM*

A giant wave of blue Ki energy came rushing forward, blasting through tile and rubble like tissue paper. As the wave came at him, the ground beneath it cracked under and became a line of craters. The light from the attack shone throughout the entire building, and finally, it made contact with the shield.

The wave pressured itself on the shield, soon it enveloped the magical barrier completely, the destructive Ki energy coming from all sides. The shield however, stood strong against the powerful attack.

Kira kept using the Kamehameha wave, a continuous amount of Ki reinforcing the technique in a effort to break Ziek's barrier. The barrier angered her, she reached into the center of her body and pulled out a large portion of Ki energy and yelled.

"HA!" The wave got large from her hands, and the pressure against the shield increased three-fold.

It simmered, then cracked, and finally the shield collapsed from the Kamehameha wave. The technique completely engulfed the space where the barrier used to occupy.

Kira stopped her technique and cheered. "Yatta! That showed him!" She jumped in the air, shooting her fist into the air.

"Yes, yes, congratulations for your first 'hit' on me." The dark voice of Ziek replied.

"Huh? How did you-"

"Escape?" Ziek interrupted Kira, "Teleportation little human, such a simple spell to escape your straightforward technique."

Kira spun, lifting her right leg to hit the diabolical scientist. Only to lose balance as the unicorn tripped her by using telekinesis on her left leg, however the young girl landed her hand on the tile floor and used her other hand to fire a Ki blast right at Ziek's face. The unicorn tilted his head, avoiding the blast. Ziek conjured fire ball at Kira, which she replied by throwing her arms over her face and chest protecting herself from getting injured.

The fire ball caused Kira to be thrown back two meters. Her back scraping across the ground until the inertia of the spell ended. She sat up, rubbing her back from being a bit burnt. Ziek suddenly appeared behind her, ready to smash his magic enhanced hooves onto Kira's slightly burnt back. However he underestimated the young hybrid's recovery time and soon found his face being slapped with a whip-like tail that strung to the high clouds of Cloudsdale.

The evil scientist stumbled back, and glared at the Kira. "I forgotten about that tail of yours, it won't happen again."

Kira didn't give the scientist the time to counter, instantly she was on him with a variety of martial art skills. She shot out her right leg, slamming it into the left foreleg of Ziek, then she brought forward her left closed palm. Kira thrust her fist forward, smashing it against the face of Ziek's malicious ugliness. Bringing her leg down to the ground, Kira stood with firmness. The female saiyan put her hands in front of her, her palms wide open before two Ki blast erupted from them and shot right at Ziek's chest region. The Ki blast exploded, sending the EIOSES leader across the tile flooring.

"Try teleporting out of that!" Kira mocked him.

Ziek stood upright, a few bruises and small burnt marks on his fur coat. His horn lit up, before the damages dealt by Kira slowly healed until they were gone completely. This caused Kira to instantly cry out in complete unfairness.

"No fair! Healing is cheating!" She complained.

"Well, I'm not what you may call, honorable." Ziek replied, grinning. The evil EIOSES leader's face suddenly turned into a malicious smile. "Play time is over, I believe it is time for you to come with me. Be a good human and give up, we wouldn't want you too injured now would we?"

"You can forget it!" Kira replied in anger. "I won't ever go with you, and neither will Ken!"

"I see you aren't going to be cooperative, no matter, you have no choice." Ziek got into a fighting position, his horn lit up with magic.

_'I need more power... I know, I'll one of Ken's moves!'_ Kira brought her arms together, before flinging them to her sides yelling a single word.

"Kaio-ken!" A red aura burst into existence as Kira felt her power level skyrocket to a higher level. She slammed her back foot to the ground, before leaping forward at the Ziek with lightning fast speeds, the flames of the aura scattering about around her. In a instant, Kira appeared in front of Ziek's form, bashing his head with the elbow of her right arm, sending the scientist flying across the room, through the wall, and into the next room.

Kira smiled at her work, before her face turned into one of pain, her body never trained in the arts of Kaio-ken. The backlash of the technique struck her and she felt her muscles begging her to take a break. Seeing how Ziek was knocked into the other room, Kira decided it is best to relax just a bit to recover.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the magical barrier, the Mane six, Lyra, and Princess Luna, fought against the mutated draconic monstrosities with all their might. Lyra Heartstrings jumped back just in time to avoid a injury from the claw of the monster. The mutant roared in fury at its agile prey and charged at Lyra in a attempt to kill and devour. The Twin's mother charged her magical power and launched a stun ray at the mutant, but it proved for naught due to the magical resistance of the monster's skin.<p>

The draconic creature slashed its claw across the hair toward Lyra's form, Lyra quickly teleported behind it, and gave it a hard buck. The creature stumbled forward before turning around to face Lyra again. The twins' mother used her telekinesis to lift a large stone tile from the flooring, and smashed it right up the creature's chin. The creature fell backward onto the floor, dazed.

Gather a large amount of her magical energy, Lyra formed a quite formidable arcane blast and with the spell, oblivated the mutant dragon. She then collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily from the excessive use of magic just recently.

Twilight Sparkle appeared at Lyra's side. "You alright Lyra?" She asked in concern.

"I'm fine... Just... Used to much magic." Lyra answered in between breaths.

"No offense Lyra... But you seem to be more tired then the rest of us." Twilight said.

Princess Luna, after smashing the skull of a mutant with a strong magical blast, answered. "It's because of the Elements, they are giving you a boost as you wear them. Your body is essentially stronger as you wear them."

Lyra pouted a bit. "That's a bit unfair."

Twilight giggled a bit. "You have human children, who both grow higher in power on a daily basis, who seem to have potential of Alicorns and abilities unseen. And you call this unfair."

Lyra giggled at the irony, followed by Luna as well.

"Blarg!" The sound of a dying mutant ended with Rainbow Dash delivering the final blow.

"Well, now that the last of these things are down and out. How are we going to help Kira!?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

Everypony looked toward the magical barrier separating them from the other two beings, dishing it out on the opposite side. They saw has Kira had a red aura around her and kicked the EIOSES leader straight out of the room.

"That's my girl!" Lyra cheered for her daughter.

Princess Luna's eyes focused on the magical barrier extensive, before sighing at what she finally knew it was. The Alicorn turned to her other friends. "It's a Alicorn barrier, I can disable it but... It'll take a while... The little human is on her own till then."

"Kira! Kira can you hear me!" Lyra yelled loudly. Apparently the little saiyan hybrid did hear her, but it was muffled from the barrier, so Kira slowly walked toward the very edge of the barrier right in front of her mother.

Kira spoke up. "I hear you mommy." Her voice gave away the exhaustion and tiredness her body is.

"Oh, sweety... Listen, the Princess will break the barrier, but you gotta hold till then okay? Don't let that cruel pony get to you, just keep him distracted until the barrier is down so we can help." Lyra explained.

The little girl nodded her head. "Yes mommy." Kira replied through the barrier. The child's eyes filled with determination, she'll show that meanie that she's not weak!

Meanwhile...

Outside of the EIOSES Complex...

The sky had darkened, clouds had unnaturally grouped together in the sky. Two of the Mane six stood on the hill as they watched the area seem to shift.

"I... hope they're okay." Fluttershy said.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, I'm sure they are fine. Why, I'm positive the rest of the girls will come out with Ken any minute now!" Rarity replied. The holder of the Element of Generosity glanced up at the sky. "Doesn't say much about the weather through."

Fluttershy stared up at the scary clouds, when she remembered something similar. "It l-looks like t-that time when we saw that g-golden light during Discord."

"Huh?" Rarity recalled her memory. "Your right, something big is going on."

The two paused, before Rarity continued.

"So... About those carrot cakes you were talking about... "

* * *

><p>Kira turned around,<p>

her back against the barrier and her mother, the reason being what was in front of her. Kira faced the now returned, healed, and apparently angry, form of Ziek Foreton. The EIOSES leader glared with hatred at the young human fighter. He calmed himself, then said something that shook Kira to the very soul of her being.

"Your effort is futile, you are weak, you are nothing compared to me, nor your brother. You will forever be in your brother's shadow, as his clone." Ziek said. The scientist grabbed a vial from his pocket, red and pink liquid inside the glass. Using his magic, he popped the top off.

"I will show you why you are weak. I'll defeat you, beat you to submission, then you'll partake to experimentation and reproduction programs." He continued, before gulping down the potion.

Kira narrowed her eyes, bringing all her left over Ki to end this quickly before whatever drank took effort. Bring her arms in position. "This is my last resort." She said. Ki gathered in both her palms, a shock full of powerful and concentrated red energy ball appearing in between her hands. She shot her arm forward she yelled the name of the technique taught to her by Raze-sensei.

"Flash Cannon!"

A blinding flash of red light erupts from Kira's hand, heading straight forward Ziek. The EIOSES leader remained unmoving and took the full brute force of the technique that seemed to pull the surrounding tiles and disintegrate them.

"Did it work?" Kira questioned no one.

Smoke filled the area where Ziek used to be, slowly but surely, the smoke evaporated in the air. Only to reveal, a horror within. Ziek Foreton, still alive, his form giving out odd monstrous shapes. Suddenly, Kira was hit from her front, a hoof implanted right on her chest.

A bloodied, corrupted form of Ziek looked at Kira. His horn had taken the shape of a spiked mace, his eyes glowed with his magical aura of red. His fur coat was now striped with black, and his whole body had buffed up with muscle. The corrupted Ziek, pushed through his hoof magical power which blasted our saiyan heroine up into the magical barrier. Where he continued to hold her there while she got shocked from it.

"Ahhhh!" Kira screamed in pain, before managing to grit her teeth and say."Kaio-Ken... Times... Two!"

A red aura burst into existence around her body, giving her new strength and allowing her to slip out of Ziek's grasp and appear meters away from both him and the EIOSES Leader. The leader turned, his back hoof slamming into the ground before propelling him straight at the saiyan girl with great speed, a aura of magic swirling around him. Kira, with her kaio-ken form still active, charged at him as well. The two combatants collided in the middle in a flash of red light, the ground cracked beneath them as they struggled to overtake each other. Both Ki and Magic fought against each other in a battle of violent energies, their owners doing the same as they landed blow after blow.

Kira pushed with all her might, she can feel her Ki energy draining as she used it more and more to fight. She might be a saiyan, but even she had to rest to restore her energy. The Kaio-ken helped in a fight, but it drained so quickly. She broke combat with Ziek, giving him a sky uppercut with her right foot as she back flipped away. She landed on her feet, only to glance at Ziek to find him gone.

"Huh, where did he go?" Kira said, before trying to sense his energy. Her eyes widened in shock as she attempted to turn around to defend herself, she manged to turn, only to hit the ground. Ziek stood over her body, he slammed her foot onto her chest, and she cried out in pain.

His voice resounded throughout the room as he spoke, "See? You are pathetic, a useless being who can only be used as a breeding stalk." The EIOSES Leader lifted his hoof and slammed it onto her again. She cried out, tears following out of her eyes from the pain coursing through her body.

_'Ken... I need you... Brother... Help...'_ Kira tried to speak with her twin, but no one answered.

"You think you can take back your brother? You can't even defend yourself! I'm sure your brother is going to be fine with me, I'll watch over him as he claws and tears apart the things called friends. As he succumbs to the vial that would release his instincts and he will never, be, himself, again."

Kira's face was full of fear, and shock. Tears continued to run down her face as the EIOSES Leader beat her. Her vision becoming blurry, she was on the edge of losing consciousness._'This is it... __I'm a really just someone getting in everypony's way? A useless sister in a book of heroes?'_ Kira looked toward the ceiling, a hole to the surface had been made during the battle, through so far down, she could still see night sky filled with purple clouds.

Her hands clenched the broken tile on the flooring. _'But... What about Ken? What about my friends? Scootaloo... Sweetie Bell... Applebloom. What about mommy Lyra, aunt Bon-Bon, and uncle Raze-sensei? What about daddy?'_

The leader slowed down his physical assault enough to see the immediate environment begin to shift. Around him, the beaten saiyan girl, and the group of ponies on the other side of the barrier. Cracks began to form out of nowhere, pebbles rose and shattered into dust, the tiles lifted from their frame into the air.

_They believed in me... They never shot me down, never degraded me! My friends, my family! They supported me, I can't let them down! I can't let my brother down!'_

Lightning cracked in the sky above, the sound of thunder echoing through the ruins. Ziek Foreton got off the saiyan girl as she got slowly up, defying him and all his words, all his mockery. She stood up, looking at Ziek with anger, defiance, determination, and fulfillment of purpose. Blood oozed from her wounds, dripping onto the ground, but she didn't care, Kira was going to show him that is not useless.

And in that moment, Ziek's eyes gave out a split second of fear, as the color of Kira's eyes shifted into that of a tealish green.

She gritted her teeth, breathing through her mouth as she felt her hidden power surge forth from inside her body. Kira clenched her fist harder, her legs and arms buffed up, increasing her size. Her hair flowed upward, defying gravity without any wind to even lift it up naturally. Her moments of breath increased, as her hair started to change, it's hue of black shaping into that of a golden color.

Then she yelled, a yell of power as a gold flaming aura of Ki engulfed her very form, finalizing her transformation into the legendary stature of a Super Saiyan.

At long last, Kira had awakened. She stood tall, her tealish eyes narrowed upon her evil enemy. Her aura, like a flame, surrounded her very figure. Her hair had rose a bit in height, it's new golden color signifying her new status.

In a semi-calm matter, Kira spoke to Ziek, who was shocked and his eyes betrayed a hint of fear.

"What's the matter?" Kira said. "Aren't I weak?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

"Boyzilla! Why you take so long!?" Kira yelled at me.

*Hides behind rock* Don't hurt me! I blame laziness!

"Hurry up and get the next chapter, I gotta save Ken already!" Kira continued.

Alright... sheesh, protective sibling.


	41. Chapter 40: Turning the Tides

**EIOSES Saga**

Chapter 40: Turning the Tides

A flaming aura of radiating Ki energy encircled Kira, her golden tail swishing behind her. The half saiyan child glared smudging at the slightly fearing Ziek Foreton. EIOSES leader or not, the scientist did not anticipate that his actions would push Kira to the brink, allowing her access to the transformation of a Super Saiyan. Neither did he realize that him, and all his plans, were now on borrowed time.

As Ziek Foreton opened his mouth to speak, he instead let out a gasp of air as he felt his stomach screech in pain, from Kira's right foot. The scientist recoiled away from the hybrid super saiyan, but found himself within melee combat at the moment's notice.

"What's the matter huh!" Kira yelled in Ziek's face, landing another blow upon the EIOSES leader's chest with her fist. "Think I'm going to lay down for you? That I'll sit and let you beat me like some animal!" A yellow Ki blast formed in her left palm, and she blast at Ziek, sending him rolling across the crackled flooring.

The evil unicorn stood back up on his hooves, glaring menacingly at our heroine, Kira.

Kira countered with her own glare, emerald tealish mixed eyes burning into Ziek's own irises. She opened her mouth to speak. "I... Am Kira!" She said, "Daughter of Lyra and the Z-fighter Chris and student of Raze-sensei! And I won't let you harm Ken or my friends anymore!" She yelled.

She continued, "I'm going to crush you, smash you into dust, and then step on the ashes!" Kira finished her small speech, meaning to back up every word she said.

Ziek replied, her voice ragged and dark, "Clearly your transformation increased the emotional and instinctual parts of your brain greatly." His horn lit up with magic, and the unicorn teleported behind Kira, slicing at her with a wind-related spell.

But when the spell sliced through her, her form faded into an afterimage. The saiyan child decided what comes around, goes around, and Kira reappeared behind Ziek, and her left foot found a part of Ziek's backside. The resulting kick smashed Ziek into the broken tile ground, creating a small crater.

"You're going to have to do better than that through!" Ziek yelled, as he teleporting away from the crater and powered up. A spiraling aura of red magical energy surrounded the EIOSES leader.

This was it, Good vs Evil.

Hybrid against Pony

Kira vs Ziek.

Foot firm on the ground, fist raised toward Ziek, Kira spoke with a small smudge look on her face.

"Careful what you wish for."

Pure speed meets teleportation right in the epicenter of the room. Colliding in a force that collapses the ground from below up. Kira shot forward her right leg, blocked by Ziek's leg forehoof. The unicorn's horn lit up, blasting forth a magical wave colored purple.

Kira immediately disengaged, back flipping into the air as the wave passed below her. Landing back on the ground, she used her Ki and leg muscles to propel herself back at Ziek, with blinding speed her right arm connected with Ziek's cheekbone. Causing Ziek's entire body to follow up with the force recently applied to his head, sending him flying across and into the ground floor.

Gathering Ki energy, Kira launched a barrage of Ki blast at the EIOSES leader from her palms. Ziek Foreton regained his footing just in time to dodge with surprising agility, the Ki blast exploding around him as they came in contact with the ground rather than himself.

"Stay still so I can blast you!" Kira yelled, launching for destructive blast of Ki toward the evil scientist.

"Tch, tch, what would your mother or Raze say to your tone of voice?"

"They'll say that I should blast you more, that's what!" Kira replied, "Masenko... " Her hands gathering yellow energy in her forehead, until a yellow sparkle of electric-like Ki formed and she launched it at the scientist. "Ha!" She finished.

*BOOM*

The ceiling almost collapsed from the raw explosive power that the young hybrid girl had released. The smoke cleared, revealing Kira still there, a golden aura still around her form like a unsnuffable flame on a candle. Kira's teeth gritted against each other, and her face seemed to shift between anger and frustration constantly. Kira's fist seem to clench themselves harder as if she appeared to be having difficulty keeping something under control.

She looked up toward the area where her technique had impacted. When a great wind blew the remaining smoke away, and a multitude of whips conjured of red magic lashed outward.

Kira cartwheeled to the right, before leaping back. Again and again, she dodged the whips that made a *crack!* like sound with every blow upon the ruined tile floor. Finally, Kira halted.

"Your spells won't stop me!" She charged forward, her mind completely forgetting the painful lashes that made contact with her pale white skin.

Ziek Foreton eyes widened as the gap between himself and Kira closed rapidly. 'Fast!' His mind thought as the eight year old child continued to ignore his Lashing Spell and get ever closer.

Kira spun, avoiding some lashes and her right foot connect with Ziek's neck. But Kira didn't want to send him flying, oh no, Kira used her Ki to give her momentum in order to grasp onto Ziek's hair. Which she did, pulling a few hair strands right out of his head in the process. Soon, her kneecap found its lovely way upon the scientist lower jaw. The little girl then decided it was time, and launched a yellow Ki blast at him, sending him flying and colliding into the wall.

A flash of light appeared from where he crashed, and the pony teleported behind the young saiyan girl. This came as a surprise to Kira, as she never expected Ziek to engage in melee combat, no attack her with a few punches.

Kira blocked blow after blow expertly, "Raze-sensei and Ken hit better than you!" She said. Kira phased in and out, appearing to Ziek's side and kicked him. Powering up a golden Ki aura around her, Kira followed Ziek's flying body and got in it's way to deliver yet another blow, sending him once again soaring through the place.

Suddenly above Ziek a swirling sphere of energy within Kira's right palm came crashing down.

"Swirling Sphere!"

The hole that Ziek landed in practically double in size at the moment of impact, debris filling the air. Ziek let out a silent scream as blood went up his throat and out into the air. She then kicked him away, letting him skid across the broken tiles and rubble.

Finally, the saiyan hybrid child let up, standing and watching as Ziek stopped skidding across the floor and lay there.

* * *

><p>Kira stood proudly, her new found strength within her grasp. Until her body began to scream out in pain. Causing her to fall to the ground.<p>

"Hurt... " She weakly said.

"Kira!" The voice of her mother yelled out.

"Mommy?"

Kira looked toward the barrier that separated the two family members. The barrier that simmered in and out before flashing brightly before fading out of existence. And a speeding, multi-colored, rainbow blur across to Ziek before smacking his already damaged face, causing him to fly across the floor. A blast of purple magic meet him in the air, exploding and making him crash toward the tile, that is if not a pair of orange hooves didn't buck him like a apple tree to the nearest wall.

Ziek Foreton coughed up blood, his vision blurring out temporarily as he looked at his assaulters. Twilight Sparkle stood tall, her horn lit up in arcane magic. Rainbow Dash hovered above, her front hooves in the position like she wanted to punch him some more. Applejack stands next to Twilight, her back hooves skidding across the floor like she was going to charge. And finally, the Alicorn Princess of the Moon, Luna, lead from behind them all. Luna's wings were spread outward as a sign of authority, and her horn glowed with dark purple magic.

Ziek's sight focused a bit more as the potion he drank to increase his strength slowly healed his wounds. In the background, he spotted the newly awakened super saiyan girl, Kira, being taken care of by her adopted mother. Lyra Heartstrings horn lit up with a cyan color, slowly but surely, Kira's many wounds began to close. The magic sweeping from the focal point of the unicorn's horn onto the child's cuts and bloodied marks.

The human hybrid girl continued to glare at him, a glare with the amount of hate that a child should never have. Kira had every intention of fulfilling her previous speech toward him, of crushing him, smashing him to dust, and then stepping upon the ashes of what is to be Ziek's body. But Lyra held her back from charging in at him, giving into her saiyan instincts, and making Ziek's head crack in two.

Luna spoke with authority, "Ziek Foreton, by Equestrian law, you are charged with High treason. Along with animal abuse, poaching, child abuse, illegal experimentation, kidnapping, and use of illegal drugs and spell casting. How do you plead to these horrendous crimes!?"

"Hehe... Hahaha... Mwahahahaha!" Ziek started to laugh maniacally."It doesn't matter anymore! The human boy is being injected with the potion by now! His instincts will reach their highest magnitude, and he'll destroy Equestria in a rampage, whether I'm dead or not!"

Twilight replied, "Explain."

Ziek cocked his head toward Twilight, "The potion is a chemical and magical combination of mind affecting drugs, normal magic, and gathered pieces of chaos from the Discord that attempted to conquer Equestria." His smile spread across his face. "The drugs will release his aggressive nature, the normal magic infuse his cells for increased regeneration, while the chaos magic will press down the child's mind while releasing untold taps of potential power within the human boy. The potion will empower 'Ken's' unique

energy to increase his strength seventy-five fold!"

Applejack glared at Ziek, it was the first time she actually hated another pony. "Your sick, ya can't consider yourself a pony anymore after all that!" The wielder of honesty yelled in anger.

Ziek laughed again, his voice rough and broken. "Why would I want to be a pony? It's the weakest race on the planet! Humans on the other hand, oh the evolutionary perfection! Limitless adaptability, in both strength and mentality! Potential to outmatch even the Alicorns! Of course, their numbers must be raised from a mere two."

Rainbow Dash practically screamed at him with what she said next, "I've seen those two humans play with their friends the Cutie Mark Crusaders every day! I've seen them go on adventures and enjoy action just like me, they've even made a flying machine that flew for a good while! And you treat them like breeding wolves and slaves to your whim!"

Back with Lyra, the esteemed mother of the hybrid twins. The mint green colored pony let loose a grasp of air, having exhausted her remaining magical reserves to heal her beloved daughter, Kira. Taking a few heavy breaths, Lyra inspected her child's face. The human saiyan hybrid girl looked better than she did a few minutes ago, and stood up with more strength in her still growing body.

"Thanks mommy, you're the best," Kira said, grinning happily at her mother.

"Kira…" Lyra began to say. "Take a break sweetie, let them handle Ziek now."

Kira pouted, "But I have to beat him! He's been making fun of me, and probably did all sorts of bad things to nii-san!" The little girl shouted, shooting a glare toward Ziek Foreton.

"Look at yourself, you still have bruises everywhere! Even if you are now a Super Saiyan, Kira, let the grownups deal with this now," Lyra reasoned. She didn't want Kira fighting anymore, her daughter has done too much of that already!

"But mommy-"

"No, no more fighting! End of discussion Kira, calm down and rest… Please."

Kira's saiyan instincts and human emotions seemed to battle against each other, rarely does her mother make a demand so authoritative and pleading to her. The little girl sighed, letting her Ki calm down, her hair and tail fur reverting back to their original black shapes. Kira's black pupils stared at the ground before she collapsed in utter exhaustion and loss and adrenaline. Thankfully, her mother caught her and sat the young hybrid down safely.

* * *

><p>"I'll rather die than be trapped in a prison for eternity!" Ziek suddenly yelled, his horn lit up with magical prowess, and his body was engulfed in a magic aura. "Prepare to be eliminated!"<p>

Pinkie grinned, and shouted out. "Alright girls! It's morphin time!"

The Elements dimly glowed.

"Laughter!" Pinkie said, tendrils of pink channeled from the Element around her neck to her legs and body. Majestic pieces of armor appearing on her body, and an aura of light pink magical energy surrounding her form.

"Loyalty!" Rainbow Dash yelled, light red tendrils shot forth from her Element to her legs and the base of her wings. Armor pieces popping into existence and an aura of rose red color surrounded her figure.

"Honesty!" Applejack jumped on the bandwagon as her legs and body were empowered and reinforced with armor and an orange aura of radiating magic.

"Magic!" Twilight finished, her Element practically burst with huge portions of power. Twilight's form was surrounded by white magic before it calmed down to reveal her in a battle robe of gold and purple mix. Twilight's element now resided in frontal chest armor instead of a crown. A wondrous and awe striking aura of purple enveloping the entirety of her body.

Multiple color clouds exploded behind them as they posed in their completed transformations.

In a fit of rage and madness, Ziek Foreton charged toward the now Elemental boosted ponies. He launched forward a spear spell that flew toward Rainbow Dash, but she dodged it with relative ease.

"Wow, I saw that spear coming in slow motion! Slow motion! This is so twenty percent cooler, no, it's like a thousand percent cooler!" Rainbow Dash squealed in joy. "Now prepare villain, for the Dash is in the house!"

Pinkie suddenly appeared hanging from the ceiling; actually it looked like her feet were attached to it. "And the infamous Pinkie of Pies is here as well! Here aid Dashie in her triumphant victory!" She shouted.

Pinkie jumped off the ceiling, and revealed a huge cannon out of no where. "Giant cannon cupcake of doOoOoOm, fire!"

*BOOM SPLAT*

A giant cupcake blasted forward from the cannon and hit Ziek square in the face. The cupcake's momentum sent the EIOSES leader flying, before he crashed on the destroyed flooring.

Ziek's head popped out of the cupcake, "Blarg!"

"Lightning Zap!" a bolt of blue lightning shot from Rainbow Dash's hoof and electrocuted Ziek.

Desperate, Ziek's horn lit up, and a flash of light reappeared a few meters to the right, escaping the Lightning Zap. Apple stamped her back off to the ground, a large boulder of earth erupting from the ground. She turned, bucked it, and basically earth bended it toward the scientist. Said scientist dodged the incoming projectile and rebounded with a dozen arcane bolts. But a magical bubble of purple formed around Applejack, protecting her from the attacks.

"Thanks Twilight!" Applejack said toward her purple unicorn friend.

"Just be careful! He may be weaker, but he's still dangerous!" Twilight replied.

"I... Will... Conquer... Equestria, " Ziek coughed up blood, "It'll be all mine! MINE I SAY!"

His horn lit up... Before it burnt out like a light. "No, I can't have exhausted my reserves! I can't have!" the mad scientist shouted.

"It's over Ziek Foreton!" Luna decided to speak once again, her magic then pressed down on the EIOSES leader. Ziek struggled to resist, but found his body unresponsive.

"If... I'm to go, then I'll take you all with me!" Suddenly, Ziek's foreton's body glowed brightly.

Luna's eyes widened, as did everypony's else. Quickly, Luna and Twilight conjured a powerful barrier around everypony and Kira before a bright explosion lit up everything.

_"Hey... Well... Get up..._

_Where's... Okay... Rarity?_

_Mommy... Ashes... Ziek Foreton..._

Lyra opened her eyes, and immediately her hoof met her head in pain. 'Ugh, what hit me?' Lyra thought. She looked around, and all she saw were ruins, a giant crater with a burnt mark in the middle, and the night time sky. A few meters away, Lyra could see Rarity along with Luna, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Twilight. And glancing to her right, Lyra saw Fluttershy sighing in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright. I... Was worried that you were... Really hurt." Fluttershy said to her.

Twilight ran up to them, "Lyra! Thank Celestia you're awake! We were worried about you." She said.

"What happened? Where's Ziek, and where's Kira?" Lyra questioned.

Twilight's head turned toward the burnt mark, where Kira could be found stepping on them.

"All that remains of Ziek is ashes." the holder of Magic replied.

"Wait... Then that means he blew himself up!?" Lyra shouted in surprise.

Twilight nodded, and Fluttershy said, "Yes it was horrible, we saw the explosion and came to see if anypony was hurt." She paused, before continuing. "Thankfully Princess Luna and Twilight put barriers around all of you... Oh I can't imagine what would've happened otherwise." Fluttershy finished, her wings clutching to her body.

Lyra stood up, stretching her muscles a bit to awaken them. Suddenly, she remembered something.

"Oh no! We have to go rescue Ken right now!" the twin's mother shouted.

"What's t-the matter?" Fluttershy said in a slightly scared voice of Lyra's increased volume.

Twilight also remembered right then and there, "The potion injection... "

* * *

><p>An eight year old twin boy, Ken, struggled to get loose of his bindings as they tied him to a strange table. The child's Ki burst outward as Ken poured mountains of energy into trying to break his bounds. Scientist around him ran about the place, which looked like a emergency hospital room. A nearby desk carried a glass bottle of red glowing liquid, with needles on the side.<p>

"Let me out of this thing!" Ken yelled.

"Hold him down! Enhance the runic bindings!" a random scientist commanded out.

Ken's eyes turned a tealish green, his hair went upward and brown furred tail flashed gold. Ken's muscles bulged out as he pulled harder and harder on his bindings.

"Hold him, HOLD HIM STILL!"

Ken pulled, he could feel himself so close to breaking the bindings, so close!

'Almost there!' the boy thought.

Suddenly, he felt something stab his right upper arm. He promptly froze, feeling the liquid inject into his arm and course through his body. His Ki dropped, out of his control. Ken fell back down, unresisting, his eyes wide opened and mouth a gaped.

Ken's sealed glowed white... Before it turned blood red. A fiery red aura lit up around the boy child, eroding the bindings around him into nothingness. Ken's eyes pupil seemed to shake, before they turned from their tealish green to a Oozaru red. His spiky golden hair seemed to be slowly taken over, each hair strand shifting into a crimson reddish hue, his gold super saiyan tail doing the same. His muscles bulged and retracted multiple times.

Ken let out a silent scream, his mouth wide open as his canines sharpened. Before the roar of a raging Oozaru escaped his throat.

A whisper, like a forgotten memory, echoed in his mind.

_"Wake up Karmel, destroy all life forms."_

* * *

><p>That doesn't sound good! Stay tune for the next chapter of Saiyan of Equestria!<p>

Be sure to review, it's the life blood of writers everywhere! And also fav and follow! You get free hugs from the twins if you do all three!


	42. Chapter 41: Forgotten Past

**EIOSES Saga**

Chapter 41: Forgotten Past

A sizable group of ponies and one little human hybrid girl journeyed through the hallway; closer and closer toward the laboratories where there objective, Ken Altarmore-Heartstrings, is located. The sensing of Ken's familiar Ki signature sparked Kira's mind like a fire, her brother was near, so close by she felt as if she stood right next to him. Kira's urge to see her brother overwhelmed her and the twin sister ran forward ahead of everypony else.

"Kira wait!" Lyra yelled out, she and the others gave chase after the human hybrid child.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Rainbow Dash commented.

"Let's hope that feeling goes untrue," the Princess of the Night, Luna, replied.

Passing along the hall way, Kira came to an abrupt stop in front of an iron door. She froze, sensing Ken just beyond it, but something seemed... Off. The Mane Six, Luna, and Kira's beloved pony mother Lyra; the group arrived just behind her and looked on in confusion.

"Kira? What's the matter sweety?" Lyra asked her adopted daughter.

"K-ken feels different... " Kira replied, her voice shaky and fearful.

Twilight Sparkle glanced confused at Kira, "Feels different? You can sense life energy?" She said. Kira only nodded, too focused on the being beyond the doorway.

*Bang*

The sound of metal being struck by a powerful object echoed through the hallway, the door had a small fist-sized dent in its form. Everypony and Kira stepped back in surprise as another dent suddenly appeared with a great sound.

*Bang!*

"Uh... girls? Shouldn't we move?" Twilight said.

*Bang!* Another dent...

"Yeah, move!" Rainbow Dash yelled out, causing everypony and Kira to take cover as the metallic door flew off its hedges.

Kira rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the flying metal door. Kira stood back up, her senses screaming at her to prepare for a fight, while her human instincts yelled at her to flee. The hybrid girl looked up to the entrance of the now door-less laboratory room, only for Kira's eyes to widen as she caught sight of her twin brother. A tear dropped down her right check, before falling to the ground.

"Ken? What happened Ken? What did they do to you nii-san?" Kira spoke.

A primal, feral, animalistic-like Ken Altarmore-Heartstrings stood on two legs, a frenzied wildfire red aura enveloping his body as his now Oozaru eye colored irises stared at Kira. Ken's tail swayed slowly behind him, his hair stood spiky like in Super Saiyan form, yet held the color of light crimson instead of gold. Ken stared at Kira and the others, before he showed his teeth and begun to growl menacingly at the ponies. With a sudden leap, the feral Ken jumped toward the nearest pony, Fluttershy.

Frozen in shock and fear, Fluttershy couldn't move herself, it was the timely reaction of Princess Luna in placing a shield between Fluttershy and Ken that saved her life.

"Chaos magic surrounds the young human! He's already been injected by the potion!" Luna yelled, channeling her magic to a forceful push that knocked Ken away in mid air. "Retreat back! We can't deal with him in such a cramped area!"

"Arrghhh!" Ken yelled at them all as he landed on his feet and rushed forward once again.

Swallowing her fear and sadness; Kira, for the sake of protecting her mother, called upon her need to protect her beloved family and friends by summoning forth the well of power that is the Super Saiyan. Her hair spiked upward, shifting to a golden hue as an aura enveloped her figure and eyes turned tealish green.

Ken and Kira's arms clashed with one another, their aura's wrestling against each other and their bodies struggling for dominance. Kira grasped her brother's arm with her free hand and threw him toward the wall. But the corrupted red super saiyan landed on all fours upon the wall and leaped at his sister with malicious intent.

Kira ducked, letting Ken fly over her. Kira turned around to find Luna dragging her mother away as the others retreated back. The half saiyan girl sighed in relief before her body reflexes made her dodge a critical blow to the neck. Kira spun, kicking her twin brother right back into the laboratory room before she floated into the air and proceeded to fly down the hallway after the others.

Half way down the hallway, Kira turned her head to see if her twin was following her.

"Where Ken go?" She asked herself in confusion.

"Ahhh!" Kira suddenly screamed in fright as Ken jumped on to her from the shadows and pinned her on to the flooring; her body shaking and tail lashing out desperately as she attempted to free herself.

Ken opened his mouth, revealing his saiyan canines, and brought them down toward Kira's neck. Kira's instincts screamed to move, to avoid being marked by Ken. She had no idea what being marked meant, but her body was suddenly surrounded by a mint green aura and she disappeared in a flash of light.

Kira reappeared besides her pony mother, now many meters away from Ken. The little girl breathed heavily, pickets of fear coursing through her before she lost her transformed state and her hair reverting back to its natural color. Kira looked to Lyra then hugged her for dear life.

"Mommy that was so scary! It looked like Ken was going to bite me!" What's wrong with brother?" Kira asked with tears.

Lyra caressed a hoof down Kira's back, soothing her adopted child. "Ken is just not himself, don't worry we'll bring him back to normal." The harp cutie mark unicorn gave a comforting smile, "After we all get back home, we'll have a big dinner first thing."

"Really?" Kira questioned.

"Really, now let's get outside." Lyra finished before she teleports them both out of the hall way.

* * *

><p><em>Kill...<em>

_Destroy all lifeforms..._

_Find saiyan partner..._

_Karmel..._

No, that wasn't his name... His name was Ken!

_Karmel destroy all lifeforms, find saiyan partner, Kakarot. Ken is name given by natives. He, Karmel, had to find his saiyan partner Kakarot. So that they could carry out the mission._

_The female saiyan, she was probably Kakarot._

No, she's his sister! Kira! Not this Kakarot person! He couldn't hurt anypony either!

_Kakarot is strong, potential mate. Claim her, mark her._

He couldn't... He doesn't even know what that meant... He can't... He must.

_Find Kakarot, claim her-*TISSH* **Subject has increased bone density***TISSH* fulfill mission, wait for pick-up._

_Wake up Karmel *TISSH* **Get the phone, we found the energy signature***TISSH* destroy all lifeforms._

It hurts... Make it stop...

_*TISSH***This could mean many things for our human soldiers***TISSH*_

I hate them... I hate all of them...

* * *

><p>A flash of teal hued light appeared in the room-that's-now-a-crater before dropping one unicorn and one hybrid on the ground. Seven adult ponies, being the Mane Six and Princess Luna, ran up to them. Filled with questions and concern about the being they had saw in the hall way, Ken.<p>

"What was that?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed her question.

"This is the worst possible thing!" Rarity yelled, then noticing how everypony stared at her she gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry." She apologized.

"He looked... Hurt... " A barely heard voice of Fluttershy said.

"Hurt?" He looked like he went bonkers! That's what he looked like!" Applejack proclaimed.

"Ken's eyes, he's hurting inside." Fluttershy began, "There... There was so much hatred... so much pain." She finished.

"Pain?" Everypony questioned.

Lyra was shocked, "Ken... The Chaos magic must be bringing his memories out, of his time at Earth."

"Earth? Lyra what haven't you been telling us?" Twilight questioned.

Lyra turned to everypony, all their faces full of confusion and curiosity. She glanced toward Kira, who was silent as if lost in memories, memories no doubt painful in their own right. Looking back to everypony else, she started to talk.

"Ken and Kira, are not from this world. In fact, I think they're not of this universe. As far as I know, before Ken entered our would they were trapped within a laboratory similar to what the EIOSES base is. There, their own kind experimented on Ken just because he was different! They tortured him, abused him, neglected him!" Lyra took a deep breath before continuing. "It was why he was afraid and angry at the scientist when they came over to see him on that day, it was also the reason why he chose not to speak to anypony because he was scared of it happening again. Hay, We even attacked Raze the moment they saw him because he looked like a human!"

"And now Ken is reliving these memories? That is awful." Twilight Sparkle commented.

"Sheesh, the kid is so lively when I see him! It's hard to believe he could go through all that and still be that way!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Nii-san... " Kira mumbled, her tail limp against her legs.

Pinkie Pie jumped up and down, yelling. "Oh, oh! We can use the Elements to make Ken good again!"

"Miss Pie is correct, the Elements of Harmony will suppress the chaotic energies within young Ken. Possibly even dispel them." Luna said.

"But how are we gonna keep Ken to stay still?" Applejack said. "He moves as fast as Pinkie Pie having sight on apple cider."

"Hmm... Cider... " Pinkie Pie drooled at the thought of apple cider.

"And he's too strong to tie up with ropes." Applejack finished.

Luna spoke up, "The chaotic energy infused with the child's own energy weakens normal magic. With this, bind and stun spells would prove useless against him." she informed.

"I'll do it! I'll stop Ken!"

Everypony turned toward the eight year old girl, Kira, in surprise at her sudden proclamation. As expected, Lyra yelled out in disapproval.

"Absolutely not! You're gone through to much! This is not Discord, he's your brother, family, you cannot fight him!"

"But mom, I gotta! I'm the only-"

"No! You will not. Fight. Ken!" Lyra said with a finalizing demand.

Drops of tears fell down Kira's face, her eyes watery and vision blurry as she took a deep breath through her nose and shouted in anger.

"You don't understand! I was there, I know everything that Ken went through! The needles, the cuts, the loneliness, everything! I'm the only one who can help him! It's my responsibility!" Kira shouted at Lyra, who's eyes watered with tears.

"I'll beat Ken, to protect him from the bad things hurting him inside! The horrible memories will disappear once you use the Elements on him!" Kira said, Lyra was silent.

"Kira... I'm sorry... " Lyra mumbled.

Kira stopped speaking, realizing that she had yelled at her only mother. "I'm sorry mommy, I didn't mean to yell at you." She replied.

Lyra nodded, and was about to say something in reply.

But then all hell broke loose.

Suddenly a blast of Ki energy surged forth from the ground, blasting up rocks and ruins before falling back to the ground. Kira and everypony around her looked toward the explosion to see Ken Altarmore-Heartstrings.

A primal, super saiyan Ken, with an aura that blazed around, colored light crimson as like his hair and tail. He stood up, but not fully, his knees still bent and hands shaped like claws. His eyes scouting out the terrain around him before laying upon Kira's form. He revealed his saiyan canines, his eyes full of anger, yet held the hint of pain within.

fs71/f/2013/353/3/a/red_ssj_primal_ken_by_

"Brother." Kira stated, slipping into her fighting stance as a blue Ki aura appeared around her.

Ken stared at Kira, his eyes fixed on her completely. He opened his mouth, speaking his very first word.

"Kakarot."


	43. Chapter 42: Destiny of the Twins

**EIOSES Saga**

Chapter 42: Destiny of the Twins

The sky above, dark and cloudy, begin to sprinkle down water upon the land. As if the world cried for the horrifying tragedy that not only took place, but is to escalate in a battle between siblings, a bond that was to forever change with the oncoming event.

Was it destiny, a predetermined fate for both Ken and herself, Kira, to fight against each other? A battle not of a friendly spar, but as enemies? Was this it? Their battle to the death? Is there any possible way to prevent the oncoming fight against her own twin brother? And if they both survive, will things ever be the same again? Will they enjoy peace? Or will there always be hatred and sorrow hidden deep within them both?

A red shroud of energy swirled around the battlefield, originating from the point of a corrupted super saiyan Ken. His arms bent out, hands outstretched as claws and his eyes set upon Kira.

"Kakarot." Ken stated as he continued to stare at her.

Kira began walking toward her twin, her hands clenched in fist and her muscles tensing. Her tail swayed ever slowly behind her as she took step by step toward Ken.

Lyra tried to speak up, "Kira wait-"

But it was so obvious to Lyra and everypony else, Kira was not going to heed them. She was transfixed on Ken, drops of rain pouring down her face only added to the intensity of her determination.

Kira stopped a few meters from Ken, standing tall and she starred right back at him.

"Ken." Kira replied to her brother, her voice filled with sadness.

An aura of gold burst around Kira, her hair spiking upward and shifting into the same color. Her muscles grew in size slightly, and her eyes changing into an teal green hue. Kira's body took on her fighting stance, her now golden tail wiggling behind in slow anticipation as Kira's saiyan blood began to boil for battle.

Ken's own aura flared out, crimson energy spiking in multiple directions around his body as Ken visibly clenched his teeth as his hands closed themselves into fist.

Thunder echoed through the sky.

"ARRRHH!" Ken roared out, the ground cracking beneath his feet as his Ki levels shot up drastically.

"Ahhh!" Kira shouted, raising her hands to her sides as her aura burst outward.

With the two powers rising higher and higher, the sky sounded with thunder, the rocks breaking into pebbles and then into dust, cracks in the earth made themselves apparent by growing larger. The rain seem to halt itself as if the planet braced itself for a battle of giants.

Ken and Kira glared at each other with so much intensity that electricity began to form between their two positions. Before all hell broke loose.

Ken shot forward, faster than a bullet could ever reach, Kira replied promptly by charging forward as well.

*BANG!*

Their arms collided against each other in a implosion of Ki energy blasting outward, Kira struggled against her powerful twin brother, but purposely let her strength slide, causing Ken to fall forward toward her in which Kira kneed him in the chest.

The strike to Ken's chest sent him flying three feet upward, until Kira grasped on to his right foot and forced him back down, giving him a gift of a solid fist to his chin. Ken recovered with surprising speed, slapping a kick across Kira's face and whipping his tail on her shoulder.

Kira thrusts her right hand forward, her palm open as a Ki blast formed and proceed to explode. The Ki attack shot Ken away from her; Kira leaped into the air and placing her hands in front of her forehead.

"Masenko... " She started to say, a ever spiking yellow Ki blast forming in front of her coupled palms.

Ken appeared behind her out of the blue; Kira noticed him too late before she felt a fist collide with her back, pain flaring from the area of impact as she tumbled down toward the ground.

Our young heroine landed on her hands, front flipping forward and landing upright. She turned around, a Swirling Sphere forming in her left hand as Ken approached her with breath taking speeds. Kira aimed her technique to Ken's chest, but her brother appeared more flexible then she gave credit as he bent out of the way and struck Kira's own chest with an open palm. Kira fell to the ground, Ken coming on top of her if she hadn't kicked him off with her legs sending him flying just above her and crashing behind her.

They both stood back up, and vanished in a blinding display of speed.

The sky suddenly echoed with sounds of high speed collision impacts as gold and red streaks of color sped across the dark clouded sky, colliding with each other every few seconds.

Kira flew right above her twin, she spun around and shot her right leg into Ken's side. Ken grabbed her leg, and used his superior strength to toss her straight into a mountain side. The little girl crashed right into it, the mountain cracking and crumbling under the extreme force exerted on to it before collapsing all together.

A blinding source of gold light shone through the rubble, before it all flew away from the origin point revealing the super saiyan Kira.

Kira leaped from the ground straight at her brother, she thrusts her right fist forward which Ken caught, and then her left which he also grasped. They pushed against each other, their aura's colliding with one another shooting forth sparks of pure Ki that formed electricity.

Kira bit her lip, Ken was as strong as ever, in fact he was stronger than he ever was before.

"Ken... " She muttered, "Snap out of it!" She yelled in his face.

Ken's eyes dug into Kira's soul, "Kakarot... Strong."

"Ken! Why you do this, please stop!" Kira begged her twin.

"ARRRRRG!" Ken screamed, his head ran forward slamming into Kira's own.

Kira let go, disorientated from the headbutt, Ken took advantage of Kira's moment of weakness. The corrupted child grasped Kira's shirt and slammed his right knee into her stomach.

"ACK!" Kira grasped in pain, spitting out some saliva the moment Ken kneed her.

Ken slammed again, and again, until Kira's body lit up in Ki energy and it exploded outward. Sending both twins in the opposite direction of each other through the air.

Kira caught herself mid-air, she was already becoming tired. "I've fought... All day... Today... I haven't recovered... " She said to herself, trying to catch her breath. "Nii-san... "

The little eight year old girl looked toward the direction of the ponies down on the ground, sheltered in safety. They seem to be preparing, but they still needed Ken to stand still. Which Kira was trying, she really was! But she's just so tired, her Ki never had returned fully back to her during that small rest period between Ziek Foreton and Ken's strange transformation.

Ken appeared behind her, but she vanished quickly in an afterimage, he vanished soon after. Multiple resounding impacts of fist and legs colliding echoing through the air. Making white circular air distortions in their wake.

Ken reappeared, his tail glowing with crimson energy before he whipped it in front of him. A slicing blade of Ki piercing through the air to where Kira just appeared, she ducked, the blade of Ki shredding the tip of spiky super saiyan hair, letting lose some strands.

The beloved brother of Kira was engaging her in a instant, she didn't even get a chance to defend herself as he struck her with a combination of wild punches and kicks. A fist slammed into Kira's nose, causing her to fly back.

She caught herself yet again, drips of blood pouring down her nose which she wiped off with her right wristband. She looked up toward Kira, but her vision was blurry and unfocused. Kira had to squint her eyes before she could see Ken coming right at her.

'I can do this... I have to do this! Or else Ken will like this forever!' Kira thought to herself, raising her clenched fist in a fighting position.

Ken reached her position, and an burst of Ki appeared around her as she flew right above Ken, placing her foot on Ken's hand and boosted herself higher, upside down Kira cupped her hands together to her side.

"Kamehameha!" She quickly yelled, releasing a wave of blue Ki that struck Ken in the back and pushed him down to the ground below. A crater forming with a explosion of blue and gray smoke.

As the smoke cleared for our little hybrid girl to see if her attack did anything, a wave of yellow Ki burst forth from the smoke. Kira didn't have any time to dodge and crossed her arms to protect herself the Ki attack exploded outward on impact. Smoke and dust erupting from Kira's position before it was revealed her still crossing her arms, but they were bloodied and burnt.

The Red Super Saiyan Ken leaped from the crater Kira's Kamehameha Wave had created earlier, spiking Ki energy in his left hand as he floated into the air right across from his sister. Kira saw him look intently at her, she ignored the pain coursing through her arms and created a swirling sphere of energy in her right palm. Electric currents cracking around it as its many points swirling around in a circular design.

Both of them were breathing heavily, each of their Ki energy reserved halved or nearly depleted. The sky crackled with thunder and lighting, two twins, siblings, yet children bearing the cruel fate of having to fight each other to such an extreme intensity.

"Ken... " Kira muttered.

"Ki- Kakarot... " Ken replied.

Kira's eyes widened, Ken was still in there! He almost said her name for the first time in that crazy super saiyan state!

"Ken! I know you're still in there! Come back to me nii-san!" Kira cried out to him, desperate to get some other reaction.

"Kakarot!" Ken screamed at her before flying toward her with a burst of Ki around him.

"Ken!" Kira screamed back, charging at him with her own Ki aura surrounding her.

They charged at each other, thrusting forth each of their melee Ki techniques at the exact same moment, aiming for each other's chest. But colliding the techniques each other, their aura's imploding out from their bodies in huge bursts of Ki energy enveloping them together.

Silence... Kira could hear nothing, her ears muted from the sounds as she looked into Ken's eyes, who was doing the same. Ignoring the techniques that both were trying to overtake the other. Tears rolled down both their cheeks, they hated this, there was nothing good in this fight, nothing at all. Where was the love? The kindness? Where did the laughter and joy run off too?

Where did everything go? Why were they subjected to such horrors, why them?

Why them...

Why?

The memories of the time before seemed so distant, yet so close as if they could forget all this and go back to a more peaceful time. Kira smiled, remembering a time where they played together with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a time where they trained together with their Godfather Raze, a time where they ate peacefully with their beloved mother who saved them from the terrors of the past.

Only for this to happen, only for the past to catch up with them once more. Bringing sorrow and destruction in its wake, breaking apart bonds of love, peace, and happiness.

Kira continued to stare at her brother's eyes, seeing the pain within as clear as the cover of a book.

She couldn't stand it, to see the pain, her heart ached more painfully than any Ki blast or physical blow could ever do.

She mentally nodded to herself, she would save Ken! Even at the cost of her own life, she had too! It was her duty, her right as his sister to save Ken from the hurt, even if its from himself.

With new found fulfillment, a new goal, determination with nothing else to lose. She let loose _everything_, her power exploded to greater heights, bio-electricity enveloping her from for a brief instant as she overcame her brother's strength. Her new temporary power made her Swirling Sphere tear through Ken's attack, before it exploded outward.

And her vision went white.


	44. Chapter 43: Destiny of the Twins II

**EIOSES Saga**

Chapter 43: Destiny of the Twins II

Blurriness clouded the vision of a little eight year old girl, the feeling of pain coursing from her entire body, blood oozing from her wounds, and her tail limp on the ground as she lay there face down. With whatever strength she had left, the no longer super saiyan, Kira, pushed herself up to her knees, looking toward the direction ahead. Our injured, beaten heroine refocused her vision, to see fire covering bits of the landscape and the large crater that she and Ken had caused in their clash.

Kira lifted her right leg and struggled to lift herself to a standing position, only to fall back down in a groan of pain on her back. Her vision blurry once again as she just laid there, facing upward at the dark clouds passing overhead.

In a defeated, weakened tone, she spoke to herself as she faced those clouds.

"You know... This may be the last time I might ever see clouds like that... "

The clouds in her vision seemed to change into shapes of people and ponies she knew.

She gave a weak laugh, "Mommy sure looks silly as a cloud, oh, and there is Uncle Raze... And daddy... I wish you were here daddy."

**"I was always here with you, Kira."**

Kira's head turned to her right, her vision barely making out the image of her own father, Chris.

"D-daddy... I'm so sorry, I can't save nii-san... " Kira cried, tears flowing down her face as she lay there.

Her father kneels down to her, **"Kira, my little girl, you have no reason to be sorry."**

"B-but, I failed him, I failed Ken like I do every time... " Kira replied with sorrow.

Chris chuckled, Kira could feel his hand stroking her hair, **"You never failed anyone, you've done more than anyone could possibly even consider to go for the sake of Ken. And your going to keep doing it, and you know why?**

"Why?"

**"Because you love your brother, you love him with all your heart. Because your twins, your family, and family-"**

"Always helps one another." Kira finished, a weak smile on her face.

**"That's my girl."** Chris smiled, and help lift Kira to her feet. **"Now let's go save Ken shall we? You can do it, reach inside for the power and pull it out."**

Kira's vision finally refocused itself, and she looked to her father, who now was gone as if he was never there. She looked onward, seeing Ken also standing, his crimson aura still surrounding him and wounds healing themselves. Kira looked back at herself, her hands rugged and nails chipped, body beaten and blood covering parts of her clothes. But she didn't pay attention to the pain, she clenched her hands and looked forward at her brother.

"We'll save you nii-san, all of us together." Kira stated, her Ki energy rising once more, her willpower giving her the strength to carry on.

She spread her legs across the ground, her arms at her sides as she pulled on the power within her, and it answered her call.

"Ahhhhhh!" Kira screamed.

The ground exploded around her as a golden energy erupted forth from Kira's body, a tower of light shining upward into the sky as her power continued to increase. Kira's hair shifted into a golden color, her eyes changing to a tealish green hue, Kira's tail flowed in the wind behind her, its brown color transforming into gold as well.

Kira slammed her right foot in back of her, ready to leap, "Here I come Ken!" She yelled toward her twin brother.

She leaped toward him, dust and smoke in her wake as she closed the distance with lightning fast speeds. She turned her body, and slammed her leg right into Ken's arm, an explosion of energy bursting outward, creating a crater at the epicenter of the collision. Ken swung his arm at her, but she phased out in a show of speed and reappeared behind him, slamming her other foot on to his back and sending up crashing along the ground.

Ken jumped into the air after he recovered, Kira fired Ki blasts in advance as she narrowed down the distance between them both. The brother of Kira screamed out a wave of energy that neglected her attacks, but Kira appeared in front of him nonetheless. She uppercutted his chin with her left fist, then grasped his torn upper gi with her right and conjured a swirling sphere with her now free left palm; proceeding to slam it into her brother's chest.

The electric current of the swirling sphere coursing through Ken's body and the corrupted red super saiyan knocked Kira back before it could continue. He flew back, firing a multitude of Ki blasts to distract her.

Kira flew up, dodging the Ki blasts and started gathering Ki energy in both her hands, arms outstretched from her body. Red Ki balls formed within her palms, gathering large amounts of condensed Ki before she brought them together to form one larger Ki ball. The air around her seemed to be sucked into the technique as she aimed it directly at Ken.

"Flash Cannon!" Kira yelled.

A large wave of Ki energy exploded forward from the Ki ball, traveling with great speed as it closed in on Ken.

Ken formed a massive ball of Ki above him, and shot it toward Kira's technique. They collided, each attack struggling against one another. Ken pushed a Kai blast at his technique, causing it to push forward and slowly begin to overtake the Flash Cannon.

But Kira was not going to oblige.

She gathered a gigantic amount of power and released it into her Flash Cannon. The technique doubled in size and completely obliterated Ken's Ki ball, piercing right through the center of it and overtaking Ken completely.

An explosion sounded throughout the area as a partial of the sky was overtaken by smoke and Ki energy.

Kira breathed heavily, but she knew it wasn't over.

"Over there!" Kira yelled, firing a volley of yellow Ki blasts toward the right of her position.

Ken appeared at the area where she sensed, and promptly began to dodge her many attacks. He charged up a Ki aura around him and shot straight toward her. Kira replied in earnest, and the two collided in a white collision of speed and strength. Phasing out from eyesight, multiple collisions of white appearing throughout the battlefield.

They reappeared in the sky, both Ken and Kira attacking each other with punches and kicks with such speed that if somepony would blink, they would miss it. Striking their legs against to one another, they flew back a few meters apart to give themselves a breather.

"Ken... " Kira began to say, "I'll free you from this! And if I have to break your bones and knock you out to get you free, then I will!" She finished.

Ken glared at her, before they charged at each other once again. Ken shot his left first forward, but Kira ducked and headbutted his abdomen, causing Ken to bowl downward in pain. Kira spun, and slapped her tail across his face before smashing her left leg on to his cheek. Or at least it would've smashed into his cheek, if he didn't dissipated into a afterimage and strike her from behind with both legs. Kira was sent flying toward the ground, but landing with a front flip before turning back around to see Ken had landed a few meters before her.

"Kira... " Ken said, his eyes narrowing down toward her.

"Brother." Kira replied.

And once again, they disappeared in a show of speed, colliding throughout the sky.

* * *

><p>Broken gates, mind locks shattered throughout the once strong seal. Nightmarish humanoid replications of human scientist crowded the forest of the seal-scape, each of them charging blindly like the walking dead at a particular person who shot forward beams of yellow Ki that outright incinerated the nightmares.<p>

The area around a capsule house looked like a fortification of spikes and traps. On top of the house stood Chris Dell, Z-fighter, and the father of the twins. He had been fighting these twisted memories ever since the injection of the chaos potion. And with every kill, with every attempt to destroy them, they kept on coming with uncountable numbers.

_Wake up Karmel, destroy all lifeforms._

**"Ken don't listen to it! You better then this! Your not a monster Ken!"** Chris yelled, as he shot forward beams of Ki onto another group of nightmares that attempted to siege his hastily made fortifications. His hair in a golden state and a fiery aura surrounded him, it was easy to tell he was in his Super Saiyan form.

**'I'm not sure how long Kira will last, I had used the last of the stored purified chaos energy that I had gathered from the good Discord so that I could speak with her. I must find a way to repair the- Oh s***!'**

Chris flew into the air just in time to watch his home in the seal get destroyed in a blinding flash of light. His tealish green eyes looked up, spotting a giant dark figure standing fifty to a hundred feet tall. **"It's far worse then I thought. I have to find Ken's consciousness."**

"GRRRROOOOOAAHHHH!"

An aura burst into existence around Chris, as he soared forward in supersonic speeds. The large figure waved its arms around, but the Z-fighter dodged and spun around the corrupted transformation and cupped his hands to his side. **"Kamehameha!"**

A blue wave of Ki shot from Chris' palms and struck the backside of the dark figure who fell forward and crushed many of the nightmarish humanoids below. Chris flew toward the doors where Ken's mindscape was located, only to see the black colored one torn down, its entrance radiating a crimson energy from the dark shadows within.

Chris reached for the other door, the white one. But as he grasped onto the handle his body felt a incredible amount of pain.

**"Ahhhh!"** Chris screamed in pain, but he continued to turn the door knob and slowly pushed the door open as he suffered through it.

He was greeted by a sight of Ken's nightmares, forever torturing the poor child. Chris gritted his teeth in anger, and charged right into the fray, where he began to lash out on the nightmarish creatures left and right.

* * *

><p>Explosions ravage the battlefield, the mountains around were nothing but broken rocks, shadows of their former glory. Surronding plant life was literally on fire, one would describe it as hell on Equestria. Still despite all this destruction, the fight continues. With martial arts and Ki energy, two twins continued to punch, kick, tear, and blast each other in the most ferocious battle of siblings since the time of Nightmare Moon.<p>

An crater formed as the collision of two fists made itself known. Two children, twins, looked to each other in rage and determination, hatred and love, their wills and dreams clashing against one another.

"Ken."

"Kira."

They locked hands, pushing against one another. Gold and Crimson red auras colliding with one another as they struggled for dominance. Ken began to push Kira back, the little girl shot her knee up but her brother caught it with ease. Ken reeled his head back before slamming his forehead onto Kira's own, dazing her.

Ken then grasped onto his sister's shoulders and brought his mouth forward, but Kira shot up her left elbow which collided with Ken's chin. Kira then punched Ken away before leaping back herself and bended over, desperately trying to catch her breath. She looked up to see Ken standing back up.

"Arghhh! Ahhhhhh!" Ken screamed, his crimson aura flaring out, creating high winds from his intense power.

The winds flew past Kira, her tattered clothing and golden hair billowing about. Ken ran toward her with blinding speeds, hands outstretched like claws toward her. The little girl stood her ground, and as her brother approached her she spun and slammed her left foot upon Ken's cheekbone.

*CRACK*

Kira winced as she heard Ken's cheekbone break from her kick. She would give her brother no quarter, as she was unto him within an instant. Laying blow upon blow; bruises and cuts appearing on Ken's body from the twin sister's relentless onslaught.

Because she promised that if it took for her to break every bone in his body to bring him back, then by all means she will fulfill it!

Kira gave no break, no rest, and no chance for Ken to counter. Again and again she pushed forward, with such hard hits that she felt her own hands become numb from the recoil. She kicked Ken into the air, phased out, then reappeared appeared right above him and slammed both her fist down, sending her twin brother crashing back down to Equestria.

It was shocking that she even had any Ki energy within her at all, yet time and time again she summoned forth vast amounts of it. As if she pulled it from some hidden source of power that just kept on giving.

"Wow... I guess Uncle Raze was right when he said the endurance training would pay off for me!" Kira exclaimed, a bit surprised that she was even lasting this long against her twin brother who was always stronger than her in base form beforehand!

She flew back down, and landed on the ground gently. Kira took a deep breath and started to concentrate on revitalizing her Ki reserves before Ken could recovered from her devastating assault just a few moments ago.

The little eight year old half saiyan girl reopened her eyes, when she arced an eyebrow at her shadow in front of herself. She glanced upward to see Ken standing there, his wounds healed but he stood staring at the sky.

"What is Ken looking at?" Kira questioned as she watched her brother.

"Wait... Why do I have a shadow if it's nighttime... " She trailed off.

Ken started giving out loud intakes his breath, his aura vanished into the air as his chest started to expand in and out, in and out

Kira tilted her head slightly in confusion, _'That seems very familiar... '_

Ken reeled his head back and yelled, "Ahhhhhhhrrrhrhhhhgggwooooah!"

His muscles budged in great mass, clothes tore apart and burst like a popped balloon, teeth shifting themselves into sharp animal canines covered in saliva. Eyes red irises expanded until the entirety of his eyes was all but the color of blood. His form grew in size, bigger, larger, stronger in every way.

Kira stepped back, looking up in shock as her brother continued his shifting, his Ki growing dramatically by the second.

Fur, the color of his Red Super Saiyan hair, begin to grow over his pale skin. The child's mouth changed into that of a long muzzle, any uncovered skin turning a dark gray hue. The transforming Great Ape's feet slammed into the ground, creating cracks and bringing up rocks with meaningless effort, his tail swished wildly behind him as if it had a mind of its own.

Once the growing stopped, Kira stared up with fear and awe, the Oozaru Ken was quiet.

Until it raised his hands up high and roared.

"GWOOOOOAAAHHH!" The sound of the beast was heard for miles around.

It looked down toward our small child heroine, growing in rage, ready to kill.

She only looked back with her mouth agaped, unable to mutter a single word as her mind tried to process the event that had transpired.

The Oozaru Ken stepped forward, a menacingly growl coming from his muzzle. Kira stepped back, before she felt her own fuzzy monkey-like tail twitching about behind her. She looked back down, her shadow clearly seen in the moonlight. It would be terrible if she transformed into the Oozaru state right now, she wouldn't be able to control it at all! In fact, she might just join Ken in destroying all of Equestria! Including killing their...

Kira shook her head, she wouldn't think that.

She looked to her tail, it wiggled about behind her ever slowly in its own rhythm. Kira could not sense Princess Luna anywhere nearby, and she doubted Luna could cast the spell in time with Ken just a few meters away. Ken would beat her up before Luna got the chance.

"Only one thing to do... " Kira trailed off, her right hand moving toward her tail. She grasped it gently, hesitant to continue.

"Gwooooaaaahhh!" The Oozaru Ken before her roared to the moon above.

"Ahhhhh!" Kira screamed, gripping her tail and pulled with great effort.

*SNAP!*

A brown furry long object fell to the ground, motionless, and lifeless. Beside it, Kira stood on both her knees, her hand reaching for the base of where her tail used to reside. She couldn't believe what she had just done, she had literally taken a part of her from the moment of her birth and torn it away.

Not to mention that amount of pain that she was experiencing...

Kira's senses sounded throughout her body, instantly she leaped away avoiding the oncoming Great Ape foot that smashed into the ground of her previous location. The beast that is Ken charged after her, slamming its gigantic fists and feet all around the little girl, forming crater after crater.

The Great Ape opened its mouth, a dark yellow shade of Ki bursting outward towards Kira.

"Kaio-ken times two!" Kira hastily said, her golden shifting into a deep red in a quick instant, where she then dodged the beam that narrowly enveloped her.

The Oozaru Ken flung its arms around, trying to hit the little hybrid girl. She continued to slip past Ken's attacks with small burst of repeated Kaio-ken technique.

"Kamehameha!" Kira yelled out, quickly firing a blue wave of Ki out of her palms which impacted against the chest of the Oozaru Ken. The Great Ape stumbled back, and patted its chest in slight agitation as its fur had smoke rising from burnt marks.

"Oh Frost-Tarts... I don't have enough energy." Kira muttered, her eyes widened as an arm came rushing toward her. "Kaio-ken times two!" She yelled again, speeding away from the strike.

Suddenly she stopped mid-air, her hand grasping her chest area as pain erupted from all over her body. She started taking deep intakes of air to ease the pain, "But... Uncle... Raze, said that two times... Was fine... "

Distracted by the pain, Kira didn't notice the Oozaru Ken had caught up with her, and was promptly smacked away with a open palm. She smashed into the ground and kept on going, a line of craters forming in her wake. The little hybrid girl recollected herself and flipped back up on two feet.

Kira grasped her right arm, the lower half of it didn't respond.

"Brokey... " Kira mumbled weakly.

The Great Ape fired forth another beam of Ki energy from its mouth, flying overhead the twin sister. both impacting and destroying various sizes of surrounding mountains.

Kira ran forward, passing right under her transformed brother's legs. She spun around mid air and shot two Ki blast at each of Ken's heels. But they had little to no effect on the Oozaru Ken.

Ken's large tail came ferociously swinging at Kira, in which the female disciple of Raze took to the air and avoiding being swatted like a baseball by a bat. The tail came rushing at her, and she activated kaio-ken form once again and avoiding the incoming strike. She continued to remain in kaio-ken form, her golden hair and tail swaying in the high winds brought forth by her fast movements.

The female hybrid child felt her body's tensions and pain skyrocket with each use of the Kaio-ken technique, when her body gave out from the pain and lack of energy, falling to the sky as her aura disappeared.

With this opportunity of vulnerability, the Oozaru caught her in both hands, her hand looking up toward her twin brother's face in tiredness and pain.

The beast growled before beginning to squeeze the life out of his own sister.

"AHHHHHH!" Kira screamed in anguish, having no strength to even attempt to free herself from Ken's grip.

* * *

><p>Blurry images is all that Kira could see, it felt like her entire body was on fire as the Oozaru Ken continued to tighten its grip on her frail small body. She wasn't sure if she had any broken bones now... She didn't feel any more pain, just a high temperature numbing sensation. Suddenly, Kira vaguely heard voices yelling in the background.<p>

"Now is the time!" Luna yelled.

"Come on girls, use the Elements!" Twilight shouted.

"Hurry! Kira is hurting!" her mother, Lyra, desperately exclaimed.

A bright light began to shine from some distance, as powerful yet graceful noise sounding from it. When out of the blue, a beam of multi-colored magical energy shot forward with breakneck speeds before splitting off into six distinctive colored lines. Each line wrapped itself against each of the Oozaru Ken's limbs.

The ropes pulled Ken's arms and hands away from Kira's figure, where she began plummeting to the ground below. Thankfully, Lyra had teleported in and caught her with her telekinetic spell before bring her away to a safer distance.

"GWWWWOOOOOAAAHH!" The Oozaru roared in frustration, struggling against the bindings of the Elements of Harmony's magic.

The sixth beam, decorated in a dark purple hue, slammed right into the stomach region of the Great Ape. A huge sealing array appeared forth, and the sound like hot metal meeting cold water started to hiss loudly as slowly on six corners of the seal images of the Elements of Harmony began to engrave themselves.

The beast roared in great pain, his red fur slowly shifting into its original brown counterpart. As the Elements finished improving and reinforcing the seal on Ken's body, the Oozaru started to shrink down into its base state.

A naked normal eight year old child Ken, wearing only white boots, landed on his back unconscious. Lyra, still carrying Kira in her telekinesis grasp, rushed over toward her adopted son. The mother of the twins embraced Ken, and Kira as well, in a loving hug, tears flowing down her check.

"Oh Ken... Oh Kira... My beloved children." She said, bringing them closer to her chest. "Why do troubles always follow you, why have such evils targeted you?" She questioned no one.

Kira looked up toward her mother, her eyes starting to close as she saw Lyra's horn lit up and the familiar feeling of her magic comfort her. "M-m-ommy... " Kira trailed off weakly.

"Don't talk Kira, rest now. Mommy is going to take care of everything." Lyra said, rubbing a hoof down Kira's back. "We're bring you two toward the nearest hospital, get you healed up, and go home. Maybe they'll restore your tail?"

Kira smiled before her eyes fully closed, drifting off to blissful sleep.


	45. Chapter 44: Hospitalization

**EIOSES Saga**

Chapter 44: Hospitalization

A bright flash of light covered the vision of a certain small little boy, instinctively he tried to cover his eyes but found his arms unresponsive to his mental command. Ken Altarmore-Heartstrings lifted his head from a white pillow, and glanced around at his surroundings. White tiles, basic bedding, the smell of that sticky medicine stuff, yeah he was in the hospital.

Ken looked down at his body, he had bandages covering his stomach section, left leg, and both arms. He turned his head toward the nearest mirror, and saw that his right cheek was sporting in bandages as well.

'What happened? Where's mommy and nee-chan?' The eight year old asked himself.

Ken blinked, as he looked at himself again... Yep, he was naked, only bandages on him and the covering sheet. Strange, he didn't remember taking his clothes off, then again he didn't understand how he got badly injured in the first place. Shouldn't his dad healed him of this by now? Or maybe he was really hurt and this is all his father healed by the time he awoke.

Speaking of daddy...

'Dad, what happened to me? I don't remember.' Ken said to his father, Chris.

**'Glad your awake Ken, I was worried.'** The Z-fighter sealed within replied in relief.

'Worried about me, daddy?'

**'Of course my little munchkin, both you and Kira.'**

'Where is sis?' Ken questioned.

**'Possibly in the room next door.'** Chris replied.

'What! Did someone hurt sis? Is she okay? What was the bad guy? Why can't I remember anything? ' The little boy threw out questions left and right.

**'Haha, slow down, slow down. Good to see you as a cute little questionnaire again.'** Chris chuckled more as Ken pouted cutely, **'Kira will be fine, the bad guy was defeated. And I think the memories are a bit to mucked up at the moment, they'll come back in time as your mind processes the information.'**

Ken was still pouting, through for a different reason now. 'I wanna go see sis, I'm hungry, I want mommy, and I'm bored.'

**'Welcome to the hospital.'**

'But it wasn't like this last time I was at a hospital!' Ken complained.

**'Well you didn't have a multitude of broken bones last time, Ken.'**

'But-'

**'You would've had more if I wasn't overworking myself throughout the night trying to heal you in more ways than one.'** Chris stated.

Ken groaned in minor complaint, his tail moving itself to the outside of the bed sheets before it started to wiggle about. Ken took notice of this movement, glancing down toward the furry animate object that was apart of him.

"My tail is back!" Ken said out loud joyfully, "Maybe the pony doctors fixed it? Wished they learned to do that sooner, learning to walk without it was so annoying!"

The door to Ken's hospital room creaked open before revealing a white furred unicorn stallion in a white doctor coat. The stallion stared at him, before smiling warmly.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" The medical doctor asked.

"I wanna go see my family, and I wish I had super duper healing!" Ken replied in earnest.

The Doctor chuckled loudly, "Well even with your remarkable healing speed everybody needs time to rest and recovered."

"Where's my mommy?" Ken asked.

"Lyra Heartstrings?" Ken nodded, "She's in the cafeteria." The stallion answered.

"And where's my sister?" The boy questioned further.

"Next door... She's fine." The doctor replied after a quick moment of hesitation.

Ken didn't believe him, "I want to see her!"

"I'm sorry, but you have to stay in the bed and rest, Ken." He said after glancing at a billboard to get his patient's name.

Ken laid his head back down on the pillow, "This sucks!"

**'You'll get out of this soon enough.'**

The little boy only sighed, the doctor walking up to him and saying, "Might as well do a check-up, so just sit up on the side of the bed for me."

With a little help from the doctor, Ken managed to sit up. The medical pony took how a weird looking stick thing with his magic and looked to Ken saying, "Open you mouth wide please."

"Ah." Ken sounded out as he opened his mouth wide. The doctor peaking inside with a small lighting spell before he wrote something down; Ken closed his mouth.

"Turn your head," He asked, Ken did so and the doctor put the thingy and looked like he was looking into his ear. Ken thought it was funny.

"Mister... "

"Yes?" He replied as he put away his tool and pulled out another that was kind of like a little hammer.

"When can I see my sister?" Ken questioned, he just really wanted to know! He kept worrying and it bugged him that he couldn't see his sister yet!

Ken's leg shot up when the unicorn hit his kneecap with the strange hammer, not that it hurt a single bit.

What did happen was the hammer got kicked out of the doctor's telekinetic grasp, flying upward and smashing right through the roof before disappearing into the sky.

The stallion whistled in awe, "That's some power kick you got there."

Ken giggled, "Sorry, I guess I'm stronger than before."

"Well you seem fine, just a few broken bones that still need healing. So rest up som-"

*GROWL*

The doctor blinked, before laughing out loud, "Well, aren't you hungry!"

"Hungry? I'm starving!" Ken complained, now realizing his hunger. "Can you bring me some food?" Ken asked.

"Sure, in fact I'll get one of the nurses to do it." He replied.

"Yay, I hope it taste good!"

"Hospital food."

"Oh poop! It'll taste horrible!"

The medical stallion cracked up laughing as Ken groaned in misery, complaining how he might as well get tons of homework over gross hospital food.

* * *

><p>Lyra Heartstrings waited patiently in the hallway, walking as doctors and nurses came back and forth, entering and exiting, out and in her two twins' room. Mostly Kira's, which gave her great concern and worry for her little daughter. One of the nurses finally walked up to her after exiting Kira's room. Lyra stood up, eager to know the news.<p>

The nurse looked to her up from a billboard, a little hesitant to speak.

"How's Kira? How is my daughter?" Lyra asked inpantiently.

"Uh, well... "

"Don't sugarcoat it." Lyra deadpanned, "I want to know everything."

"Alright... Kira has multiple bone factures, her left arm, right two ribs, left leg femur, are all broken. We tried to recover her tail like you said, but were unable too, in all honestly... She's lucky to be alive, even luckier to not have any permanent damage. Your child was built like a dragon with how durable she is to survive in the condition you brought her in the first place." The nurse stated.

"I'll have to thank Raze for that." Lyra commented. "How goes Kira's recovery through?"

"Fast, not as fast as her twin, but still incredibly so. In fact, during a long term magical scan we watched as her body literally... Well to put it short... Make itself stronger than beforehand. We've never seen anything like it!"

"I know, it's one of their biology's perks." Lyra explained, "And Ken?"

"He's awake, I was going to get him food as assigned."

"Can I do it instead?" Lyra asked.

"Sure, just wear this and they'll let you bring food to your son." The nurse said, passing her fur pin.

"Thanks." The mother of the twins replied.

A few minutes passed, and Lyra had gotten an entire plateful of nourishing food from the hospital cafeteria. Even through she knew that her little munchkin son would complain at the distasteful quality of the food. She wouldn't expect any other reaction he would give, well, besides him yelling in joy at seeing her in the first place.

Entering Ken's hospital room, she was greeted with the gleeful and loving yell of her human saiyan child.

"Mommy!"

Lyra smiled, she missed his smile and wagging tail. "Hello Ken, how you feeling?" She said.

"I feeling good, my tummy hurts cause I'm hungry through!" He gasped when Lyra levitate the tray of food for him to see, "Wow mommy! Thanks! Your the best!" Ken shouted with happiness.

Lyra Heartstrings giggled at Ken's enthusiasm. Oh, she missed him so badly. Levitating the tray over to the half saiyan's lap she then took notice how both of his arms were encased in bandages. She frowned just a bit before smiling at him once again.

"You need help eating?" She questioned.

"I can eat by myself, I'm not a baby!" He exclaimed, before looking to the food and taking notice of his predicament, "Uh... Yes... " He answered.

The mother of the twins only levitated a spoonful to her child's mouth as she stood next to his bedding. And began feeding her adopted son like a mother would do a small toddler, despite Ken's embarrassment of eating this way; Lyra felt no shame as she had fully accepted Ken and Kira as her own flesh and blood since the moment of adoption.

"MommyhavishseenthKira?" Ken spoke with his mouth full.

"Swallow first." Lyra said.

The eight year old promptly swallowed the remaining food in his mouth before asking, "Mommy have you seen Kira?"

"No sweetie, but Kira is just fine. She's resting." She reassured him, "And you should be resting more too; you have a lot of homework to do when we get back!"

"Eeeeehhh?!" Her adopted- No, she would no longer consider her twins as such. They were her son and daughter, they were a part of her as she was a part of them. Ken and Kira is her own colt and filly, boy and girl, her children.

But that doesn't mean she can't tease them!

"That's right, loads of school work you need to catch up on! You'll be in the books!"

"B-b-but, that's so unfaaaaaaaaiiir!"

"No buts, you better start learning how to write with that fuzzy wuzzy little tail of yours!"

Ken pouted adorably, before he processed the last wordings of what his mother said to him, in which he instantly yelled in embarrassment, "Mom! It's not fuzzy wuzzy, it's cool and fluffy!"

"Nope, it's clear that your tail is more fuzzy than fluffy."

"I'm sure nee-chan and Uncle Raze would agree with me!" Ken replied with confidence.

"Mmh, I think Raze would agree with me, especially Kira!"

"I- Um, can I have another bite... I'm still hungry." Ken asked.

"Oh, sorry my cute Ken-chan." Lyra apologized, purposely adding the what she assumed, female suffix.

Ken took notice of this immediately, "Moooooooooommm!" If he could, Lyra was sure his arms would be flailing about in embarrassment, because his tail was sure wiggling about frantically!

"Okay, okay, calm down Ken. Eat your food." Lyra said, levitating another spoonful to his mouth which he ate, although eye twitching at the distaste of the food.

"Tastehorriblful" He said with his mouth full.

"Yes, I know. It's not mommy-style food."

He gulped it down, "Wish it was, mommy-style is the tastiest!" He complimented.

Lyra giggled as she continued to spoon feed her son for the next few minutes before there was nothing left on the tray. In which she then placed it on a cart and tucked Ken back into the hospital bed sheets.

"But I'm not tired." Ken protested.

"You are, you have recovered fully yet Ken and that's important to your body. It's best you get some rest." Lyra explained.

The little boy pouted, "Okay, I'll sleep if you tell me too... " Ken trailed off, not liking to sleep time away again as he was curious to so many things that happened, but his love toward his mother outmatched such curiosity.

The mint green colored unicorn gave a perk unto Ken's forehead, before she dulled down the lighting of the room. She walked to the door, opening it enough so she could walk through, and took a glance back.

"Have sweet dreams Ken, love you." Lyra said.

"Love you too mommy." Ken said right back, Lyra smiled and closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

For all their strength, their skill, their powers, warrior instincts, and the ability to go Super Saiyan; it is important to remember one single detail. They are still children. Wanting love and nurture from their parental figures. I'm glad that with this latest chapter the EIOSES Saga has come to an end. And that a time of peace has begun for our twin heroes.

But, what of that Red Super Saiyan form? What other evils are out there? Has the adventures Ken and Kira really come to a time of peace, or is just the calm before a greater storm? And, most importantly, will the twins live through their trials of make-up homework?

With the end of the EIOSES Saga, and the slow recovery of our heroes, they have gotten new heights of power, and a major Zenkai boost. If you follow their power levels, you would notice on my profile page that Kira is now stronger then her twin brother! Now... If only we can prevent her from eating all the Frost-Tarts in the pantry!


	46. Chapter 45: Memories are Nightmares

**Peaceful Intermission**

Chapter 45: Memories are Nightmares

In the midst of the night, the train station came to a close; Out from the station's entrance arrived the Heartstring family. They were greeted back into Ponyville by Bon-Bon. Earlier before, Lyra Heartstrings had signed out her twin children from the Salt Lick City Hospital, and proceeded to get train tickets back to Ponyville.

Bon-Bon got message of her arrival, and met them when they exited the train. Originally, Bon-Bon felt as through she should punish Kira from running off to save her twin brother, but thought against it when taken notice that they were injured. Multiple casts covering parts of their small bodies.

The family arrived back home half an hour later, and after a quick supper, went to bed in exhaustion.

But tonight, might not be as restful for some as it would others.

Within the bottom bunk of the Twin's bunk bed, Ken Altarmore-Heartstrings gripped his bed sheets tightly. The hybrid child started shaking his head in denial, his face holding the expression of emotional pain.

_"Ken... " Kira muttered._

_"Ki- Kakarot... " Ken replied._

_Kira's eyes widened, Ken was still in there! He almost said her name for the first time in that crazy super saiyan state!_

_"Ken! I know you're still in there! Come back to me nii-san!" Kira cried out to him, desperate to get some other reaction._

_"Kakarot!" Ken screamed at her before flying toward her with a burst of Ki around him._

_"Ken!" Kira screamed back, charging at him with her own Ki aura surrounding her._

_They charged at each other, thrusting forth each of their melee Ki techniques at the exact same moment, aiming for each other's chest. But colliding the techniques each other, their aura's imploding out from their bodies in huge bursts of Ki energy enveloping them together._

The eight year old began turning in his sleep, the whispers of "No" and "Kira" escaping his mouth. The boy wanted to wake up, but he couldn't, for the memories were coming back sooner than later.

_"Over there!" Kira yelled, firing a volley of yellow Ki blasts toward the right of her position._

_Ken appeared at the area where she sensed, and promptly began to dodge her many attacks. He charged up a Ki aura around him and shot straight toward her. Kira replied in earnest, and the two collided in a white collision of speed and strength. Phasing out from eyesight, multiple collisions of white appearing throughout the battlefield._

_They reappeared in the sky, both Ken and Kira attacking each other with punches and kicks with such speed that if somepony would blink, they would miss it. Striking their legs against to one another, they flew back a few meters apart to give themselves a breather._

_"Ken... " Kira began to say, "I'll free you from this! And if I have to break your bones and knock you out to get you free, then I will!" She finished._

_Ken glared at her, before they charged at each other once again. Ken shot his left first forward, but Kira ducked and headbutted his abdomen, causing Ken to bowl downward in pain. Kira spun, and slapped her tail across his face before smashing her left leg on to his cheek. Or at least it would've smashed into his cheek, if he didn't dissipated into a afterimage and strike her from behind with both legs. Kira was sent flying toward the ground, but landing with a front flip before turning back around to see Ken had landed a few meters before her._

_"Kira... " Ken said, his eyes narrowing down toward her._

_"Brother," Kira replied._

_And once again, they disappeared in a show of speed, colliding throughout the sky._

Now at this point, tears dropped from Ken's face. His whispers becoming louder; he stirred within the sheets violently. Ken's tail swayed furiously on the edge of the bed, his mind introducing another scene to the already scared hybrid boy.

_Ken reeled his head back and yelled, "Ahhhhhhhrrrhrhhhhgggwooooah!"_

_His muscles budged in great mass, clothes tore apart and burst like a popped balloon, teeth shifting themselves into sharp animal canines covered in saliva. Eyes red irises expanded until the entirety of his eyes was all but the color of blood. His form grew in size, bigger, larger, stronger in every way._

_Kira stepped back, looking up in shock as her brother continued his shifting, his Ki growing dramatically by the second._

_Fur, the color of his Red Super Saiyan hair, begin to grow over his pale skin. The child's mouth changed into that of a long muzzle, any uncovered skin turning a dark gray hue. The transforming Great Ape's feet slammed into the ground, creating cracks and bringing up rocks with meaningless effort, his tail swished wildly behind him as if it had a mind of its own._

_Once the growing stopped, Kira stared up with fear and awe, the Oozaru Ken was quiet._

_Until it raised his hands up high and roared._

_"GWOOOOOAAAHHH!" The sound of the beast was heard for miles around._

_It looked down toward our small child heroine, growing in rage, ready to kill._

"Ken! Ken! Nii-san wake up!"

Ken awoke with a sudden jolt, sitting upright suddenly. Ken's eyes took a few seconds to focus from the sleep and drowsiness. but soon enough his vision filled with the sight of his twin sister, who looked at him with concern and worry.

"You were having a nightmare," Kira said, as she sat across from him instead of in her top bunk. Ken glanced around the room, the lighting telling him that the set had yet, or just started, to rise. It was too early to tell the difference from either one.

"I-It didn't... It felt so real," Ken said to Kira, his body shivering from the effects of the nightmare.

"Do you feel better now?" Kira asked.

"No... Maybe a little... " Ken trailed off.

Kira looked at him, before becoming thoughtful. She then spontaneously leaped off the bed, spun around, and grasped unto one of his mostly healed arms with her uninjured arm. And forced him to get up, or least tried too.

Kira fell down on her bottom when she realized that she still had a broken left leg. She winced in slight pain, but the leg had healed for the most part. The cast was super itchy through!

Ken immediately grew concerned, "You okay Kira?" He asked.

"I'm fine, now come on let's go downstairs and get a snack! I'm sure that'll make that bad dream go away!" Even with her injury, Kira thought of her brother before herself.

The twin sibling of Kira followed her out the room and down the staircase. Kira sat him down onto a stool next to the countertop. She then proceeded to open the fridge and pull out a gallon of milk. She nearly tripped when going to get the plastic cups due to the lack of her tail to balance her, but with a tiny burst of Ki she managed to regain composure. She grasped the chocolate powder, then poured the milk into the glasses before mixing an excessive amount of powder in it.

After taking a quick sip, and delighted to taste the sweet chocolate liquid, she went over to the stool with the glasses and floated herself onto it as to prevent the hassle of using her broken leg. She pushed a cup of chocolate milk over to her twin and looked to him.

"What was your dream about Ken?" She asked curiously.

Ken grasped the cup weakly, but did not lift it to drink, "Umm, well it had everyone in it except for our friends and Uncle Raze." Ken started. "I saw these... Scientist, and they put something in me... Next then I know I see you."

"Me?" Kira said with a tint of confusion.

"Yeah huh, but you were a super saiyan! You looked pretty cool like that too," Ken said.

"Thanks! I got super saiyan when I beat that bad guy, Ziek!"

"Really? Cool... Sorry, I'm-"

"It's okay, I know it's really early," Kira reaffirmed him; after taking a good sip out of her drink, Kira then said, "What else Ken?"

"We started fighting each other, like we would fight bad guys! Not in a spar, or training! But hitting and hurting each other real badly!" Ken started to cry, "I felt so angry, yet also felt something strange, like I wanted to do something to you… I don't know…" Ken sniffed as he wiped a few tears off his face with his clothes.

"Drink some chocolate milk; it'll make you feel better," Kira said, patting Ken gently on the back with her hand.

Ken nodded, bringing the cup to his mouth and taking a delicious gulp of coco-covered milk. The flavor bursting in his taste buds making him hum a little in happiness. He looked to his sister, who smiled genuinely at him without a care in the world.

"It's taste good," Ken commented.

"Of course it does! And don't worry 'bout your nightmare, it's over now," Kira said.

"Your right sis, thanks."

"Anytime brother, thankfully it's only Sunday! Otherwise we would have school!" The female hybrid exclaimed.

"Glad we don't!" Ken replied, feeling much better now.

Suddenly they both yawned at the same time, which caused them to giggle together.

"Still pretty tired, it's really early in the morning," Ken stated, his tail wiggled behind him.

Kira nodded, "Yeah… We should go back to bed before mommy finds out," she replied.

The two twin siblings finished their drinks before heading back up the stairs and into the room, but before Ken could reenter his bed to sleep; Kira grasped his arm and pulled him to the window.

"Kira, what are you doing? Weren't we going to go back to sleep?" Ken questioned, the furry appendage attached to him curling up into a question-mark appearance.

"I wanna see the stars, we never see the stars. It's still really early so they should still be out, right?" Kira said as she opened up the window with her right arm easily.

"Okay… Okay we will!" Ken said with a smile as he followed his twin through the window, and up to the slope of the roof. They lay down on the somewhat smooth bricks and stared up into the sky above.

They looked up in marvel and awe, thousands of small silver-white stars sparkled across the night sky. Some even took weird shapes; one even looked like Princesses together.

Staring up to the stars made them miss one such visitor.

Kira spoke aloud, disrupting the peace, "I miss Uncle Raze."

"Wonder what he's doing?" Ken questioned.

"Probably beating up a super villain bad guy with all the awesome moves we taught him!" Kira said.

Ken giggled and added on, "Don't forget daddy's as well! Maybe he smashed the bad guy into a mountain or three!"

"You know what nii-san?"

"What Kira?" Ken asked.

"You ever wondered… What it'll be like if we- You actually arrived in daddy's world instead of this one?" She questioned.

Ken opened his mouth, but was speechless. He never really thought of it, and honestly, didn't really dare too.

"No, cause I wouldn't have you, or mommy, Bon-Bon, Sweetie Bell, Applebloom, Scootaloo, or ever met Uncle Raze!" Ken said with a bit of emotion laced in his voice.

"That's fine; it's the past I guess. You have all of us now!" Kira said to him.

The hybrid boy smiled at his sister, his tail wagging a bit, "Yep, and nothing can separate us from each other!" He replied.

"But," Kira began, "What would happen if we ever did meet daddy's friends and family?"

He blinked, before replying, "I don't know… I wonder what daddy's adopted brother Goku was like, and our… Cousin, Gohan."

"And see daddy's mom and dad, our grandma and grandpa?" The little girl questioned.

"Them too, but I guess we never will. Cause we'll have to leave Equestria and I don't want to do that!"

"Me either," Kira agreed, before yawning once again.

"We should go to bed now, like right away," Ken stated, his tail stretching as he then yawned as well.

"Okie dokie!" Kira said, getting up and going down the roof.

"You totally took that from Ms. Pinkie," Ken said, going with his sister.

His sister stuck her tongue at him in a joking matter, before they reentered the room, closed the window, went to their respective bunk, and slipped under the bed sheets.

"See you in the morning Ken," Kira said.

"Sleep dreams nee-chan," Ken replied.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

The peaceful intermission everyone! I know you've been waiting for this! No worries through, after the Twins have a speedy recovery of their injuries it's BACK TO SCHOOL FOR THEM! HOMEWORK! MWHAHA *cough cough* I mean, playtime with their friends, the CMC!


	47. Chapter 46: All is Fun in a Fair

**Peaceful Intermission**

Chapter 46: All is fun in a Fair

The sound of a coffee mug being placed on the table echoed slightly as a pleased sigh came from a unicorn's throat. Lyra Heartstrings lay on the couch in a relaxed position as she lazily levitated yesterday's magazine to her. Bon-Bon sat across from her on the recliner, the two were within the living room.

"How's Ken and Kira?" Bon-Bon started.

Lyra looked up from the magazine, "They're fine, recovering quite nicely! Through the doctor's estimate Kira won't fully heal until another two to three days."

"That's great! So what are they doing right now?" The Earth pony asked.

"Sleeping, but I'm sure one of them is awake by now." Lyra replied, she breathed a sigh, "They've been through so much Bon-Bon, I'm worried for them."

Bon-Bon slowly nodded in agreement, "Yes, I know... Perhaps you could do something for them?" She questioned.

"Like what? I've' done all I can think of, and anything else I can't afford, we barely have enough bits to feed them healthily as it is."

"Oh Lyra, has all the stress gotten to your head? You have friends you can count on! Like Twilight!" Bon-Bon reminded the mint colored unicorn.

Lyra smiled, "Your right! Now... What exactly can I do... Mmh... " Lyra glanced down toward the magazine, a certain page open with a ad on the side that caught her eye. She grasped the magazine, and took a closer look.

"That's it!" Lyra exclaimed, "The Canterlot Fair! It's a perfect occasion for them to be the children like they are and forget all the horrors that happened recently!"

Bon-Bon agreed, "Good eye Lyra, that's the unicorn I know! But it won't let them forget all about it," she said.

"Yes I know, but it'll help them, we can invite their friends as well with the help of Twilight." Lyra planned. "Well, what am I sitting around here for? To the library!"

* * *

><p>Within a big tree in the center of Ponyville, where the library was built within, Lyra Heartstrings and Twilight Sparkle had a conversation about the Canterlot Fair and how it can help the Twins.<p>

"That's a perfect idea Lyra! But I can't go with you, I got work to catch up on!" Twilight said.

Lyra frowned, "Oh come on Twilight, please?"

"I'm way behind Lyra, I got to get this done." Twilight replied.

"Well who else could I possible ask-"

*CRASH, SMASH!*

"Anypony got the name of the applecart the hit me?" The voice the holder of Loyalty, Rainbow Dash, said. Having crashed into Twilight's Library for the unknown amount of times, again.

"Rainbow Dash, when are you going to stop crashing into my library?" Twilight said to her Pegasus friend.

Rainbow Dash got up, shaking her head to ease her headache, before replying with pride, "When I get accepted into the Wonderbolts of course!"

"Ugh!" Twilight groaned.

Lyra blinked, before grinning as a idea popped up in her head, "Hey Rainbow Dash, you know the CMC well don't you?"

Rainbow looked to her, "Sure I do, Scoots is in their club along with your Twins." She answered.

"Ever heard of the Canterlot Fair?" Lyra questioned.

"Heard of it? I've been to it many times! Always seems more fun than the last one. Why you ask? Planning on heading there sometime this week?" Dash questioned Lyra.

"I'm thinking of it, the Twins need something after all that hassle with EIOSES, and I was thinking of bringing there friends along too."

"Say no more, I'll help you out. After all, I'm not call the bearer of Loyalty for nothing! When you plan on going?" The Pegasus with rainbow hair asked.

"Today, that okay with you?" She asked.

"No problem, I can get Scoots and her friends in no time flat! Meet you at the train... Uh... " Rainbow Dash trailed off.

"In two hours, the Twins still have to get ready." Lyra answered.

"Right, two hours, got it! Cya then!" With that, Rainbow Dash flew right out the window she crashed through just before.

Twilight huffed, "She left in a hurry to get out of cleaning the mess she made! Ugh, Rainbow!" Twilight called out fruitlessly.

Lyra Heartstrings giggled at Twilight's reaction, but turned to leave the library, "Thanks for the help Twilight." She thanked before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>'Wake up, come on Ken, it's morning!'<strong>

"Noooo... I can wake up later... " Ken moaned.

**"You can also sleep later, now get up and get some breakfast."**

"Fine... " Ken mumbled as he lazily pushed the sheets off of himself.

The eight year old slid from the edge of his bed, yawning and stretching as he stood up. He took a step forward, only for his twin sister to fall right onto of him.

"Sis! Why!" Ken cried out.

"Huh? I was only trying to get down... " Kira said, rubbing the drowsiness from her eyes with her hands.

"Get off of me, Kira." Ken asked.

"Mmh... " Kira mumbled, yawning soon after.

"Your still not off of me... " Her brother stated underneath her.

"Oh... Sorry nii-san." Kira got off her twin brother, and began stretching to wake herself more.

"It's fine," Ken said, getting up, "Wanna go eat breakfast downstairs?"

"What kind of question is that?" Kira asked with sarcasm.

"The best question." Ken answered.

The two twins didn't bother getting dressed, for they knew that no school was being held today, and so Ken and Kira journeyed downstairs into the kitchen still in their pajamas. Where Bon-Bon greeted them kindly, plates of food already on the table ready to for them.

"Thanks Auntie Bon-Bon!" Kira thanked the earth pony, before beginning to stab the eggs on the plate with her fork.

"Where's mom?" Ken questioned Bon-Bon as he bite off some toast.

"Lyra went to go see Twilight at the library." Bon-Bon answered as she sat across from the Twins.

"Whraht foothr?" Ken questioned again, only this time with his mouth full.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, and she went to get some help for something." The candy marked pony answered.

At that moment, the door opened up, revealing Lyra with a bright cheery smile on her face, "Guess what my little munchkins? We're going to the Canterlot Fair!" She cheered.

The Twins looked to each other, swallowed the food in their mouths, then looked back at their mother.

"What's a Fair?" They both asked in unison.

Bon-Bon shook her head, "You poor, poor uneducated children."

"Hey!" The Twins countered.

Lyra rolled her eyes at their antics, "The fair is... Like a theme park! Except its not there all the time. There's games, food, and all sorts of rides! And guess what? I've invited Rainbow Dash along with your friends, the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" She explained cheerfully.

The Twins paused for a moment, before a certain memory of a theme park in their father's world came into view.

**'Ah, my childhood days. It was much fun before we had to deal with some bomb a lady held! Not to mention she tried to steal the dragon balls, haha!'** Chris remarked as he remembered fond memories.

"That sounds great! I can't wait to go!" Ken exclaimed, his tail starting to wag in happiness.

"Ooo, ooo, I wonder what it'll be like!" Kira said, practically vibrating in nearly uncontained excitement.

Bon-Bon giggled, "Calm yourselves you little balls of energy."

"We can't, we're so excited!" The Twins replied.

Lyra laughed, "Alright, alright. We'll meeting Rainbow and the others in two hours. So go get dressed!" She said to them.

"Yes mommy!" With that, Ken and Kira leaped off their seats and rushed up the staircase towards their room.

* * *

><p>*CHOO CHOO!*<p>

A steaming train went its way toward Canterlot, within its passenger cars, Lyra, Rainbow, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and the Twins all sat within. The children bounced around with endless energy, obviously excited to be going to the fair. They cheered, sang, and giggled the entire way from Ponyville.

"Hey, I see the fair from here!" Scootaloo shouted as he looked through the train's window.

"Really?!" Ken replied, as he and the others raced toward the right side of the train to see.

Lo and behold, Canterlot Fair stood in the distance. Colorful tents all around its pentagon shaped area, filled with all sorts of rides made possible in today's era with magic. From carousel to Roller coasters, to a Giant Ferris Wheel. When Kira opened her window, the smell of cooked food from the Fair spread throughout the cart.

"We should eat first!" Ken exclaimed, his mouth drooling, tail wagging side to side.

"Agreed!" Kira went along.

"You two always want to eat!" Sweetie Bell stated, "Why don't we play some tent games first? I heard you can win tons of toys doing them!" She finished with excitement.

"I agree with Ken an Kira, there bound to be lots of Apple recipes!" Applebloom said, "Plus, we might even discover our cutie marks at the fair!"

"Good idea Applebloom, after we ride some Roller coasters of course! The biggest one for sure!" Scootaloo voiced her opinion.

Ken nodded, "I do want to try one of those rides," he said.

"Oh, but I want to go on the Merry-go-round!" Kira said, giving a cute pout.

"Don't worry, we'll go on all the rides!" Sweetie Bell comforted.

Rainbow Dash walked right behind them all, "She's right! We'll try everything! Including the different ciders they have there." The Pegasus remarked, her face going dreamy at the thought of cider.

Fiftheen minutes passed as the train entered the station, our heroic group exited from the train and headed toward the area where the Canterlot Fair was being held. Arriving in no more than ten minutes, Rainbow Dash happily paid for the tickets to enter the place.

"I'll pay you back someday, Rainbow," Lyra said sincerely.

Dash waved it off, "Nah, I'm already loaded with bits. Even I don't know what to do with them all!"

"Thanks," Lyra replied.

"No problem, now let's have some fun! In fact, the squirts are already ahead of us." Rainbow Dash stated, pointing toward the group of children in the distance.

"Ah! Wait up!" Lyra yelled after them.

The Twins had a blast, and so did their friends. After a few minutes of conversation on exactly what to do first. They decided to do some gaming stands. There were many different types, like a water spray thing, a hammer strength test, which Kira won with ease nearly breaking it. There was also an eating contest which the twins won with outstanding smiles at the food. Applebloom succeeded in a rope contest, but when Scoots got a turn, they watched eagerly to see what she would get.

Scootaloo tossed a ball at the target, but it moved to fast for her to see. The stallion of the stand had a greedy look on his face, as the bits from all his costumers piled up like a mountain. The targets of his stand seem to increase with pace, always going faster then the ball thrown, and always the costumer lost.

Scootaloo frowned, "Come on! Just one shot!" She yelled, throwing another ball, which missed once again.

"Want to try again, these fancy toys aren't going to win themselves," the stallion said, patting the desk where the bits went.

Scootaloo begrudgingly placed more bits, and twenty more balls were given to her to thrown with. She threw them as hard as she could, hoping that at least one would get hit. Just one, she didn't even care for a prize now, the filly just wanted to get vengeance against the fast paced game.

Twenty became ten, then five, and finally Scootaloo's last ball was out of her hand, and into the bucket of losers.

"Pity, you can try again kid. I'm sure you'll get it eventually."

"That's a cheap game! Come on Scoots, we'll just leave," Rainbow Dash said.

"That's so unfair! They've moving way to fast!" Sweetie Bell stated.

"I'll try," Ken said, placing two bits on the table.

"Here you go," the pony said, giving the half human child twenty balls.

Ken smirked, and stepped back a few feet. The balls all held in his arm.

Suddenly, Ken started throwing with great speed and velocity, each ball shooting faster than anything ever seen before. The little boy's flying objects hit their mark, every time. With each hit, a sound echoed.

*TING TANG DING DONG!*

Ken pressed on, determined to win. The game stands fast paced marks stood no chance against Ken's enhanced eye vision and reflexes.

"That's impossible!" The stallion yelled.

"Go Ken go!" The CMC and Kira cheered loudly.

*BONG!*

"I can't believe it... He won," the stand pony said in shock.

"Yeah! Beat that you stupid game!" Ken mocked the inanimate stand.

"Here... " The stallion said, still in shock as he gave his ultimate prize, a brand shiny new scooter.

Ken grinned, and grasped the scooter easily. He turned around, walked up to Scootaloo, and set it before her.

"Here you go Scootaloo! All yours!" Ken said happily, his tail wagging behind him.

"Really? Thanks! Awesome!" Scootaloo exclaimed as he inspected her new scooter.

"Hey, we don't want to carry it around with us all the time. I'll take it to a helper," Lyra said, taking the scooter, and going toward said helper. "Can you bring them to the items stand and put it under Lyra Heartstrings for when we leave?" Lyra asked.

"Sure! Just be sure to remember to stop by there to pick it up," the helper mare said, taking the scooter.

"Great, now that that's settled, let's go ride the coaster!" Dash exclaimed, causing the children around her to cheer.

* * *

><p>"Woooh Hooo!" Ken screamed as he raised his hands in the air.<p>

The coaster reached its highest height, before dropping with a sudden burst of speed. The Twins, CMC, and Rainbow Dash screamed in excitement as the air rushed past their faces, the coaster going through turn after turn, angling sideways as they shifted to the right or left.

"Hahaha!" They all laughed as they bumped up and down, the coaster still in breakneck speeds before slowing down to a stop at its station.

"That was fun, let's go again!" Applebloom yelled.

"I don't think I want to... " Sweetie Bell stated, looking dizzy.

They got out, leaving the coaster ride as they meet up with Lyra.

"How was it? From your screams of joy I can tell you enjoyed it quite a bit." Lyra said.

"It was great!" The Twins shouted in unison.

Lyra giggled, and used her magic to fix Kira's blown back hair.

"Aw, it got messed up again?" Kira said, pouting.

"Well, what you expect Kira?" Lyra said with a smile.

"What it'll stay still forever!" The little girl replied.

"That would be unrealistic," her mother stated, "How's your injuries?"

"They're fine mom, it doesn't hurt. I heal fast remember!" Kira said with a smile.

"I know, just wondering," Lyra replied.

Kira nodded, before turned toward the others after her hair was fixed up. "Let's go to the Ferris Wheel!"

"I agree with Kira!" Sweetie Bell quickly concurred.

The group moved toward the location of the Ferris Wheel, and after a minute or two of waiting in line quite impatiently, they entered the compartment. The wheel slowly turning and stopping before they reached to quite a height to see for miles on end.

"Wow... " Scootaloo said as she and the others glanced out the window.

"I can see Ponyville from here!" Applebloom said, pointing toward their home town.

"Yeah, and your farm too! Can't see the treehouse through." Ken confirmed, his tail wiggled to his right side.

"Mmh, better seeing it while flying." Rainbow Dash commented, as she lazily sat and drank some cider she had gotten on the way.

"Not all of us can fly, Dash." Lyra replied kindly as she stared out the window.

"Hey mom," Ken said, looking back toward her.

"Yes, Ken?" She replied.

"Can we get some cotton candy?" Ken asked, catching the CMC's and Kira's attention at the mention of the sweet.

"Sure, but you're going to have to ask Dash. She's paying for everything." Lyra said.

Ken turned to face Rainbow Dash, but she already started speaking, "Sure thing squirt, I'm feeling up for some myself."

After they got down from the Ferris Wheel, they all had some delicious strawberry flavored cotton candy, which they devoured, savoring the taste as they did so. Soon, their entire faces were pretty much covered in the cotton candy!

Lyra wiped her children's faces with a napkin, giggling as they made cute scrunched up faces when the napkins pressed upon their cheeks and mouths.

"You really liked that cotton candy, didn't you two?" Lyra said.

"Not our fault, it was just really tasty." Ken said.

"Yeah!" Kira agreed as she closed on eye when the napkin cleaned underneath it.

"We've tried many things, and it's starting to close soon. We still have to go back home." Lyra said, smiling sadly.

"Awwww," the Twins moaned.

"I know, I know," Lyra said, nodding in agreement.

Finished up with their faces, and throwing the napkin in the trash. Lyra looked to Rainbow Dash, "We should be getting back."

"Yeah, let's go." The rainbow Pegasus replied.

"Awww!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders joined in the moaning.

A few seconds of silence followed, before they all burst out laughing. And with that, they headed home, the day at the fair over with. And after another train ride to their home town of Ponyville, the sun set, dinner came, and bed time arrived.

Too bad for the Twins, there is school tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a review! I'm always happy to read them!


	48. What-If Special: Twins meet Goku!

**Author's Note:**

You guys are awesome, really, you are. On Fimfiction alone, Saiyan of Equestria has over 200 likes, and over 3,000 views! So, I'm going to reward you with a What-if special! This special revolves around a topic that I've been receiving quite a few questions about.

Will Goku come to Equestria to meet the Twins, Ken and Kira?

And keeping true to the back-story I've laid out in Side Chapter: Story of Chris. Which I remind you that Chris Dell/Karmel (saiyan sealed within Ken), sent as a partner to destroy all life forms on earth, became Goku's surrogate brother. Now, enjoy! And remember, this is NON-CANNON, and so does not take in count EIOSES's affects on the Twin's mentality. Sorry for the rushed ending, I couldn't figure out how to end it.

* * *

><p><strong>Peaceful Intermission<strong>

What-if Special: Twins meet Goku!

"Grraah!"

A flurry of high speed punches shot through the air, followed by a barrage of kicks and expertise martial arts. Each blow seemed as if it could shatter bone, which honestly it could. The being within the air, doing such moves, did so with such speed that it only appeared to be a blur of orange with tints of blue. Finally, all was calm as the being stopped its training exercise. It let gravity take slight control, its black air rising upward with the wind, but a bright yellow halo above remained still all the same.

"Goku! You can never take a break can you?" A strange blue being below called out.

The being now identified as Goku grinned as he landed, "Sorry King Kai, but I can't help it! I get so bored so quickly!"

"You mean besides eating the entire food supply of Otherworld?" King Kai replied.

"That too." Goku said.

King Kai snorted in amusement as he instinctively reached to his mouth to cover his laughter suddenly his body shot up as his two antennas shook wildly with incoming information. "Goku, HFIL needs some assistance! Cell is acting up again!"

"Gotcha King Kai," Goku raised two fingers to his forehead, "Be back in a flash!"

Goku used his technique, and begin traveling faster than the speed of light, reaching his destination within seconds. The gloomy yet somewhat colorful barren landscape of HFIL, Home for Infinite Losers, greeting him with the sound of explosions echoing in the distance. Instantly, a golden aura surrounded the saiyan hero as he transformed into his Full Powered Super Saiyan state.

Flying into the air, he flew toward the battlefield with breakneck speed, where he caught sight of the bio-android causing trouble.

"I've expected you to get free of your prison sooner, Cell." Goku said in a serious tone as he hovered down and landed meters away from Cell.

"Ah, Goku... So how's life? Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you no longer had one." Cell answered.

"We both know your no match for me Cell, I've trained myself past your level during my stay in the Otherworld." Goku said.

"That's where your wrong Goku, I've learned a few tricks in this cursed place." Cell said as he started powering up his Ki, "And I had been granted the pleasure of knowing that I killed Chris along with you."

"Darn you Cell, Chris is alive! I know it!" Goku said, his own Ki rising.

"A lie to yourself, it's as clear as my perfection. Arrgghh!" Cell yelled, an golden aura appearing around him, electricity crackling, and the ground breaking apart. "Once your dealt with, I'll go find your son and finish what's been started."

"Grh." Goku's own aura spiked outward, electric currents circulating around him.

Cell eyes widened in surprise, before they narrowed down toward him. The bio-android charged forward, Goku meeting him in battle. Their fist collided, the ground quaking beneath their feet. Suddenly they vanished, and the sound of multiple breaches within the sound barrier echoed throughout the sky.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Cell shouted as he reappeared and shot forward a beam with a swirling pattern rotating around it. But Goku dodged it effortlessly, and raised his hand and launched a few Ki blasts toward his opponent.

Cell redirected the Ki blasts away with his hands, and stared at Goku who appeared before him.

"Still taking my friends' techniques I see." Goku said.

''Oh Goku, I have much more than you realize." Cell said with a smirk, his hands started during strange motions. Goku looked at him curiously, but with caution.

"Wait, that's Chris's'!"

"Kai Ki Seal!" Cell shouted as he blasted forth a glowing Kanji.

Goku brought his fingers to his forehead quickly, and he vanished, narrowly avoiding the incoming seal that vanished into the air a few seconds later.

He reappeared above Cell and landed a kick onto the bio-android's head, causing him to plummet down into the ground below.

Goku watched from above, waiting for Cell. 'When did he learn Chris's seals? This makes him more dangerous, but the seals do take time to use."

"Kamehameha!" A blue beam shot from the rubble below, and Goku responded in kind.

"Kamehameha!" The saiyan of Earth countered, the two beams collided with quite a large explosion before the struggle began.

The land around them began to crack and crumble, the two technique's seem to intensify as they both struggled against one another. But Goku held the upper hand as he pumped more Ki energy into his technique and it slowly starts to overcome Cell's Kamehameha wave.

But Cell had a trick stolen from Goku's surrogate brother.

With one hand focused in the Kamehameha wave, the other hand began to form motions. A yellowish red glow began to emit from Cell's free hand and he thrust it into the Kamehameha wave. The technique started to bend away his wave as it journeyed from his to Goku's own.

Goku saw this, "Ahhhhhh!" He pushed a huge amount of Ki energy into his technique, surprising Cell and overcoming his Kamehameha Wave with ease.

"CURSE YO-!" The Bio-android was engulfed by the wave.

Goku cut off his technique, and quickly moved his fingers to his forehead. And as he started the Instant Transmission technique, pinpointing King Kai's signature, the Seal impacted right at the moment he vanished. The air around him distorted in space and time...

The sounds of chirping birds, the gentle feel of a breeze, the warmness of a sun, the smell of nature?

Where is he?

Goku stood up, patting dirt off his Gi as he took in his surroundings. He certainly wasn't in Otherworld, there aren't any animals in the realm of the dead. He took a glance above him, his halo was gone! That means... He's alive! But how? There's no explanation.

"Guess I'll take what I have." Goku said to himself, shrugging off this event like an everyday thing. "First things first, sense for familiar energies."

Goku spread his senses, besides the numerous life signatures, he couldn't sense any Ki, only magic. So that means he's in a magic-filled world, good thing he learned about those from one of the magic fighters in Otherworld. But just to make sure, he spread his senses further, further, further. Ah! A Ki signature! Two of them! They were some ways off through, he'll have to get closer to read them better.

A blue aura surrounded him, he was no longer in his Super Saiyan form. Goku flew into the air, and headed peacefully toward the two Ki signatures. They were familiar in a way...

* * *

><p>The two twin munchkins, Ken and Kira Altarmore-Heartstrings, exited the school building after a great day at school. The two planned to wait for their mother to pick them up, perhaps take their backpacks and let them play with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. As they waited and watched other parents pick their children up from school, suddenly their Ki senses went off and they jumped to their feet.<p>

"Did you feel that Kira!?" Ken shouted in alarm, his whole body tensing up.

"Y-yeah, it's powerful! Very strong!" Kira agreed, a bit scared. "What do we do Ken? I don't think we can beat it!"

"I-I don't know, I don't know what to do! I'm scared!" Ken panicked.

"Are we going to die?" Kira said scared.

"No, we won't I promise. Let's just keep our energy low, okay?" Ken said, having calmed a bit.

"Okay... Okay... " Kira calmed, starting to hide her energy signature.

"Ken, Kira, you two ready?"The sound of their mom was heard.

Ken and Kira turned to find Lyra Heartstrings smiling at them, they quickly grasp their backpacks and went up to their mother.

"Yep, let's go!" Ken said quickly.

"Let's go, let's go!" Kira concurred.

"How about we go to the park today?" Lyra said.

"Really?!" The two twins yelled in unison, forgetting about the Ki signature before in favor of a day at the park.

Birds flew over the grassy flower filled field of Ponyville's park, a stream of water flowing through a creek, fish swimming down it. White clouds hovering in the sky, the sun's lens flares peaking through them. A gentle breeze of wind passing through the flowerily field. A tranquil of peace soon occupied by the laughter of children.

*Splash!*

Ken shot up from the water, "Hey! Oh yeah? Take this!" He shot his arms forward through the water, launching a huge splash of water upward.

Kira raised her arms in defense, before she was soaked regardless and slipped into the creek.

*Splash!*

Kira came up, wiping some water out of her face, with a huge grin on her face. "Your gonna get it now Ken!"

The twin sister of Ken moved her hand forcefully in the water, firing a wave of water at him. Ken retaliated by splashing some back at her. They continued to fight against each other, laughing all the same as they attempted to avoid getting shot by water from the other.

"Give up nee-chan, my water techniques are unbeatable!" Ken said, relentlessly firing upon his twin with endless splashes of water.

"No, never!" Kira laughed out loud, desperately trying to get back at her brother. "Giant water wave attack!"

"Ahh!" Ken turned around to flee, but the wave of water washed over him, submerging him. He came back up, with another handful of H20 to shoot at his sibling.

"Wow! You two seem to having loads of fun!"

Ken and Kira stopped and turned toward the direction of the voice they couldn't recognize. Standing tall above him, a orange-clad being stood on two feet, toned muscles visible on his arms and legs, and spiky black hair wavering slightly in the wind.

At first, the similarity of the person that revealed himself to that of a human caused fear to course through their bodies, but they were wiser than that. They had learned before not to judge so quickly. Gathering courage, Ken asked.

"Who are you?" The eight year old boy asked.

"Goku! And you two?" The now named Goku said happily, the smile and personality of the person before them gave a strange sort of comfort.

"I'm Ken... " Ken replied, the old feelings still floating in his emotion.

"Kira." His sister answered.

"Nice to meet you! Say, you wouldn't know a place to eat now would you? I'm starving!" Goku gleefully shouted.

At that moment, the noise similar to a manticore roared from Goku's stomach. The twin's faces lit up slightly to a smile, then their own stomachs growled loudly.

They started laughing out loud, Goku joining them.

The Twins got out of the water, quickly drying themselves off with a burst of Ki energy.

"Ah hah! I knew your Ki signatures were similar! So, where's you dad? Where's Chris? Wonder who he married, hope he's happy, sure do miss him."

"You know daddy?!" The two twins shouted in unison, shocked that he knows about him. After all, only a handful bit of people/ponies know about their dad.

"Of course, we were brothers in everything but blood! Guess that makes me your Uncle doesn't it?" Goku questioned to himself while scratching his hair.

**'Goku! Oh how I missed him! Ken, this is your Uncle! The one I told you about many times!'** Chris shouted inside from the seal on Ken.

Ken's face brightened, his saiyan tail started to wag side to side. 'Sis, he's really our Uncle! Remember, daddy used to tell all about hi! He's from dad's home!'

_'Your right, oh wow! It's been so long since I last heard his name!'_ Kira replied telepathically, her face now having a big grin plastered on it.

Meeting their newest family member, and one who they have heard from their father, the two twins did exactly what any other child would do. They charged at him, granting him a big hug.

"Uncle Goku!" They shouted together with joy, bringing him down to the ground as they hugged him.

"Hahaha! Aren't you two strong! Just like your dad!" Goku complimented, as he wrapped his arms around the twin children.

"Ken, Kira? What- Who are you?" The voice of Lyra Heartstrings made itself known.

"Mommy! This is Uncle Goku! He's dad's brother!" Kira said to Lyra, both of them now having gotten off Goku.

Goku sat up, tilting his head as he stared curiously at Lyra, "Hi, I'm Goku! Strange through, I thought their mom would be human!"

Lyra looked at Goku, before smiling, "I'm Lyra, it's nice to meet a family member of the Twins' father."

"Good to meet you too! Now... Do you have any food around here? I need to eat something!"

"Well... Bon-Bon is cooking at home... "

"Then let's go!" Goku shouted with joy.

"Yay! Family eating time!" The two twins yell happily.

* * *

><p>"So when Chris took Gohan from me to get his bottle, I accidentally crushed the jar and the milk it burst from the top completely covering us with it! Then I slipped and destroyed the table!"<p>

The Twins burst out laughing at Goku's story of during his time with their father and an baby Gohan.

"Yeah, Gohan laughed at us too, he almost slipped out of Chris' hand cause he was so full of energy." Goku said, laughing along with them.

"More stories Uncle Goku, I wanna hear more!" Kira excitingly asked.

"How about after we all eat?" Lyra said, placing pots of food on the table above some cloth.

All three saiyan blooded persons instantaneously moved to fill their own plates to the brim with nothing but food, food, and more food. Goku having the biggest pile out of all of them, in which he proceeded to practically engulf it at a inhumane pace.

The twins were flabbergasted at Goku's eating speed and how much he could stuff down.

"And I thought I ate a lot!" Ken exclaimed in shock.

"Hey Uncle Goku, can you teach us some cool moves?" Kira said in between her own bites of food.

"Suthe ifthll dooth ith." Goku said with his mouth full of food.

"Huh?" The Twins answer.

Lyra sweat dropped, now she had a clue where they got it from.

Goku swallowed his food, a loud gulping noise coming from his throat. "Sure, I'll do it. I'm excited to see how strong you two really are!"

The Twins smiles grew wide, and they hurried to finish their meals so that they could begin training. Devouring it as quickly as possible, but still outpaced by the older saiyan. Lyra couldn't believe that even with all her cooking, she ran out and Goku was still hungry.

"Ah, that was a great meal! Through could always go for more." Goku stated, before getting up. "Alright, how about we spar just a ways from here?"

Lyra lifted the plates with her magic, "There's a sizable plains near White Tail Woods just a little southwest of Ponyville." She said, bringing the plates to the kitchen.

"Perfect! We'll head there!" Goku exclaimed, as he left for the backdoor.

"Hey, wait for me! The Twins aren't going anywhere without me!" Lyra yelled.

* * *

><p>On the grassy plains just a small ways from both Ponyville and White Tail Woods, three peculiar humanoids, and a unicorn, stood with both excitement and anxiety. The tallest, clad in an orange Gi, began performing a series of stretches as he looked happily toward his younger two opponents. These being the Twins, who each began stretching themselves, warming up for the anticipated spar ahead.<p>

Lyra Heartstrings in the meantime, stood a good distance away. Good distance meaning far away.

**'I'm excited to see how far you progressed, not to mention against Goku.'** Chris said enthusiastically.

'Yeah, I can't wait to see how strong he is!' Ken replied.

Kira grinned toward Ken's direction, _'What should we start off with, Ken?'_ She wondered.

'Um... I was thinking just charging at him together. And attacking him together.' Ken replied telepathically.

_'That sounds fine, I can do that.'_

Goku stood up, before bending his knees as he slipped into the turtle school fighting stance. "Come at me when your ready."

Ken and Kira both decided to go into a balanced stance, close to each other as they slowly stepped closer to Goku's position. Their Ki rising silently as they cautiously edged forward. Suddenly, with a sudden burst of speed, they leap forward and charged at the Z-fighter leader.

Goku didn't move, instead he raised his palms up, and they contacted Ken and Kira's full-speed fist.

*WHAM!*

The Z-fighter grasped their fists, causing the Twins to gasp in surprise as he shifted his body and tossed the Twins to the opposite direction of each other. Goku remained silent, awaiting for the Twins to recovered and counterattack him. A grin spread across his face as his saiyan blood began to boil for battle.

Ken caught himself by throwing himself upright, Ki blasts appearing in his hands as he targeted Goku and released them. The Ki blasts shot toward Goku, but the full-blooded saiyan deflected them into the air with but a swing of his arm.

Kira appeared behind Goku, thrusting his left leg to kick him. But Goku turned quicker than she could see, flipping Kira's body by redirecting her leg and firing a weak Ki blast into her back. Causing the half saiyan girl to spin out of control into the ground meters away.

The son of Chris, Ken, realized that Goku was much to quick for either himself or his sister to get a good hit. The small boy ran toward his sister's location, and stood beside her as they recovered from the recent attack.

'We're going to have to be all out if we want to be quick enough.' Ken thought to her.

Kira nodded, _'Let's power up!'_

The Twins held their hands to their sides, clenching them as blue auras spontaneously burst into existence around them. Their power levels skyrocketing to the millions, the ground cracking beneath them, pebbles turning into dust before the twins' increasing strength.

Goku smile widened, "Your power is incredible, I'm getting excited!" He commented, his fist raised towards them.

In a burst of speed, the twins disappeared from the naked eye. The field seem to be silent, before suddenly the sound of a break sound barrier echoed throughout the entire plain. A crater forming beneath Goku's feet as he grit his teeth, having blocked a punch and kick from the two siblings.

Ken shot forward, using his sister's leg to propel himself at Goku. Kira had used Ken's propulsion to get her own momentum, allowing her to strike at Goku's lower body. The Z-fighter soon found himself dodging, weaving, and blocking numerous blows directed at him.

Goku continued to be on the defensive, 'Their combat styles sync perfectly with one another! It's making it more difficult to defend myself while trying to counter!' Goku thought. 'Going to have to power up to compensate, else I might be in trouble!' He finished thinking to himself in amusement.

Goku raised his Ki levels to a higher level, his aura of light blue appearing around him. He took flight, Ken and Kira on his heels.

Ken and Kira glanced at one enough, before smirking and looking back at their opponent.

"Kaio-ken times two!" They yelled in unison, red flaming auras appearing forth, speed and strength increasing to match.

"They know Kaio-ken!" Goku exclaimed in shock, "Amazing! At such an age!" He finished.

The two disappeared, remnants of Red flame-like Ki vanishing into the air, but Goku knew this technique well. As stood in the air, eyes scouring over the skies as his Ki aura continued to surround him.

"There!" Goku shouted, as he ducked, making Kira miss her kick to his head, and then he elbowed the little girl's waist causing her to go flying. Goku didn't stop to rest however, as he tilted to the left to avoid Ken's fist strike.

The full-blooded saiyan launched his own Ki blast at Ken, but he underestimated the sister sibling's recovery time and endurance. Kira appeared, his hands to her forehead giving Goku a clear notion of what the technique was.

"Masenko Ha!" Kira shouted, a beam of yellow Ki firing downward unto Goku's figure.

Goku fell downward, but recovered and front flipped himself, landing gently on the ground without trouble. He looked back at Kira with a smile, not a single scratch on him.

Ken flew next to his sister, "Nice hit nee-chan! But I don't think we're strong enough to even hurt him yet! He's way to powerful, I'll have to go Super Saiyan!"

Kira nodded, "I can go Super Saiyan too!"

"But you can barely go Super Saiyan!" Ken replied, "You need to train it more!"

"Hey! I can go Super Saiyan! And I'm not going to stay here and watch you fight alone! Even if it's against Uncle Goku!" Kira said with determination, her Ki level rising exponentially.

"Okay, I believe you. Let's do this!" Ken said, as his eyes shifted into a tealish green.

Kira smiled, "Together!" Her own eyes color changing into the same.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

The two twins' aura burst around them, shifting from their blueish appearance into one of gold. Their natural black hairs spiked more than usual, and shifted colors into a bright golden glow. Ken's tail furs changed alongside his hair color as it whished slowly despite the powerful artificial winds generated by their powerful energies.

Within clear vision of Ken and Kira, Goku's eyes widened. "They have Super Saiyan! Wow brother, your kids sure are a powerful bunch! To have Super Saiyan at even a younger age than Gohan!" He chuckled childishly, "Ooooh, can't wait to fight them in that state! It's going to be so much fun!" Goku said to himself.

Goku tilted his head as he sensed their Ki, "Mmh, they're just a little stronger than I was in my base form at the Cell Games. They could beat Frieza together given enough time and energy." He commented, "I'll power up fully, don't want to end it so fast if I transform myself!"

"Ahhhh!" Goku yelled shortly, his light blue aura appearing with a great roar, the ground shattering in its wake.

Ken and Kira shifted a bit, Goku was strong! They'll have to work together to beat him! But how to approach him?

_'If I can do Swirling Sphere on him, it can shock him long enough for us to strike at him a lot!'_

'Good idea Kira! I can distract him until you get him!' Ken complimented his twin sister.

Ken's golden aura erupted around him, he charged at Goku, leaving a trail of dust behind him. He thrust his right fist forward, aiming for Goku's face. But Goku caught it with his open palm, and tried to counter by kneeing at Ken's stomach. But the half saiyan boy used Goku's upcoming knee as momentum to slam his free fist upon Goku's chin.

Ken spun and struck Goku's chest with a hard kick, causing the saiyan warrior to stagger slightly back. Our eight year old hero flew a few feet back and launched a Ki blast from his palms. However Goku had recovered, and dodged the blast before charging at the young boy.

The little child crossed his arms over himself just in time to block Goku's punch, the power behind the blow sending Ken flying before skidding across the grass as he landed.

"Swirling Sphere!" A high pitch voice of a small girl shouted.

A royal blue hued ball of swirling Ki energy slammed right into Goku's side, electric currents transferring into the full-blooded saiyan. Causing Goku to freeze as his body fought to regain control of its nervous system. Kira landed on the ground, a proud smirk on her face, before she started to assault Goku's opened body with a barrage of punches and kicks.

Her brother came soon after, aiding Kira in the all out attack. They slammed, punched, struck, kicked, and beat on Goku before he recovered and released a explosive burst of Ki energy outward. Causing both Ken and Kira to be sent crashing into the ground.

Goku stretched his arms, and pressed his hand on his side to feel any damage. "An interesting attack, I don't encounter many electric-based Ki techniques often." He complimented the two, "My turn!" Goku finished.

The saiyan disappeared from the Twin's vision, causing them to frantically look around to find him.

"Where he go?!" Ken exclaimed in shock.

"I don't know! You better show yourself Goku!" Kira yelled loudly, slightly agitation in her voice.

**'Mh, Kira's still inexperienced in her Super Saiyan form. Her personality has shifted a bit.'** Chris thought to himself within the seal.

"Right behind you two!" The voice of Goku rang out.

The two Twins turned only to get blasted away by dozens of Ki blasts, Kira recovered by luck of having the less amount of attacks at herself. She flew into the air, and cupped her hands together before bringing them to her side.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me..." She began to say, a bright blue ball of condensed Ki energy forming between her palms.

Goku noticed Kira's sudden increase of Ki, and stopped his barrage of Ki blasts to flew into the sky. He looked to find Kira charging the Kamehameha Wave, and crossed his arms just in time.

"Ha!" Kira shouted, her technique shooting forward with great speed and prowess.

The energy wave targeted Goku, firing at his direction and lighting up the surrounding area as through it was darker. But when the wave was within a meter of Goku's position, a shield of Ki appeared forth and blocked the technique. Kira pushed more Ki energy into her Kamehameha Wave, it increased in size and continued to beat down upon Goku's Ki barrier.

Ken appeared right beside her in the air, and cupped his own hands together before copying what his sister did before hand.

"Kamehame Ha!" Ken shouted, as his own beam flew right alongside Kira's, before fusing with it half way toward Goku's position. The entire Kamehameha Wave doubling in size, through not as strong as the Twin's self-proclaimed 'Twin Kamehameha Wave', it was still of noticeable strength.

Goku's barrier fell, and an explosion with smoke rattled the area of Goku's figure. The Twins stopped their wave as they looked on to see what exactly happened to their Uncle.

When the smoke began to clear, it revealed a slow candle burning golden aura, encasing Goku's body as the saiyan looked at the Twins with tealish green eyes, with upright gold spiky hair to boot.

The power rolling off of him shocked the Twins.

"H-he's so powerful... " Ken sputtered, shaking a little.

"Y-yeah, U-uncle Goku could've beaten us at a-any t-time." Kira stated with sputters of her own.

Goku's aura suddenly disappeared, and he scratched the back of his head with a huge happy grin on his face, "That was fun! Never thought you'll get me to transform like that!"

Ken and Kira's reverted back to their normal states, hair and eye colors shifting back into black. Their power levels decreasing as they breathed a sigh of relief.

A bright flash of light appeared before them, Lyra's figure coming from it into view. "I can never get used to those fights, Ken and Kira are just so powerful."

Goku walked up to the Twins, and ruffled their hair, "Well, they do have my brother for their father! Not to mention your strong yourself, so that says something!" He complimented them all.

The Twins beamed with happiness at the compliment, before they were suddenly filled with dread.

Goku's facial expression changed into a serious one, as he and the Twins looked up, a green form hovering down before landing before them.

**'Cell, but how! Gohan defeated him!'**

"I must say, when I felt the familiar Ki signature of Chris here. I was confused on why it was so weak, but now I see the reason. It was his offspring, more half-breeds like that of Gohan." Cell said with an omnious tone in his voice, "And I will not make the same mistake, they will die before they can challenge me."

The Twins eyes widened in fear, as they backed away slowly, but Goku stood his ground. An expression of anger on his face.

"You'll have to go through me before you can land a single finger on them!" Goku exclaimed, his power increasing dramatically as his aura burst into existence around them. "How did you get here?"

Cell laughed, his own power increasing, "The same way you did I suppose, an accidental use of Instant Transmission during our little match in the Other World." He raised his finger, and shot multiple small pink beams at Ken and Kira's hearts.

Goku stepped in front of them, and deflected the beams with little effort. "Not today Cell! Not any day!"

"You fool, Graaahh!" Cell yelled, his Ki rising greatly, golden aura appearing around him and electric currents circulating his figure.

Goku looked to the Twins, "Get away from here! I don't want to lose you two to Cell, he's much too powerful for you!" He stared right back at Cell a golden aura with electric sparks appeared around him as well.

"B-but Uncle Goku! What about you!" Kira yelled.

"We just meet you! We don't want to lose you!" Ken said in worry.

"I'm afraid I have to go, I can't let Cell die in this world. I have a crude idea how I managed to get here, and how to get back. I have to return Cell to the Otherworld with me." Goku said, "Now go!"

Ken and Kira turned to leave, grapping their mother on the way as blue auras burst into existence around them.

"You'll not leaving." Cell stated, as he charged forward at them, intent on killing the two children.

Goku appeared right in front of him, the two colliding in a massive barrage of martial arts as they punched and kicked at each other. Ken and Kira already in the air, and flying quite far from Goku and Cell's battlefield.

"Super Kaio-ken!" Goku exclaimed as his golden aura was replaced with a dark red one, electric sparks firing off randomly. He kneed Cell in the stomach, before cupping his hands above his head and slamming them onto Cell. The bio-android falling down into the ground, forming a massive crater.

Goku cupped his hands in front of his before bringing them to his side, "Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HA!"

A Kaio-ken super saiyan powered Kamehameha Wave shot downward into Cell's position, increasing the size of the crater two-fold, and damaging the villain. Outright destroying his arms as Cell tried to defend himself from Goku's technique.

Goku landed in front of the crater, searching for Cell. The bio-android appeared in the air as the smoke cleared, just in time for Goku to witness the villain regenerate his arms using the namakian cells gained from Piccolo.

"Your can't defeat me Cell, give up and return to the Other World." Goku taunted.

"I will not lose to you, Kai Seal!" Cell yelled, coming at Goku with a seal in hand.

Goku was waiting for this, he powered up his aura to its highest, and moved his fingers to his forehead. Waiting for that perfect moment, right when Cell thrust the seal at his him, the power of the seal striking at Goku's Ki. Goku grasped onto Cell, and they disappeared. Returning to their original dimension, and arriving back in the Other World with halos on top of their heads.

"NOOOOOO!" Cell yelled, having been tricked.

Goku grinned, it seemed like the seal was neglected from the dimension hopping as well. In Cell's moment of distraction, Goku charged at him and fired a powerful Ki blast right into Cell. Causing the villain to cough blood, and fall unconsicious.

"I have to admit, it was thanks to you I got to visit my nephew and niece. And I thank you for that." Goku said, as he let Cell drop to the ground. And become imprisoned in the cells designed for such powerful villains.

"I hope I get to see Ken and Kira again one day, and perhaps Chris as well." Goku stated, as he used Instant Transmission to pinpoint and transport to King Kai's signature.


	49. Chapter 47: Three to Five to Six

**Peaceful Intermission**

Chapter 47: Three to Five to Six

The sun high in the sky, clouds within the blue, and the sound of a ringing bell signaling the end of school. Screams and joy and laughter heard throughout the air as dozens of fillies and colts raced out of the school building. Two certain little hybrids, Ken and Kira, trekked outside with their backpacks filled to the brim with both homework, and make-up work.

"We got so much homework..." Ken trailed off in disbelief, as his tail wiggles behind him.

"I know, I know... This sucks!" Kira exclaimed in agreement.

Ken looked around for a sign of Lyra, "Mom is not here yet... So how about we go to the clubhouse?"

Kira turned her head towards him, "But, aren't we suppose to wait for her?"

"Yeah," Ken replied, "But I don't really want to do all this homework right now," the twin brother finished.

**'I don't believe you should, you have a load of work to do because you missed those days.'** His father, Chris, decided to intervene.

'Oh come on dad! It's way too much! Plus, we got a whole week to do it! So it can wait till tomorrow!' Ken reasoned with his father.

**'Exactly why you should do it now, so that you won't have to worry about it on the last day.'**

'Hmpf, Dad's trying to ruin our fun.' Ken telepathically called his sister.

_'Well that's not fair,'_ Kira replied through their link.

Kira had almost forgotten about the link, but It seemed natural to her. Ever since last year, they've been talking less and less through the link, and instead through their mouths. And although the special link between them will never fade, their haven't been much of a reason to use it recently.

'Anyway, let's head to the clubhouse!' Ken said as he rushed toward said area.

_'Hey, wait up!'_ Kira's voice echoed in his head as she ran to catch up to him.

The two twins reached the Clubhouse of the Cutie Mark Crusaders within a few minutes, climbing up the ramp before entering the treehouse. Inside their friends, Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Bell, and... Who's that?

"Hey, Ken, Kira! Your just in time!" Applebloom exclaimed, shooting from one place to another in front of the twins. "This right here is my cousin, Babs Seed!"

Babs Seed was a filly with reddish-tinted hair, brown fur, with three white freckle marks on each cheek. Her eye color was green, and she glanced at the twins with confusion, nervousness, and uncertainty.

"She's going to be a new member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Scootaloo shouted in joy.

"With this the three original members, Ken and Kira making five, and finally Babs Seed making six! We're expanding girls, and boy!" Sweetie Bell said.

"Umm..." Babs Seed muttered.

"We've introduced her to the Clubhouse, and said you'll be here soon enough!" Scootaloo said.

"Yeah... Uh..." Babs Seed muttered once again, uncertainty in her voice.

Applebloom blinked, before looking at her cousin, "Could you excuse us for a moment?"

"Yeah... Sure..." The brown furred filly replied.

The Entire Five-membered CMC team huddled up to speak plans on integrating another member into the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"I thought she'll be more impressed." Applebloom stated.

"Well... She looks more unsure than impressed." Ken commented, his tail wiggling behind him.

"She's from Manehatten, if we want to impress her. We got to really wow her!" Sweetie bell explained.

"We can show her Ki stuff." Kira suggested.

"No, that's for full-members only. She's not enlisted yet." Scootaloo said.

The entire CMC looked back at Babs Seed, their faces hard in thought. "Hmmm... " They went back to their 'private' talk.

"Maybe we should be less excited around her?" Kira suggested.

The other members, Scootaloo, Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, and Ken looked to Kira, before replying in unison, "Nah!"

"I know! She can ride with us on our Summer Harvest Parade float!" Scootaloo suggested.

"Great idea!" Applebloom exclaimed.

"Summer... Harvest Parade?" the Twins said in confusion.

"Oh, forgot you weren't there last time. Well, it's a parade to celebrate the soon-to-be-here summer!" Sweetie Bell explained.

Kira tilted her head, "Why's it have harvest in it then?"

The CMC blinked, Applebloom said, "Oh! Because some foods are harvested in the summer," She looked down at the target carpet on the ground, "This really is a good place for thinking up ideas."

Everyone except Babs Seed nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>The Original Trio Cutie Mark Crusaders, Twins, and Babs Seed journeyed to a large farm barn. Where inside lay a giant pumpkin float on wheels, along with a door to enter it. Both the Twins and Babs Seed looked in amazement and awe at such a unique construct.<p>

"Here it is, the official Cutie Mark Crusader's float for the Summer Harvest Parade!" Applebloom exclaimed proudly with a smile on her face.

"Wow!" the Twins said in amazement, Babs Seed's eyes were wide open in awe.

"As members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, we all get to ride on it! It'll be totally fun!" Scootaloo said, her wings fluttering.

"Sweet! It looks great! I can't wait!" Ken said in happiness, his tail wagging side to side.

"Yeah, it'll be-" But Kira was interrupted.

"More like funny! Lucking!" The voices of annoyance and spirit of bullies everywhere, at least in the Twins opinion, exclaimed with laughter.

"What you doing here." Ken said.

"Nothing much monkey, just expecting this hideous thing here." Diamond Tiara mocked as her and her compatriot, Silver Spoon, entered the barn.

"What is that, a giant orange?" Silver Spoon joked and mocked, both her and Diamond Tiara laughing.

"It's a pumpkin." Applebloom replied, rubbing the float with her hoof.

"Even you should see that." Ken said with a smirk.

"Not that hard, you got to be blind not to see it." Kira continued.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon glared at the Twins for a few seconds.

Diamond Tiara spoke, "I knew that, I was forcing Applebloom to explain so that you two monkeys can know it."

The Twins' eyebrows twitched in annoyance as they glared back. But then the two school bullies found a new target, Babs Seed.

"Who's the knew blank flank?" Diamond Tiara spoke, glancing at the new filly.

Babs Seed shot up in attention, before hiding her markless flank with her tail.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Kira said.

"Her name is Babs Seed, she's my cousin, she came from Manehatten." Applebloom stated proudly.

"Well, guess she's has that going for her." Diamond Tiara spoke, holding her mouth to prevent more laughter at their misfortune.

"Suppose she's going to join your little group? What's it called, the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Silver Spoon taunted.

"Of course she is, it's better than being with you bullies!" Ken retorted back.

"Actually, I'm sure the vice versa is true. Don't want to be dumber with monkeys about in your group." Diamond Tiara replied with a evil smirk.

Ken's felt slight anger rise within, but kept his cool. He didn't want to hurt anypony... Not again.

Kira spoke up, "I'm sure she'll make the right choice!"

Babs Seed looked between the two groups, the Bullies of Ponyville, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Her eyes narrowing down as she looked toward the five membered group. With a sudden blow of her hair, her eyes gave a dark stare as she approached the group of bullies.

"More like the Cutie Mark Crybabies." She mocked, shocking all the Crusader members.

"Hey!" Applebloom said in shock.

"Why!" Kira yelled in shock as well.

"Ooo, big city attitude, I like it." Diamond Tiara complimented Babs Seed cruelty.

"That's nothing, check this out." Babs Seed as she approached the float.

"What you doing?" Ken said.

"This!" She replied, bucking off the wheel, and with the loss of balance, the pumpkin started falling, before crashing down and rolling, more like bouncing, away with great speed, breaking with each impact.

"How could you!" Kira said as the Pumpkin Float fell apart with one final collision.

"Shush monkey, Pumpkins deserve to get squashed anyhow." Babs Seed said with a dark smile.

Applebloom glared at Babs Seed, "When I tell Applejack-"

Babs Seed was suddenly at her face, glaring with hatred that caused the young farm filly to shrink in fear. "You going to tell Applejack, what?!"

"I... Well.. " Applebloom sputtered.

"What are you, a snitch?!" Babs Seed.

"She's not a snitch, she's our best friend!" Ken retorted.

Babs Seed smiled as she looked at Applebloom, "Best friends with monkeys, no wonder."

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon went at Babs Sides, "Come on Babs, you can hang out with the cool ponies." Diamond Tiara said, as they walked away, "Not these crybabies and monkeys."

"What just happened?" Applebloom said in shock.

Scootaloo replied to her, "I think Babs went to the dark side."

**'Of the Force.'** Chris continued, chuckling at his own reference which Ken did not get at the slightest. **'Darth Babs, Sith Lord of the Manehatten Empire.'**

'Not a good time for jokes, dad...' Ken trailed off in his thoughts.

"We should tell Applejack!" Sweetie Bell said.

"Yeah, she'll know what to do." Kira concurred

"No! We can't prove that we are snitches, we can't!" Applebloom said.

"And we aren't crybabies!" Scootaloo yelled, sitting down and crossing her hooves.

"Then why do I feel like crying... " Sweetie Bell said as her eyes tear up..

Back at the CMC Clubhouse...

"Maybe she's just saying those things not to get bullied?" Kira said.

"If she did, then she would be back at the Clubhouse with us." Ken replied.

"What we going to do?" Scootaloo said.

"I can't believe I'm related so such a bully!" Applebloom exclaimed as she paced around the clubhouse.

"We could tell Applejack?" Sweetie Bell suggested.

A small memory of being called a snitch seemed to remind Ken, Scootaloo, and Applebloom.

"No!" All three said in unison.

Applebloom continued pacing, "We can't be tattle tells, we got too think of something else." Suddenly an idea popped in her head, "We can rebuild the float!"

Scootaloo stopped that in its tracks, "She'll just destroy that one too."

Ken scratched his head, "Maybe it'll pass by?"

"True, we only got her for a week, what's the worse that can happen?" Applebloom said.

* * *

><p>"How she even tie your tail in a knot anyhow! You got your super powers!" Scootaloo shouted as all the CMC members were walking toward the clubhouse.<p>

"I don't know! She just did!" Ken said as he since in pain, trying to untie his saiyan tail.

"This week has been horrible, she's like three times a bully Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon ever was!" Kira shouted, helping her brother untie his tail.

Apple bloom sighed, "At least we still got the clubhouse." She said in relief.

"Hey!" The CMC members looked up, revealing Babs Seed on their Clubhouse, "What you doing at MY clubhouse?" Babs Seed shouted down to them.

"Y-your clubhouse?! This is our clubhouse!" Scootaloo retorted in anger, her wings lifting her up a hoof as they fluttered wildly.

Babs Seed huffed, "Well it was yours, but now its mine."

"And mine," The voice of Silver Spoon said, walking into view.

"And mine," Then Diamond Tiara walked into view.

"Hey, that's no fair!" Kira shouted at them.

"Kira's right Babs, its not fair, we never did anything to you." Applebloom said sadly, Scootaloo giving a look of annoyance while Sweetie Bell's eyes tear up.

"And let's keep it that way!" The newest bully exclaimed as she hit the side of the walkway, making it open up and destroy the entrance into the clubhouse. Following up with a bully rump shake before laughing at the CMC's misery and entering their own clubhouse.

Sweetie Bell started tearing up and sniffling, quickly Applebloom and Scootaloo opened a umbrella and blocked a rain of tears emitting from the small unicorn filly. Ken and Kira were drenched in it on the other side.

"Joy..." Ken muttered in annoyance.

Back in Sweetie Bell's home, the five Cutie Mark Crusaders were thinking of plans to somehow deal with the bulling problem. Applebloom and Scootaloo, along with Ken, paced around the room while trying to think of such ideas, or concede to Babs Seed dominance of the Clubhouse.

"What are we going to do? We can't just blast them out of there." Kira said as she sat on the bed alongside Sweetie Bell.

"I can't believe we got kicked out of our own clubhouse! Our clubhouse!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"How we suppose to deal with this?" Ken questioned.

"We could tell Applejack." Sweetie Bell suggested.

"No!" Everyone except Kira exclaimed in denial.

"Rarity?" The unicorn filly suggested again.

"No!"

A slight pause, "Lyra, Twilight?" She tried once more.

"No, and no!"

"Then what?" Kira asked.

"Mmmh," Applebloom hummed as she glanced outside the window. Her face lit up with an idea, "We can make her the honorary guest of the Summer Harvest Parade!"

"Yeah!" Scootaloo agreed, jumping up and down the bed Kira and Sweetie Bell sat upon, "Wait, what?" She said, lost in words.

"Hehehe." Applebloom rubbed her hooves together as she laughed maliciously.

**'Someone got caught by the dark ball.'** Chris commented.

Ken sighed, 'Why I feel like this isn't going to go well?'

* * *

><p>The next day, the two Twin munchkins, Ken and Kira, stood besides their mother in wait for the Summer Harvest Parade Float show. They were curious, yet concerned for their fellow Crusaders who had yet to appear. Not to mention the bullies could be anywhere, but thankfully their mother would stop the bullies from taking action against them.<p>

"Something on your minds?" Lyra said as she looked at them.

Kira smiled nervously, "Nothing mom, just wondering where our friends are."

Bon-Bon looked at the twins, "Don't they have their own float for the Parade?"

Ken nodded, "They do..." He said, 'Even through Babs Seed destroyed it... Maybe they built a new one?' Ken added on in his thoughts.

His twin sister crossed her arms, "I hope they appear soon-" a heavenly aroma of pancakes filled the air as the twins started sniffing it in. They both turned to Lyra and said one thing on their mind in unison.

"I'm hungry."

Lyra sighed with a smile on her face, "You two are always hungry."

"Not our fault." Ken replied.

"We're growing still, we need to eat!" Kira agreed.

Lyra giggled, "Your both just saying that so you can get food!"

The twins pouted, Ken saying, "We try."

Bon-Bon spoke up, "The Parade is starting."

The family of Heartstrings, along with the many other ponies behind the lines, watched with fascination and excitement as the many different shapes of foods in float form. Lyra had a small grasp of Ken and Kira's shirts to prevent them from charging into the fray and devouring the floats down to the very last bit. Thankfully, the twins human sides were more interested in how they moved and worked than deciding to eat them whole.

A peculiar Golden Apple float caught the two twins attention, for one specific bully was driving it. Babs Seed, cousin of Applebloom from Manehatten, who smirked at the two twins in preordained victory.

"Bully." Kira muttered under her breath.

Ken was about to say something too, when three fillies bumped into them.

"Ken! Kira!" The three cutie mark crusaders shouted in worry.

"What, what is it!?" Ken shouted back.

"You gotta help us stop that float!" Sweetie Bell said over the noise of the parade.

"We booby trapped it!" Applebloom continued

"But it turns out, Babs Seed is just trying to escape bullies from Manehatten!" Scootaloo continued after her.

Then all the original CMC said, "And now, we're the bullies!"

**'Totally saw this coming.'** Chris commented from within the seal.

"Well, let's go help, and fast!" Kira yelled, as they all bumped through the crowd to get toward the Golden Apple float that was slowly moving away from them.

"We need to go faster," Scootaloo said, "Ken, Kira, fly us toward one of the floats!"

Ken nodded, and was reaching for his Ki, but then... Stopped. He tried again, but yet held himself back... He didn't want to use his Ki anymore...

"I can't." Ken said.

Kira looked astounded, "Why not?"

"I just can't! I... I just can't." Ken finished, his mind thinking back to certain events few days back.

"It's fine, I think I see Pinkie in that salad float!" Sweetie Bell exclaimed as they all ran up to the float.

"Pinkie Pie, let us in!" Applebloom said.

Pinkie Pie smiled, laughing, "Okie dokie!" She said as she opened the door and let down a small rope ladder. "Come right in, hybrids included!"

Ken and Kira shrugged it off as being Pinkie Pie and watched as the original CMC trio took the wheel. She floored the magic and drove faster toward the Golden Apple float where Babs Seed resided within. Dodging other floats as they went.

Kira noticed a cliff incoming, "Um, cliff!" She yelled, just coming to Babs Seed's float.

"Babs! You got to get out of the float!" Applebloom exclaimed.

Babs Seed looked to them all, "What? So a bunch of babies and monkeys can have it! Ha! Yeah right!" She snickered.

Sweetie bell tried to reason, "But it's booby-"

Babs Seed suddenly hit their float with her own, causing theirs to crash into a little field, the salad float coming apart.

The five Cutie Mark Crusaders popped out of the lettuce mess, Pinkie Pie popping out with them. "Veggie salad!" She said, before started to eat one of the lettuce strands.

"Seriously?" Applebloom mealy said, before they all ran toward the escaping apple float.

"I hear something ringing!" Kira said.

"Oh no!"" The original trio exclaimed, they all started running faster, spotting Babs Seed having lost control of the float as it went closer to a big slope.

The CMC bashed right into the Applebloom, knocking Babs Seed out of it through the other side, Ken caught Babs Seed and stopped himself before he reached the slope. Kira flew up to the front of the float just as it started falling. The hybrid girl pressed her back against it as she resisted the falling force, causing the float to slow down as her feet dragged along the dirt. Right before it reached a muddy doom, it stopped.

"Phew!" Kira and the CMC sighed in relief.

"Good job, Kira!" Scootaloo complimented.

Kira flew in the air into their view, "No problem!" She said, giving a little victory sign.

Ken, having had put down Babs Seed, slid down the hill along with her and Applejack. He approached his twin sister and best friends and said.

"Great teamwork!"

Applebloom grinned, "Maybe we'll get our Cutie Marks in teamwork."

They all promptly looked at their rumps, before sighing. "Oh well, maybe next time." She said.

Babs Seed walked to them in shock, "After I been so mean to ya... You saved me." She said.

Applebloom gave a nervous smile, "Yeah... About that..."

"I saw it all happen, I was losing control, the next you swooped in, saving both me and the float!" Babs Seed exclaimed in awe.

"Except," Applebloom started, "We were the reason you lost control."

"Huh?" Babs Seed replied in confusion.

Scootaloo continued, "We booby trapped the float, well, Ken and Kira didn't. They weren't a part of it."

"We wanted to get back at you for being a bully, and so we became bullies ourselves... And... Ugh! Why does life have to be so ironic!" Sweetie Bell exclaimed.

Kira finished it, "We heard from them that you were being bullied in Manehatten, and I guess that's why they went to save you." Kira said.

Babs Seed covered her blank flank with her tail in response, before looking to them.

"Think is... " Applebloom said.

"We're sorry." The entire original trio of CMC apologized.

Babs Seed looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry too."

Applejack spoke up, "You know, this all would have been avoided if you came to me or Lyra in the first place."

Said objectors to the idea had sheepish expressions on their faces.

"So, start over?" Babs Seed suggested.

"Definitely!" Applebloom agreed.

**'Don't you just love happy endings?'**

'Yep!' Ken replied to his father.

* * *

><p>Within the clubhouse treehouse of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the five CMC members stood in front of the newly befriended Babs Seed. Who stood in the midpoint of the clubhouse as Sweetie Bell approached the pedestal, a large list in her hooves. Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, Ken, and Kira, all wore red capes with a blue emblem in the middle. Within that blue emblem was a yellow figure of a earth pony wearing said cape.<p>

Scootaloo beats slowly on the drums, increasing the dramatic tension. Before she started beating on them loudly and quickly. Causing the other ponies to have their eyes spin and the twins cover their ears.

Sweetie Bell lifted the roll of paper as the others looked proudly at Babs Seed.

"We the Cutie Mark Crusaders," Sweetie Bell started. "Elect Babs Seed as a sister, friend, confidante, ally, bosom buddy, gal pal, confider? Chum of chums... "

Scootaloo excused her, in which Sweetie Bell replied, "Well you wrote this, should've had Kira do it."

Scootaloo gave a sheepish grin. "Oh... Yeah."

Sweetie Bell continued, "Home girl, amigo, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, Oh yes, here we are! And fellow Cutie Mark Crusader!" She said as she scrolled down the paper. Babs Seed smiling up at them all. Sweetie Bell looked back down at it, "You are solemnly sworn, here this day, in witness of your fellow sisters, friends, confidantes, compadras, bosom buddies... "

"Congratulations!" Scootaloo interrupted. "Got to remember to revise that." She muttered under her breath.

Ken threw the official Cutie Mark Crusader cape onto Babs Seed. They all laughed as now the Cutie Mark Crusaders had come from Three to Five and finally, Six.

And for the following days, happiness and good playful times occurred before Babs Seed left for Manehatten, where she will expand the Cutie Mark Crusaders.


	50. Chapter 48: Where Once, No More

**Peaceful Intermission**

Chapter 48: Where Once, No More

Three days have passed since the new Cutie Mark Crusader, Babs Seed, returned to Manehatten. Ever since the two twins had returned to Ponyville, they had taken a break from training to catch up on life events, such as spending time with friends, school, and generally being children. After school today, Ken and Kira returned home with their beloved mother, Lyra.

Our little heroine, Kira Altarmore-Heartstrings, wanted to begin training again. She wished to master her Super Saiyan form, so that she can fight alongside her twin without having to get all emotional just to access the transformation. Even then, she took too long to transform, so she had to learn how to do it willingly!

Unfortunately...

"What you mean you don't want too train!" Kira exclaimed in shock, raising her hands in the air to exemplify how shocked she was.

"I don't want too... I can't Kira," Her brother, Ken, answered.

"But we got too train Ken, else we start getting weaker," Kira said to him, hoping to get through.

Ken shook his head quickly, "No! I don't want to! I might hurt you!" He yelled.

"But nii-san! I'm a lot stronger now! You can't hurt me silly!" She boasted, patting her chest to show her durability.

Ken still declined all the same, "No! I might transform again..." Ken trailed off.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" The little eight year old girl questioned curiously.

Ken stepped back, his tail wiggling slowly at his side, "That red form... I might go into it again... I don't want to risk it..."

Kira pouted adorably, "You don't want to transform into that Red Super Saiyan form? Ken you won't go into that form if you don't know how!"

"I don't know how! That's the problem!" Ken screamed at Kira, causing her to flinch under the loudness. "What if I transform into it while going Super Saiyan! What if I transform while charging up to fight? What if I transform by using my Ki at all!" Ken continued, his eyes watery.

"Ken..." Kira trailed off, lost for words.

"I can't Kira, where once we trained together... No more... No more..."

Ken turned around and ran across the room and up the stairs, Kira heard the door slam shut as Ken entered their room to be alone. Our little girl sat on the couch in both sadness in shock, her eyes looking down to her open hands as she drifted in thought.

_'What happened? That doesn't make any sense... Ken usually likes to train and learn how to control his new strength...'_ Kira trailed off in her thoughts, using her Gi's sleeve to wipe her tears. _'I don't understand.'_

_'Now what? A bad guy might appear and Ken could be too weak! He'll be hurt a lot, we'll be hurt if we don't train!'_ Kira thought, _'I got to train, to train twice as hard for both me and Ken! That way we're always protected!'_

The hybrid girl stood up, and walked to the backyard door. After opening it and entering the training yard, she began to stretch her muscles to prepare herself, her face holding a fiery determination to protect her family.

_'What's first... Well, I should try and learn how to control my Super Saiyan form of course!'_ Kira thought to herself as she stood up straight, her fist in front of her sides.

"Hiiiyah!" Kira yelled as a blue aura of Ki burst into existence around her form, her Ki energy rising higher and higher, the ground below her feet cracking despite the enchantments placed by Lyra to reinforce it.

Kira's eyes widened in shock, she felt so powerful, so much strength! Her energy level must be in the millions now! Daddy would be so proud of her! And mom too! But she needed to focus, transforming isn't easy, Ken had lots of trouble when he first got Super Saiyan.

"Okay... Power up, check!" She said to herself.

She raised her hands to her face, clenching them tight as she felt her Ki flow through her body.

"Super Saiyan, wonder what I look like... I bet my hair gets all messed up for sure!" Kira said with a pout, "Here I go..."

She breathed deeply, her heart pumping faster and her muscles tensing themselves. "Grrraaaaaaaaaaah!" Kira started yelling.

The ground exploded, a crater forming beneath her feet as her Ki aura shot outward with a sudden jolt of immense power. Kira clenched her teeth together as she struggled to contain the overwhelming energy surging within her body, and to control the wild emotions threatening to overtake her thoughts.

Kira felt anger, rage, a desire to fight. She kept on battling the emotions as she kept on pulling the power within her small childish body.

Her hair rose up slightly, a Hybrid's hair doesn't drastically change like that of a full-blooded saiyan, but it still had its differences. The color of her hair began to shift, black to gold, gold to black. Kira's eye hue kept rotating between a onyx black and a tealish green.

"Keep... Going..." Kira muttered thought her clenched teeth as her aura began to gain a golden tint to it.

Suddenly, Kira gasped for air, the transformation breaking and she lost balance, falling on her rump as she breathed heavily.

"Oh, Frost Tarts!" Kira exclaimed, regaining her breath.

The power was there! She felt it! And it felt so strong, too strong! How did Ken ever manage to control it! The emotions running through her, the Ki energy rising higher and higher, not to mention the desire to fight egging her on to strike out at somepony.

Kira lay on her back as she relaxed, "Ken did it, I can do it too. How did I do it when fighting against that bad white coat and nii-san?"

As Kira laid there, her mind wondered back into memories of her time within EIOSES. She knew her first transformation was because she wanted to protect everyone, and to prove she wasn't useless. From there on, her emotions continued to flood her throughout the entire time.

_'I did transform again when fighting against Ken... Daddy... Daddy helped me to transform,'_ She thought, remembering how her father encourage her, gave her the strength she needed, to transform and defeat her twin brother.

She shivered, she didn't like remembering her fight again Ken.

After resting for another minute, Kira stood back up and patted the dirt off her clothes, "Well, I guess I need more practice... How do I start through? Do I keep transforming until I learn how to maintain it?" She said to herself, "That must be it, Ken's not going to tell me how right now, so I got to figure it out myself!"

"Wraaaaaahh!" Kira screamed again, reaching for the power within.

* * *

><p>It's been one hour since Kira started her training, and the little girl made little progress. Still, little is better than none. She had learned how to revert back to her original state without falling on her rump and breathing heavily. So the little girl learned something than not.<p>

She didn't view it the same way.

"Ugh!" Kira groaned, bending over as she tied to catch her breath, "This is so hard.. Like using all my Ki at once... It... Takes so much!"

Her stomach rumbled, she reached for it instinctively, "Hungry... "

Kira walked meekly to the house, and entered it. She didn't smell any cooking, which she sighed in disappointed.

"Aw... Mom isn't cooking tonight," She said, before heading to the kitchen.

"Auntie Bon-Bon!" Kira exclaimed as she saw the sight of Bon-Bon within the kitchen. Running up to her, the child asked, "Why isn't mommy cooking tonight?"

Bon-Bon looked to her, there was a small smile, "We just don't have enough to cook right now, so make yourself some sandwiches or eat some cereal, okay?"

"Oh... Okay," Kira said, walking toward the fridge and taking out the milk. She placed the milk on the counter before going over to the pantry and picking up the Cheer-Up-ios. After also placing it down, and Bon-Bon giving her a bowl and spoon. The nearly-nine year old girl ate quietly.

Bon-Bon smiled before leaving the kitchen, and finding Lyra sitting down.

The earth pony's smile disappeared as she said, "Lyra, you know why I'm here."

Lyra looked to her, "Now we're low on food? This is bad."

Bon-Bon sat next to her, "We're lucky the Princesses paid for their hospital bill, but we're still low on finances. I'm doing the best I can, but business has been slow at the shop. I'm barely paying the house bills as it is."

Lyra sighed, placing her hooves at her temples, "The stupid EIOSES incident got be fired from my last job, I'm trying to find a new one, but nopony is hiring."

"What a bunch of-"

"Bon-Bon! Language!" Lyra exclaimed in shock.

"Sorry Lyra, but this is outrageous! Getting fired just because you have to save the twins!" Bon-Bon yelled in anger.

"I know, I know." Lyra said, "If I don't get a job, or at least some sort of income soon, we'll be in trouble. The child welfare checks barely cover the amount of groceries the twins go through."

Bon-Bon giggled, "They do eat a lot."

"Not their fault they're still growing! They need that food!" Lyra exclaimed.

The two adult ponies, legal guardians of the Twins, sat there thinking long and hard about a solution to their financial predicament.

Suddenly Bon-Bon had an idea, "The Four Border Tournament," She said.

"Huh?"

"The Four Border Tournament Lyra! It happens every five years, this is that year! The winner gets fifty-thousand bits!" Bon-bon exclaimed.

"Fifty-thousand, that'll keep us out of the rock for a year. Plenty of time for me to get a job, and save us enough money. Wait, what is the Four Border Tournament?" Lyra questioned.

"Every five years, a friendly competitive tournament is held right at the four borders of Equestria, Griffon Empire, Draconic Kingdom, and now Crystal Empire. Used to be called the Three Border Tournament, of course, you can guess why it changed."

"Crystal Empire? Well, I did hear how Twilight and her friends did save the place before EIOSES happened..." Lyra trialed off. "What do they do?"

"Primary, it's a Fighting Tournament, which is where the main victory cash is earned. Secondary its a Sport Competition area as well, with much more minor rewards," Bon-Bon explained.

"Wonder why I never heard of this till now," Lyra said.

"Because you live under a rock?" Bon-Bon joked.

"Ha ha, very funny." Lyra retorted, "Wait, fighting tournament? Then that means you-"

"Want the twins to participate, yes."

A small silence echoed through the house.

"Bon-Bon! You want to put them in the middle of a fighting tournament for all to see!? Think about what the other nations would do if they saw the two twins' abilities!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Nothing," Bon-Bon answered.

"What?"

Bon-Bon giggled, "Lyra, the other nations wouldn't dare touch the twins. That's pretty stereotypical for you to think they're all bad guys in disguise. The other nations are very good allies of Equestria."

Lyra sighed in relief, "Alright, so when does this Tournament start?"

Bon-Bon got up, and went to the calendar on the wall. She flipped up the page, and circled a date. "A few days after Summer Break starts for the kids."

"That's in four weeks," Lyra stated.

"Yes, we have to keep it together until then."


	51. Chapter 49: Start it Slow, Just Stretch

**Peaceful Intermission**

Chapter 49: Start it Slow, Just Stretch

The next day, after school and the beginning of the new weekend. Ken Altarmore-Heartstrings listened carefully alongside his twin sister to their mother, Lyra. She had been discussing something alongside a small vacation after the school year ends. Ken happily wanted to go, he always wanted a good family vacation! Maybe they'll go to the beach? He always wanted to see the beach and ocean one day.

But apparently that wasn't in the agenda as he continued to listen to his mother speak.

"And so, we're going to the Four Border Tournament four weeks from now." Lyra finished.

The Twins had confused expressions on their cute little faces.

"Four Border Tournament?" Ken questioned in confusion.

"What's that mom?" Kira asked with curiosity.

"It's a event that holds multiple tournaments at the borders between four nations. There's sports, food, games, and other friendly competitions. But the main one, with a grand prize of fifty-thousand bits, is the fighting tournament." Lyra said to them.

Ken stayed positive, there were more than just fighting. So he just won't do the fighting tournament! Problem solved, his sister can go fight if she wanted too. He'll watch instead, and cheer her on.

"That sounds great mommy!" Kira said excitingly.

Ken nodded, and smiled, "Yeah, the food part sounds amazing!"

Lyra giggled, "Of course you would think of food. But I am hoping you would attend the fighting tournament."

Before Ken could reply, his sister spoke up, "Sure thing! I wanted to attend anyway! I can't wait to test my skills against other fighters!" She exclaimed, pacing in place.

"No thanks mom, I'll just watch." Ken said, hoping to pass.

"Are you sure Ken? This only happens once every five years." Lyra said, her eyes seem to betray some hope.

'Why is mommy looking at me like that?' Ken thought to himself as he opened his mouth to reply.

**'Because she's in trouble.'**

Ken closed his mouth, his eyes in shock. 'Huh? What you mean dad?' He replied to his father, Chris, in worry.

The being inside of him replied, **'Lyra and Bon-Bon are running low on money, Ken. Haven't you wondered why she hasn't been cooking lately? Why the pantry and fridge seem so low on stock all the time?'**

'Well yeah, but that's because mommy just hasn't gone grocery shopping.'

A disapproving sigh was heard, **'No Ken, the reason she told you that. Is because in truth, she can't afford more groceries. I know you think that because Kira will attend she'll win and get the money. But what if she doesn't? It'll be much better odds if you would attend as well.'**

"You don't have to attend if you don't wish too Ken, there are plenty of events for you to have fun!" Lyra said as she ruffled Ken's hair with her hoof.

Ken smiled, "Thanks mom."

"Anytime my little munchkin."

"Moooooom!"

Kira giggled, "Hehe, you had it coming nii-san."

Lyra ruffled Kira's hair as well, "Yes he did, adorable munchkin."

"Moooom! My hair!"

* * *

><p><strong>'Ken, can you at least train? Just exercise a bit, you don't have to use Ki to exercise,'<strong> Chris suggested.

Ken sighed, 'Okay, but I won't spar or use Ki! Only exercise!' The child exclaimed in his thoughts.

**'That's my boy,**

Being within the backyard, his sister training against an invisible foe as she moved through her martial art katas. Ken walked to a secluded area away from his sister's range, and slipped into a fighting stance. His muscles tensed, his tail slowly wagging in anticipation. Ken felt his heartbeat began to race as he struggled to move, it was as if something was gripping him tight.

**'There is nothing to fear Ken, it won't happen, I promise.'**

Ken's breathing hastened, his legs started to shake a bit in fear. Can he train? Can he fight? He broke his promise, a promise to protect his sister, not only that. But he was the one who hurt her!

**'Calm yourself, those thoughts are only there to mislead you. The responsible one for those events were not you, but another. You are innocent, you did not hurt Kira.'**

His dad was right, right? It wasn't his fault, he didn't make himself transform into that. The bad scientist did, they always did, they ruin everything. But wasn't it because of his power that they kidnapped him and tried to take Kira in the first place?

**'It will not happen again, you are safe. Start It slow, just stretch, stretching is fine, it's like waking up from sleeping.'**

Ken calmed, and began to slowly stretch instead. Stretching his arms and legs, the small boy felt more secure during something like this. The way his father put it, like waking up from bed time, felt so soothing, so sure. His dad believed in him, his whole family did. So he should be able to train, if only at least just do some katas.

After finishing a good couple minutes of stretching, Ken took and released a deep breath. He got into a stance of his father's own martial arts school. The Angel Style, a form more suited to protecting one's self and others than by attacking.

Ken moved his legs, which slowly moved along the grass to coorespond to his mental commands. The child closed his eyes, as he focused, with the help of his father, only on the Kata set. The half saiyan boy's arms, hands, legs, feet, his entire body, moved slowly and surely along the exercise performance.

Ken moved his hands outward, then back in, bending them at the appropriate time. He turned his body, before bending and going through the second set of movements. Ken's breathing increased, his heart started to pump, his body beginning to go out of formation.

**'You're doing great, keep it up. You can do it, it's not going to hurt anyone.'** The words of his father echoed within his mind.

Ken calmed once more as his body returned to finishing the Katas, another second, another minute, and then...

He was done.

The eight year old opened his eyes, standing straight as he looked at his hands, and then glanced around to his surroundings.

Nothing was destroyed, nothing bad. Everything was fine, exactly the same.

A smile, a giggle, and then childish laughter.

"I did it, I did it! I can train, I can train!" Ken exclaimed in excitement, jumping in place in sheer joy. "I won't transform into that, I won't! I can train!" Ken said to himself.

A pair of clapping hands encored him from within the seal, **'Good job Ken, I'm proud of you.'**

'You were right dad! I didn't need to be so scared! They're just Katas! I can stretch and do Katas!' Ken replied.

**'Yes, yes you can. I know for sure that one day, you'll begin training with Ki energy again.'** Chris said.

Ken was too excited to hear that one, but the full-blooded saiyan within him just smiled at Ken's happiness.

"Ken!" The voice of Kira yelled out.

Ken turned around to his sister run up to him, "Yeah nee-chan?"

"I saw you practice your katas, does that mean we spar again?" Kira asked with a bright smile on her face.

The boy stepped back a bit, "No... Not yet... I don't to want go that far," He said.

Kira kept her smile up all the same, "That's alright then, but can you tell me how do I control my Super Saiyan form?"

Ken looked up, "Huh? What's wrong with it?"

"I can't transform without breaking it and falling on my butt, that's what!" Kira said comically.

The twin brother giggled, "Okay, well transform over there, and I'll watch so that daddy can see."

Kira nodded and went a few meters away, before turning toward him and began screaming. Her power level raised dramatically, which shocked Ken to notice how much more powerful Kira was then him now. Her aura flashed into existence and the ground crackled and crumbled beneath her overwhelming energy.

**'She's using too much energy, she has to learn to keep her energy within while transforming or else going to run out of juice before she even goes blondie mode.' **Chris half-joked.

"Kira, stop!" Ken shouted over the artificial wind generated by her Ki.

Kira heard him, and stopped her transformation. She bent over, her hands resting on her knees as she took in gulps of air from expending so much energy. She stood back up and walked over to him.

"So? What am I doing wrong?" She questioned.

"Dad says your wasting too much Ki, you can't just grab your Super Saiyan power and release it all at once. It doesn't work like that. You got too keep it in your body as you transform," Ken explained to his twin. "Otherwise you run out of Ki before you even finish transforming!"

"Ooooooooh... Oops." Kira said with a embarrassed expression on her face.

**'You see, Ki energy is what gives a saiyan his power. It's an energy that surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds all life together. The Super Saiyan transformation is one such feat that exceeds the general limitations of what Ki energy can accomplish.' **

Ken sweat dropped, 'Dad, I can't help but think you've been waiting to say that for some time...'

**'Well, I forgot to say it when first teaching you...'** Chris lamely excused.

"Ken, Kira, dinner is ready!" Lyra's voice yelled from the backyard door.

"Alright, food!" The twins shouted.

The two twins rushed toward the house and straight into the dining room, ready to devour delicious calorie filled substances. And behold, Lyra Heartstrings, and Bon-Bon, came into the dining room carrying a large pot with her unicorn magic. She placed the pot on the kitchen while Bon-Bon passed out some bowls and silverware.

"I managed to make something good tonight, so eat up!" Lyra said as she lifted the top off to reveal the beautiful sight of freshly made vegetable stew, packed with lots of nutrients and delicious content!

"Yay! We're not eating sandwiches or cereal tonight!" Ken exclaimed with joy, "Best. Day. Ever!"

"Had to save- Find some vegetables on sale as they had gotten a little too expensive recently. But enough about that, let's eat."

Getting a giant soup spoon, Bon-Bon filled the twin children's bowls with the stew. Which the two happily began to devour at a slower pace, to savor the moment and flavor of a good meal. Ken felt his taste buds explode with joy, his tail wagging behind him as he continued to take spoonful's of the stew again and again.

"More please!" The two twins said, raising their now empty bowls.

Lyra took a bite as she used her magic to refill the twin's plates.

**'Eat well Ken, you were fantastic today.'**

With his sister at his side, actually, his whole family. Ken thought today to be a great day. A nice day at school with friends, getting the courage to train, and having a nice meal with his family. Tomorrow looked to be hopeful, and filled with a potential future where things can finally go back to normal for good.


	52. Chapter 50: Where Four Nations Meet

**Tournament Saga**

Chapter 50: Where Four Nations Meet

Four weeks came and passed, and our twin heroes had finally finished the third grade. Now they are going up to fourth grade, and not only that, but it was time to go to Four Border Tournament. Eager to head on their way, the two twins hastily packed and the whole family journeyed toward the train station. A once every five year tournament is to begin, and they're on their way to participation!

Well, at least Kira was going to participate in the fighting.

But Kira had a plan to fix that.

On the train ride toward the Four Border Tournament location, the little half saiyan girl sat next to Ken, she looked at him and said firmly and with confidence.

"Ken, please attend the fighting tournament with me!" She asked.

Ken's head shot up, "Huh? What? Attend the tournament?"

Kira hastily nodded, "Yes, yes! Please Ken! We can win together!"

"B-But, Kira!" Ken yelled in objection.

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaassee, Ken! I want to do this with you! I can't do it without you!"

**'You don't have to transform to win Ken, it's a friendly competition, for fun.'**

Ken sputtered, he couldn't really deny his sister anything, what kind of brother would that make him? "O-okay... But I'll forfeit if I have to fight you."

"That's fine!" Kira said, as she hugged him, "You're the best brother ever!"

Ken flushed in embarrassment., "Yeah..."

Kira smiled, but inwardly cheered at her victory, _'Oh yeah, girl power for the win! Now we can both attend and have fun!'_ She thought to herself.

*CHOO CHOO!*

"Ken, Kira, come and see this!" Their mom called out to them.

"Coming!" They answered in unison.

The two twins went to the side the train their mother looked out of. And saw a spectacle they would never forget.

The Four Border Tournament.

The building that housed the event itself was gigantic! So much room to fight in, as well as plenty of space for the audience to enjoy the fighting without getting hurt by stray Ki attacks! But that's not all, the building looked completely surrounded by smaller strands, stadiums, shops, restaurants, anything you can imagine! Stretching for miles, it held the promise of fun games and plenty of competition in every field! Not to mention those hotels were huge! And there were lots of different types too, there was a Equestrian one, a Draconic one, a Griffon one, and a newly constructed hotel that appeared to be made out of crystals!

The twin children's very bodies seem to radiate with seemingly endless energy and excitement, Ken' saiyan tail wagged so hard it's tough to believe it did not come off!

"It looks like so much fun!" Kira exclaimed.

"I hope we get there soon, sitting in a train is so boring," Ken said.

They suddenly felt the train slow down in speed.

**'Ask and ye shall receive.'**

The two twins bounced up in excitement, rushing toward the train door, looking forward to exploring a brand new place. Their human curiosity rushing through their childish bodies as if they were in a sugar rush.

Lyra laughed at their silliness, "Calm down, it's not going anywhere! You have plenty of time to explore after we sign you up and rent a hotel room."

The twins turn to their mother with a puppy dog eyes attack, hoping to get their way.

Lyra shrugged it off... mostly, "No, we have to get settled first, then we can have fun."

"Aww..." Ken and Kira said in disappointment.

Once the door opened, and the Heartstrings family exited from the steam train, our group of protagonists headed off toward the Four Border Tournament Fighting Ring. The two twins in the meantime, were fascinated at the many races attending this entire event. Not the fighting tournament, but everything around them.

Minotaurs, big and small, Ponies of every tribe, Dragons both humanoid and not, Griffons with both rough and cute looks. The cute look being in Kira's opinion, and also two other species that the twins never saw before. One were ponies, but their manes were all shiny and crystal-like.

"Mom," Ken said, getting Lyra's attention, "What type of ponies are those?" The eight year old questioned, pointing toward his pony of interest.

Lyra looked up, then answered, "That's a Crystal Pony, they're fairly new to this event. I'll tell you about them later, okay?"

"Okay!" Ken replied.

"Ken, Ken, look!" Kira said with excitement, tugging on her brother's hand.

"What nee-chan?" Ken questioned, looking toward her direction.

"There is a eating tournament! Think about all the food we can get for free!" Kira said, her mouth already drooling.

Ken's mouth already dripped with saliva, "That sounds sooooo good." He extended his words while in thought of eating so much, his tail wagging left and right.

His twin sister looked toward Lyra and Bon-Bon, "Mommy, Auntie Bon-bon, can we go there too? Please! With sugar on top?" She begged.

Bon-Bon giggled, barely holding back laughter. Lyra smiled at the twins' ever growing hunger seemingly finding a source to fully fill itself. Honestly, she expected this, having amount pictured this exact scene.

"Yes, yes. After we get a hotel room!" Lyra exclaimed with happiness.

"But that's going to take forever!" Ken whined.

"It's not going to take forever, Ken, stop being ridiculous." Lyra answered her son's whining.

Bon-Bon spoke up, "Nope, see?" She pointed toward a building decorated in gold and dark purple. "The Diarchy Sister Hotel is right there."

Lyra leaned over to Bon-Bon's ear, "How are we paying for our days here?"

Bon-Bon replied with a whisper, "This place is discounted for Equestrians, I've saved enough money for our stay."

"How did you do that, I thought we were broke."

"Emergency savings Lyra, emergency savings." Bon-Bon replied quietly, the two twins distracted easily by their surroundings to notice the conversation.

"Oh, alright," Lyra said, "By the way, you never said there were to be minotaurs here as well."

Bon-Bon shrugged, "Minotaur clans travel all around the world, I wouldn't be that surprised they're here as well."

"Mom! Auntie Bon-Bon! Hurry up already!" The two twins called from some distance.

"We're coming my little munchkins!" Lyra yelled back at them.

"Mom! That's embarrassing!" They answered her back.

"Never gets old."

* * *

><p>Our family of Heartstrings, plus one Bon-Bon, checked into the Diarchy Sister Hotel and got the room number seven, seven, seven. They made their way up the floors using the magic lift and then entered the room. The two twins instantly dropped their packs and ran up to the two king-size beds within.<p>

"I call that bed!" Ken shouted.

"I call the other!" Kira continued.

The two twins jumped right on the beds, the springs within causing them to bounce right back up in which to they squealed in childish joy. Intrigued with the bed's dubbed 'Jumping Skill', Ken and Kira started to spring up and down them for minutes on end.

Lyra looked on at the twins' happiness. But managed to say, "Ken, Kira, you do realize that you two are sleeping together in one bed right?"

The two twins stopped their jumping spree for a moment, "Aww..." they whined.

"But, our beds! We need more beds!" Ken yelled.

"More beds, more beds! One for each of us!" Kira agreed.

"They can't bring entire beds up here just like that!" Lyra told them.

"But, our individuality!" Ken exclaimed.

"Oh bother, stop being so dramatic!" Lyra said.

Bon-Bon scratched her ear, "I swear I can hear dramatic music for some reason..."

**'Didn't know she could hear my soundtrack.'**

Ken's eyebrow raised at his father's comment, he tried to hear, but nothing came to mind. "I don't hear anything..."

"Hear what?" Kira questioned.

"Nothing, when can we go explore? No wait, when can we do that food eating contest?!" Ken questioned with excitement, his tail wagging side to side in a quick manner.

"Ken, the contests don't start until tomorrow. In three days the Fighting Tournament will begin." Bon-Bon answered him as he started unpacking and putting clothes into drawers.

"Oh, applesauce!" Ken said, crossing his arms and pouting.

"What we do then? I don't want to be bored," Kira asked.

"Register you for the Fighting Tournament, then we can eat at the free buffet here before going watch a show perhaps?" Lyra said to her children.

Ken and Kira looked at each other, before facing Lyra again, "A show? What kind of show?" Kira asked with a curious expression on her adorable face.

"I believe it's called, The Manticore King? It's shakesponian drama."

**'Sounds like Lion King to me, go for it Ken. You'll like it. Plenty of songs and well done scenes as well.'**

'Yeah, but food first!' Ken replied to his father mentally.

**'Hahaha, of course my little munchkin!'**

'Not you too!' Ken wailed in mock despair.

**'Yes, from now on I shall call you and Kira, munchkins!'**

Ken grumbled about stupid spirit of chaos starting this and causing all his problems.

Lyra opened the door out of the room, "You two better come, I can't register you two without you being there," she said to them.

The two twins cheerfully left the room and followed their mother. Leaving the entirely of the Diarchy Sister Hotel and heading straight for the Fighting Tournament arena. The three reached said place, the twins mouths were agape on how identical, albeit a whole lot bigger, it was too a similar memory their father had shown them ages back.

**'Whoa... Told about Deja Vu. Nearly identical to the World Martial Arts Tournament... Except it's a huge stadium."**

'It's like ten times as big than yours dad!' Ken exclaimed back to him as his eyes wandered along the decoration.

"So big! So much room! We're have plenty of area to fight in without worrying about hurting anyone!" Kira exclaimed.

They approached the registration booth, the twins seeing a sign that explained key rules and facts.

**'Let's see... Crowd is protected by reflective magical shielding. That's good, don't have to worry about energy blasts hitting the crowd.'** Chris read.

"Touching any area outside ring, or leaving the sky area of the ring for more than thirty seconds counts as disqualification." Ken read.

Kira read the next one, "No hitting in eyes, privates, or a unicorn's horn. Absolutely no severing of limbs or killing blows."

**"Preliminary fights are held first to determine who goes into the Tournament, followed by the first rounds, semi-finals, and then the final match... Identical to World Martial Arts Tournament basically. Winner gets fifty-thousands bits, that's a lot of money."**

"The winner of the final match gets to battle with the former champion!" Kira exclaimed, "I wonder how strong he or she is!"

"It doesn't matter if we lose against the former champion either, we still get the money," Ken finished the reading.

Kira laughed, "We won't loose, this will be easy peesy!"

Lyra turned to them, "Alright, you're registered. I'm surprised the age limit is seven and up. Apparently it's because children of other Nations also tend to fight."

"Cool, wonder if there are any kids our age in the tournament," Kira wondered out loud.

Ken scratched his head, "I hope not... I just want to fight adults and get it over with."

"Party pooper," Kira replied.

"I am not a party pooper!"

"Hey, you two, no fighting." Lyra scorned. "Let's go eat now, alright?"

"Okay, mom." The twins answered her in unison.

* * *

><p>"By the gods... The minotaurs have nothing on these kids."<p>

That's what the waiter said as he hurriedly cleaned up the table of two half saiyan children, not that he knew that they were part of a race called the saiyans. After all, only the species name of humans were known to describe them. Ken and Kira were eating like their last day alive, gorging themselves in blissful calories as their plates kept stacking on higher than the unicorn waiter could carry back into the kitchen.

Lyra sweat dropped, becoming both nervous and embarrassed as surrounding customers and employees of the buffet restaurant stared at her ever hungry twins with wide eyes, agape mouths, and lots of mumbling.

"Ken, Kira, dears... Can you, slow down?" Lyra asked.

Ken swallowed a fish stick, "Mh, slow down? Why mommy?" He questioned, his sister looking at Lyra while having a roasted duck leg in her mouth.

"Look around..." She whispered.

Ken looked around at all the people staring at them, instead of keeping to himself, the child greeted them innocently.

"Hiya everypony! Or is it everyone? I don't really know anymore, you're not all ponies, are you? Kind of be silly if your actually if you disguise yourself... Or wait, changelings do that don't they? Don't know why, wouldn't it just be better to be yourself?" Ken trailed off in his words as the surrounding customers started to giggle, chuckle, and laugh at the child's innocent conversation before going back to their own meals.

Lyra smiled, a sigh of relief coming out of her mouth, "Why am I not surprised you make the best of the situation?"

"Mmh Hmm," Kira nodded in agreement as she continued to chew on her food, the half saiyan girl glad to have a large quantity after such a long time.

**'Wish I could taste... Stupid seal limitations, cursed and blessed.''** Chris stated with anguish.

'I wish there was some way...' Ken said.

**'Not unless you have a pair of dragon balls, even that may not work. Oh well, I'm just glad to at least be with you.'**

Kira swallowed her food, "Where's Auntie Bon-Bon?" The little girl questioned.

"Having room service, she had something else to do." Lyra said, "I'm so lucky this is free. Thankfully they account for extra people, so I'm basically a family of sixteen or more eating..."

She looked to the two hybrid children starting to gorge through food items once again. 'Make that thirty...'


	53. Chapter 51: New Friends and Room Service

**Tournament Saga**

Chapter 51: New Friend and Room Service

The following day, our twin brother protagonist, Ken Altarmore-Heartstrings, explored the city they had stayed in. He had gone along beside Bon-Bon, who volunteered keep an eye on him as his human curiosity eagerly awaited to learn what's new. Although separated from his sister; she had stayed behind with Lyra. Ken had a bit of fun nonetheless, and knew his sister's location by sensing her Ki signature.

Which, by the way, stuck out like a black in a sea of white.

Ken walked alongside his surrogate aunt Bon-Bon, his eyes darting around, wishing to see every detail of this brand new place. The child's seemingly endless energy almost causing him to bounce up and down, barely holding himself from racing to touch everything.

It was at the moment, he spotted a certain place which he just had to go inspect.

"Auntie Bon-Bon, over there, over there! I want to see what that is!" Ken exclaimed in excitement, his tail wagging side to side in joy.

"Alright, alright! No need to burst into a ball of energy," Bon-Bon said.

The earth pony looked toward a tall tower indicating the exact time of the day, "Still a few hours before the preliminary rounds start, so we got plenty of time," She said to herself.

Ken's grin widened, "Awesome, now let's go check it out!"

Bon-Bon smiled at his direction as they both walked toward the specific building that had got Ken's childish interest. Lo and behold, the building held a giant playground, and the object of sight Ken pinpointed...

A ball pit, yep, a pool full of multi-colored plastic balls.

A very big ball pit.

Ken gleefully ran forward and dived into it, disregarding the employees on the way and the children already within for precious playtime. Not that it matter, there were plenty of space, and many more games for children his age all inside the building. From an indoor slide, to a swing set, nothing is missed from the paradise for children!

If only Kira were here now.

"Hey, watch it!"

Ken's head popped up from underneath the plastic pool of balls, looking at the direction of the voice, he spotted the form of a strange being.

The being appeared around his own height, bipedal like himself, and wore a light tan Gi shirt. Small still growing horns came from the sides of its head, and had the face of a bull. A light build of muscle could be seen, but being as young as Ken made them not profound, not to mention it had a darkish purple fur coat.

It being half in the ball pit, Ken couldn't see the rest.

"Who are you?" Ken asked.

"Copper Will," it answered, a masculine voice told Ken it was a he, "And who, and what, are you?"

"Ken, human," Ken stated, "And, uh... What are you? I never seen anything besides ponies and dragons before," Ken replied.

"I'm a minotaur!" Copper Will boasted, "And if you got a problem with it, then go and... Dang,"

"Dang? What's the matter?" Ken said.

"Nothing! Just trying to work on my assertive speeches," the minotaur child said in response.

"Assertive speeches? What for?"

"You ask a lot of questions,"

Ken shrugged, "I'm just curious, I like learning new things."

Copper Will chuckled, "Me too, well to answer your question. My dad is a teacher for people to be more assertive of themselves. He's pretty cool, but I like to fight a bit more you know? That's why I'm participating in the Four Border Tournament."

"Cool, my sister and I are also in the Four Border Tournament."

The minotaur child raised an eyebrow, "Why would a girl be in a fighting tournament?"

Ken scratched the back of his hair, "Hehe, well, Kira is stronger than me..."

"Really?"

"Yep!" Ken replied cheerfully.

"Where is your sister now? Is she around here somewhere?" Copper questioned, "I'll like to meet her."

"Ah... Well..."

* * *

><p>On the other side of the city, our young heroine, Kira Altarmore-Heartstrings, looked on in wonder from the hotel room's balcony at the city below. The hybrid little girl's attention going back and forth between different buildings, eye-catching attractions, and the different kind of races all walking around them. Looking toward the area where she could sense her twin brother's Ki signature, her enhanced half saiyan eyesight spotted him entering a colorful building.<p>

A building that practically screamed 'Fun time'.

"That is so not fair!" Kira yelled in objection, "I should've went with Ken..." She mumbled to herself as she continued to look down for something else.

'Wonder whom I got too fight in the tournament... I hope they're strong!' Kira thought excitedly, her saiyan side eagerly awaiting battle.

Turning around, Kira reentered the hotel room. She went to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Mom, are you done yet?" She questioned.

"Almost, just brushing my hair," Lyra answered back through the door.

"Okay!" Kira said joyfully, "Can we go eat?"

"Just look at the room menu, they'll bring food up!" Lyra replied.

Kira went to the table set at the edge of the room, and picked up a small book. She flipped through the pages until she found the food menu, in which the hybrid's mouth begin to drool slightly at all the choices, and the descriptions telling about said foods.

"I really like this place," Kira couldn't help but say, the child's fingers trending along the page as she struggled to choose what to eat.

The hybrid looked back to the door, then to the menu, "Can't I have it all... Maybe if I..." She looked to a magical device that had a few buttons with pictures in it. The crystal ball glowed dimly, as it awaiting orders.

"Mommy was using it earlier..." Kira trailed off as she brought the menu with her and sat on the bed edge. The eight year old clicked the button with a fruit on it, the crystal glow's brightened as a voice came through.

"Room Service, what do you need?" a feminine voice responded.

"Food!" Kira responded.

"Alright, what is your order?"

Kira looked to the menu, there were so many choices, all the 'entrees' looked so good... That's it!

"I want all your entrees!" Kira exclaimed.

"A-all of them?"

"Yes! All of them! Oh, and some grape juice too!" Kira replied, stomach growling in anticipation of being filled.

"Okay, it'll be ready shortly."

"Thank you," Kira said as the glow dimmed down and the voice cut off, mumbling something about how this was the second time.

"Kira?" Lyra called out, coming out of the bathroom. She immediately noticed Kira giving her a happy smile that didn't sit too well with what she could feel. "What did you do?"

"Ordered food!" Kira said happily.

Lyra paused, before asking, "How much food?"

"This much!" Kira said, widening her arms like she was about to embrace a hug.

"... You ordered pretty much all the big ones didn't you?"

"Yup!"

"Kira!" Lyra exclaimed, prompting the little girl to look in confusion.

"What? You said I could order food." Kira said innocently.

"I said you could look over to the menu, not order everything..." the mint green unicorn trailed off.

"I'm pretty sure they're all small plates, it's not like the food will cover a quarter of the room!" Kira replied.

Twenty minutes later...

"Won't cover a quarter of the room, Mmh?" Lyra said to the little girl who gave a sheepish grin.

"Hehe... Well... I'm hungry!" Kira replied in defense, reaching out to grab a bite to eat. The door to the hotel room suddenly opened wide to reveal Bon-Bon and Ken.

Ken, seeing food in front of his sister, thought the worst case scenario.

"You were eating without me?!" Ken exclaimed in despair, feeling betrayed by his own twin sister. "Why sis, why have you betrayed me so?"

Lyra smiled, then said, "No need to be so melodramatic, Ken."

Bon-Bon sighed, "At least we have some food... Wait, we have to pay for this don't we?"

Lyra answered, "Yeah, but I managed to win some money by... Playing some games."

"You must have gotten really lucky." Bon-Bon said, sitting down along the bed, Ken sitting alongside his sister.

Lyra grabbed a fork, stabbing a strand of vegetables, "I don't even know how I won..." She replied.

The twins, being the ever hungry pair of munchkins they are, tore through the full list of entrees as if it was their last day alive. With happy grins, filling stomachs, and a tail wagging side to side, Ken and Kira ate with absolute glee. Along with the thought about enjoyable fights coming in just a hour within the Tournament, the twins couldn't help but always be excited constantly.

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes, that's the amount of time that had passed when our two child protagonist, Ken and Kira, ate lunch and went along with Lyra and Bon-Bon toward the Tournament building. Upon entering, a crowd of beings, from griffons to ponies, dragons to minotaurs, rushed here and fro around the places. A number of stalls were set up, trying to sell their products in a now highly populated zone. Ahead through, the entrance into the Fighter's building was slowly filling with participants.<p>

Kira grasped her brother's hand, pulling him toward said building.

"I can walk Kira!" Ken said to her.

"Your too slow!" Kira replied.

"When were you so excited all the time?" Ken questioned.

"No clue!"

Entering the building, Ken and Kira were greeted by a wide array of fighters. Many of which were the stereotypical body builders who thought they were fighters, but were really just boxers who were going to be outclassed by a bunch of eight year olds. Not that any of them knew that. However, a few proved to possibly be veteran fighters, magic users, and pretty cool looking.

The insides of the building seem to be quite similar to what Chris, the twins' father, described from his own world. It was large, with multiple small rings donning the ground in which fighters were to participate in for access into the finals. However, unlike Chris's world, a large glass pane allowed a crowd of guest to view the fighters within.

"I can't wait to test my skill!" Kira said giddily.

Ken stood near his sister's side, "I hope this ends fast..."

**'Memories...'** Chris trailed off.

"Hey! Ken! Is that your sister you were talking about?"

The two twins looked toward the direction of the voice, Ken replied, "Oh hey Copper, yeah, this is Kira."

Copper Will grasped Kira's hands, the little girl staring curiously at the minotaur.

"Hey... My name is Copper Will, what's yours?" He asked, staring into her black onyx eyes.

Kira replied happily, "Kira Heartstrings! Happy to meet you Copper!"

"Why such a flower in a field of wolves?" Copper asked strangely.

"Huh? I don't see any flowers or wolves." Kira replied in confusion.

Copper brought the eight year old girl closer to him, but the hybrid slipped out of his grasp and was next to her brother in a instant.

"She's fast..." Copper trailed off.

"Anyway Ken, what do we do next? Does daddy know?" Kira questioned.

**'They're announce it soon enough,'**

"Dad says they're announce it when it starts." Ken replied to his sister.

"Attention everyone! The preliminary rounds are about to begin!" A earth pony, standing atop of a small fighting ring, said.

**'Now to see how this goes...'**


	54. Chapter 52: Start of the Preliminaries

**Tournament Saga**

Chapter 52: Start of the Preliminaries

Lyra Heartstrings and Bon-Bon sat next to each other in the stands looking through the large observatory window into the preliminary rounds. Lyra's eyes continued to look around the many different fighters in search for her little twins as Bon-Bon flipped through a guidebook that had been given away freely at the entrance. This guidebook gave a detailed list of all the fighters participating in the Four Border Tournament.

"Lyra, look at this." Bon-Bon tried to her the unicorn's attention.

"Give me a minute, I need to find Ken and Kira first..." Lyra responded as she continued to look for said little munchkins. She spotted them soon after, both of them standing next to a wall and talking with each other and a minotaur child. "Good to know they're making friends already."

"Lyra, it's been a minute." Bon-Bon said sarcastically.

"Alright, alright, what is it?" Lyra said, turning her attention to the yellow earth pony.

"Check this out," Bon-Bon said, giving the guidebook to Lyra with a specific page open. The picture appeared of that resembling a black scaled humanoid dragon with large wings, but the picture appeared a bit too hazy for any finer detail.

Lyra looked toward the name of the fighter, "Colrath, Holder of Twelve? How come he gets to choose a title?"

"Because he's the semi-champion of the last Tournament, plus, look at a unique ability he has." Bon-Bon said, pointing a hoof toward a paragraph.

Lyra's eyes read through the information, widening as they went, "Twelve seemingly indestructible defensive barriers covering his body? Never has been seen to be destroyed past the second barrier? That's... Well... I'm sure Ken and Kira can break them all." Lyra said with faith in her children.

"Only reason it hasn't been seen past the second is because he apparently forfeited last time due to some sort of personal matter." Bon-Bon stated, "But I hear they are incredibly difficult to break without use of anti-barrier magic."

"The twins can handle it, they might not have such magic, but they sure have a lot of power." Lyra replied, giving Bon-Bon the book back.

She raised an eyebrow at Lyra's behavior, "You're awfully confident in them now," the earth pony stated.

Lyra smiled, "Isn't that a mother's role?" She looked toward the twins in the building, "It's about to begin, let's watch them succeed."

* * *

><p>The black furred earth pony with brushy yellow mane wearing sunglasses, called out to all the fighters within the Tournament, "Hello, and welcome to the Preliminary rounds for the Four Border Tournament! Before we begin, I kindly ask you to follow these instructions. Number one, no killing! Two, no weapons, poisons, or lethal spells!" He began.<p>

Nobody seemed to carry any of the sort, so he continued, "Three, no dirty fighting, no hits on unicorn horns, private areas, or any eyes. Now that that's out of the way. Preliminary rounds have timers, the Tournament ones do not. If you win through this grid system we have magically displayed above, you get to fight within the Tournament for all

the see!"

The earth pony pointed toward a griffin, unicorn, and crystal pony carrying boxes. "Please make three single file lines to collect your numbers so that you may participate when called." he stated.

Our twin siblings, Kira and Ken, entered the line alongside Copper to retrieve their number tickets. After a few minutes, they were given their pieces of papers that indicated their position within the grid.

"Cool," Ken said, showing off his number, twenty-seven. "What's your number Kira?"

"Fifty-two," Kira answered, before smiling, "We don't got to fight each other!" She said happily.

"Great!" Ken exclaimed, "And you, Copper?"

The minotaur grinned, "Sixty, might have to fight Kira, not to sure. Through... I wouldn't mind." he said, glancing at the female hybrid.

"I'm sure we'll be lucky and won't have too Copper," Kira said, her body barely containing its excitement for battle.

Ken's own saiyan blood began to simmer, his saiyan instincts were starting up, eager to fight, eager to win. But this proved also a bit worrying to the eight year old boy, who feared that his saiyan side would get to better of him... And then he would transform into that red state-

"Hey Ken, don't worry so much!" Kira said patting his backside, "We'll be fine!"

The twin brother nodded, his tail wiggling around beside him, "You're right, I shouldn't worry."

**'That's the spirit, now go and win this tournament!'** Chris said to Ken in excitement.

The voice of the earth pony announcer yelled outward, "Alright, when my assistances call your number, head on top of the designated platforms they tell you too. Good luck, and I'll see the winners in the Four Border Tournament!"

**'Ken, I think I believe in the announcer being immortal now... He must have been ponified, it's the only explanation!'**

'Okay...' Ken thought, 'You keep thinking that dad.'

"Twenty-seven and Thirty-one! Please go to ring two." The unicorn assistance shouted.

Ken looked up when his name was called, Kira pouted, saying, "Aw, no fair! You get to go first!"

"Hehe," Ken said, a sheepish smile on his face, "Well, here I go."

Ken walked up to the second ring, and went up the small staircase. The small-sized gray square area gave little movement room, yet plenty for a short fight. Ken looked up to see a big body-builder stereotype minotaur. Who looked down on the small child like a little pest in the way.

"Ha, I got easy prey, you aren't worth my time." The body-builder said.

**'He's doomed,'** Chris said in amusement.

Ken couldn't help but giggle out loud, causing the minotaur to narrow his eyes in anger, "Don't you ignore me you snitch!"

"Begin!" The assistant unicorn shouted.

"Arrrrgh!" The minotaur roared as he charged forward the eight year old with full speed, muscles bulging. He threw his left fist toward the child's face, only for it go right through. His eyes widened in shock, and he started to send a barrage of 'fast' moving punches toward the half-saiyan munchkin.

Ken raised his hand, bored of dodging the slow-moving minotaur's blows, he grasp the minotaur's hand in mid swing. "Are you done yet?" he asked innocently.

"Why... How... What?" the minotaur said in shock.

"Okay, I'll just beat you now!" Ken said happily, as he lifted the minotaur up into the air with only one hand.

"Ugh! Hey! Put me down!" He shouted.

"I will, right outside the ring," Ken said as he threw the stereotypical body-builder right out of bounds effortlessly.

**'Owned,'** Chris commented.

"The winner is number twenty-seven!" The assistant shouted.

The crowd was speechless as the little boy went down from the ring and toward his twin sibling. Kira gave Ken a high five as they giggled in joy.

"Nice one Ken!" Kira exclaimed, "Can't wait till I fight!" She said, raising her clenched fist.

"That speed... I barely saw it... " Copper Will said in shock.

Ken twiddled with his fingers, "Yeah... I'm just really fast..."

"Twelve and two!" The griffon assistant shouted from the other side of the room.

"Maybe we should watch them fight," Ken stated.

"Good idea, then we know how they fight!" Kira agreed.

The two twins started walking toward the center of the room where they could see everything.

"Hey, wait up!" Copper Will shouted as he followed after them.

* * *

><p>Kira jumped on the tournament ring, it had been thirty minutes since Ken's fight, and she was getting very, very, very inpatient about when it was her turn! She wanted to show her brother how strong she was, without fighting him of course, she didn't wish to push a spar unto him if he didn't want to. He is her brother after all.<p>

Kira giggled excitingly, running in place as her body barely contained its mass of never ending energy that made her a child. Kira looked around for her opponent, and which she appeared before the little hybrid girl. She, being that of a crystal unicorn, looked at Kira with both curiosity and caution.

The latter because she saw how Ken easily defeated the minotaur with effortless strength.

"Hiya! I'm Kira! Hope you don't mind that I win!" Kira said happily, waving her hand in hello.

"I am Light Emerald," the crystal pony replied, her stance shifting into an unfamiliar fighting position.

Kira's body shifted naturally into her own fighting stance, her saiyan instincts egging her on, ready for a fight.

The griffon announcer nodded, confirming that the two combatants were ready, "Ready... Set... "

Kira stared at her opponent, her legs bent, and arms prepared for defense. Her feet moving only slightly as she slowly moved to the left. Her Ki was calm and plentiful, she could fight all day if she need be.

"Go!"

Kira shot forward with great speed, running toward her opponent before she did a leap kick toward Light Emerald. The crystal pony stood on both back hooves, and her horn glowed with magic before her body was surrounded by a pale simmering glow. Our heroine's kick impacted against her front hoof, which Light blocked before punching forward with her right.

The little girl back flipped out of the way, and took her fighting position as the crystal pony came out her with an array of punches. Kira blocked each blow with her open palms, the pony did a kick toward her upper body, but Kira defended herself by raising her left arm and blocking the kick with her wrist.

She took the advantage and grasped the crystal pony's leg, spinning her around and tossing her across the small ring. However Light Emerald's horn glowed brightly before she teleported right behind Kira, and thrust a punch toward the hybrid's backside.

The punch went harmlessly through as Kira disappeared into an afterimage.

Kira appeared back hand-springing a couple meters away from Light Emerald before landing upright in her martial arts stance.

Ken applauded happily, his tail wagging behind him as he watched his twin sibling.

"By the gods, she's so fast!" Copper Will exclaimed.

"Huh? What you talking about, Kira hasn't even powered up yet," Ken said.

"P-powered up?" He said in shock.

Kira started to stretch, her face sporting a wide happy grin, "Wow, your not that bad!"

"You're stretching in the midst of a fight... Are you that confident in your ability to defeat me?" Light Emerald questioned in slight disbelief.

"Huh? Oh, well, I kinda forgot to stretch before we started," Kira giggled in embarrassment before slipping right back into her fighting position. "But I'm ready now! Let's go again!" She said with a determined expression.

"Don't underestimate me!" The crystal unicorn said as she galloped forward before jumping and aiming a kick to the little girl.

Kira redirected the kick by moving it aside with her right arm, she quickly spun and slammed her right elbow into the upper chest cavity of the pony. Then brought her left knee up and hit Light Emerald's abdomen. Kira leaned a bit back and summoned a weak Ki blast between her palms before firing it directly at the crystal pony.

The Crystal pony acted out of reflex and teleported to Kira's side, she begin to barrage the little girl with punches and kicks, but Kira professionally blocked each and every one of them. The little girl took an opening and slammed a fist into the cheekbone of Light Emerald before kicking her left side and sending her skidding along the tiled arena.

Kira ran forward so fast that she passed by the still skidding crystal pony, the female hybrid came to a sudden stop and rose her right knee, the skidding Light Emerald slammed right into Kira's attack causing her momentum to stop suddenly and her head crash into the ground.

"Aw, are you already finished?" Kira said in disappointment.

"No!" Light Emerald said as her horn glowed brightly and multiple bolts of magic came forth, shooting toward the eight year old who stood right above her.

"Yikes!" Kira exclaimed leaping backward, the stray bolts of arcane energy exploded lightly around her as the half saiyan child dodged them all.

The pony stood up and began firing numerous balls of magic toward Kira. However, Kira became a bit tired of always dodging them and stood in place. Powering up her Ki only slightly, Kira started to karate chop each and every bolt that came to her, deflecting them into the ground around her with ease.

Kira charged toward Light Emerald, deflecting energy bolts as she went. Soon enough, Kira reached her opponent and time seem to slow around her as she jumped into fast motion. The little girl kicked the crystal pony into the air, her body flying upward in slow motion, Kira punched her chest three times in unison before finishing her off with a basic kick to the stomach region.

Light Emerald was sent flying in real time, landing right outside the ring out cold.

Kira dusted off her hands as she began humming a little tune, walking toward the staircase of the ring.

"N-number f-fifty-two is t-the winner..." The griffon announcer said in shock, the crowd around him in a similar state.

Kira came to her brother's and Copper Will's side. "That was fun!" She said cheerfully.

"Pretty cool, wish my opponent was like that!" Ken said.

Copper Will pressed his hand against his head, "Wha... Huh?"

**'That's my girl,'** Chris commented.

"You completely outclassed her!" Copper Will managed to say.

Kira nodded, "I guess so, but... What does outclassed mean?"

Copper Will's response was to fall on his back comically, his mind wondering how a girl younger than him managed to completely outdo a seemingly seasoned fighter.


	55. Chapter 53: Into the Tournament,All(etc)

**Tournament Saga**

Chapter 53: Into the Tournament, All kinds of Foes

"Uggghh..."

A heavily muscle built white Pegasus fell out cold on the tournament preliminary wing, in front of him, Copper Will stood triumphal with a smirk on his face, his fist raised in the air as the eleven year old minotaur cheered.

"That's right, don't mess with Copper Will or you'll get the boot!" He laughed out loud.

"Number sixty is the winner!"

Copper Will jumped off the ring as he walked toward both Ken and Kira, the two twins who showed great skill and strength despite their young ages. Not to mention being a species called human, who knows if their whole race is like that?

"You see me? I was so cool! That guy's a piece of cake!" Copper Will boasted.

Kira applauded, "That was pretty cool, how many more people do we have to fight?"

Ken pointed toward the very few remaining fighters left, "I think we're done. A lot of them gave up after a while and so made everything go much faster."

"Sweet, guess that means we are all in the tournament then?" Copper Will said.

Ken nodded, "Uh huh, after a tiny bit more fights we should be in. But I think us three are finished, just need to finish the other people's fights." the young boy said.

Kira put her fist in her open palm, "Great! Then we can get the real fights started and get stronger from them!" She exclaimed.

"About time!" the minotaur child agreed then paused, "Want to go watch the last of them fight then?"

The two twins glanced at each other before turning to Copper, Ken saying, "Sure."

Ken, Kira, and Copper Will journeyed to the other side of the room, catching the last minute of a mysterious fight taking fold. The two twins and minotaur child looked in confusion and curiosity as a rather tall, nine to ten feet, cloaked being knocked the draconic opponent clear out of the ring with ease. All they managed to see underneath the cloak was the very furred hand the being used to defeat the dragon.

"Number 83 is the winner, please exit the arena."

"What a waste of time, when will a good fight come?" A masculine sounding voice spoke from the cloak, turning around, the twins heard the familiar walking style of a pony coming from his footsteps.

"What kind of being is he?" Kira questioned out loud.

"No clue," Ken said, "He has a hand, so he's not a pony or griffon, but he walks like a pony, and the cloak around his body gives kind of a pony shape except for the top." The child reasoned.

"Perhaps he's some sort of minotaur pony hybrid?" Copper suggested.

"Maybe," The two twins replied in unison.

"Can I fighters fifty-two and forty-one in the ring. This is the last of your block's match."

Kira's head shot up, and she hurried to her arena ring and hopped on top, scratching the back of her head, "Hehe, I thought I was done!" She said in embarrassment.

To the little girl's wonder, a donkey of all being stepped on to the arena. He had a neutral expression on his face, his coat a rough gray color, and had a Mohawk for a hairstyle! Kira thought this a little funny, cause that hairstyle didn't seem to fit him at all.

"Your hair doesn't really fit you mister," Kira couldn't help but comment, she takes her own hair quite seriously after all!

"You're one to talk," He countered, "You're hair is spiked on all edges."

Kira pouted adorably, "It's not my fault! No matter what I do with it, it's always so spiky!" She said. The eight year old girl put a finger to her chin in thought, "Maybe I should some of that gel stuff mommy has in my hair to keep it down..."

"Begin the match!" One of the assistance said.

The donkey suddenly disappeared in a burst of speed. Kira looked in shock, before hastily ducking, the gray donkey's flying kick narrowly avoiding her. He came right back through, with just as much speed. The female hybrid even had some trouble trying to keep up!

The donkey's front hard hooves came up, he thrust his right forehoof at Kira's chest. But the child redirected it with her open palm, and fell purposely to the floor, sweep kicking to the left, tripping the donkey down. Using her opponent's loss of balance, Kira pushed herself up with her hands, backpedaling, causing her feet to shoot up into the air and impact against the donkey's face.

Kira flipped herself upright once more, slipping into her fighting stance as her foe recovered himself.

The donkey recovered, and regained his speed. Appearing to Kira's side, and kicked her right ribcage. The little girl hardly flinched, and grasped his backhoof, before sending him skidding across the floor. Kira stood up, raising her open palm as she prepared a finishing technique.

A small unpowered red energy ball begin to form in front of her hand. But as she aimed toward the direction of where the donkey had been skidding across the arena moments before, she was surprised to see him not there.

Kira looked around for her opponent, her confidence in the ability to win blinding her from using the sensing abilities she was taught. This caused the half saiyan girl to be hit in her backside, falling forward and her technique exploding right in her face.

Naturally, being a underpowered attack, it did not have much effect on little Kira.

A puff of smoke escaped from Kira's mouth as she blinked a few times, recollecting herself. Kira push upped herself right into the air to avoid a sliding kick by the donkey. Taking advantage of the aerial superiority, the small, female hybrid used gravity to slam a foot full of pain right on top of her opponent.

The donkey anticipated this, and spun kicked Kira right across the arena. Where he then rushed to the opposite side in order to strike at her again and begin a game of ping pong.

Kira did not oblige, a royal blue ball of swirling energy formed secretively in her right hand. And as she approached the opposite end of the arena and the donkey had just arrived to begin his little game, Kira thrust her technique right into the very leg he was going to use to kick her back.

"Swirling Sphere!" Kira shouted, the ball of Ki energy slamming right into his leg, electric currents flowing from it and spreading across the donkey's body. Both the kinetic energy from Kira's momentum and the technique sending him over the arena boundaries, out of the ring, his body twitching from the electricity.

"Winner is fighter fifty-two!"

"Nobody can beat me! I'm the best martial artist in the world!" Kira cheered in childish joy, hopping right off the ring and toward her twin brother.

"Silly," Ken said.

Kira did a raspberry at him, "I can funny when I want too!"

Copper Will placed a head to his head, "I'll never be able to beat you two..."

Kira turned to him, waving a finger side to side, "Not if you speak like that you won't! You got to be positive all the time!"

"Says the person who's afraid of the dark," Ken commented.

Kira's face flushed, "I-I'm not afraid of the dark!"

"Mmh hmm, then why don't you like being in the dark alone?" Ken teasingly questioned.

"Uh, um, you're afraid of the dark too!" Kira retorted.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

**'You both are,'**

'Quiet dad, I'm trying to win over my sister!' Ken replied.

***Sigh***

Before the two twins could continue their pointless argument, the announcer entered the room, a big grin on his face as he readjusted his sunglasses, shouting out loud, "Congratulations fighters! You have made it to the Four Border Tournament!"

The remaining fighters turned their attention toward the announcer, some cheering in excitement which included our kid heroes themselves. The announcer's smile grew wider, and he climbed on top of a ring, a magical device in his hoof which bolstered the sound of his voice.

"Now, I'm sure all of you are equally as excited as I am to get the fighting started! And don't worry, it will start soon! But if you all follow me to a privatized room, we will explain the rules and set you up for the Tournament." The announcer announced.

The gleeful group of fighter children hurried after the announcer who walked with a calm, cool attitude toward the privatized area. Once entering said area, which by the way, was quite bland in appearance of being an empty room with the exception of a large chalkboard, table, and small box; Ken and Kira stood alongside Copper Will, awaiting the announcer's rule talk.

Our twin heroes looked around at the opponents they were to face during the tournament, some strange, some mysterious, and also one of them was really shiny.

Shiny, being, it was a dragon. The size of two market stalls stacked up high, and wide. The dragon appeared made entirely out of crystals, like those crystal ponies, except way shinier. This interested Kira the most, who looked in awe and wonder on how the dragon could look like that. Ken just wondered if those crystals were really the dragon's skin, or just decoration. The dubbed 'Crystal Dragon' stood on four limbs, had two medium-sized wings on its side, and the crystals gave it a sleek get somewhat edged appearance.

Also held a feminine type of air to it.

Ken and Kira looked to the next foe, the black cloaked 'Minotaur-Pony hybrid', who looked toward them as well. It creeps the two twins out a bit, and they moved their eyesight to the next opponent just to avoid his.

Last but not least, a strange being the two twins had rarely seen before. It stood upright like them, as tall as their dad, but it seemed to crouch over when standing somewhat. Also, the creature is covered in a gray fur, had a dog-like head, a weird puffy tail. All in all, this creature happened to be a Diamond Dog, who's large paws seemed to sport sharp claws and sported refined muscles around its body.

The Diamond also wore a orange jacket, which the twins personally liked for the color.

Ken pulled on his sister's sleeve, "Sis, look at that dragon right there."

Kira looked to whom Ken was mentioned, and her face went into a curious expression.

A humanoid dragon, but this upright dragon had two large reptilian wings like that of its crystal counterpart. Its scales were rough looking, hued a light brown color. The same height as the Diamond dog, except a lot meaner looking. His claws seem to clenched into a fist without hurting his scales, tail looking quite like it packs a punch, yet it did not exhibit any sort of breath attack like fire.

Strange.

"Looks tough, kinda excited to fight him, hehe!" Kira giggled, her saiyan instincts egging her own for battle.

Ken nodded, "Yeah, oh, look, a pony got in too," Ken said, pointing toward a Pegasus.

The Pegasus did not look like anything special, just your basic run the down mill pony who seemed to focus on speed above all else. The male Pegasus has a yellow fur coat, blue eyes, short cut mane, and finally a glow-like triangle as a cutie mark.

"Hello... Oh wait... Okay is this thing on?" The announcer caught everyone's attention as they looked toward him. "Alrighty then! Now, on the chalkboard is the demonstration of which who goes against whom."

"Looks like a lot of boxes," Ken stated out loud.

"Yes," The announcer agreed, "It does look like boxes. Now, you will approach the box upon the table and receive a number. The number will represent which round you'll be fighting in and against which opponent." The sunglasses wearing earth pony pulled out a clipboard. "Duke, come get a number."

The Diamond dog wearing the orange jacket approached the box, his paw reaching inside before pulling out a small piece of paper with a number on it.

"Number two... So first fight," The announcer said as he picked up a piece of chalk and wrote on the board. "Okay, Copper Will, you're next."

Copper Will walked up and grasped a piece of paper, pulling out another number.

The announcer went right back to the chalkboard, "Seven, last fight. Can I have Emerald Dream choose a number?"

The crystal dragon, Emerald Dream gently used her claws to lift a piece of paper from the small box, before going back to the line of fighters.

"Second fight, number four... Ken Heartstrings?"

"My turn!" Ken said cheerfully, skipping to the box and sticking half his arm within. Almost having to use his tippy toes to reach it. The young hybrid boy pulled out his small slip and opened it up. "Three?"

"Mmh, that puts you in the second fight, against Emerald Dream." The sound of chalk against board echoed throughout the room.

Ken looked to the dragon, who smiled back at him. Ken grinned back, tail wagging behind him as he went to his sister's side once more.

"I hope I get to choose soon!" Kira said with impatience.

"Triangle Strike, please come and pick a number," The yellow mane earth pony said.

The Pegasus fighter hovered to the box, and barely grasped the slip of paper with his hoof, pulling out the number six. The announcer nodded, writing it down on the right side of the third fight.

"Colrath," The announcer said, he looked up from his clipboard toward the humanoid dragon, "Welcome back to the Tournament, you know the drill."

A monotone voice replied, "Yes, I know," the strange dragon lifting a piece of paper, revealing the number eight.

Copper Will's mouth dropped, "Oh radish sauce, I get a veteran."

"Kira Heartstrings, no doubt you, little missy?" The announcer said with a happy smile at the little hybrid girl.

"Yep! Finally!" Kira said happily, jogging up to the box and hastily pulling out a slip.

"So, five, that puts you against Triangle Strike in the third fight." He said, writing it down, "And that means Scorpan is against Duke in the first round." After finishing his chalk session, he turned around to the fighters. "Alright fighters! The first round will begin in a hour, followed by either the next two rounds tomorrow, or just one round."

The announcer then continued, "The same rules as in the preliminary rounds affect the Tournament. Which include no hitting the eyes, privates, or a unicorn's horn. Not that we have any unicorns... The audience is sheltered by a powerful magical barrier, so don't worry too much about energy attacks. And absolutely no severing of limbs, and no killing." The announcer stated. "Oh, and leaving the sky area of the ring for more than thirty seconds is disqualification. The sky area is a maximum of five stories high, and the width of the ring."

The announcer nodded, "That is all, the entrance into the ring is right over there. The exit is down the same hall we went through. See you there in a hour!" With that, he left toward the ring, the rest of the fighters scattering around the room.

Ken and Kira were excited! They get to fight without having to worry about anything! No more death battles, hurting of ponies, or risk of severe injury! Just fair fights in a game of skill!

"I can't wait!" Kira exclaimed, barely containing her childish energy.

Ken nodded, "It's nice to just fight without having to worry about hurting innocents..." The child said.

Copper Will released a sigh, "I'll going to get my butt handed to be on a silver platter..."

Kira patted him on the back, "Don't be so down Copper! You can at least try!"

"Easy for you to say, you got the easiest opponent!" The young Minotaur countered.

Kira waved him off, "Details, details!"

The two twins suddenly sensed an energy behind them, and they turned to be face to face with the 'minotaur-pony hybrid' dubbed as Scorpan just moments before, the cloaked being's head barely being hidden within the hood. He seemed to stare at them, the twins looking in confusion.

Then he spoke, "I expect a good fight from you two," his voice sounded somewhat ominous.

Scorpan turned around, starting to walk toward a secluded area, but as he did, he finished his little conversation.

"Until then, I shall wait patiently, and when our fights come, and I shall see what both of you have to offer, _saiyans_."


	56. Chpt54:Mysterious Scorpan vs Diamond Dog

**Tournament Saga**

Chapter 54: Mysterious Scorpan vs Diamond Dog

Within the room that held the winning fighters of the preliminary rounds, two twin hybrids stood frozen in shock. Both Ken and Kira were stuck in their stupor until they erupted in a fit of panic but mostly confusion. Each sibling frantically waved his or her arms up and down, tail wagging hysterically, and lots of talking.

"Kira, how does he know that?!" Ken exclaimed in worry.

"I don't know! Nobody should know about that!" Kira replied in equal panic.

"But if nobody should know, then how did he figure that out! Also, if he did know about us, then he should've at least called us humans instead!" Ken replied.

Ken's sister made a thoughtful expression, her finger tapping repeating against her small chin, "I can't remember ever saying we were part saiyans, the only ones who know that are mommy, Bon-Bon, and Uncle Raze!" She said.

**'He never mentioned you being part saiyan, he just said to you as if you were all saiyan.'** The twins' father, Chris, decided to comment on the situation.

"Wait... But, that still doesn't explain how that cloaked guy knows about our saiyan halves," Ken said to both his sister and his father.

"Did daddy say something? What he say, Ken?" Kira asked, wanting to know what her and her brother's father had said.

"Dad said that-"

**'Scorpan, the announcer said his name.'**

"That Scorpan, that's his name, said it to us as if we were all saiyan, not hybrids." Ken answered Kira.

"Really? That really doesn't explain much..." Kira trailed off in slight disappointed.

**'You could always ask him,'** Chris suggested.

Ken shook his head, "No, I don't want to ask him..."

Kira concurred, "Yeah, he could be a super bad guy! Bad guys never you tell anything until after their evil plan is revealed!"

The little girl's brother nodded in agreement, "Bad guys are like that," He confirmed.

Within the seal that lay upon Ken's abdomen, Chris sweat dropped, **'I do not believe every time we go out somewhere there is to be a villain we have to overcome.'**

'Well so far that seems to be the case!' Ken countered in his thoughts.

**'It's illogical, there is not going to be a King Piccolo charade happening in the tournament alright? Can't you sense the energies of the Princesses and possibly the other political leaders? With them around, a villain showing himself would be considered a foolish plan and lead to his downfall instantaneously.'** Chris reasoned to his son.

Ken paused, clearly having not been paying attention to sense the Alicorns beforehand, then said out loud, "Well, if the Princesses are here, I guess everything will be alright."

"The Princesses are here?" Kira said, before reaching out her senses, "They are here... Wow, I can't believe I didn't sense them before!" The small girl laughed in her embarrassment.

Copper Will made himself known to our two heroes as he approached them, "Hey, first round is starting up! You two want to watch?"

"Uh, who's fighting in first round again?" Ken questioned.

The minotaur child answered, "That mysterious Scorpan versus the diamond dog, Duke."

* * *

><p>Our twin heroes entered the fighter's observance area, a small area divided by a tiny wall which separated it from the ring itself. When they saw the size of the arena for the first time, both Ken and Kira were astounding at its massive size, and that of its audience stands.<p>

Which were quite sizable, it could easily fit a couple hundred ponies. Which it currently is, along with many other species that came to watch the battles within the Four Border Tournament.

"I can sense mommy over in that direction," Ken pointed out.

Kira jumped on top of the dividing wall, waving a hand high in the air, "Hi mommy!"

The noise of the crowd in resulting Awws, laughter, and some disbelief echoed over whatever Lyra tired to yell back at her adopted children. The announcer himself grinned as he readjusted his glasses before talking into some sort of magical device he held in his hoof.

"Welcome, many Races and all, to the five-year annual Four Border Tournament!" The announcer exclaimed with excitement, making the crowd roar in anticipation. "And you are in a surprise this year, for we have some very interesting combatants, both young and elderly, magic and none at all! Not to mention species even I never seen before!"

The crowd roared once more in eagerness to see the incoming fights. On a particular edge of the audience stands, a large balcony protruded outward, multiple seats holding the national rulers of many kingdoms. Both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna sat on these seats alongside a Pink Alicorn, a confident looking unicorn, a mighty Griffon, a royal looking humanoid dragon, and a rough, but intelligent appearing Diamond Dog.

The Announcer continued his speech, "Today's starting fight is between the clocked mysterious warrior, Scorpan!"

The large cloaked being slowly walked onto the large stadium to one side, before crossing his arms and waiting patiently.

"And the dog fighter, Duke!"

Said Diamond Dog practically leapt on the stage, raising his paws into the air as cheers came down from the audience. He faced Scorpan, a confident expression on his face.

The Announcer quickly stepped off the arena ring, "Fighters, get ready... And begin!"

"This is a waste of time, just surrender so I can battle the two I seek," Scorpan said to the Diamond Dog fighter before him.

"Are you scoffing me off?" Duke said in a slightly angered tone.

"I'm mildly surprised you're not speaking in the third person, you actually said a pronoun." He merely replied in a bored tone.

Duke, the Diamond Dog, yelled out his barking battle cry as he charged forward. The canine fighter shooting a left clenched paw as a makeshift fist at the cloaked being. But as he swung again and again, it appeared to the audience as if the Diamond dog had a terrible aim.

In reality, to the sight of those who were fellow fighters, had enhanced eyesight, or were our twin heroes, Scorpan dodged each and every blow with relative ease. The Diamond Dog sneered at his opponent, and spun to kick Scorpan as an attempt to knock him out of the ring. Scorpan however, grasped his weak foe's leg and spun him like a cowboy with a rope before throwing him across the ring, skidding across the ground.

The canine got up, "How, how are you so fast?!" He yelled in shock.

"I'm not, you're just too slow," Scorpan replied with a arrogant smirk.

Scorpan charged forward, four powerful sounds of hooves slamming on the ground as he went. Duke leaned back instinctively, a fist passing right in front of him that glowed with magical energy. He stepped back, but found himself getting punched in the gut and sent flying.

It was over before it even began, the Diamond Dog slammed against the wall that alleviated the crowd before falling on to the grass.

"Scorpan wins by ring out!" The announcer yelled out, the crowd silent by the quick battle before cheering.

Scorpan grunted in annoyance as he turned and walked back into the fighter's resting area, cloak waving in the wind. As he passed by the observatory area, his eyes glanced toward both Ken and Kira, who watched him intently.

"You better be as strong as he said you were, saiyan children, otherwise I will be disappointed." Scorpan said to them as he continued walking before entering the building, out of sight.

**'Well that escalated quickly,'** Chris couldn't help but comment within Ken's seal.

Kira stared at the space in which Scorpan was before he went out of sight, "What a grump," the little girl said.

"Yeah, but he's really looking forward to fighting us..." Ken trailed off, "I'm not sure if I can fight him with just martial arts..."

Kira nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we are going to have to use Ki attacks, maybe even transform."

The twin brother grimaced at the word of transform, "I don't think we have to transform into Super Saiyan," Ken replied.

"Hey guys? Hello? You two there?" The voice of Copper Will snapped the two twins out of their conversation.

"Yeah? What is it?" Ken questioned.

"Your fight is coming up," The minotaur child responded.

Kira grinned, "Great! Go beat that crystal dragon up nii-san! Then we can go eat afterward, cause I'm starving!" She said, rubbing her belly in an hungry expression.

Ken giggled, "Me too, I'll be right back, then mommy can take us to go eat somewhere!" The hybrid boy said as he walked up to the tournament ring.

The announcer just at this time, begun to speak, "Beings of all races, our next match is between the old and the youth! As a Crystal Dragon with much experience faces off a young fighter with great resourcefulness! Give it up for Emerald Dream versus Ken Heartstrings!"

Ken walked on to the fighting ring, his tail wagging happily side to side as he faced his new, exotic, opponent. The sizable crystallized dragon landed on the ring a few meters in front of him, having been on the rooftop watching the previous fight beforehand. Emerald Dragon looked at the young hybrid with a curious and worried expression.

She decided to speak, "Young one, why do you fight in this tournament? I can easily tell you are but a few summers old."

Ken appeared confused, "Huh? But I'm eight years old," Ken answered her.

"You a but a hatchling, facing off against grown opponents. Yet you hold vast amounts of both energy and skill. How do you hold such power when so young?" Emerald questioned.

"My dad taught me, and he's a Z-fighter, so sis and I are really luck to be this strong," Ken replied as he slipped in his fighting stance. "Ready to fight Miss Emerald?"

The Crystal Dragon took her own stance, claws appearing and wings close to her body. "I will fight, for you interest me greatly."

"Great!"

The announcer then shouted, "Fighters, begin!"


	57. Chapter 55: Crystal Foe

**Tournament Saga**

Chapter 55: Crystal Foe

"Fighters, begin!" The announcer shouted.

Meanwhile, Kira sat on top of the small wall dividing the fighter observation area and the tournament ring, she raised her right fist into the air, cheering loudly for her brother, "Go Ken! Kick her booty!" She exclaimed happily.

Ken looked to her, and gave his sister a thumbs up, "I'll beat her in no time, then we can go eat!" He replied ecstatically.

Our hero looked to his crystal dragon opponent, he bowed to her in respect, "I'm honored to fight you Miss Emerald," Ken said before slipping into a fighting stance, "But I will win so me and nee-chan can go eat food with mommy and Aunt Bon-Bon."'

The Crystal Dragon nodded her head back in respect to the warrior child, "Then let us not delay our fight."

Emerald Dream breathed deeply, raising her head as her chest expanded slightly due to the sudden intake of air. When out of the blue, she thrust her head forward, mouth opening wide as a line of frost came forth toward the half saiyan hybrid.

"Woah!" Ken exclaimed in surprise as he ran to the side quickly, the frosty breath freezing the ground into ice as it missed its target. Ken stopped abruptly, his feet skidding along the ground with dust picking up as he did. Our hero faced his opponent before asking a simple question.

"What was that?! That looked so cool!" Ken couldn't help but be cheerful as his human side found a new fascination to be curious about.

"Living in the cold regions of the Crystal Empire has adapted by body to produce frost rather than flame," Emerald Dream answered Ken.

"That's pretty neat," Ken said, "I never dealt with ice attacks before..." He trailed off as his mind wandered into thought.

**'Ken, don't get distracted in a fight,'** Chris spoke up within his mind.

'Oh, sorry!' Ken replied to his father.

The half saiyan child looked back to his opponent's position, only to find Emerald not there. He quickly looked around, before he sensed his opponent in the sky. Ken glanced upward only to backflip away to avoid three large crystals crashing downward and penetrating into the arena floor.

"That looks dangerous," Ken said, landing on the ground once more. "But she can't kill me cause of the rules, so I think she knows that she needs stronger attacks to hurt me," the hybrid reasoned to himself.

"Nii-san look up, look up!" Ken heard Kira exclaim from the place she observed from.

Ken look up to find the crystal dragon sailing overhead, but within the boundaries of the large arena. Which, as big as it is, allowed for plenty of flight room.

**'And plenty of room to safely use a Ki attack,'** Chris recommended, **'I won't keep advising you through, and I won't give you any of my energy for the tournament. This is a friendly competition meant for you and your sister, and as such, I will not interfere.'**

Ken grimaced mentally, he didn't want to use any Ki attacks yet, 'It's too early to use Ki attacks... I can wait... I can wait...' Ken thought to himself.

**'There is no fear in using a Ki attack Ken, I know you know that you've used Ki attacks plenty of times before without triggering a Super Saiyan transformation. It won't trigger it now, even after the incident months ago.'** Chris said.

Ken remained silent as he ran out of the way of more incoming crystal spikes, dodging them with relative ease, waiting for his opponent to come down to him so he could strike.

**'You could always fly...'** Chris trailed off, knowing his son was still too frightened to even think of using his Ki energy beyond basic body enhancement. **'How about you jump high at least, that's simple enough.'**

Chris, the Z-fighter father of the Twins, knew that if he could continue to make Ken feel confident about using his Ki abilities, then Ken would eventually become more able to protect himself, his family, and his friends. For as much as Ken believes that not using his Ki protects himself from hurting them, Chris knows for a fact that such belief is going only to come bite him later on.

He has to get Ken's confidence back up, before whatever future events come to test his children once again.

Ken found his father's advice acceptable enough to use, the small boy dodged a few more speaks by rushing quickly to the fighter's observing wall. He saw his sister cheer joyfully as he approached her, he grinned back, his sister's happiness giving him a feeling of warmth in his heart. Ken high-fived his sister just as he approached the wall and used it as a place to propel himself into the air by using his momentum as a small boost.

"And there goes our young fighter, using the dividing wall as a boost to get himself high into the air toward his opponent! What will Emerald Dream do to counteract such a move?" The announcer told the events transpiring.

Emerald Dream flew backward, Ken flying right into her previous position in the air. The Crystal Dragon seemed surprise from how high Ken had launched himself into the air, but quickly used her crystallized tail to swipe at him.

Ken saw the tail coming, and prepared himself accordingly. He waved his hands to position his body correctly before he felt the hard tail smacking against his body. Ken hissed a bit in pain, but used this moment to grasp unto her tail and use it as a way to push himself toward the rest of the crystal dragon's body.

The hybrid delivered his first attack before Emerald could react, a fist slamming right into the side cheek of the big dragon. Ken winced slightly as he didn't expect the gem-like scales to be so hardy.

"Gak!" Emerald yelled out in pain, clearly not prepared for a small child to deal such a harsh blow. She used her powerful wings to thrust against the wind, the sudden movement causing Ken to be left alone in the air.

The Crystal Dragon looked to her opponent, "Such strength behind a small body, clearly you are stronger than you appear to be."

Ken grinned as gravity took over and he began to fall, unwilling to use his Ki energy to fly.

**'Ken, use your tail.'** Chris said.

'Huh?' Ken replied in absolute confusion.

**'Spin your tail rapidly in a circle, it will propel the air to lift you up like a helicopter- Uh, like a bird?'** Chris changed his example, realizing that his son and daughter were clueless of advanced technology.

Ken focused his attention to his saiyan tail that whished in the speeding wind, he concentrated on it as he began spinning it faster and faster as directed. He felt his body slow down and stop in the air just a few meters above ground.

The crowd and announcer were astounded.

"I've never seen that before folks! Ken has used his tail to somehow keep himself into the air without wings or magic!" The sunglasses wearing earth pony exclaimed loudly through a magical device.

Ken smiled, and spun as tail even faster to make himself fly without using Ki. This action did not exhaust him, this was barely tiring in the slightest. He charged forward in the air toward Emerald Dream, who realized her air superior had now been neglected by this innovated youngling before her. She decided that charging in toward the young boy would be foolish, as he seemed quite skilled in close-quarter combat and of fighting larger opponents then himself.

So, she would stay at a range and pick this warrior child apart from there.

"Prepare to lose Miss Emerald!" Ken cried out from afar, his childish innocence almost catching her off guard.

"It will be you who lose, child!" She exclaimed back at him as she summoned her inner draconic magic, and launched multiple bolts of frost from her mouth toward Ken.

Ken dodged them with relative ease, swaying his body mass to make the frost bolts shoot pass him. The child approached the crystal dragon more quickly than anticipated, and before she knew it, Ken was on her. The hybrid boy grabbed on to one of her legs, before climbing up her like a monkey does a tree, swinging up her arm and landing on her backside, he then grasped both her wings and held them tight in place.

This caused her to start falling as she no longer had anything to hold her up in the air.

"Let go!" Emerald Dream exclaimed toward the boy on her back.

"Nope! I'll hang on instead!" Ken yelled over the sound of the rushing wind.

The gravitational force of the planet brought both fighters to the ground, crashing on to the tiled flooring with dust being thrown into the air. Ken leaped off the Crystal Dragon's back, before dive kicking right back down and delivering a critical strike to her back. Emerald Dream roared in pain, before thrashing her tail around and knocking the hybrid boy off. Ken recovered quickly, shot right back to his opponent, and uppercut her entire head with his small right fist.

Ken then spun mid air and slammed his left foot into the side of Emerald's cheek. Ignoring the wince of pain that came with striking a crystallized opponent, Ken landed back down and sent a combination of martial art attacks to the crystal dragon's chest.

With each blow, she stagger backward, approaching the edge of the arena ring. But with a delay in one of Ken's attack, she took full advantage and headbutted the small child, making him fall backward a few feet. As the hybrid boy got up, Emerald Dream took a deep breath and released a breath of frost unto him.

Ken was frozen solid on the spot.

"And Emerald Dream froze the young fighter using her unique attack, is this the end for Ken? Or can he break free of his icy tomb?" The announcer yelled.

"You should start counting," Emerald Dream insisted.

"Oh... Right... Um, One... Two..." He started to count.

**'Ken, the only way you can get free is if you use Ki.'** Chris stated the obvious.

'But.. It's too early! I can't use my Ki yet, what if-'

**'What if you disappoint your sister by losing to early? What if Kira can't beat her opponent and Lyra is in big financial problems and can't avoid to take care of you two anymore?'** Chris said, pulling out the big guns.

Ken mentally cringed, it was Ki or no Ki.

**'Look, you don't have to transform. I'm here to make sure you don't remember? You just use some of your Ki and I'll watch carefully.'**

'Okay...'

"Six! Seven!" The announcer continued to count up.

'Aaaahh!' Ken yelled mentally as his Ki rose, the ice gaining pressure from within until it could not hold it in any longer. The ice shattered apart as a blue Ki aura burst into existence around the eight year old.

"What, how! You were frozen solid!" Emerald Dream yelled in shock.

Ken grinned as he scratched the back of his hair, "I guess I chilled down."

The yellow mane announcer exclaimed as loud as he could, "Look at that amazing display of energy! Looks like the fight is far from over folks! I feel the intensity from here! Such power that boy has!"

Ken leaped toward, raising his fist to strike. Emerald Dream showed her claws and started swiping at Ken when he reached her, but Ken blocked each blow with little to no damage to himself. He tilted his body to avoid them and redirected the claws away from himself. Ken rolled forward, going right under the dragon's body and raised his hand to her bottom side.

"Hi Ya!" Ken exclaimed as a blue Ki blast exploded from underneath and sent Emerald Dream into the air. A blue aura once more appeared around the hybrid and he flew upward faster than she was blasted. Once overhead, he clenched both fist toward and slammed straight down.

Her body was sent flying, crashing into the grass.

"Ring out! Winner is Ken Heartstrings! What a great fight, let's give them both a round of applause before ending today! Bravo!" The announcer cheered as the crowd applauded the fight they had been given.

Ken grinned as he landed back down, before releasing a breath of tension. "I did it... I used my Ki... I did it!" Ken said to himself, joy filling his heart.

**'Good job Ken! Now how about you go meet Kira and have a good dinner?'** His father said.

'Right!' Ken agreed, and rushed out of the tournament ring toward his sister.

"Great! I knew you would win nii-san!" Kira high-fived her twin, "I can't wait till I fight!" She exclaimed.

Ken smiled, "Can we go eat? I'm starving!"

"Me too! Let's go find mommy!" Kira replied.

The two twins ran past the other fighters and left, searching for their mother so they could eat and fill their ever empty pits they call stomachs.


	58. Chapter 56: Filling Food

**Tournament Saga**

Chapter 56: Filling Food

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this..." The voice of Bon-Bon spoke up.

The family of Heartstrings and Bon-Bon had journeyed to the nearest restaurant where they were seated. Since the two saiyan twins were fighters in the Four Border Tournament, they were granted free meals whenever they desired. Needless to say, Ken and Kira took full advantage of this fact. Much to the shock of the waiters, cooks, and other customers around them.

**'Oh man, I wish I could eat!'** Chris said in disappointment.

"Oomm!" Kira stuffed a entire vegetable kebab in her mouth before pulling out the stick and dropping it on her plate. The little half saiyan girl chewed and swallowed so quickly it was difficult to believe she ate anything in the first place.

Ken wasn't too far behind, in front of both him and his sister, plates stacked higher and higher. The remains of what used to be food decorated the empty plates. Fish bones, unknown bones, and bits and pieces of vegetables, all of them scattered about.

The waiters could barely keep up to remove said plates and bring fresh batches.

Lyra sighed, "They're attracting so much attention..." She said.

Bon-Bon smiled as she looked to the unicorn, "Hey Lyra, look at the bright side, it discourages them from trying to get them because they could barely afford to feed them in the first place."

"Oh ha-ha, not helping Bon-Bon!" Lyra said with a pout.

A few minutes later, Lyra lay her head on the table as the plates seemed to reach their limits of being stacked and there was barely any table room to begin with. "Ken, Kira..."

The Twins swallowed their food and looked to their mother, "Yeah?" They both answered happily.

"Can you slow down on eating?" Lyra slightly begged, eyeing the mountains of china.

The two twin munchkins stopped eating, eyeing the large amount of plates that they just noticed after going on a food spree moments beforehand.

"I was almost full anyway," Ken stated as he finished the last of his plate before stopping.

"I'm still a little hungry, but I can stop too." Kira said, "This is like the most food we ever got to eat too, so I'm more full than I ever been!" The half saiyan girl cheered.

"Yeah! It was great!" Ken agreed, patting his belly while his tail wagged happily behind him.

Lyra smiled, lifting her head up, "So you two ready to go to the room?"

Instantly the two shook their heads, "Desert!" The Twins exclaimed.

The surrounding waiters nearly tripped over their own feet, and the customers all fell backward against their seats.

Bon-Bon laughed, "Of course, of course they would ask that!" The earth pony said.

"Take it to go, you can eat it when you get to the hotel." Lyra stated.

Kira nodded, "Okay mom," She started, turning to a waiter, "I'll like the Super Triple Fudge Brownie Vanilla Ice cream special to go!"

Ken sported a happy grin, "That's like the biggest desert isn't it nee-chan?"

Kira gave her brother a thumbs up, "You know it! That should be plenty for us to split together!"

"I'm so glad we get this all for free..." Lyra trailed off in relief.

* * *

><p>Our twin heroes, along with their mother and 'Aunt' Bon-Bon, entered the hotel room. Lyra instantly lay herself on the bed in complete exhaustion, the two eight year old children on the other hand, were still completely buzzing with energy. Bon-Bon giggled at Ken and Kira's endless enthusasim.<p>

"What's next, what's next, what's next?!" The two Twins said continuously.

"Rest! Peace! Quiet..." Lyra replied in a tired tone.

Ken and Kira pouted, with Ken replying, "But that's so boring!"

"Not to me," Lyra countered, sprayed across the bed sheets.

"To us it is," Kira said.

Lyra turned her head toward Bon-Bon, "Bonny, can't do anything with them? Pleaaaasssee," Lyra begged.

"Uh..." Bon-Bon started, the earth pony faced our kid heroes, "What would you two like to do?" She asked.

"Play!" They answered in unison.

"Play what?" Bon-Bon questioned.

It was then, there and now, that both Ken and Kira realized that had absolutely no idea on what to play in the first place.

And so, they sat down, crisscross, and put their thinking caps on.

"Mmh... Tag?" Ken questioned.

Kira shook her head, "No, that's boring with just two of us."

"Hide and seek?" Ken suggested.

Kira shook her head again, her arms crossed, "Nu uh, too easy to find each other in a small room like this. Mm, how about heads up seven up?"

"Sis, this isn't school, that's not fun to play without a lot of ponies," Ken replied, his tail wiggling behind him.

Bon-Bon decided to speak up, "I think Lyra packed some coloring books and crayons in one of the bags-'

"Really?!" The two twins said.

Their suggorate aunt nodded, "Yeah..." She trailed off.

"Great!" Ken said, he loved to draw!

"That'll be fine," Kira said, knowing that her twin loved to draw, but she personally preferred coloring in stuff.

Bon-Bon reached for the bag, and pulled out a few coloring books and a box of crayons. After giving them to the two Twin munchkins, she then proceeded to head into the bathroom and start herself a nice, long bath. Meanwhile, our young hero and heroine were entertained by a activity proved fascinating by their human sides.

Their saiyan sides would never understand why the human half of itself would be so interested in coloring in a paper version of Princess Celestia.

Half an hour later, after much coloring and drawing, Ken and Kira grew a bit hungry once more and decided to eat the dessert they ordered before leaving the restaurant. Bringing out the box, the two twins dug right into the chocolate goodness.

"Nom!" Kira happily moaned as her taste buds exploded with flavor, so much sugar, it was a dream come true!

"Yummy," Ken concurred, licking some vanilla ice cream off his lips.

Brother and sister began to devour the dessert slowly, savoring each bite of blissful concentrated sugar, milk, and coco beans.

**'Why! Ugh, moments like this I wish I was out of this seal that I made with my own hands! I want a bite!'** Chris cried out in agony at never being able to taste food once ever again.

'Aw, I'm sorry daddy... I wish I could do something,' Ken replied to his father with sadness.

**'It's fine, I'm just glad you and Kira are enjoying life,'**

Ken smiled, and took another spoonful of chocolate with ice cream dripping from it, stuffing into his mouth.

"Nii-san?"

Ken turned to his twin sister, "Yeah nee-chan?"

"I was thinking a little when I saw your match today, and I was wondering, are you fine now?" Kira asked.

Ken blinked, tilting his head in confusion, "What you mean?"

"Well, you used your Ki, and I haven't seen you use your Ki since... Well... Ya know." Kira replied.

"Oh..." The twin brother trailed off, "Well, I feel a little better."

"So you're not all the way yet?" Kira said, then quickly added, "Not that that's not okay! You can take all the time you need brother!" Kira finished with a smile on her face.

'I'm so lucky to have a twin sister,' Ken thought to himself.

**'Yes, you are, very much so.'** Chris agreed with his son.

* * *

><p>The following day, the saiyan twins excitingly trekked toward the Four Border Tournament arena. With their guardians following behind them, Ken and Kira, mostly the little girl, was energetic to attend the future matches. Our heroine, Kira Heartstrings, knew it was her match today.<p>

She just hoped that her opponent wouldn't be a super easy pony to beat.

"Better be a challenge, I want to all out at least once in this tournament!" Kira said, punching her fist against her left open palm.

"Hehe," Ken giggled, "Maybe sis, maybe."

"I hope not..." Lyra muttered under her breath.

"Huh? What you say mommy?" Kira questioned, not having heard what her mother said.

"Nothing sweetie, I'm sure you'll do just fine," Lyra replied with a nervous grin.

"Okay!" Kira happily said, almost skipping along toward the fighters side of the arena.

"Do well you two, and don't get in a big battle to the death please." Bon-Bon said.

"We won't this time," Ken chuckled afterward, before following his sister to the fighter's observatory.

Lyra looked to Bon-Bon, "You just had to say that didn't you?"

Bon-Bon replied, "Yep, now let's get a good spot in the stands before all the places are taken."


	59. Chapter 57: Triangular Battle

**Tournament Saga**

Chapter 57: Triangular Battle

Our half saiyan heroine couldn't figure out while all her opponents were extreme speedsters to the hugest degree, sure it's fun to be super duper fast, but what's the point if you can barely do any damage to your opponent in the first place?

Well turns out, her newest opponent had certain abilities tied to speed, techniques which Kira's child-filled imagination couldn't help but be very excited to figure out what they do.

The battle between Kira and her pony Pegasus opponent had begun merely two minutes ago, her foe went in quickly for the win, but our hybrid little girl sensed his approach and quickly dodged.

"You are fast!" Kira complimented her opponent, "But I found a lot of speedy fighters before you, so I'm sure I'll win!" The hybrid said with complete confidence.

Triangle Strike, the pegasus, started to fly at three points around Kira. The half human girl watched with interest and anticipation at the stallion's curious movements.

From the perspective of the audience, the quick blur movements the pegasus fighter made, seemed to conjure the illusion of a Triangle surrounding the eight year old child. Suddenly, the stallion flew into the air, grasped a cloud, and shot down lighting onto the illusion shape.

The result, strangely enough, engulfed everything within that triangle with electricity, the ring lighting up with blue glow.

"Aaaaaahh!" Kira screamed out in pain, feeling her entire body being continuously shocked with large amounts of electrical energy. The little girl's figure seized, Kira's head reeled back as she tried to contort her body, attempting to erase the pain in a crudely protective matter.

As quick as it came it stopped as the electricity discharged. Kira breathed deeply, before calming again as she glared at her opponent. Whom shot at the half saiyan fighter with blinding speed, Kira attempted to bring her arms to bear, but instead her legs moved toward.

_'What!?'_ Kira thought a little too late.

*WHAM!*

Kira's face went sideways from the hoof strike to her cheek, Triangle Strike gave no recovery time as he continued to strike at our heroine's body relentlessly. Kira's body flinched and recoiled with every attack, her position edging closer and closer to being out of bounds.

_'Dang it body, work right!'_ Kira screamed in her mind, trying to regain her bodies movements which seemed to have been scrambled by Triangle Strike's technique.

"Having trouble?" The stallion taunted as he continued to slam his martial arts at Kira, "My technique is designed to short circuit your body's natural nervous impulses, rendering you unable to act for ten minutes until it readjusts itself."

_'So my body is pretty much shocked so much that it's not moving right... Mmh... Well, it's my body, and the electricity went inside so I gotta burn it out?'_ Kira's human mind raced as he tried to figure out multiple ways to deal with the situation.

Kira closed her eyes, ignoring the small snippets of pain that was repeatingely being laid upon her by the stallion's attacks.

_'My right hand controls my left elbow... Right foot is my right hands' fingers... Left leg seems to be switched with right leg...'_

Kira tilted backward, making the pegasus tumble a bit as his hoof strike missed, his eyes widened as our female hero slammed her head straight into his.

"Gah!" Triangle Strike yelped in pain as he staggered backward, clutching his head in pain. "How the hay did you recover so quickly! That's... That's impossible! Nopony, no one! Should recover that fast!"

Kira managed to grin as she aimed her hands toward him, and started to fire a spray of Ki blasts toward the stallion fighter.

The pegasus disappeared in a after image, zipping to the side hovering over the arena flow, wings beating quickly as the Ki blasts missed their targets and exploded apart the ground instead, dust kicking up in their wake.

_'Pew pew pew!'_ Kira couldn't help but make fun of the battle, she was enjoying it, despite being partially paralyzed at the moment.

The hybrid sensed her opponent behind her, and went to turn, but she forgot that her nerves were kinda a wreck at the moment and made herself fall on her own bottom.

_'Oh Frost Tarts!'_ Kira thought in annoyance.

"Ouch!" Kira yelled in pain as she was sent rolling across the stage, before landing on her stomach. She clutched her backside with her hand, wincing in pain as that was where her opponent hit her. She sensed his approach incoming and struggled to get up.

_'Come on, come on, come on!'_ Kira thought hysterically as she took notice that the stallion was forming the triangle technique around her again. _'I can't get hit by it a second time!'_

Kira's brother, Ken, cheered from the fighter's booth. "Come on nee-chan, you can do it!"

Kira smiled, "I'll beat him, no sweat!" Kira said, giving out a thumbs up. She returned her attention back to her opponent who flew into the air to finish his lightning terrifying technique.

"Here's round two, kid!" The stallion yelled as he charged up the energy in his hoof.

_'Like I'm dumb enough to get hit a second time by that...'_ Kira thought in amusement as she clenched her hands at each side.

"Hiiiaaaayaa!" Triangle Strike yelled as a bolt of lightning shot down straight toward the arena once more, the shape below glowing blue.

But Kira's blue aura flared outward, and she launched straight into the sky, the electric bolt of energy passing right by her as she charged toward the pegasus who looked in surprise.

"Kaio-ken!" Kira shouted, a burst of red Ki erupting around her entire form.

"Kaio-what-"

*WHAM!*

Triangle Strike was sent flying, further into the sky. Kira's shot faster than a bullet, a red trail of Ki energy in her wake as she sped right past him and above him. Clutching both hands together, she slammed her fists straight into the stallion fighter's face. But she was going to stop, oh no, she's going to repay him back in full!

Kira's figure erupted forth, still in Kaio-ken form, she sped quicker than gravity toward the ground, before raising her right leg and kicking Triangle's body right back up to the sky before he hit the arena floor.

"Let's see how you like Kaio-ken times two-raaaaahhh!" Kira roared her battle cry as her aura exploded outward as it gained a increase in power.

The half saiyan girl disappeared in small flames of red Ki energy, the audience exclaiming their shocked gasps as they looked around to spot the eight year old child. Soon enough, they heard the resounding echo in the sky, a big circle of air forming as what seemed like the sound barrier breaking.

*BANG!*

Again..

*BANG!*

And again!

*BANG!*

Kira's form reappeared with each strike, her increasingly sped-fast body attacking Triangle Strike with new found power that he could not hope to match. Finally, the stallion stopped himself in midair, bruised, scrapped, and bleeding a little from his nose and mouth. He dropped to let gravity get him, avoiding Kira's next attack just barely.

The hybrid girl clenched her teeth in annoyance on how she missed her opponent, her Kaio-Ken form dispersing away. She breathed a bit, quickly recovering as her body was now used to using Kaio-Ken one to two freely and without risk, at least to her knowledge.

"How did you...?" Triangle Strike questioned.

"Beat your technique? Easy! Kaio-Ken makes my body's... Cells? Yeah, be enhanced with a great burst of energy, which burnt out the annoying electricity stuff inside me!" Kira said, nodding to herself.

"You... Ugh, you're still in elementary, sheesh."

The announcer decided to speak up at last, "Ladies and Gentlecolts, I never seen blazing displays of speed! Clearly these two fighters are some of the most fastest beings in the whole tournament! But now, who will win this match? The resourceful heroine, Kira? Or the electrifying shape, Triangle Strike?"

Triangle Strike wasted no time in attacking Kira again, but the hybrid simply blocked each and every strike, her arms moving so fast that it seemed she had ten additional appendages attached to her body. Kira dropped to the floor, and sweep kicked the stallion off balance, she then bounced herself back upright with her hands, and flew into the air. A white aura bursting around her as the saiyan girl shot upward into the sky.

Kira placed both her palms to her forehead, concentrating Ki energy into a single point in front of it. Yellow colored Ki began to form, appearing to be barely contained by a invisible force as it spiked outward in many directions.

"Masenko..." Kira chanted her technique's name.

"HAAA!" Kira suddenly out, energy rushing to her technique before all being released in a beam of raw yellow Ki. The wave journeyed downward with great speed, unrelenting in its destination, it met with the arena floor only seconds after our heroine finished it.

The stone flooring of the arena exploded outward, remnant Ki energy and dust causing a great outbreak of sheer force which created winds that managed to knock back the audience watching.

Kira looked around for her opponent, her teeth clenched and her hands placed defensively in front of her.

Her eyes widened as she looked upward to her attitude level, and she crossed her arms just in time to block a devastating kick to her chest region. She was sent flying back only slightly, before she blocked another strike to her neck, she grasped Triangle's right leg that tried to spin kick her and shot her left knee upward, causing it to strike the pony's mid-leg region.

"Argh!" Triangle Strike called out in pain, but he suddenly glared and a magical aura encased him.

"Huh!?" Kira gasped out in surprise before being a hoof slammed into her left shoulder. "Oh, Frosty!" Kira shouted as her left eye winced.

"I'm getting serious now, I won't lose this tournament!" Triangle Strike shouted at Kira.

Kira found herself back on the defensive, Triangle Strike's attacks seemed like a blur to her! He was so fast! It was unbelievable how fast he was despite how weaker his energy level was compared to her!

Then again, she should know that power levels don't mean everything.

The half saiyan girl had crossed her arms in front of her, hooves slamming at what seemed like every corner her body as she tried to think of a solution of getting out of her current predicament.

"If I didn't see it for my own eyes," The announcer shouted, "I wouldn't believe it! The sheer speed that Triangle Strike attacks is so fast that Kira can't counter without risking being hit! Is this it? Is the match going to be decided?"

_'Not if I can do anything about it! I'm going to win!'_ Kira thought to herself as she glared at the stallion fighter that besieged her, risking a move, she flared out her arms in front of her, Ki aura bursting into existence. "AAAAAAHH!" Kira screamed as a wave of Ki launched from her hands.

Triangle Strike dodged it by flying upward, Kira looked up, stopping her attack. The pony came right back down to her, face to face, ready to begin again.

But Kira acted quickly, she brought both hands, stretched outward, to the sides of her face and closed her eyes.

"Solar Flare!" Kira yelled.

The sky became as bright as the sun for a full three seconds.

Now, what happens when sudden brightness meets a creature with quite large eyes?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGH, MY EYES!" Triangle Strike screamed in agony.

"Now's my chance, Kaio-Ken times two!" Kira shouted, her figure erupting in a red flaring aura, muscles bulging and power increasing. She clenched both hands together to make a fist, and with all her strength, slammed down right into the stallion's head.

He went skyrocketing all the way down to the arena, and landed harshly, his body bounced back slightly from the floor before landing once more, still.

Kira breathed heavily from the use of Kaio-Ken after such time of not using the technique, she floated downward, feet meeting the floor as the air cooled down her body.

"Ah... The wind feels so good..." Kira sighed in relief.

The Announcer walked up into the arena and checked Triangle Strike, before yelling out, "Triangle Strike is completely out cold! Kira Heartstrings wins!"

Kira grinned as the audience cheered, and she returned to the bubbling ball of energy she is but jumping up and down, and giving out victory handsigns to the people who watched her fight.

"I won! I won! I won!" Kira happily yelled.

Ken meet her in the arena, "Great job sis! That looked like a tough fight!" The twin brother complimented.

Kira scratched her nose, a wide grin still on her face, "It was nothing... I knew I would win!"

Ken smiled happily, his tail wagging behind him. "Wanna go meet mom and Aunt Bon-Bon before seeing Copper Will's fight?"

Kira nodded, "That sounds great! We can all watch together, and eat snacks too, I'm so thirsty after that fight, got any water?"

"Think there some in the fighter waiting place," Ken said with a small thoughtful expression.

"Great, let's go, then meet mommy!" Kira said as she pulled on her brother's hand.

"Nee-chan, I can walk too!"


	60. Chapter 58: Will of Steel

**Tournament Saga**

Chapter 58: Will of Steel

An hour has passed since the last tournament battle, the one between our heroine, Kira Altarmore-Heartstrings, vs the speedster pegasus, Triangle Strike. During this time, the minotaur child that both Ken and Kira had become acquaintance with was having his own inner turmoil. Copper Will knew from the beginning that he stood nearly no chance against the veteran fighters such as Colrath and the previous champion, after all, his namesake related to a weak metal long surpassed thousands of years ago. The young minotaur would be utterly crushed and molted like the copper he is.

However, seeing his newly acquired friends, Ken and Kira, decimate their opponents despite their age, changed his views.

Copper Will's own astonishment of those two twins completely baffled him. They practically took the book that described who fighters were, stamped it to the ground, tore the papers from it, and then reassembled it with new light.

Ken and Kira proved that it could be done, that it doesn't take experience alone to win battles. Sure they were powerful, but it is their resourcefulness, quick thinking, reflexes, and innovative actions that won over their opponents.

'Perhaps,' Copper Will began to think as he sat on a bench within the Tournament Fighter Area, 'Father will acknowledge me,'

"Hey, Copper!"

The minotaur looked up, seeing Ken Heartstrings before him with a carefree expression, monkey-like tail wagging behind him in joy.

Copper Will couldn't help but smile, Ken's personality was contagious, "Hello, Ken. What's up?"

Ken grinned, before saying, "I came to wish you luck! Kira is cheering for you too! Plus, you kinda looked a bit down over here... You do know you don't gotta sit alone right?" The hybrid boy said to him.

His eyes widened, "What? What are you talking about, minotaur's always sit alone! We have to show that-"

"That's silly, why would you always be alone?" Ken interrupted with his question. "Also, that's a bit contradicting-" He paused, his eyes wandering downward for a split moment which made Copper Will look in confusion. "Sorry about that, anyway, it's a bit contradicting because nobody should be by themselves and that a single person can't do everything."

Copper blinked, before replying, "In minotaur society, individualism is our lifestyle."

Ken tilted his head, "Individualism?" He said puzzlingly, "Does that mean you're all single?"

Copper Will sputtered over his words, "W-What!? No! It means we value being independent from everyone!" He corrected hastily

"Isn't that was single is?" Ken replied.

"No that's... A different thing."

"Oh okay..." Ken trailed off, "Even from your friends?"

"Friendship is a Equestrian idealogy..."

The hybrid pouted, "Not really, I thought we became friends back in the playground place? How is that from Equestria?"

"We became acquaintances, not friends, different thing." The minotaur child corrected, crossing his arms, "Plus, what is friendship even for?"

"Oh, lots of things! Like... Um... Well... Friendship is better than being acquaintances because you know each other more, and can trust each other to be there for you!"

"Not much of a difference really," Copper Will stated, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up at least."

"Your... Welcome?" Ken said with a puzzled expression, his tail wiggling behind him. "Anyway, as I said before, we're cheering for you! So go beat that Colrath guy and get to the semi-finals!" Ken finished cheerfully.

Copper smiled, "Yeah, I will. Colrath won't know what's coming to him!"

* * *

><p>"Males and Females of all races, welcome to the Four Border Tournament fourth round!" The announcer yelled, "Today's a treat as the former runner-up champion from the last tournament is participating in this match, please give cheers for, Colrath of the Twelve!"<p>

A humanoid, malicious looking, western-like dragon, stepped onto the tournament ring with his well-fitted arms crossed. He grinned, showing a row of sharp deadly teeth, his face held three spikes protruding from his cheeks and the back of his head, two horns struck outward from each side of his skull. Scales riddled his entire body with the exception of his front, which had a more hard-like tan carapace from the neck to the bottom end of his long powerful tail. Along his backside, a row of evenly separated spikes trailed down to his tail, and two giant draconic strong wings remain folded to his back.

His yellow reptilian eyes scouted the ring, before he said, "Mpfh,"

The announcer seemed to have produced a handkerchief out of nowhere, rubbing the sweat down his neck, "Terrifying yet awesome appearance as always, next we have the young fighter, a minotaur, give it up for Copper Will!"

The orange furred minotaur child stepped onto the ring, and looked up to Colrath, who was twice his size in height.

'Uh, whoa, he's big. You could stack both Ken and Kira on top of each other and he'll still be a inch or two taller.' Copper Will thought, gulping as a small bit of fear for what his opponent could lay down on him in this match.

He clenched his fist, 'No, I can do this, I can win. Ken and Kira won their matches, I can do the same." The minotaur child reinforced his thoughts.

Copper Will raised his clenched fist in front of him, one in front of the other, his legs spread evenly, hooves firmly on the ground as his legs bend slightly.

"Let the fourth match, begin!"

"Yaaaaahhhhh!" Copper Will yelled, charging forward, hooves beating on the ring harshly, fist raised as he thrust it forward with all his strength at Colrath.

"Futile," Was the only word that came out of the dragon's mouth.

A fist came in contact with a barrier a few feet away from Colrath, Copper Will's eyes widened, "A barrier? Darn it!" He cursed as his rolled to the right to avoid a strike from the dragon.

*BANG!*

The ground that was hit by Colrath's fist exploded outward, arena parts flying everywhere.

Copper Will stood back up, 'He's powerful, how can I beat him if he has a barrier and such strength?'

"You're going to lose this match," Colrath stated with a monotone expression. "It is best you surrender, I have no desire to harm one whom I know is weaker than me." Colrath finished.

A barrier simmered back into existence as Copper Will's hoof strike hit against it, the minotaur tried landing a combo on it, perhaps repeated attacks would shatter it. However, this action proved for naught as the barrier seemed impenetrable.

"Oof!" Copper Will sounded as he felt pain erupted from his abdomen, glancing upward he saw Colrath's fist at hit him in that area. Copper Will tried to grasp it, but a barrier disrupted his counter attack, 'Even when he's attacking me that barrier remains up!?' He thought.

Next thing he saw was another punch coming right at his face before he was flying through the air, and then skidding along the rough stone ring's ground. He caught himself, and back-handspring upright, proceeded to try and find a weakness in his opponent.

He couldn't find anything.

"If you're trying to find a weakness, forget it. Even I tried to find a weakness in my barrier technique." Colrath begin, smirking proudly, "Only the most advanced anti-barrier magic can destroy it completely, and you are no unicorn."

Copper Will narrowed his eyes, his own magical energy couldn't provide enough of a physical augmentation to bring fruit to his skills. It was a common fact that magical energy is a weak physical augment, it can provide a tiny bit of more strength to the body, but that was it. Unless you add some other energy like chaos magic, but that's dangerous. He knew from first glance on how Ken and Kira used their energy that it was not magic. Magic never provided such boost to physical abilities, it was something else.

Still that didn't stop the Minotaurs from trying. they were all so proud on how they were experts in physical magic augmentation. It's not like their inner magic could do much else, there are only so few techniques that allowed for outward magic for any race besides those of the Unicorn ponies.

Copper Will unfortunately, was no exception, "Any barrier will break if enough force is applied to it!"

"Please," Colrath dismissed him, "You would have to become at least fifty times stronger in order to break even half of my barriers."

"Barriers, more than one... Wait, Colrath of the Twelve, implies twelve barriers then..." Copper Will found himself lacking encouragement, how could he destroy twelve of those seemingly invincible barriers! It's not like he has a super form or something!

'Cow, I wish I had that ability that Kira used, it looks useful... What was it... Kaioken, no wait, it's Kaio-ken.' Copper Will thought as he slowly moved closer to Colrath's position.

"I'm going to finish this quickly alright, I apologize for any injuries." Colrath said, before he then rushed the young minotaur.

""Oh cow's breath!" Minotaur exclaimed as he ducked, avoiding a claw to the face, he then tried to uppercut in retaliation, but that barrier blocked his move. He found himself in deep trouble as a cut appeared along his shoulder, than his leg, then his chest, it was the dragon claws of Colrath that were inflicting the wounds upon the child's body.

'Grr, I can't beat him!' Copper Will said, wincing with every attack dealt to him.

_A image looked to him from a bed, "Copper, my dear, t-there is something I h-have to tell you,"_

_"Mom, don't die please!"_

_"It is too late, I only have so much time... Copper... My child, my beloved child..."_

'No, I can't, not now, focus, focus!' Copper Will thought to himself as he avoided two strikes to the face by reeling back. He then tried tackling Colrath, the barrier appeared by the dragon still was pushed back by an unseen force.

The minotaur child eyes widened, "You're still affected by the law of motion,"

"Reduced yes, but still in effect. I didn't expect you to try something drastic like that, but I won't be caught off guard again." Colrath replied in that emotionless tone of his.

The humanoid dragon raised both his claws, and light green magic formed within them, then he started firing them like baseballs at Copper Will, the bolts of magical energy impacting against the ground and causing minor explosions. Copper Will dodged them, but one was too close and the force of the explosion caused him to crash to the ground.

_"There is a ability... P-Passed down from my family side from... Generation to G-generation..."_

_"A-abilty?" A four year old Copper Will said._

_"Y-yes, this ability passed on to you... In your blood... Copper..."_

Copper will rolled back, avoiding a downward kick from Colrath's clawed foot. He charged forward, and tried to punch at his chest, but the barrier once again blocked it and he was sent back by a counter attack from the draconic being. Colrath breathed deeply, before releasing a searing hot fireball from his mouth. Colrath, not having time to block, prepared for the worst by crossing his arms in front of himself protectivly.

'Oh, this is going to hurt.' Copper Will couldn't help but think.

The fireball impacted against him harshly, flames burning against his outer orange fur coat and catching the hair strands on fire, the heat threatening to go into his skin as he struggled to breath through the smoke that generated.

_"One day, you will be more than your namesake, one day, you will become what... The forefounder... Of our family was... Katchin wielder, but... Until then... Become Steel." _

Black smoke surrounded the position where Copper Will resided, his form hidden from Colrath and the audience watching, within the audience, two twins looked onward alongside their mother toward the tournament ring.

"Come on Copper, you can do it! Beat that dragon up!" Kira exclaimed, swinging her fist around to demonstrate.

"Yeah!" Ken agreed, "Destroy his stupid barriers and punch him right in the face!" Ken yelled.

"Ken!" Lyra said to her son.

"Uh," Ken stopped, "I mean his chest, punch him real hard!" the hybrid boy corrected himself.

Kira gasped, getting his brother and mother's attention. "Look!" She said, pointing toward the ring.

Lo and behold as the black smoke dissipated into the air, revealed to be Copper Will, his entire form, his skin, now a tempered metal with no damage or dents upon it. Even his eyes seemed to have transformed into a metal like substance, similar in appearance to steel.

"Let's try this again..." Copper Will said, glaring at Colrath.

The humanoid dragon was not impressed.

"You believe this new ability will change the fact you cannot beat me?" Colrath said, confident in his own abilities.

The minotaur child shook his head, "No, I can't beat you, but I can at least destroy one of those barriers! If I can't do that, then there is no point of me being here in the first place!" Copper Will exclaimed.

The Twins cheered, Ken yelling, "Send him into next Tuesday, Copper!"

Colrath sweat dropped, "Why doesn't anyone cheer for me?"

"Because they're too busy cheering for the underdog!" the metal furred minotaur replied with a grin. He stretched a bit, flexing his steel-transformed body, before looking to Colrath. "Now, let's finish this! Hiaaayaa!" Copper Will roared a battle cry as he charged forward, his heavy footsteps making noisy clanks on the ground with each step.

"I see you didn't lose any speed despite having a increase in weight," Colrath said as he dodged Copper Will's first punch, he then swiped his tail at the minotaur child, who responded by raising his arm to his right side and blocking the appendage. Copper Will struck outward with his left fist, a barrier forming but the power behind the blow had significantly increased.

A tiny crack appeared.

Colrath's eyes widened, before narrowing as he cupped both his fist together and slammed them on top of Copper Will's head. He winced as his scales met with the strange metal armoring, but it did its job.

Copper Will went face first into the ground, but he pushed himself up and tried to tackle the dragon fighter. Of course, that barrier appeared again to defend this blow, but the minotaur suddenly stopped himself. This caused his back to straight up, arm to be raised back, before he slammed it into the barrier.

More cracks appeared.

"Come on Copper!" Kira cheered, "Break it!"

"You can do it!" Ken exclaimed.

He kept his fist into the barrier, it shimmered continuously as the cracks started to spread. Colrath opened his mouth, and started to release a stream of flame onto the minotaur. Sure his new ability prevented Copper Will from getting burnt, but the shear heat generated by the fire was becoming more unpleasant by the second.

"I might not be able..." Copper Will started as he grimaced in pain from the heat, "To defeat you... But I will. Break. This. Barrier!" He raised his other arm, holding it back before hitting the first barrier with all his strength he could muster, every once of energy he had left went into his action.

It shattered, the barrier breaking apart from the point of collision, tiny red crystal magic shards flying outward, almost hovering, into the air before evaporating.

Copper Will smiled, he did it. "How's that for a weakling?" He said, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head, skin returning to normal, and the minotaur child falling unconscious.

Colrath stepped back, "One out of twelve broken... I underestimated you, which means I should not underestimate my next opponents either." The dragon said, looking to the stands toward the hybrid saiyan girl, Kira.

The announcer cheered, "Now that was fight! The winner is, Colrath!"


	61. Chapter 59: Before the Semi-Finals

**Tournament Saga**

Chapter 59: Before the Semi-Finals

The darkness is all that covered his vision, total black, no color or light to be seen. He couldn't help but think he was dead, by some awful incident that perhaps his newly found ability caused the user to die afterward, or that he wasn't prepared for it.

_"Wake up!"_

Wait, who is that?

_"Wake up already! Copper!"_

Did whoever that is, have to be so loud...

_"Okay, fine, you asked for it!"_

Asked for what... WHAA!

Copper Will shot up into the air within a fancy dandy infirmary ring, before landing back on the bed, his vision was greeted with the laughing sight of both Kira and Ken. Huh, that sounded a bit off, okay then, Ken and Kira.

Within Kira's open palm, a small orb of energy was radiating a blue glow. He narrowed his eyes at the female hybrid girl, no doubt she was the culprit behind his rude awakening.

"The nine hells was that for?" Copper Will said.

"To wake you up of course!" Kira replied, her hand falling down, the orb of energy dissipating into nothingness.

"You don't wake someone up by burning their fur with a magic energy orb thing!" Copper Will exclaimed, sitting upward.

"Ki, Ki." Kira corrected absently.

Ken couldn't help but giggle, "Okay Copper Will, now that you're awake, how you feeling?"

"You wake me up by singeing my fur, making me jump three meters into the air and land flat on my butt, and then you ask me how I'm feeling?" The minotaur ten year old questioned with a irritated expression.

"Yep!" Both twins said with happy, carefree expressions.

Copper Will sighed, "Yeah, fine, whatever."

Ken instantly pointed to his sister, "It was her idea." He said with a grin.

"Whaaaat!" Kira yelled, looking to her brother with a betrayed face, "No! It was totally nii-san's idea!"

"Mmh hmm..." Copper Will couldn't help but smirk with amusement as the sudden betrayal of Kira's twin brother. He then decided to change the subject, "So, did I win?"

"Huh?" Ken said, before noticing what he said, "Oh, no, you lost!" He said with a smile.

"Why you so happy!?" Copper Will exclaimed.

"Cause," Kira began to say in her brother's place, "Now you know what to aim for! So train really hard till you can beat Colrath!" The hybrid eight year old exclaimed, her fist raised into the air, clenched tightly.

Copper Will sighed, "I'll sooner marry you than try facing him again."

Kira blinked, before making a slight face of disgust, "Okay, first off, Eww, boy cooties. Second, think of how much you can train now that you know his moves and everything! Not to mention you got a new skill you could totally make better!"

"I was joking, and... I guess so, through it'll take only like... Forty years of my life." Copper Will said with a hopeless tone.

Ken tilted his head, "Why would it take that long?" Ken questioned.

"Because one, I'm alone, two, I got no living relatives that can use the ability and which means I got no teachers, and finally, I got no sparring parties." Copper said.

"Isn't being alone, and having no sparring partners, the same thing?" Ken questioned again.

"Pretty much!" The minotaur child exclaimed.

Kira tried to make a more positive remark, "Well, you got us! We're your friends, so we can spar with you!" She said.

"You're not my friends," Copper Will began, "You're just some random people I met due to this Tournament."

"But-"

"You're not my friends." Copper Will interrupted Kira before she could make a argument.

Ken spoke up, "Then why we here with you in the medical place?" the child stated, his tail wagging about.

"I- Uh, why are you here in the infirmary?" He questioned.

"Cause we're your friends!" The Twins exclaimed in unison.

"Ugh... Forget it, fine, whatever!" The minotaur gave up as he threw is arm openly into the air.

"Ken, Kira! Time to go!" The voice of Lyra, the Twins' mother, called out.

Kira shouted back, "Okay!" Before looking back to Copper Will, "We'll see you tomorrow alright? Ken has his match against the pony minotaur hybrid thing."

Copper Will snorted in contained laughter, "Scorpan, Kira." He corrected the little girl.

"Yeah, yeah, schematics!" Kira said, waving him off. "See you later!" She said.

"Bye Copper!" Ken yelled as he and Kira went off to their mother so that they could eat dinner, and go to back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>Within the unique, complex seal that lay permanently marked on Ken Altarmore-Heartstrings, Chris Dell-Altarmore watched his son and daughter walked with their beloved mother to the hotel they had temporary residence at. The saiyan Z-fighter smiled, heart filled with warmth that both of his children were enjoying life. But this happy-filled expression soon turned into one of slight concern and seriousness for the immediate future of his eight year old son.<p>

**'While I am glad that Ken is living his life and slowly regaining confidence in using his Ki, I fear that traumatic experiences of the EIOSES have left him a deeper scar.'** Chris thought to himself as he paced around his capsule home construct within the seal. **'He fears training, I know he does. Little things like some Katas and weights are fine, but he fears sparring with his sister or anybody else for that matter.'**

The Z-fighter sat down on a chair looking out the window to the forest landscape, **'That will wear him down, his power will decrease too slowly to deal with any major threat in the future. Not to mention, it also affects Kira, since she would no longer have Ken to spar with as well. The two would fall out of sync, their combination fighting style would be crippled.'**

He stared into seemingly nowhere as he looked at the window, his fingers rubbing his chin in a thinker pose, **'I know something will appear, its bound to happen. A world such as this has quality similar to my Earth, villains both terrestrial and extraterrestrial will seek to control it for their own gains.'**

"Hah, the boy doesn't stand a chance anyway." The voice of a aggorant person said, "Focus on the girl, she's much more of a saiyan! Prideful, strong, and can take and give a beating."

Chris stood up, and turned, he walked over to a living room and faced the person dressed in a blue battle suit with alien white armor encasing his upper body while his black hair spiked upright, defying gravity. Chris easily identified him as Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, **"Ken is just as strong as his sister, and it is his own choice on what he should become."**

"I agree!" A more cheerful, carefree voice responded. "We can't force anyone to do something they don't want too do, it's best Ken and Kira train at their own rate!"

Vegeta glared at a new person behind to voice, whom had spiky black hair pointing toward seemingly every angle, and a orange outer Gi with a blue inner shirt, "Shut up Kakarot, you don't understand saiyans. We live for battle if you've forgotten, if you are weak, then you die. Focus on the strong." He said.

Kakarot, or more correctly, Goku, retorted back, "Anyone can defeat a strong person if they put their mind to it, all it takes is dedication." He responded.

**"However,"** Chris started to say, **"That's what Ken lacks, he doesn't have any dedication beyond that of protecting Kira."**

"Tch," Vegeta said, "A true saiyan would train and rejoice for upcoming fights. Not cower in even using their abilities. Instead, he should control the Red Super Saiyan form and use it to crush the opposition!"

"Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed with a shocked expression.

"You know I'm right Kakarot," Vegeta said, glaring at the mentioned saiyan. Before turning to Chris, "And you as well, Karmel. That brat has to control that form sooner or later, best do it now."

Chris glared back at the saiyan prince, **"I will not force him!"** He yelled.

Vegeta remained in his arrogant attitude, "Wake up Karmel! You know a untrained power has consequences, either he learns how to use it, or you kill him before he kills both you and your daughter."

Goku's eyes went wide, "It won't come to that, I'm sure Ken is just like Gohan! He'll control it!" Goku countered.

"Just like your son controlled his own transformation? The somehow called, Super Saiyan two?" Vegeta retorted.

**"Enough!"** Chris exclaimed with anger, **"Ken is who he decides he wants to be, I will not force him to fight unless absolutely necessary! If he wants to do school, then he'll do school, if he wants to be a artist, then he will draw. If Ken wants to train and fight, then he will, darn it!"**

With that, both illusions of Goku and Vegeta whisked away into nothingness, leaving Chris alone in his Capsule home.

**"Even if I succumb to my own lonesome in this seal, Ken and Kira will have a lives of their own."** He said to himself.

Chris sat down in a recliner, looking at the large TV screen which was one of the ways to view the outside world. He could always just join alongside Ken's senses like he does in battles to gain a much better perspective. But the Z-fighter preferred this way in times of peace. His son and daughter looked to have arrived in the hotel room and were getting dressed for bed.

Lyra helped wash them up. Chris smiled, the unicorn was a good mother to the Twins. He felt a slight pang of jealously for being able to physically be with Ken and Kira, but the Z-fighter squashed it. If he had found a way to leave the seal without killing Ken, he would have long ago. The lucky stroke with the remaining chaos magic was all but spent getting Kira back on her feet to fight her twin brother back in the EIOSES charade.

He clenched his hands when thinking of those cursed so-called scientist. They were a mockery to the good-natured, the whole of Capsule Corp, himself, and to everything the Z-fighters stood for.

Not to mention, they had quite the similarities with Dr. Gero, especially the leader... Ziek Foreton.

Another thought popped in Chris's head, in which he had to bite his lip. He hoped that Kira was not scarred from fighting against Ziek Foreton from what he had gathered so far from listening outside of Ken. But it seemed the EIOSES leader had gone down self-destruction route, so Kira shouldn't feel like it was her fault, at least not too much.

'Dad,' Ken's voice suddenly made itself known.

**"Hm?"** Chris replied.

'Good night,' Ken said through the seal.

The Z-fighter smiled, **'Good night my son, sleep well.'** He replied, before heading off to his own bed chambers to get some sleep of his own.

**'For tomorrow will be a difficult day for you, Ken. This foe of yours, Scorpan, is no normal adversary.'** Chris thought, **'And I'm afraid, you will be in the midst of struggle between yourself and your fear of using more and more Ki energy. But whether you give up, or find it within yourself to trust in your own strength. I will be there for you, every step of the way.'**


	62. Chtp 60: The Battle Begins, Ken Attacks!

**Author Note: **Hey everyone! It's Boyzilla! I hope you are really enjoying Saiyan of Equestria! Please, by all means, leave a review! It really helps out on inspiration in creating more chapters! Or give me a PM! I will state, I am not taking OC Submissions. Sorry! Ken and Kira will be the only saiyans/humans in Equestria, so please stop asking me that. Now, enjoy the chapter!

**Tournament Saga**

Chapter 60: The Battle Begins, Ken Attacks!

4 Years Ago...

Another Universe

"Noooo! Chris, come back! Please! Darn it! Not you too! ARGH!"

*BOOM!*

The ground broke apart in a large crater as a pre-teen boy, wearing a torn purple Gi and having a broken arm that lay limp on one side, smashed his fist against the ground as a golden aura erupted around him before dissipating back down due to lack of Ki energy from a recently finished battle against a terrifying villain.

"Gohan!" A distant voice called, multiple human figures and a green humanoid alien looking at the distraught hybrid.

"Leave me alone Krillin, it happened again, I lost both of them!" Gohan yelled as he barely kept himself standing on his knees, blood oozing from his wounds and dripping on the ground.

Krillin raised his hands, the bald Z-fighter saying, "Gohan, chill down man! It's going to be alright."

"W-what you mean?" Gohan questioned.

Piccolo, the green Namakian, answered, "Chris can be brought back with the Dragon Balls, the dragon has never wished him back to life yet."

Gohan looked to him, before he started chuckling and fell on the ground. "Hehe, thank goodness... It's finally over..."

Yamcha, the scar-faced Z-fighter, picked up the exhausted hybrid, "You did great, you sure are Goku's son. Let's get you back to the lookout to get healed up."

"You sure you can walk with those wounds?" The three-eyed man, Tien, said to him.

Yamcha replied, "Compared to Gohan's wounds, these are but scraps."

Tien nodded, "I'll pick up Trunks then,"

"And I'll grab Eighteen," Krillin said as he started making his way. Before his face lit up in a flushed embarrassment, "H-Hey, she's just a victim as all of us... And if we bring her along, we can watch her?" He said before running toward a unconscious blond women.'

Both Tien and Yamcha looked to each other in shock, before glancing back at Krillin's departing form.

Yamcha looked back at Piccolo, "Let's hit the skies, Piccolo."

"You guys go on," The Namakian said in reply as he looked upward toward the shape of Vegeta.

"Oh, alright," Yamcha replied as he flew into the sky, carrying Gohan. Tien and Krillin following after carrying both Trunks and Eighteen, two victims of Cell, the recently defeated Bio-Android.

After a hour of flight, the Z-fighters: Krillin, Tien, Piccolo, Yamcha, Piccolo, Gohan, and Vegeta, landed onto the massive floating platform that made the lookout. Yamcha set down the utterly exhausted and injured Gohan, as a namakian child by the name of Dende placed his hands over the half saiyan, and began to heal him to full health.

The eleven year old Gohan opened his eyes, "Dende?" He asked as his vision focused itself.

"Gohan! You're alright!" Dende cheerfully said as Gohan sat upright, "Oh... I mean... Sorry for your father and uncle..." Dende said sorrowfully, mentally scolding himself for forgetting the hybrid saiyan had just lost two parent figures in one day.

"It's alright, Dad was with me the whole time," Gohan said, "And I'm sure Shenron can bring both of them back!"

"Let's go ahead and summon the dragon then!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"Wait, let's heal Eighteen first," Krillin stated.

"What, but she's a monster!" Yamcha said as he backed far away from andriod Eighteen's prone form.

"It's the right thing to do through," Krillin said as Dende made his way over to the unconsicious women and began healing her with his Ki energy.

Eighteen, the blond haired women with a lean fit figure, opened her eyes and sat upright. "What, happened?"

The following scene went as this, Yamcha stood far away in fear as Eighteen tried to figure out what happened, after some quick explanations. Eighteen went off with some backlash at Krillin, whom Gohan commented he must have a crush, prompting a smack on the head. The android flew off, much to Krillin's displeasure. After some much needed laughter, the Z-fighters prepared to summon Shenron, the seven mystical orange spheres gathered together, glowing every passing second.

Dende raises his hands above the Dragon Balls, "Eternal Dragon, by your name I summon you forth, Shenron!"

The mystical spheres glowed brighter, flashing orange continuously in response to Dende's calling. The sky above darkened, black clouds ominously forming from seemingly nowhere, covering the entirety of the sky, making it so no sunlight passed through. Lightning crackled, arcing across the clouds as thunder roared with every electric bolt that courses through the atmosphere.

The Dragon Balls glowed immensely, before a blinding pillar of yellow light erupted forth from them all, traveling higher and higher into the air, the mouth of this pillar taking the form of a large eastern dragon's head, roaring in defiance. The bright energy continued to channel, everlasting, as if there was no stop to it as the pillar traveled into the blackened clouds. This head of this channel suddenly nose dived down, around, through, under, and up as it traveled. Finally, through what seemed to be a eternity, the yellow pillar of energy turned into what appeared to be a large, green scaled snake-like body, its underbelly becoming a golden hue. A long trail of green spines traveled along this newly formed being's back, as the head took the shape of a powerful eastern dragon, with two horns protuding from the back of its skull, long hairs hovering in the nonexistant wind, along with another two, but this time, whiskers, waving from its snout.

The Eternal Dragon's purely red crimson eyes looked down at the tiny beings below it, that being the Z-fighters.

"I never get tired of seeing him," Yamcha commented in amazement.

"Tell me about it..." Tien said in awe.

_**"Choose your words carefully as you speak, I shall make two of your wishes true!"**_ Shenron roared down onto the lookout below it.

The Z-fighters looked to each other, and nodded, Yamcha exclaimed loudly to the Eternal Dragon, "Please revive all those killed by Cell!"

_**"Your wish will be granted."**_

The mystical eastern dragon's eyes glowed brightly red, fulfilling the wish of the Z-fighters and reviving all those killed by the bio-android villain, Cell. Trunks, the teen which lay dead on the floor, woke up fully healed and restored, back from the dead as if he never died. He stood up, with a confused expression on his face. Gohan helped him back up and they both walked back to the rest of the group.

Piccolo maintained a serious expression on his face, "As I feared, since Dende created a new Earth dragon, I was hoping Goku could be revived. But since it was created from the same model as the old one, their powers must be linked. I don't sense Goku's energy... Wait..." Piccolo paused, trying to sense the Ki signature of Chris Dell, "I do not sense Chris's either."

Tien seemed surprised, "But Chris wasn't revived by Shenron, he was revived only by the Namakian dragon," He said.

_**"What is your second wish? I am waiting for it!"**_ Said grumpy Dragon exclaimed.

Yamcha looked to the Dragon, "Why hasn't Chris Dell been revived?" He asked it.

_**"The one referred too as Chris Dell still lives, it is impossible to revive one not dead,"**_ It replied.

Yamcha turned to his companions, "Chris is still alive! So perhaps we can use the whole next wish to revive Goku instead?"

Shenron heard this, _**"How badly you want it makes no difference to me, Goku has been revived before and so it is impossible."**_

Piccolo looked to them all, "Look, since Porunga is the original Dragon, he can revive someone as much as he wants. We should focus on returning Chris to this world."

Tien nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we can go to Namak to revive Goku later."

Yamcha looked back to the Eternal Dragon, "Shenron! Can you bring Chris back to Earth?"

Shenron's eyes glowed before they stopped, _**"This wish cannot be granted."**_

"What?!" All the Z-fighters exclaimed in shock.

_"What!?"_ Another voice added to it.

"Goku?" Krillin exclaimed.

"Dad?" Gohan yelled.

_"I'm talking through King Kai everyone! But let's talk later, first see why my brother can't get back!"_ Goku said to them all.

"Why can't we bring Chris back?" Krillin asked the dragon instead.

_**"The one called Chris Dell refuses to return. He states that he shall find a way back on his own as he as sealed himself inside someone he wishes to protect at the moment."**_

Piccolo smirked, "Of course, just like Chris to not leave one in need. He's more like Goku's brother than Raditz ever was."

"Uncle Chris..." Gohan trailed off, before lifting up with a smile on his face, "You're alive at least, I have no doubt you will find a way back!"

Yamcha commented, "Wonder who is so important that Chris needs to protect?"

"Whoever it is, I'm sure Chris made the right choice," Tien added on.

_"I for one, am proud of him. I'm proud of all of you, especially you Gohan."_ Goku said. _"But I have to say, I don't want to come back to life."_

"What!"

_"You see, I was sent to Earth as a baby along with Chris to destroy it, but even if I spent my whole life protecting it, it seems like with my enemies I was fulfilling my mission all along. So, I think it is safe I shall stay, and I'm sure Chris would agree with me. Knowing him, this person is probably his choice of being a new Z-fighter, just like you Gohan,"_ Goku said.

Gohan smiled, "I hope I get to meet him."

"One day we will," Krillin said.

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

Four Border Tournament Hotel District

"Nee-chan! Give me back my frost tart!" The voice of a little eight year old girl in her pajamas exclaimed.

"You had like six frost tarts already, let me have this one!" Another voice, this time by a eight year old boy in identical clothing, replied.

"But Ken! I live for frost tarts!" The half saiyan girl said.

"Nobody lives for frost tarts, Kira!" Ken replied, "You can't live only on frost tarts!"

Kira pouted as the girl jumped from the bed in the hotel room to the next bed, where her brother held the breakfast snack in the air away from her grasp. Ken leaped from his current bed to the other bed, Kira turning around to face him.

"You totally can!" She retorted.

"Sure you can, next you say you need to have cooties with someone to live!" Ken teased, kissing the frost tart for good measure.

Kira's face sported a small blush, "No I don't! That's gross! That will never happen, now give me back my frost tart!" Kira yelled.

Suddenly the bathroom door slammed open, with a bed-haired Lyra looked to them both, "It's seven forty-five in the morning, can you two not yell over a piece of pastry!" The mint-green unicorn exclaimed.

The two hybrid twins looked ashamed of their actions, "Sorry..." They both said in unison.

Kira hastily grabbed the frost tart in Ken's hand and ate it whole.

"Hey!" Ken said with a small frown, "No fair..." He said quietly as his mother looked to him.

Bon-Bon, whom was sitting on a chair next to a small table, sighed as she drank some coffee, "Children... How does Lyra deal with them all the time is beyond me... How do I even deal with them in the same house?" She asked herself in a whisper.

Lyra brushed her hair and then went to the two twins, "You two should get dressed," She said, before looking more toward her son, "Ken, you have a match against that Scorpan fellow today."

The eight year old twin brother nodded, "Yep... I hope I win, through he looked really tough."

"All you saw was his cape though?" Lyra said in confusion.

Kira said, "He knows we're saiyans."

That made both Lyra Heartstrings and Bon-Bon freeze, before the unicorn mother said, "He knows you're half saiyan?"

Ken and Kira looked to each other, before looking to their mother and shaking their heads.

Ken answered, "I think he just knows we are saiyans, but not hybrids."

Lyra frowned, "Still, be careful. You think you are up for it Ken?" She asked.

Ken bit the bottom of his lip, he tilted his head side to side, before the child replied, "Yeah, I can do it, mommy."

Kira raised a fist, "Of course you can nii-san! You beat Scorpan, and I'll beat Colrath!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Sweethearts," Lyra began, catching both Ken and Kira's attention, "I'm going to tell you the real reason as to why I put you in the tournament, you probably figured it out, but I'll tell you anyway." Lyra said.

Both of the Twins looked to their mother with full-on attention, the unicorn smiled and said, "We're nearly broke, we are struggling to get money to take care of you both. Both Bon-Bon and I are trying are best in our jobs, but it'll really help us get back on our feet if we manage to win this prize money."

Kira looked a bit distraught, "Are we really that poor, mommy?" She asked.

Lyra nodded, "Unfortunately we are, the recent incidents with the Dragon, Discord, and other notable events really hit Ponyville's economy hard. It's recovering, but if we don't get this money... Well... You might not know If you're eating the next day..." She trailed off.

The Twins didn't have the happy expressions on their faces anymore, they looked to each other with uncertainty, then back to their adopted mother. The hybrid boy, Ken, answered her.

"Don't worry mommy! We're win, no doubt!" Ken said with confidence.

"Yeah, believe it!" Kira exclaimed, giving a thumbs up.

"Wow, nee-chan," Ken said, giving a deadpanned expression toward his twin, "That sounded like you took that from something."

Kira replied with a deadpanned look of her own, "Uh huh, yet Dad keeps doing his references in your head all the time."

**'Lies! Don't listen to her! She's corrupting your innocent reference-filled mind!'**

Ken sweat-dropped, "Can't help but agree with you..." He trailed off with a small chuckle.

"Glad to know you two will always tease one another," Lyra said, making her two munchkins look at her with sheepish grins, Ken's tail wagging about.

Bon-Bon looked toward the clock, "Let's finish dressing up, and then have breakfast. Ken's fight starts a half hour past noon."

"Hai!" The Saiyan Twins said in unison as they rushed to get changed.

* * *

><p>Four hours later, within the Four Border Tournament's Fighters room, our Twin heroes discussed with Copper Will about Ken's newest opponent. Copper Will had managed to escape his infirmary area, if only for a while until the nurse found and dragged him back in bed. But he wished to see Ken's fight again the mysterious entity that made Scorpan.<p>

"He's going to be tough," Copper Will said, his arms crossed, "Just because he's big, doesn't mean he is slow. Also, don't assume he doesn't have any magical tricks up his sleeve, you don't have to be a unicorn to know spells. Kira's opponent and Colrath is proof of that." He said to Ken.

The hybrid boy nodded in agreement, "I also got to watch for his attacks, he seems to land really big hits from what we seen so far." Ken stated.

"Not only that," Kira began, "But we've seen him use magic."

"Wait, so he did use magic?" Copper Will said with slight astonishment.

Kira nodded and continued, "He seems to be able to make magic surround his fist, making them hit really, really, hard. So, you better dodge them Ken! Thankfully, we're kinda small, so its easier for us to circle around his attacks." The half saiyan girl stated.

Ken grinned, "And we definitely know he's fast, he dodged all of that Diamond Dog's attacks with ease. Copper, you were right on that one." The eight year old boy said to his friend.

"Thanks, I guess?" Copper replied with confusion, before he then said, "He seems quite arrogant too, to the point where he seemed to view everybody as a weakling when comparing to himself. I know that arrogance should be a weakness, but it all comes from a reason. Don't underestimate him, Ken." The minotaur child finished.

Kira smacked a fist into her other hand, "So dodge his big attacks and attack from afar, nii-san! Watch out for those magic fists attack and you should be just peachy!"

Ken and Copper blinked at Kira's wording of 'peachy'.

Copper tilted his head toward Ken, whispering, "When did your sister become more like a female?"

"No clue, must have been something in that frost tart this morning," Ken answered.

Kira pouted, "Oh ha ha," She said with sarcasm.

Ken, Kira, and Copper were about to continue their conversation, when they were rudely interrupted by the large, imposing form of Scorpan. The pony-minotaur cloak being, at least in their eyes, looked down at them, specifically Ken.

"And now, young one, we shall see if what he said was true." Scorpan said, his low toned voice sending shivers up the children's spines.

The shivers didn't last long through, already they could feel the inner fire begin to spark, and burn. Their saiyan instincts looking eager for battle, blood boiling for the incoming fight. One cannot keep a saiyan fearful for long.

Ken glared at Scorpan, but there was a amount of worry in his eyes. Although he had used a minuscule portion of his Ki energy within his last fight, the hybrid child still had a stigma against using his Ki.

The large opponent snorted briefly, before heading toward the arena, the sounds of cheering starting to begin as the announcer's yelling was heard throughout the entire tournament.

"Esteemed guest of the Four Border Tournament! I present to you, the Semi-final rounds! In this match, you will see two new opponents fight to bitter end of exhaustion, or by ring out! There are no timers in this tournament! No more wrestling countdowns! Here it is, I call both Scorpan, Mysterious fighter! And Ken Heartstrings, resourceful warrior! To the Tournament Arena!"

"Good luck Ken," Copper Will said to the hybrid human.

"Kick his butt, nii-san!" Kira cheered.

**'You can win this, it is your destiny.'** Chris laughed from within the seal.

"Will do!" Ken said with enthusiasm, filled with support by his friend and sister, and the knowledge that his mother and father were cheering him on. The hybrid boy made his way from the building and into the tournament area, stepping up the steps that made the entrance into the entire ring itself, Ken looked back. He couldn't help but smile to see both Copper and his sister there observing and cheering him on, his sister sitting on top of the stone wall that separated the observing area and the ring entrance.

Ken made his way to the right-center position of the ring, and looked up, spotting Scorpan's expressionless stance.

"Both fighters, prepare yourselves!" The announcer shouted, his sunglasses shining a bit in the bright sunlight. Ken slipped into his fighting stance, one hand in front of his shoulder as he bent his knees, his body at a angle from his opponent with the other hand at his stomach area.

"And... Begin!" The Announcer exclaimed loudly as he leaps off the ring as quick as he could.

"AAAAAAHH!" Ken yelled in a battle cry, as he stepped forward suddenly and began launching Ki blast after Ki blast, his arms furiously thrusting through the air as they fired off the barrage of energy attacks. The bolts of Ki blasts traveling quickly through the air with great speed, arcing slighting in the sky as they homed in on their target, Scorpan.

"Starting offensively? Well, let's see what you are made of," Scorpan stated.

The mysterious being brought his large, brown furred muscle-filled arms from his cloak. He pulled each arm back, stretching them outward, the elbow horizontal from his sides, before rushing both forward and did the equivalent of a large hand clap.

A equivalent in which caused a huge outburst of pressurized air to completely dispel Ken's weak Ki blast barrage in all in one go.

"Oh that's totally... Well, I guess that's fair," Ken said with a sheepish smile, scratching his cheek with a finger. "But I'm not done yet!" The hybrid yelled, and began rushing forward fast as a bullet. Scorpan remained calm and collective, dodging the boy's first strike with relative ease, and the kick, and then the follow-up to that.

"You are going to have to actually take me serious, come on, where is all that strength from your fight with the dragon? Where is that power you emitted when breaking from the ice?" Scorpan asked as he continued to easily stepped out of the child's fighting range.

Ken leaped back, landing softly on the ground, "You're very strong aren't you? Your holding back too!" He said, pointing a finger at Scorpan accusingly.

"Yes, I am." Scorpan admitted without any care, "However, in order get you serious, I'll stop holding back." The cloaked being stated.

'Is he really serious?' Ken thought, 'Or is he just going to power up a bit to get me to use my Ki?'

**'Regardless, you are no match while suppressing your power level, Ken.'** Chris said from within the seal, **'Power up a bit, like you had during the battle again Emerald Dream. You know nothing is going to happen, and I'm always here, watching.'**

"Yikes!" Ken shouted as he found that Scorpan had not stayed idle during his little thought process, and promptly dodged having his body sent flying. He rolled underneath Scorpan's massive form, coming out from the other end and making distance between him and the opponent.

"Agile, quite agile." Scorpan complimented.

'Freaky, quite freaky.' Ken thought.

**'Hehehe,'**

Ken turned around, hands clenched into fists and at both sides of him. He focused his Ki, grabbing it from within him, and pulled it out gently. The child's power began to rise steadily, a blue aura coming into existence around him, starting from his feet and up, spiking outward as it reached the top of its wielder's head.

**'This is only a fourth of your power, Ken. You know that.'** Chris said.

'I know... I just...' Ken trailed off in his thoughts as he looked up to see Scorpan crossing his arms.

"Is this a game to you?" Scorpan said with a angered tone.

"W-what?" Ken answered back, dumbfounded.

"You keep holding back, and going off into your own little world. You seem to fight, but never use your strength. Am I not enough of a threat?" The mysterious cloaked being said, annoyed, "I can give you a reason to be a threat."

"Wait, what you mean!?" Ken replied in alarm, his eyes watching Scorpan as the fighter raised his arm.

In direction of a certain little girl sitting on top of a stone wall.

"Don't... Don't you dare!" Ken yelled, his aura now flaring outward, power increasing, the child's over-protectiveness of his sister taking over.

"Then stop me! Rwaaaaaahh!" Scorpan roared as huge ball of energy formed outside his open palm, and launched with tremendous force toward Kira.

"Nee-chan!" Ken shouted, his body acting without control as the hybrid boy rushed with new found speed, getting in front of the projectile's line of fire. "Aaaah!" Ken shouted in pain as the ball impacted against him and exploded outward in a sheer display of power, white energy arcs flaring outward, smoke covering Ken's position.

Scorpan placed his raised arm back down, "Dissapointing," He stated as he watched the smoke filled area he created when his attack smashed into the young saiyan. "I know you are still there through."

"Nobody..."

"Hm?" Scorpan looked with confusion toward the smoke.

The smoke cleared as the wind blew it away, standing there, in the same exact spot, was Ken Altarmore-Heartstrings. And surrounding that boy, a raging blue aura firing outward continuously, the tiles below him cracking, pebbles splintering apart beneath the overwhelming pressure that emits from the eight year old's form.

"Nobody hurts sister," Ken said in a low, cold tone. "No**body.**"

And now, the real battle, begins.


	63. Chapter 61: Choices

**Tournament Saga**

Chapter 61: Choices

The ground crackles below the very feet of a hybrid boy, a blue aura flaring outward which seemed to put pressure on the very air around him. Ken glared at his opponent with raging emotions at whom dared to harm his twin sibling, nobody harmed Kira, not while he was around!

With the fear of Ki usage forgotten, Ken screamed.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" The eight year old yelled, arms at each side, hands clenched into fists as his blue aura burst around him.

"This must be some sort of spiritual concentration!" The announcer shouted over the display of power emitting from the child.

Scorpan crossed his arms, "So, are you ready to take me seriously?" He questioned.

Ken answered him very simply, both hands cupping in front of his body toward the mysterious fighter, reeling back to the boy's side as he began to chant.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me...!" Ken yelled, a blue glow of condensed Ki energy formed with his cupped palms, barely contained within the hybrid's hands as it seemed to grow larger in size.

"What is this-?" Scorpan was interrupted before he finished his sentence.

"Ha!"

A blue beam of raw Ki energy shot forward from the palms of Ken as he thrust his arms forward toward Scorpan's position, the technique soared through the air, breaking apart the stone tiles with its sheer speed and overwhelming power as it continued its course.

Scorpan's eyes widened as he found a devastating technique his way, quickly, his muscles budged as he released his suppressed energy to deal with the hybrid's Kamehameha wave. He brought his fist back, and shot it forward exactly at the point when the blue beam of Ki reached him.

The Kamehameha Wave impacted against his fist, splitting apart in many different directions, harmlessly into the air and tearing unto the ground. But Ken continued pushing his technique, pumping more and more Ki energy to continuously press on Scorpan's defenses.

"I'll show you! Aaaaahhh!" Ken yelled toward Scorpan, his power level doubled, energy output into his technique grew larger in instant, the beam itself bursting outward in a showcase of force. The very position where Ken stood cracked apart, a crater forming seemingly out of nowhere.

Scorpan found himself actually hissing in pain, the technique searing his fist's fur and skin. He noticed the output of the energy suddenly increased in size, and he hastily pulled his fist back and crossed his arms protectively in front of himself.

*BOOM!*

"What a powerful technique!" The announcer yelled as barely held himself on the ground from the sheer winds generated from the explosion.

Ken released a held in breath, his power level decreasing to a more stable state. After recollecting himself, the half saiyan boy looked up toward the direction of his opponent, the smoke still covering the area from his Kamehameha wave's explosion.

"Maybe he was knocked out?" Ken questioned hopefully.

"While I applaud you for surprising me with such a attack, I wouldn't assume your opponent's defeat just yet."

Ken's eyes widened as the smoke cleared before him, revealing the entire figure that made Scorpan. It was quite a shock to our young hero, the being before him was unlike anything he ever seen before.

Scorpan had the appearance between the mix of a minotaur and a pony, his bottom half was that like a buff, brown, rough furred four hoofed being, the muscles toned for quick movement, yet holding huge strength. The top half however, was like that of Copper Will, with his entire fur colored that of a gray hue, yet a bit of a red mane all round his neck. And it packed a lean amount of muscle, refined, and quite intimidating.

"He's huge... And scary looking..." Ken said, taken aback by his opponent's true appearance. "What is he?"

**'A Centaur would be the closest description,'** Ken's father, Chris, spoke up.

'A Centaur?' Ken thought back to his dad.

**'Yes, a more literally term of hybrid. The top half takes a human body, while the bottom half is a horse. Except, with Scorpan's case, it's a minotaur instead of human.'**

'So... Pretty much like a minopony?' Ken replied.

**'Ah.. Uh... Yeah sure if you think that way- Dodge!'**

"Wait what-?" Ken said as he finally paid attention to reality.

*WHAM!*

Ken went flying as a punch sent his entire form into the air, the hybrid saiyan winced in pain before he recollected himself and made his feet skid along the stone. This action made Ken slow down, before he looked back up to Scorpan, whom was charging right at him with breathtaking speed.

"Aaaah!" Ken shouted as his blue Ki aura erupted into existence once more, he charged forward right at his opponent.

The loud sound of a powerful impact echoed throughout the tournament ring, the two combatants engaged each other in a barrage of melee attacks, punches, kicks, and all.

And disappeared.

* * *

><p>*BANG!*<p>

*BANG!*

*BANG!*

*BANG!*

*BANG!*

Ken reappeared behind Scorpan's back, the hybrid spinning forty-five degrees as his right leg collided with Scorpan's left raised arm. The ground crackling apart once more, the entire arena appeared to be a field of craters. It was a miracle anyone could distingush the arena limits anymore.

The half saiyan child was excited, his saiyan blood boiling, his instincts giving him a great deal of satisfaction that the hybrid could barely recall his previous fear of using his own Ki energy. And thus, Ken held little back when facing the centaur before him.

Scorpan shot his fist at the boy's position, only for it go right through Ken's body, which dissappeared into a afterimage shortly after. Said boy appeared in front of him in a burst of speed, a kick directed into his lower abdomen which sent the centaur staggering back slightly.

Seeing this oppotunity, Ken shouted, "Let's turn it up! Kaio-ken attack times three!" the eight year old said, a reddish fiery aura burst around him, power increasing dramatically as his muscles strained from the deprived usage of such a intense technique.

Ken slammed into his opponent, his punch impacting against the centaur's massive form, he continuingly followed up with a kick, elbow strike, uppercut punch, and a straightforward one. The hybrid's enhanced attacks began to push back on Scorpan, he could feel his hooves skidding across the ground as the power before the child's blows struck him.

"Tch!" Scorpan grunted, he grasp hold of both the saiyan's hands before him, whom interlocked with his own.

The ground shook, the arena flooring cracking apart even more, before a sound a loud clash of power echoed throughout. At that instant, the tiles below them became a small crater under the pressure emitting from them.

Scorpan decided to raise his power level a bit more, Ken noticed his as the child's head shot up in alert, finding himself being pushed back. Ken's feet dragged against the crater-formed arena, stone breaking up around him.

"Grrtcch..." Ken clenched teeth, 'He's strong,' the hybrid thought as his Kaio-Ken technique vanished from sight.

"Gah!" Ken suddenly shouted as Scorpan pulled the half saiyan child towards himself, before whamming down a fist of pain at his face. Ken winced as he felt a sheer amount of pain erupt, drops of blood dripping from his nose as he was sent flying, and then skidding along the ground.

Ken Altarmore-Heartstrings brought himself back up to his knees, taking in deep breaths through his mouth as he recovered. However, Ken's Ki senses alerted him of incoming danger, and the hybrid pushed his knees up and leapt into the air.

This action avoided a energy blast directed his way, the hybrid looked to not see Scorpan in his vision. His senses indicated he was right behind him, and that cost him as he was sent back to the ground harshly by a double fist slam down.

"Dang it!" Ken said before rolling to the left, avoiding Scorpan's crushing hoof that slammed unto the ground, breaking it apart. The hybrid boy spun himself up with a small burst of Ki, and landed upright and standing.

Scorpan turned to him, "Is that it? Is this all you can muster, saiyan?" He said with disappointment. "Where is the so-called Super Saiyan transformation?"

'How does he know about that?!' Ken thought in worried concern.

"If you won't show it, I'll force you too!" Scorpan yelled as he charged at the hybrid.

"He's too fast!" Ken cried out as he powered up to the maximum level of his Ki, he leapt into the air, only to find the centaur already reach him. Ken felt himself forcefully pulled down, his energy draining rapidly as he slammed on to the ground.

'Why... Am I feeling... Weaker?' Ken thought to himself, as he looked up to see Scorpan's hand having hold of his saiyan tail. 'Didn't... Didn't I train it?'

Chris answered him, **'You didn't train this new one, Ken, and it has been such a long while that your body wouldn't remember training it. A downside of your human half unfortunately.'**

Ken, knowing that he would lose more energy the more Scorpan held it, quickly conjured a Ki blast and launched it toward Scorpan's face.

The centaur let go to avoid the attack, stepping back as he did. Ken hand-stood himself, before flipping back upright.

"Kaio-Ken!" Ken yelled, fully aware,, a reddish aura erupting around him, then he-

*Lup dup*

Red.

*Lup dup*

His Ki aura is red.

*Lup dup*

Red, the aura surrounding him, his Ki was red, it pressed again and again on his mind. The half saiyan's hand shaking in front of his eyes, before the technique gave up due to the sudden lack of concentration. But the problem already arose, and the hybrid stood motionless, he had a red aura! He was going to go berserk! He is going to hurt everyone!

**'Ken! Calm down! Ken! Ken! Listen to me!'**

'I'm... I..." Ken sputtered over his words, before he was sent flying as a fist slammed into him. He rolled out of control on the ground, before coming to a halt. But Scorpan, unaware of the situation the hybrid was going through, reappeared besides Ken and kicked him upward, before unleashing a magically enhanced strike against the child's torso.

Ken went skidding along the ground again, blood spurting from his mouth as he coughed it out. He shakily climbed on his knees.

**'Ken, you have to get up! Ken! You can't just sit there!'**

"It seems that Ken is in quite a dilemma, the fighter Scorpan seems to be dominating in this match!" The announcer shouted, the crowd partially cheering, ignorant of the current situation.

Ken stood up, finding small faith in his father's words. "I... Can't... I don't want to fight, I was going... I was red..." Ken whispered so softly, no one could hear him, then again, he was speaking to another.

**'Ken, you were not going red. It was the Kaio-Ken technique, relax, and focus on the fight.'**

"I don't want to be the one the battles always choose..." Ken trailed off, before looking up slightly at Scorpan.

The centaur opponent said, "I won't stay idle!" He exclaimed as he launched a ball of magical energy. It soared through the air, before impacting, exploding outward as Ken was sent into the air, before coming back down to earth near the edge of the arena.

Ken looked toward the out of bounds, 'Maybe I should just give up... I won't have to fight then..'

**'Ken, don't.'**

'I'm going to give up, I won't hurt anyone then.' Ken reconfirmed his thoughts.

With a great outburst, Chris exclaimed, **'Damnit Ken! Don't you dare give up!'**

Ken jerked slightly in shock, his father had never had such an angered voice. 'W-what?'

**'Do you think you can give up when something comes? When it threatens everything you love? What then Ken! What then! You may not like it, but you are a line of defense for this world! Discord proved that! There are barely any defenders for such huge powers, and Ken, they will come, they always do!'** Chris yelled at his scared son.

'B-But, I'll become the bad guy- I'll-'

**'I try so hard, Ken! I try so hard to do everything I can for you! But in the end, it doesn't even matter! I can't be out there, I can't console you physically, be with you and Kira side by side. I'm stuck in here Ken! And by the heavens, I don't regret ever being sealed in you!'**

'You... But... You...'

**'Did you know I could have left you? They tried to wish me back Ken, but I chose not to leave you! All this, everything I did, all my choices, were for you. Ken... You can't give up. Because if you give up, then your sister is left alone to deal with the dangers. You would grow weaker, fall behind. I don't want that. I want you to live a full life! You can be whatever you want, but don't throw away a part of you just because of fear! Just become of some tragic event trying to choke your soul!'**

Tears poured down the hybrid's eyes, he never... He never had his father yell at him like this... It hurt, it hurt...

**'But, Ken, regain yourself. Become stronger from that tragedy, train so that you can be who you want to be! And whoever you wish to be doesn't matter, whether it be a artist, musician, scientist, soldier, janitor, waiter, whatever! I'm there to support you, both you and your sister! And I will do with every speck of free will and energy I can muster with this cursed seal to do it!'**

Ken felt himself being pulled from the inside, taken inward, he found himself within the Seal-scape, as he felt his father's Ki erupt outward and channel throughout his body. The son of the Z-fighter, Chris Dell, stood in the seal with a shocked expression, as his father did something he had never dared to do before.

The only instance was during the Oozaru incident, but that was a expected, a transformation Ken had no control of.

Outside, Scorpan charge with a fist full of energy, he thrust forward, intending to smash the saiyan child back to the ground.

"Kaio-Ken times five," A calm, serious voice came from the child's lips as a reddish aura erupted forth, and grasped hold of Scorpan's fist with ease.

Chris Dell, had taken full control of Ken's body.

* * *

><p>A half saiyan child stood a few meters away from his opponent, but this young hybrid did not have the childish attitude or mindset that usually occupied the consciousness in control. The eight year old appeared to be... Calm, a serious air around him, and the fighting stance he took was not identical to any previous forms.<p>

Scorpan took a cautious approach now, his foe had drastically changed without any warning. In just a few seconds, the saiyan before him had accessed a repository of energy, and beat him back toward the middle of the arena.

And then, he spoke, even if it was a child's voice that came from that mouth, the personality greatly differed.

"I have long waited for this moment, for four years I have been unable to feel the breeze of the wind, taste food, smell the scents, and see with my own eyes the outside world." The young saiyan spoke. "But, it is not me. For I am here for another purpose."

Chris Dell, launched himself forward, a spiking white ball of energy conjuring forth in Ken's left hand. Scorpan, readied to defend himself, but the moment Chris approached, he spun backward. This stunned the centaur as Ken's feet smashed into his arms, causing them to tense in defense, and then the hybrid leapt backward as he stuck the white ball of Ki on his enemy's wrist.

"What the-" Scorpan barely had time to say, before Chris clenched Ken's fist and the ball lit up in a flash.

"Angel Mine!" Chris shouted.

*BOOM!*

A racking explosion picked up dust as it send Scorpan flying into the air. Chris Dell disappeared before reappearing at the same attidude of Scorpan's form, Ken's body erupted forth with a Kaio-Ken attack.

"Raaaaah!" Chris yelled, as he struck a fist forward at Scorpan.

The centaur, even though in mid-air, sought to lay his own attack as he thrust a magically enhanced strike. But the hybrid saiyan he was aiming for disappeared in front of him with a burst of speed, red flames of Ki dissipating in the air as he went. He turned his head to see Ken's form reappeared behind him, and strike downward with both feet.

"Aargh!" Scorpan roared in pain as he was sent spiraling downward, pain in his backside. But the massive centaur repositioned himself in the air before landing harshly, all four legs crushing the ground as he stopped himself.

He looked up, only to immediately cross his arms in a protective matter as dozens upon dozens of Ki blasts soared toward his way. The energy attacks crashed down upon him, exploding apart bits and pieces of the tournament ring as he braced himself against the many attacks that struck against him.

Chris Dell landed back on the ground after releasing an energy volley, observing the smoke the decorated the entire area.

The Z-fighter inhabiting Ken's body went quickly into his fighting stance as Scorpan came rushing out of the debris at the saiyan. Scorpan swung his fist, magical arcs of energy trailing behind them as they pierced the air. He sent a right, then a left, uppercut, stomach, but each and every blow was redirected, reducing all damage dealt to the child.

Scorpan stepped back, 'What is going on? My attacks are constantly redirected and converted into as much minimal damage as possible. The fighting style is completely different, defensive and quite evasive. Yet when he strikes, he does it quickly.'

Meanwhile, Chris Dell held back a hiss of pain, **'Ken's body is too injured from Scorpan's hits from before I took control. He can't continue much longer even with my own Ki healing him passively.'**

**'Not to mention, his body does not have the muscle memory for my fighting style or techniques. I'm having to use additional Ki just to keep myself from incorrectly moving.'** Chris finished his thought process. **'And I wouldn't dare transform to Super Saiyan, his fear would just make it worse.'**

"This battle is one for the ages folks! I never seen such a radical change in tactics! What else does young Ken have in his bag of tricks?!" The announcer shouted.

Chris charged forward, Scorpan conjured him vast amounts of energy within his palms, before firing wave after wave at the incoming saiyan hybrid. The Z-fighter in control weaved his way around the magical attacks, approaching Scorpan despite his efforts to keep him at a distance.

His experience in the battlefield allowed him to pass by Scorpan's defenses, he smashed his fist into Scorpan's check, the disappeared and reappeared behind him. Chris struck at both of the shoulder joints, before cupping his hands and sending the back of Scorpan's head to the ground. The full-blooded saiyan in control of Ken's body then leapt into the air, white energy conjuring on both hands before he brought them together, and launched them down, a spiral wave spinning toward Scorpan.

"Light Spiral Wave!" Chris exclaimed.

A bright white beam of Ki energy erupted around the whole arena, shooting upward into the sky as it impacted the ground. Strong winds blasted back the announcer to the fighter's ring wall, Kira falling off herself and to the ground. While Audience held tight to their seats.

Chris dropped to the floor, and fell on his right knee, breathing heavily as sweat dripped from Ken's body. **'Too much Ki, Ken's never done these techniques... It... Should be expected...'**

Ken's body chuckled a little bit, **'Looks like Kira has to be the one to defeat this guy, as much as I want to fight. I won't risk scarring Ken to transform and gain victory.'**

The smoke finally cleared, and Scorpan, with his arms crossed still, looked to be a little worse to wear. Red liquid trailed down his body at numerous points, and small burns decorated his figure.

"That..." Scorpan began to say, "Was powerful, why did you hold back so much power throughout most of the fight?' He finished as he looked back up.

"There are more to things than you realize," Chris answered. "I give up."

"What!?" Scorpan said in shock.

The announcer stood back up, and adjusted his sunglasses, "Ken Heartstrings gives up, the winner is Scorpan!"

Chris smiled, before he pulled back Ken's consciousness back in control of the body.

'Dad, I'm sorry!' Ken immediately thought to him once back in control.

The Z-fighter rested comfortably back in the seal, **'I apologize as well, it was not my place to take control of your body.'**

'No, daddy, I'm really sorry... I wasn't thinking, you're right. I can't just not do anything, I got to train to protect everyone!' Ken replied, while outside he rested on his knees.

**'I'm glad you've been having a thought moment while in the seal-scape, but now, go and rest.'**

Ken nodded, and shakily moved toward the fighter's arena, ignoring the roaring sound of the crowd as he made his way toward his twin sister. He would no longer fear his Ki energy, he had a duty, he would protect his home and family from all the bad guys! But also, as his father had said, he would live his life.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Hey guys, yeah yeah, no update in long time. Well, here you go! Also, the first swear word was used in this chapter... *GASP!* Leave a review if you wish.<p> 


	64. Chapter 62: A Sister's Resolve

**Tournament Saga**

Chapter 62: A Sister's Resolve

If Kira Altarmore-Heartstrings had but one thing to really think about right now, it is the pain that she was going to inflict upon Scorpan for hurting her brother to such a degree that the instant he stepped back into the fighter's observatory area that he faints, due to the adrenaline leaving his body. The hybrid twin sister of Ken couldn't help but ponder on the implication of what exactly had occurred between the fight of Ken versus Scorpan. It had been quite a surprise when Scorpan revealed to be a formidable force of strength, and even more a shock that her father, whom had never ever taken control of Ken's body, would suddenly do that!

There's a story behind this, and Kira is lacking in information.

She doesn't like being behind.

"Wake up nee-chan, you can't faint right away! That's no fair!" Kira exclaimed as she tried to awaken her completely exhausted, and quite injured, twin brother by shaking his body up and down until he responded in some sort of matter.

"D-darn it..." Kira trailed off, her brother was too exhausted to respond. "Well... I'll carry you to mom... I guess..." The half saiyan girl finished as she lifted Ken into her arms. It felt a bit odd to do so, then again, she never carried him like this before. Hopefully she could find mother as fast as possible.

Luckily, it didn't take too long, only a few minutes and she was reunited with the rest of the family. Both Lyra, her mother, and Aunt Bon-Bon were a bit shocked at Ken's unconscious self, in which they prompted Kira to head into the infirmary immediately while carrying him.

She didn't know.

How could she not notice that!?

"Sorry..." Kira apologized, her brother lay on a infirmity bed because apparently he had suffered head damage. His body seemed to be stressed, but his mind even more so. Could it be that when her father took over, it was too forceful and it created a backlash that injured Ken even further than what Scorpan had done?

_'I'm thinking way to hard about this, nii-san will be okay, he always is!'_ Kira thought optimistically, _'I'll beat Colrath, then show that meanie Scorpan that we aren't weaklings!'_ Kira finished her train of thought, bashing one hand against her open palm.

"Kira?" The voice of Lyra rang into her ears gently.

The hybrid sister of Ken turned toward the direction of her mother's voice, "Yeah mommy?" She questioned, looking at the mint green unicorn in front of her.

The mother of the Twins sat besides her daughter, looking at Ken's unconscious form as she began speaking to Kira.

"What's the matter, you've been very odd since Ken's match." Lyra said.

"I don't know..." Kira began saying, "Just, things went really fast after Ken's match that I haven't really caught up yet..."

"Do you feel mad at Scorpan?" Lyra questioned, soothing Kira with a warm magical spell.

"I... Do..." Kira trailed off, looking to her mother, "He goaded Ken a lot, and I feel like I haven't done anything to really protect him. " Kira continued, now staring down at her open palms that lay still on her small lap. "Just, I wanted to be able to protect nii-san for once, since I failed him during... EIOSES..."

Lyra stroked a hoof down Kira's back, "Well, to be honest, it was his match. You couldn't protect Ken without jumping in and getting disqualified for you both."

"I know... Doesn't mean I liked it." Kira stated with a pout.

"Neither did I, but, Ken did act off during the last few minutes-"

"That's cause daddy took control," Kira interrupted with an answer.

"Your father? Chris, right, took control over Ken's body?" Lyra said in both shock and surprised, "I was unaware he could do that, it... He's never done that before so I assume he doesn't choose too. That's also part of the reason he's unconscious isn't it?"

"Hai," Kira replied. "Daddy took control and beat Scorpan up before surrounding. I was hoping he would beat Scorpan up more, but Ken got hurt, so it's okay. I'll do it instead." Kira said with a determined, and angry, expression on her childish face.

Lyra blinked in surprise, Kira never was one to head straight into the fight. 'EIOSES has changed her, she's not shy anymore.' The unicorn thought to herself.

The mother of the Twins spoke once more, "Well, Kira, you will have to defeat Colrath first. And you've seen those barriers of his in that minotaur child's battle."

"Copper Will, mom." Kira corrected, "Yeah I know, I can probably break them if I go full out!" She said with some excitement, eager to battle against Colrath and prove that she can beat the former champion.

A small groan came from Ken's body, small eyelids flashing open, before the child yawned and stretched his arms upward. Ken sat up, rubbing his eyes to ease the drowsiness that affected them, his tail brushing against the bed sheets as his vision is greeted by the sight of a happy sister, loving mother, and a very bright white room.

"Why do they make the rooms so bright?" Ken complained first thing.

"Nii-san, you're okay!" Kira said happily, leaping from her seat and pressing her hands down on Ken's mattress.

'Nyah, nee-chan, you are loud..." Ken said in annoyance, rubbing his ears with his hands. After a few short seconds, he looked to his unicorn mother, and said. "Mommy, can we go eat somewhere before the medical people show up? The food they give is horrible!"

Lyra giggled, "Of course food is on your mind, and sure, that will be first stop."

* * *

><p>The rest of what yesterday went occurred quite normally, after being released from the medical treatment area, the Heartstrings family met up with Bon-Bon and ate dinner. Where soon after they were bombarded by the media after exiting, asking all sort of questions to the hybrid boy, Ken, whom apparently became a bit overwhelmed by the large amounts of attention.<p>

Thankfully, a quick teleportation spell by Lyra gave them a quick break from the paparazzi, and they quickly managed to run toward their hotel room without being seen by other reporters. Where they relaxed, cleaned, and dressed themselves, before heading off to lovely sleep.

Awakening the next day, Kira Altarmore-Heartstrings could barely contain her endless abundant amounts of energy for the upcoming match against Colrath.

She could feel it, as if her blood boiled within her, releasing great amount of heat in a fiery show of desire that could only be rivaled by her sought out vengeance against Scorpan. Like a raging Oozaru, her inner self seeks to go into battle against a worthy opponent, to test her mettle against that of a humanoid dragon whom held considerable skill and experience in comparison to her young age. With each step toward the Fighter's area, each breath exhaling out of her lungs, Kira felt a incomprehensible desire to release boundless amounts of Ki energy on to her upcoming opponent. Although the hybrid girl felt like this, the child could almost swear if it wasn't for her half human side that she would relish in her saiyan instincts want for fighting.

Upon arrival, Kira Heartstrings' eyes trailed over the immense crowd sitting or being seated, looking for her family members. Her mother, brother, and Bon-Bon had no doubt chosen a considerably good position in which to observe the fight. She spotted them rather quickly with the help of her Ki sensing ability, they having sat themselves where they could see both ground and aerial combat rather thoroughly, without being blocked by inconveniences such as elevated decks or abnormally large denizens.

She waved happily, exclaiming with childish joy befitting her age, "Mom! Nii-san! Cheer for me!"

She didn't know if they could hear her or not, but the half saiyan girl could tell their intentions clear enough as they waved back to her, attempting and failing to yell over the immense loud crowd. However, that didn't stop the somewhat embarrassing "Awws" to be heard throughout the pony population, whether directly or indirectly towards her, the eight year old could not identify.

Once having greeted for her family, and knowing full well that they would cheer her own no matter the circumstance that occurs within the match, the hybrid heroine turned her head and looked at her opponent who had just started walking towards the newly repaired tournament ring.

He looked quite formidable, and still carried that proud sense of air to him like that of his battle against Copper Will, the latter whom she quickly glanced around for and spotted the minotaur in the crowd just a few rows under her family. Pleased to know that her and Ken's acquired friend had recovered fully, she turned her attention once again toward Colrath.

'Oh wait, I should probably get on the ring too!' Kira thought to herself, interrupting a train of thought regarding that of the former Four Border semi-champion.

Leaping down from the porch wall that she had sat upon, Kira hustled her way up the ring's staircase and toward the middle right side of the arena. The child couldn't help but feel every eye of the watching crowd flash between Colrath and herself, but having battled once already, she had grown somewhat accustomed to it.

'Alright Kira!' She thought to herself, staring intently at her opponent who smugly smiled while having his eyes closed, as if confident he would win the round easily since she was just a little eight year old girl.

Well, Ken was eight years old too! And look how much he managed to kick Scorpan's butt before he lost!

'He's got those twelve barriers, I got to shatter those first before I can hit him.' She stated in her thoughts, 'Copper Will went all out and only managed to break one. So I'll have to go all out too, maybe I can catch him by surprise and break them all in one fell swoop!' Kira finished, excitement bubbling within her body, if she had her tail right now, it would be wagging like a dog's.

'But I can't just charge in, he's not stupid to just stand there! I got to do something that's super fast... A Ki attack for sure... Kamehameha Wave takes too long to charge, and Swirling Sphere requires me to get close... Masenko, maybe?' Kira conjured a plan within her mind. Upon the sound of a loud whistle, she was brought out of her mind with the funny, sunglass wearing, pony announcer... Announcing.

"That last match has left quite an impression on you, dear guests! I know it sure has for me! Well it only gets better from there, as the twin sister of Ken, Kira Heartstrings, faces off against a old foe who almost won the previous tournament, Colrath!' The announcer exclaimed with the utmost enthusiasm. "Don't let this young Kira fool you folks, her battle against Triangular Strike showed that she is one tough cookie! But against one such as Colrath, will she prevail? The battle will begin in a few short moments!"

Kira ran in place with uncontained energy, she couldn't wait to begin! But once looking towards her opponent, Kira couldn't help but frown and resent that her foe happened to be a jerk.

"This battle is over before it began," Colrath began to speak, directed at her. "I have studied you and your brother's fight, and have significantly enhanced by barriers to their maximum quality. You won't even be able to shatter just one."

Kira clenched her fist, clenching her teeth in subdued irritation at Colrath's claim, "I'll show, I'll break through all of them! And when I do, I'll punch you so hard you'll crash outside the ring out cold!" Kira exclaimed with steeled resolve to back it up.

"We will see," Colrath replied.

The announcer readjusted his glasses, and then shouted.

"And now contestants, begin!"


	65. Chapter 63: The Impenetrable Barriers

**Tournament Saga**

Chapter 63: The Impenetrable Barriers

"And now contestants, begin!"

Kira's Ki surged outward from within her body, channeling toward her hands that whipped to her forehead. The half saiyan girl's palms brightly glowed with a spike spherical yellow energy before she released it all only a few seconds later, shouting the technique's name with a fantastic display of sheer Ki.

"Masenko ha!" Kira exclaimed loudly, her hands thrusting forward as a yellow beam of energy shot outward.

Colrath's eyes widened in surprise at the spontaneous instance of the technique's creation and initiation, hastily twelve barriers lit up in defense of its host. Kira's Masenko collided with great amounts of force against the first of the numerous shields, splitting apart into multiple beams that seemed flow all around the outer edge of magical defense. The ground cracking apart, and the arena lighting up brightly with a yellow and reddish hue mix from the collision of the two instances.

The hybrid's technique died down soon after, not meant to be continuously channeled like the Kamehameha Wave. It had served its purpose for Kira, as while Colrath defended against the Ki attack, the eight year old rushed to the side before channeling Ki energy into her legs to get herself a speed boost in which shot her forward into melee range with breakneck haste.

"Fast!" Colrath commented as he turned to face his young opponent.

"And you're slow!" Kira replied as a royal blue sphere of concentrated Ki energy formed within her palm. "Swirling Sphere!" She shouted as she smashed the technique into the other side of the barrier, large amounts of volts circulating from its origin and spreading throughout the entirety of Colrath's defense.

However Colrath wasn't one to stand around as his foe took the offense, channeling magical energy into his claws he began launching a multitude of arcane bolts in retaliation. This counter attack prompted Kira to disengage as she leaped back to avoid the incoming bolts, dodging each one of them in succession with no damage to herself.

Kira's feet dragged themselves against the stone tiles of the arena floor, small clouds of dust picking up into the air as she finished halting her fast movement. She looked up to see Colrath, having stopped his attack as he glared right back at her, the twelve barriers vanishing from sight until Kira strikes again.

All this happened within the span of two minutes.

The watching audience were speechless, how could they not be when they had just seemed an intense match between two fighters in such a quick matter?

Our heroine didn't have a single drop of sweat, nor did she have any loss of breath.

Colrath had an identical appearance.

_'Dang it, I don't think I was fast enough...'_ Kira trailed off in her thoughts, _'Now what?'_

That thought process cost Kira, as Colrath had been watching attentively for Kira's attention to lapse. Large draconian wings spread outward before propelling Colrath with a great beat of his wings.

"Uh oh!" Kira exclaimed, a blue aura of Ki bursting around her as she tried to fly around from Colrath's quickening approach.

But the humanoid dragon seemed to quick despite his size as his large claw came up to strike, Kira, in mid-air, bent her head back as the dangerous natural weapon swiped upward, missing Kira by a hair's length. In a quick counter action, Kira's foot came in for rebound, only to meet the annoying magical barrier of Colrath's creation.

"Stupid barraaaaaaah!" Kira yelled as she found her foot grabbed hold on by Colrath, who pulled down, spun one-eighty degrees, and then toss her rolling and skidding across the arena stone ground.

She recovered quickly, smacking her hand onto the ground and pushing up, allowing her to get into the air and then land on both feet. Colrath had already made his way in front of her, both fist closed together in an effort to slam downward onto her, but as his melee attack approached, Kira's body lit up with a bright red flash of Ki energy.

"Kaio-Ken times two!" She shouted, additional speed, power, and strength fueling the hybrid's body as she dodged Colrath's attack with ease. Kira Heartstrings approached from the side, an red fiery Ki aura traveling along her figure as her left hand punched harshly against the barrier that came into appearance in defense of Colrath's vulnerable state.

The ground shook from the pressure that emitted off Kira's attack as it impacted against the first barrier, small cracks forming in its wake as tiny red energy shards floated with strange natural grace away from the shattered cracks of the defensive shield.

"Curses!" Colrath replied as his tail came swiping toward Kira's form, the hybrid girl backing away from the lengthy appendage. The dragon fighter fueled his magical energy into his first barrier, repairing the damage that the human girl had done to it.

With the Kaio-Ken technique extinguished, Kira jumped back a few meters to give herself some space to think of a solution in penetrating Colrath's formidable fortifications.

_'Wow, Colrath wasn't kidding when he said that his barriers were improved. I used twice the Kaio-Ken and yet it didn't shatter the first one, not to mention he repaired it shortly afterward...'_ Kira trailed off in her thoughts as she watch Colrath looked back at her in anticipation of the fight continuing.

"I got to say Mr. Colrath, your barriers are really strong!" Kira exclaimed her compliment.

"I thank you for your positive comment," Colrath replied in earnest, "And I must counter that... That Kaio-Ken skill is quite the augmentation to break a part of my barriers."

Kira paused, she didn't really know what augmentation meant, "Um, thanks?" Kira replied questionably.

"But, if that's all you can manage, then you can forget trying to break through my barriers." Colrath said with a smug look as he crossed his arms.

"And you can forget about beating me!" Kira retorted, although a smile was plastered on her face, saiyan blood flowing through her veins with much eagerness for the incoming fight.

Colrath began firing off multiple arcane bolts toward Kira, with a single step on the ground toward Colrath, Kira's body lit up in a fiery red flame. With muscles straining, and energy coursing through her body, Kira activated the Kaio-Ken technique on higher level.

"Kaio-Ken times three!" The hybrid girl exclaimed.

Like a bullet, Kira's form traversed the distance between herself and Colrath within seconds, a substantial amount of dust being thrown into the air behind her, bits of the child's aura dissipating around her like small crimson candle lights. In despite of Colrath's offensive spells, Kira weaved her form left and right, dodging the arcane bolts faster than the naked eye could follow.

"What in the name of Tartarus!" Colrath shouted in shock, giving up the action of continuously firing his arcane bolts, he hastily channeled his inner magical energy into that of a technique comparable to a spread shot.

Kira, at that very moment that Colrath began to use his technique, stepped on Colrath's barrier and ran over the topside as he fired the magical spread shot which missed altogether. The half saiyan girl leaped from the top backside of the magical fortification, hands cupping to her right side as a bright blue concentrated ball of energy formed within the empty space between her palms.

"Kamehameha!" Kira quickly shouted, firing the blue beam right at space she leaped off from.

The powerful Ki wave collided with Colrath's defenses with a bright continuous light, struggling against each other as the destructive force tried to overcome the impenetrable wall.

"Come on, break already!" Kira yelled as she pushed more of her energy into the Kamehameha Wave; which grew in size in response, increasing the pressure it kept pressing onto the shields.

"Grrrrgh!" Colrath growled through his teeth, pouring his own magic into the first barrier to hold back the child's dangerous technique.

The ground crackled apart from the constant struggle between the two energies, each battling the other for dominance; artificial winds blowing from the origin of the collision, blanking over the audience whom all held shielded their eyes with hooves and claws to not get dust in their eyes.

"Tch," Kira hissed through her own teeth, before shouting, "Kaio-Ken times four!"

The reddish aura that surrounded her previously seemed to flare outward in the sudden increase of the technique's usage, Ki surging through her body and fueling the hybrid girl's Ki technique with additional fuel. With this substantiation augmentation in fire power, the first barrier could no longer handle the heavy strain caused by Kira's Kamehameha, cracks formed and shards shattered.

*CRASH!*

"Nee-chan broke it!" Ken shouted from the background.

"Yes!" Kira exclaimed in her small victory, the Kaio-Ken technique fading from her body, "One for Kira, zero for drake face!" She finished.

Looking down at her opponent, Kira stopped fueling the Kamehameha Wave as to stop wasting Ki. She then clenched her fists, her move only destroyed one of those super annoying barriers!

_'Well, at least that's one down! Lots more to go...'_ Kira's thoughts trailed as she floated back to the ground, standing many meters away from her opponent.

Colrath walked forward with a slow pace, his eyes staring down at the eight year old child in front of him.

"From this point on..." Colrath began, a blue magical aura emitting around his form, slowly channeling throughout him like water serenely crashing on the beach shores. His barriers formed around him, and Kira stood shocked as the first barrier she had just destroyed repaired itself within a instance notice. "You will know a true battle."

"Wha... How?" Kira seemed shell shocked.

Colrath was there one moment, and the next, he vanished.

Kira's instincts warned her in a moment's notice, her sensing abilities screaming for her dodge. The hybrid girl weaved to the left, only to be too slowly as Colrath appeared and struck her side with his knee, following it up with a claw strike that tore through pieces of her outer Gi as she finally managed to get out of the way of the attack.

_'He's energy increased a lot!'_ Kira thought to herself, her mind running at a million miles an hour, _'I won't be able- No I can beat him! It's just going to be really hard with Super Saiyan.'_

The half saiyan girl dodged another blow, just barely, but didn't expect the tail swipe which impacted her backside, sending her flying before she righted herself with a burst of Ki.

_'I can't hit him once with those stupid barriers! Not only that, but he can repair them if given enough time!'_ Kira began to formulate a plan, as she and Colrath once against collided in a spree of martial arts. _'I have to hit him!'_ Kira thought.

She ducked, before uppercutting with her fist which only impacted against the barrier. Kira quickly defended herself by raising her arm and blocking Colrath's right claw, it didn't penetrate her skin due to her reinforcing herself with Ki energy.

_'All at once!'_ Kira continued as she pushed the claw back, and began jumping back, shooting a volley of Ki blasts as a effort to distract while she evaded. _"I got to destroy the barriers all at once, in a continuous barrage of powerful attacks! Each stronger than the last!"_

Our heroine landed, her feet dragging against the stone ground and picking up small traces of dust before she came to a complete stop. The eight year old looked upward at Colrath, fists clenched as her body went back into her martial arts stance.

"Only..." Kira trailed off, "How do I do that?"


End file.
